Revelation, Realization & Redemption
by ShortPoet
Summary: Prejudice had prevented Sesshomaru from realizing the truth. Now he must overcome the past and earn the trust of a brother he betrayed long ago and the trust of the young human woman who holds the fate of the world in her hands.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imaginative and writing abilities.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Rin's Return A Miko's Powers Discovered_**

Sesshomaru stood upon the precipice looking down at the valley below. Rin was lost and he could not catch her familiar scent anywhere. He had left for a couple of days, but the journey had proven longer than he had anticipated. By the time he had returned there were only faint traces that led him nowhere but in circles. This Lord of the demons had tried to harden his heart to the human pup but her unfailing trust and devotion to him was unconditional and all consuming and despite his best efforts Sesshomaru found that his heart could not be untouched. He could not help but feel a keen interest in her well being.

_Weak..._

That word resounded in his mind as he once again berated himself for the feelings of inadequacy he felt when dealing with this human. How often had he, Sesshomaru, chided his brother, Inuyasha for putting his life in danger for that strange human girl? The taiyoukai had learned long ago that humans were fickle creatures, capable of doing great good as well as great harm. Once many lifetimes ago there were humans that walked this earth of incomparable honor. Death had come swiftly for them, too swiftly. They existed still immortalized only in the realm of his memory; sadly their legacy remained in its confines as well.

Humans were complicated and hard to understand. Their emotions changed in an instant, their loyalties swayed. Over the ages the race had lost its pride, its honor and with them his respect. The taiyoukai could understand his brother's fascination with the girl, she was beautiful. If only that were the only thing that mattered, but she had proven how undisciplined she was. Her emotions ruled her even in the face of reason and prevented her from doing what she must. Unlike demons who were able to continue on with their duties and set their emotions aside. The taiyoukai knew that he must do the same as he has these many years and no small human pup would change that.

He knew it was his duty to guide that power within his brother. The power that was somehow part of him, maybe it was the miko's arrow that placed it in him or maybe it was her love for him that allowed her soul to bond with his. It was faint but Sesshomaru was certain it was there. That miko energy he had felt was slowly becoming stronger. But he knew it was still not yet near powerful enough to overcome the evil that was amassing and threatening to destroy all that he held dear. The balance of the universe was getting perilously close to tipping too much in one direction, and it needed to be counteracted.

It was time for him to stop wasting time. Long ago he had known the path he must take and he must stick to it without delay. Rin would have to be on her own for now. A part of him cried out against this, and this same part wanted vengeance against Jaken for his irresponsibility, but he knew that would be wasted energy. Too much had already been wasted. His feelings didn't matter.

Sesshomaru was resolved once more in his self appointed duty. It was time to continue forward and assist his brother in this quest to put an end to the half demon Naraku. He turned away from the view.

"May the God's protect you Rin, for I can not sway from my duty to this land for if I do all those under my protection and beyond it will surely perish, none will survive the destruction that will come." This was spoken to no one but the road ahead of him. His voice even to his own ears sounded cold, dispassionate and heartless, devoid of any indication of the regret that he felt at having to do so. For he knew the young human child would not survive on her own.

The wind changed then, and he caught the familiar scent on the wind. A small almost imperceptible smile graced his lips. "Rin" he breathed the name in relief. He did not take his responsibilities lightly and this human was like his own. It was then he felt the now familiar faint energy drawing near as well. "Brother" the word entered his thoughts as he took another sniff of the air and was slightly confused not to find his brothers scent in the air. The scent was human, familiar, though he could not place it. Intrigued he moved quickly to find both.

It wasn't long before he heard the familiar childish voice of Rin crying out his name in happiness. He felt her warm arms wrap himself around his legs as he stood there transfixed. Unconsciously he placed a hand on the top of her head as he looked into the unblinking eyes of the human girl who traveled with his brother.

Stormy eyes, dark blue almost black, the color of the sky at midnight regarded him with a mixture of emotions. Kagome was transfixed, unable to move or utter a sound as she regarded the scene unfolding before her. Fear, momentarily coursed through her body when the familiar taiyoukai appeared on the road before them, replaced by surprise when the young girl beside her ran forward and eagerly greeted him.

Kagome instinctively blinked to clear her vision, because her eyes must certainly have deceived her. She had a clear view of the small child with her arms wrapped around the taiyoukai's legs, and he had placed his hand on the girls head. Surprised, she could not help the small smile that came to her lips to see the girl reunited happily with her guardian, even if it was the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Instinctively she knew that the girl was in safe hands, and doubted he would harm her in anyway with the girl present.

Deciding that she should at least acknowledge his presence courteously to show that she had no ill intentions she bowed in greeting. He nodded his head stiffly in return, his amber eyes never leaving hers, and she had the strange feeling that he was assessing her in some way. Still, the fear that she had initially felt upon seeing him had not returned, which confused her.

Her eyes flicked to the young girl who had released her hold on his legs and now stood obediently beside him. Neither of them touched the other any longer, and as her gaze took them both in she realized that he did not seem as bloodthirsty and heartless as she knew him to be. This small human girl was important to him, that fact was abundantly clear. Though she was not frightened of him, Kagome grew uncomfortable as his penetrating amber gaze remained on her. Throughout their previous encounters the taiyoukai had only paid minimal attention to her person and when he had paid attention to her, it was Inuyasha's quick reflexes that had allowed her to leave relatively unscathed.

Sesshomaru was indeed focused on the human girl before him. For the first time since his brother had awakened he had begun to see the truth that he had failed to grasp before. The power he had felt was in this young human before him, not in Inuyasha. This strange human girl, rumored to be from a different time, was the one in possession of the dead miko's powers.

It was not just that realization that kept him silently gazing at the girl though. It was his disbelief and confusion kept his attention on the girl. He had to be sure his senses were not deceiving him as the signature of another power seemed to emanate from the human as well. Another, more powerful miko had possessed it, and it had been thought to have been sealed away forever. The signature was faint, and he was sure that he must be imagining it, but as the silence stretched the power did not fade, but remained constant. Hope pushed aside the confusion and disbelief that he felt.

Before him stood the key to righting what should have been righted a long time ago. Somehow, this girl that he had so long overlooked would be the key. He had wrongly believed it would be his brother who would be the one… yet he couldn't fault his reasoning, as he was not the only one who believed Inuyasha would be the one to finally restore the balance in the end.

A human girl, he would never have believed anyone if they had told them the fate of the world would lie in her hands. This would not be easy, time was running short and he doubted that she knew she possessed the power, let alone knew how to use it. Thankfully he had seen to it that his brother had retrieved the Tetsusaiga. The human would need all the protection that sword could afford her and more.

A movement from the girl alerted him to the fact that he had been silently watching her and he forced himself to say something.

"Miko, I thank you for returning the child to my care. It puts me at ease knowing that she has been in your care." He said soberly. Amber eyes watched in silent unexpressed fascination as a soft shade of rose spread through her cheeks as she lowered her head in what appeared to him as embarrassment at his form of address, confirming his suspicions. Beautiful the word crept unbidden into these thoughts, before he pushed it aside. Now was not the time for such nonsense.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, but I'm not a Miko, I… we believe… Kaede, Inuyasha, the others and I believe that I'm a reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, but I'm not a priestess, though sometimes strange things happen. I don't have the skills that she possesses. I merely help the others find the pieces of the jewel that we seek. I'm not spiritually strong enough to fight as Kikyo does." Kagome stumbled over the words as she was caught off guard by his words and she was also more than well aware of the amber gaze that was on her. Without looking she knew he was still looking at her with that same unsettling intensity, as if he knew something about her.

Sesshomaru could hear the nervous embarrassment in her words. The sound of a sneeze next to him reminded him of the young girl that stood beside him. Now was not the time to speak to the human of the truth, not when he was still not fully certain what the truth meant, and what he should reveal. He needed to get back to the stronghold, investigate this further and decide how to proceed before he confronted the girl with the truth.

"Miko or no, I owe you my thanks as does my ward. Now, we must take our leave. There is business that must be attended to that has been put aside for far too long." Sesshomaru stated evenly.

"You're welcome." Kagome replied, looking up in amazement at the taiyoukai who nodded to her and turned abruptly and began to walk away.

Rin however ran forward towards Kagome, who instinctively knelt down to embrace the girl. "Please come and visit Rin. It would make Rin very happy because Rin likes Kagome very much."

Sesshomaru had stopped walking and turned back around, his keen demon hearing had picked up every word and he was curious to see how the woman would react. The sight that greeted him however took him by surprise. He hadn't expected to see the young woman embracing his ward.

True she had helped the girl find her way back to him, but this… was a totally unexpected show of emotion even for a human. With their own children humans were generous with their affectionate gestures, but with those unknown to them they were less so.

"I like Rin very much too."

Sesshomaru's keen ears didn't miss the human's response either, nor did he miss the open affection held in the girl's voice. Keen amber eyes didn't miss the tender smile the woman gave the girl as she stood and set the young girl away from her. Unexpectedly his demon heart gave a slight lurch at the sight before him. He knew they were strangers, and that the thought was foolish but it came to mind nonetheless that he was witnessing a tender moment between mother and child. Unbidden a memory came to mind briefly as his own mother was called to mind before he quickly pushed all thoughts away and began to walk again.

Moments later he could hear the soft footfalls of his ward behind him just as she had done since he had revived her. In silence he led and she followed as once more they made their journey home.

Kagome watched the two of them walk away for a moment, disregarding all the conflicting thoughts that had begun to invade her mind. Everything about this meeting had been surreal, and if she hadn't seen it she definitely wouldn't have believed it. Sesshomaru hadn't tried to kill her or the girl; in fact he had been almost nice… as far as cold, stoic, demons who've tried to kill you before go.

Kagome shook her head to clear the thoughts and questions that this visit had incited. Silently, she turned to head back to where she was to meet her friends. Now wasn't the time to linger. Kagome knew she should probably be grateful that she was walking away from a meeting with Sesshomaru and ignore the little voice that had begun to wonder if maybe Sesshomaru wasn't as bad as she had once thought.

* * *

**_revised/edited/reposted_**

_**Author's Notes**:_ Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting the older chapters of this fic, as well as creating new ones. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to **_thebigW _**for pointing many of these out to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imaginative and writing abilities.

* * *

** Chapter Two: Sesshomaru's Investigation  
  
** A silver crescent hung in the evening sky. Stars twinkled softly in the heavens as the Lord of the Western Lands looked out into the night. Amber eyes saw nothing of the celestial beauty that lay before them, as the taiyoukai was deep in thought, turning over the surprising finding in his mind, still not truly believing it. All this time he had been wrong. Precious time had been wasted by his mistake and indecision. He silently cursed himself and everything that had happened that had led to this point where he now stood.  
  
Prejudice that had been why he could not see it before, his preconceived notions of humans had prevented him from realizing it before. Sesshomaru reluctantly admitted that fact to himself. His faith in humans had been buried long ago, and now it seemed that he would have no choice but to trust in one.  
  
One who didn't even realize the powers that dwelt within her... frustrated he slammed his fist down on the balustrade before him. So much time had slipped through his fingers, lost never to be returned. He knew the cost of his foolishness could potentially be great... the loss of everything. Foolishness, pride and promises made long ago had plagued him and he had clung to them, but now that was no longer possible and he was ashamed of himself.  
  
Setting feelings aside, it was pointless to dwell on them. There were more pressing matters to be dealt with. If the girl didn't realize how much power she possessed he doubted that any of those that she traveled with realized just how important she was. They all knew she possessed the soul of Inuyasha's lover... Kikyo, but only today did he feel the power of another soul, who was far more powerful than Kikyo had been. Immense powers lay dormant and untapped within the young girl, and she needed to be protected until she was able to wield them properly.  
  
The demon lord was thankful that Naraku was not a full demon or he would know what the strange human girl was. Had he been a full demon the bastard would have been able to sense the growing powers within her and know that she was the only one truly capable of stopping him. But then again, if he was a true demon he would know what his lust for power would cost. No, he was just a hanyou who only pretended and borrowed powers from others, nothing more than a deplorable parasite. A pathetic fool who always wanted more than what he was capable of doing on his own. This human instinct of his to manipulate and control others would ultimately be his undoing. Just as his human greed for more and more power would be the demise of the world in which they lived. Unfortunately Naraku was too blind to see it, and he had to be stopped.  
  
Sesshomaru only wished that he had the power to do it. He had tested it that time when he had been given the human arm. Only to have the shards burn him with the evil possessed within. He knew then that he could not touch the contaminated parts of the jewel and have any affect on them. If he had continued he would have succeeded in sacrificing his own life energy pointlessly. No his role would be that of protector and possibly if his instincts were right, that of teacher as well.  
  
Sense of duty firmly in place Sesshomaru summoned his energy. A cloud of energy appeared under his feet and silently the Lord of the Western Lands was lifted into the night. Without the constraints of his normal traveling companions he covered ground quickly and in mere moments his keen demon eyesight was able to discern their camp. Sesshomaru let the energy mist leave and alighted to the ground. He covered his energy and scent from detection; only someone with immense spiritual energy and the knowledge of how to wield it would be able to detect him.  
  
What he found confirmed his suppositions and left him dissatisfied with both himself and the group that lay sleeping. There were no barriers in place; not even a talisman had been laid in their defense. Sesshomaru glance furtively around him, searching, and still nothing could be found. It appeared the only protection the group had was Inuyasha who lightly dozed perched in the treetops overhead. The taiyoukai sighed; if he had chosen to attack at this moment they would all be dead, including the girl.  
  
It was more than obvious that all of them were ignorant to the importance of the young woman who slept soundly in their midst. They all believed her to be the reincarnation of the miko, but all of them including the monk had failed to see the importance of her. How very much like humans to not realize the answer while it dwelt among them.  
  
Amber eyes sought out the familiar form of the young woman. Ever observant he did not miss how peaceful she looked in her sleep, obviously secure in the abilities of her hanyou protector. Sesshomaru could not fault her confidence in Inuyasha, as he had witnessed the hanyou's devotion to her first hand.  
  
So small...he had not realized how small the girl was until this moment. Asleep, she seemed so weak and powerless, just another human. If it wasn't for the fact that he could sense the powers within her he would have not thought it possible. Within this girl lay immense powers, and had she been able to wield them she would have been able to easily construct and hold a simple spirit barrier in her sleep. Sesshomaru sighed, powers were only part of the equation; the owner of such powers must be strong as well. Looking at her he hoped she was stronger than she looked to him right now.  
  
A memory worked its way into his stream of consciousness then. Defiant midnight eyes locked onto his as she gave the sword to his brother after she had retrieved it from where it had been imbedded. Neither he nor his brother could remove it, but this girl, this strange uninteresting girl had. Sesshomaru inwardly cursed his stupidity again, he should have known then...When she retrieved the tetsusiaga he should have known. Only one other could have retrieved the sword, but his anger and disappointment at his brother had consumed all rational thought at the time. One of the few times he had let his emotions out of control and it had cost him not only his arm but precious time that he knew he would have to make up.  
  
Another memory came to him then, and arrow coming from seemingly out of nowhere. When he had sought its source he was faced with those same defiant determined midnight eyes. At the time he had not thought about her as nothing more than a nuisance who was interfering in matters that were none of her concern. The only purpose she served was that his brother seemed to be very protective of her. At the time he had thought he was teaching his brother a lesson but now he realized he had missed another opportunity and had lost even more precious time. Time that he hoped would not run out.  
  
A movement drew his attention to the present once more; the small kitsune that traveled with the group instinctively snuggled next to her as if she were his mother. Once more he found himself surprised. Now he was intrigued, no human that he knew would have allowed a kitsune cub to sleep next to them so. He remembered Rin's reaction to this human girl, and the girl's reaction to her. This memory only seemed to reinforce how unique this human girl was, and how much he had underestimated her.  
  
From the beginning he had, and he should have known that she was different. What normal human would travel with his brother? Inuyasha was a hanyou; no one outside the family had ever accepted him. Demons despised him and humans feared him, but yet this strange girl traveled with him, and trusted him. That should have been enough to get his attention in the beginning. Instead he had acted the fool unwittingly places barriers in the path he now must take; a path that would require her trust and acceptance of him.  
  
Sesshomaru knew that this was asking a lot of her after everything she had seen and knew of him. He could not change the past, though there were many times that he wished he could. And now watching the young girl sleep the regrets began to list themselves once more in his mind. As the list grew he stopped himself. He could not change the past, and listing regrets was another waste of time.  
  
Silently he cursed his own weakness again. He should have checked before now. But he knew why he hadn't, however that was no excuse for the neglect of such a duty. Especially now, since he knew the truth, it was the human not Inuyasha that had the power. Everything had changed the instant he had realized that today. He could not go on as he had with Inuyasha. There was much that would have to now be overcome in order to do what Sesshomaru knew he must do.  
  
The taiyoukai knew he would have to protect them, whether they accepted it or not. It would be up to him to help them get stronger along the way. He shut his eyes, and immediately a barrier encompassed the area surrounding the sleeping travelers.  
  
The dawn was several hours off, Rin and Jaken would awaken and there would be chaos in the stronghold without him. Summoning his powers the cloud once more formed under his feet, lifting him off the ground and returning him to his home once more. He would wait until the dawn there.  
  
Tomorrow the miko would learn the truth, tomorrow he would begin to earn her trust, and tomorrow he would have to set old prejudices aside and work with humans once again.  
  
** End Chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Edited, revised reposted 6/18/04 by author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imaginative and writing abilities.

* * *

** Chapter 3: A New Ally**  
  
Upon returning home Sesshomaru retired to his chamber knowing that sleep would elude him this night. There was still much that weighed heavily upon his mind, and questions had begun to form that he could not begin to possibly answer. All he could do at the moment was to wait for the coming dawn, but with the light he would have to act. The taiyoukai looked out to the horizon, amber eyes still did not see the majestic beauty that lay before him, his mind more deeply troubled.  
  
The first step before him was a daunting one, earning the trust of the young miko was not going to be easy to accomplish. This would require making the young woman see past all that previously occurred between them, the attempts on her life. This would be difficult for a demon to understand, and he was about to ask a mere human to see what many demons could not.  
  
Sesshomaru swore under his breath. Time, history, even his own feelings were working against him. A clawed hand grasped the edge of the window in frustration as he bowed his head. None of the obstacles mattered they would have to be overcome, somehow. His duty to those that lived in his lands would have to come first. Sesshomaru could almost hear his father's voice.  
  
_"Set aside your emotions do not be selfish. Your life, your passions all come second to what must be done. Sometimes the only way we must accomplish what must be done is not so appetizing, but we do not have the luxury of choice."  
  
_ Those were the words that had kept him on this path, the words that had given him strength and conviction all these years after his father's death, but they offered him little in the way of peace. Too much else was associated with those words and if he allowed himself to dwell upon the circumstances and why they were spoken he would loose himself in emotions better left closeted away in the long locked chambers of his demon heart.  
  
A slow line of silver began to edge the horizon and the soft pastel colors began to swirl their way upwards heralding the coming of the dawn. Sesshomaru turned from the window, thankful the dawn had interrupted the dangerous line his thoughts had taken. Now was the time for him to act. Purposefully he strode from his room to collect his traveling companions; the small human girl could prove useful this day.  
  
The early morning sounds brought Kagome back from the realm in which she had been blissfully sleeping. As her mind shook off the effects of sleep and her sense of consciousness once more restored was when she began to feel it; an unfamiliar energy surrounded them. Slowly she shifted into a sitting position as she let the feeling wash over her engulfing her in a feeling of security. Kagome could sense that the energy surrounded the area where they all slept, similar to the barrier that Kikyo had erected when she had tried to take Inuyasha to hell with her. Kagome was not sure why, but for some inexplicable reason she was certain that this was much stronger than anything that Kikyo was capable of conjuring.  
  
Slowly thoughts and questions began to multiply in her mind. Who would do such a thing? Why? Was it a trap? The last question she quickly dismissed, there was nothing in the energy that felt like a trap, or a spell meant to harm them. Her gaze darted to her still sleeping companions she could hear their deep breathing, no, it was like nothing they had come into contact with, but it was no trap. Nothing about the energy seemed harmful, in fact if she had to venture a guess, whoever it was may have been trying to protect them. That led her back to her first two questions. 

Even with her questions, Kagome found she could not help but be grateful to whomever, or had created the barrier around them. The rest it had afforded her had done her good, as she knew it would do the others good. A snore from above her head caught her attention. A smile graced her lips as she watched the hanyou in the tree sleep. Somehow they sensed it too, as she had never seen any of them seem so relaxed while they slept, and she had never heard Inuyasha snore. Yes, they all of them had a restful night for once. Kami knew it was much needed. Living on the edge, always anticipating an attack didn't lend to rest and relaxation.  
  
Not knowing when the next time they would be afforded such a treat, Kagome decided against waking them. Carefully she slipped out of her sleeping bag, careful not to rouse the small kitsune that was still snuggled in its folds. Gingerly she stood up, walking as softly as she could to her pack, to retrieve some supplies for breakfast. The zipper sounded loud and harsh to her ears as she carefully tugged it down the side, scrunching her eyes up as if that gesture would prevent the sound from coming. She shot a glance over her shoulder at the group, no one stirred. A quick glance into the tree top confirmed that Inuyasha still was asleep. Another snore from the hanyou confirmed that she had not triggered his overly sensitive hearing. She let out a sigh and pulled what she needed from the pack.  
  
The ashen remains of last night's fire lay before her, not even a small portion of a branch left to burn, it all had burnt out sometime in the night, another sign of how deeply they had all slept. Kagome set down her load, and turned to ferret out some small twigs and branches to start a small fire to heat the water for their ramen. Feeling no qualms about wandering close to camp, yet out of hearing range Kagome walked away from the group on her quest.  
  
Kagome had just walked past a fallen log when she noticed the small human girl standing in the forest. Midnight eyes widened in surprise as the young girl rushed forward in happy greeting, giggling a little as she did so, causing Kagome to throw a glance over her shoulder at the group resting behind her. Not a single one had stirred. Once more her attention focused on the little girl she had returned just yesterday to Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome froze as she looked at the girl knowing that Sesshomaru was likely to be nearby. The air to her right moved and in her peripheral vision Kagome saw the tell tale flutter of white fabric... Sesshomaru was here.  
  
Her mind was a whirlwind of confused thoughts, the barrier was still in place, she could feel its energy around her. Yet he was still there as was the girl and another quick look to the right confirmed that the small horrid imp that typically traveled with him was there as well. Either the barrier around them was a figment of her imagination or Sesshomaru was responsible for it being there. Yet the barrier was there but history was against Sesshomaru helping them for any reason.  
  
Kagome stood up, confusion and indecision playing across her face, as she struggled to acknowledge the conclusion she had already drawn. It didn't make sense, but all the same that could be the only reason that the three of them were here. Once more she found that she was not afraid of the demon lord before her, and again she was caught off guard by this realization.  
  
Kagome bowed her head and forced the word "Arrigato" from her lips. She raised her head and met his amber gaze that once more seemed to be sizing her up, assessing her. When he didn't acknowledge her thanks and continued to stare at her, Kagome felt suddenly unsure of her instincts and decided to find out if it really was him. "The energy, the barrier... it was you who protected us last night. Wasn't it?"  
  
"Hai, miko... it was I that placed the barrier around you and your group last night. I came upon you as you slept and was surprised to find that you had no protection." Sesshomaru stated; his voice both commanding and emotionless as he spoke. The taiyoukai did not deign to acknowledge her thanks, as it was unnecessarily given. The barrier was not an act of kindness or gratitude, but rather his duty to ensure her safety nothing more and nothing less.  
  
Sesshomaru's keen eyes did not miss the slight blush that tinged her cheeks, nor did his ears miss the intake of breath when he had said the words miko. Just as she had done the previous day, the human woman once more denied the title he addressed her with.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru I'm sorry, but like I said yesterday I 'm not a Miko, I don't have powers like Miroku or Kaede." Kagome managed to get the words out past her thoughts that were still spinning wildly about inside her head. Why would he still address her as such? She really didn't have any true powers, not like the ones she'd seen Kikyo use. Sensing jewel shards and purifying them were not exactly powers that would draw Sesshomaru's notice. Last she knew he didn't really care about the jewel or Naraku, the only thing he had ever been after was the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"No, I am not mistaken, it is you who are mistaken," Sesshomaru's voice cut through her thoughts, commanding her full attention. "Despite what you say, you are not merely a reincarnation of my brother's dead lover."  
  
Always observant his demon eyes did not miss Kagome's flinch at the words 'my brother's dead lover'. However he continued speaking his voice betraying none of his aroused curiosity and confusion at her reaction.  
  
"You are a powerful miko in your own right. Within you dwells another soul. The soul of an ancient powerful miko, whose powers I have always thought to be long gone from this world, sealed away forever. And though everything I know tells me that it shouldn't be so; that it's not possible ... just as surely as my eyes can see you standing before me I can feel that power emanating from within you just as I felt it from her all those years ago. The powers that lay dormant within you are formidable, no human I have ever encountered before had this much power lying dormant within them. No, you are the one who is mistaken."  
  
Sesshomaru watched the interplay of emotions on the miko's face. The human before him was torn but she remained silent and did not voice the disbelief that she wore so openly on her face. Thankfully Jaken was silent as well; he had caught one small favor that the imp was apparently as awestruck and clueless to the girl's potential as well. Then again there were few demons who would feel the powers that slept within her, and fewer yet who knew what they really were.  
  
"You do not readily accept what I have said. This I can understand, but know that I speak the truth. An evil plagues the land once more and I have come to give you my services as a teacher. You will need to be able to use your powers if we are to prevent the destruction that is to come if Naraku is allowed to succeed."  
  
If Kagome was expecting Sesshomaru to say anything else about her powers she was not prepared for that. Something inside of her rebelled at the thought of him teaching her. Suddenly it occurred to her that this had to be a trap, a trick to get close to get Inuyasha's sword. Kagome felt like smacking herself in the head at that moment, of course that's what it was. How could it be anything else?  
  
Despite that rational train of thought a small part of her persisted in believing that he spoke the truth. After all he could have taken the sword last night while they were all sleeping. If all he was after was the sword, then why the barrier? Why all this useless talk of miko powers inside of her? He had never shown an interest in her before. And why was he the only one to notice? Surely if she had as much power as he claimed Naraku would have noticed.  
  
Kagome forced herself to speak, asking herself these questions wouldn't accomplish anything. The only way to get to the bottom of this was to confront him. Midnight eyes flashed in suspicion as they locked onto his amber ones as Kagome gave voice to some of her thoughts.  
  
"No one else has noticed that I have these powers that you seem to all of a sudden seem to think I have. Miroku and Kaede are trained in the spiritual arts and they haven't noticed anything. How come you're the only one?"  
  
Sesshomaru noticed the suspicion in her eyes, the distrust and trepidation within her voice. This reaction had been anticipated, and he had come prepared, but before he could speak Jaken's familiar voice filled his ears.  
  
"Foolish human" Jaken snorted in disdain, "This is Lord Sesshomaru he is a taiyoukai, he senses and knows all. You dare question what he says, you must truly be unworthy of the powers that Lord Sesshomaru has..."  
  
"Enough Jaken," Sesshomaru interjected impatiently. He couldn't risk alienating the miko. Too much depended on her cooperation. This was not something he could accomplish by force, even if she was human. A heartbeat later Sesshomaru spoke addressing her. His tones still emotionless, authoritative, yet Kagome could sense an underlying patient urgency in them. "Kagome, it is the rare human that can sense miko powers. Most demons can sense them enough to know that they need fear them. Even though they don't know what extent a miko's powers truly are, these demons will not hesitate to come after you to destroy you. I am certain that some of the demons that were drawn to your group were drawn by your energy alone. They sought to destroy it before it could get stronger."  
  
Kagome listened to his words and a memory of a battle long ago came to mind, a wave of energy sent hurtling towards her, only Inuyasha's speed had saved her. He had tried to kill her before, and he just said demons sought to destroy her, and no matter what the being before her looked like he was a demon. Suddenly Sesshomaru seemed to close for comfort and Kagome took a step back, as fear began to rise within her. She had been stupid to sit and listen to this nonsense. But fear did not completely silence the doubts she had that Sesshomaru wanted her dead. That last thought gave her the courage to stop her backward retreat and pose another question to him. "If demons are trained to try and destroy miko powers why are you offering to help me?"  
  
Sesshomaru saw the girl take a step back, and he sensed her fear, and silently he cursed himself, his father and everything that had led him to the point he was now. And once more Jaken's voice filled his ears.  
  
"Ungrateful human, you truly are a stupid child who does not know her place, how dare you speak to my Lord in such a manner."  
  
"Be Silent Jaken," Sesshomaru growled. The taiyoukai was tempted to silence the imp permanently lest he keep interfering. The imp's unswerving loyalty to him had no equal, but at this moment, he did not need the imp to defend him against the misplaced, though not unexpected, impertinence of this human. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed as he watched a petulant expression cross over the imp's face. Amber eyes met yellow ones, silently ordering the imp to remain silent.  
  
Satisfied that the imp would no longer interject himself into their conversation he turned his attention back to the human woman. "Kagome, I have no interest in killing you. My only interest is in helping you wield the powers that lay dormant within you. I have yet to meet a miko whose powers would cause me to take her life. I have yet to meet a miko with that kind of power."  
  
"You tried to kill me before." Kagome said not really knowing what else to say, as all of this still seemed unreal. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought Sesshomaru would actually be offering to help her use her miko powers. Yet that little voice in her said it was true, it begged her to believe to drop the questions and accept what he was saying, but she couldn't. Memories of past events kept returning, offering her histories against this instinct. For the first time she questioned that instinct that had yet to steer her wrong.  
  
Kagome wanted to scream in frustration. It was time to wake the others. She couldn't face him on his own, but then he spoke again and she heard the urgency in his voice and the truth.  
  
"If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. I don't..."  
  
"Get away from her you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he moved with lightning speed to stand between the two. Amber eyes glittered dangerously as they stared at the taiyoukai before him. Tetsusaiga was drawn, it power hung in the air waiting to be unleashed at its intended target. Sesshomaru would not walk away from this fight, not this time.

* * *

**Revised, edited, reposted 7/19/04**

**Author's Note**: I am currently in the process of revising, editing and reposting as errors are discovered, so if you find any errors (ie. spelling, grammar, plot gaps etc.) I would appreciate it if you would leave me either an email (my address can be found in my bio) or a review, whichever is easier to let me know so I can fix them. Once again special thanks to _**thebigW** _for bringing many of these to my attention.


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imaginative and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kagome's Secret  
  
** Dispassionate amber eyes regarded the scene before him; his face expressionless as the taiyoukai regarded the interloper. Inuyasha stood between him and the miko, eyes glinting with that all too familiar hatred. Tetsusaiga's energy pulsed in the air, awaiting its release. Sesshomaru was certain that the hanyou before him was prepared to use the sword in the miko's defense. He was just as certain that his brother would not waiver in using its power against him; defense of the miko or not. There was much to justify his brother's animosity and the taiyoukai once more regretted the promise he had made long ago.  
  
Despite this the Taiyoukai could not help the feeling of disappointment in his brother. He had been here speaking with the miko and no one had rushed to her defense. They all had lay sleeping. True, it had suited his purposes for he did not wish their interference, but the smells of others surely should have roused his brother from his slumber before this moment. This only confirmed that they needed his help more than they would have liked to admit. All of them, including his brother were ill prepared for what lay ahead.  
  
Unfazed, undaunted and unperturbed by the threat that hung in the air, Sesshomaru spoke, his voice emotionless though his words left no doubt as to what he thought of his brother's tardiness in defending the miko. "You choose to protect her now. Do not make me laugh brother. While you lay dreaming in the treetops I could have taken her life several times over. You should be grateful it was not the smell of her blood staining the ground that roused you. Put your toy away, we don't have time for this today."  
  
Amber eyes glittered defiantly as they locked with Sesshomaru's emotionless ones. His brother's words served only to feed the anger and hatred that was boiling within him. His words came out in an angry snarl. "I didn't know you were so ready to die, brother."  
  
With that said Inuyasha pulled his arm back poised to release the power held within the sword and finally be rid of at least one foe. Before he could finish the forward swing a familiar touch to his arm staid his movements and he turned his head. His eyes meeting the eyes of the woman he sought to protect. His unasked question evident on every feature of his face hung in the air unsaid.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome's soft voice was like water thrown onto the fire in his soul, calming the beast within, but not lessening the building confusion. "Inuyasha it's okay. He's the one that put up the barrier. Sesshomaru protected us last night. I think we should hear what he has to say. Can't you feel the energy?"  
  
Everything seemed to stop moving at that moment, as both brothers gave their undivided attention to the woman who had just spoken. Neither could believe what they had just heard her say, nor could they believe that she had stopped Inuyasha's attack.  
  
Sesshomaru looked upon the woman as if he was seeing her for the first time. Astonished the taiyoukai could not fathom what had changed her mind. Only mere moments ago she looked as if she would flee for her life. The taiyoukai instinctively knew that she had intended to rouse Inuyasha from his sleep to aide her. Yet, now his brother had come to her rescue and she had staid his hand. Could it be that she believed him? He could only hope that she meant the words she said.  
  
Inuyasha however was incredulous that she could be so stupid at a time like this, especially since it concerned his brother. The hanyou regarded her intensely trying to figure out what had happened. He looked deep into her midnight eyes, searched her face, and observed her demeanor looking for any indication that she had been possessed. In his mind that could be the only explanation. Because he couldn't figure out what she was talking about, he didn't feel any energy. "What the hell are you talking about?" The hanyou asked his voice full of angry bewilderment. "I don't feel any energy."  
  
The sound of running footsteps and heavy breathing briefly drew his attention to Miroku and Sango who had come running up at that moment, followed closely by Kirara in her true demon form. If there was any energy Inuyasha knew one or the both of the humans would be able to sense it. The only things Kagome could sense that they could not were the jewel shards.  
  
"Miroku, Sango do either of you sense any energy or strange barriers around us?" Inuyasha growled the question in their general direction, his eyes and attention back on his brother, ready to strike at the slightest provocation.  
  
"No, I feel no energy from a barrier, but I do feel the energy of a demon." Sango said coldly her glance taking in Sesshomaru and Jaken, "actually two demons."  
  
"I don't feel anything either, nor do I feel traces that any such thing existed." Miroku added, as he looked around in confusion. He had heard Kagome's assertion. The monk knew better than doubt her abilities. The question was; if there was a barrier what did Sesshomaru really want if he hadn't come for the sword Inuyasha held in his hand.  
  
"Whatever you've done to her, you better undo it now" Inuyasha growled at his brother. His grip tightened on the sword as fear shot through him. Sesshomaru had targeted Kagome. That knowledge was enough to make his fiery demon blood run cold. His brother was a formidable enemy, one that would not easily be defeated and he would be hard pressed to defeat the bastard, but he would to save Kagome.  
  
"I'm not under a spell." Kagome snapped indignantly as she dropped her hand from his arm. She turned her confused gaze towards her friends who had come to her aide. She searched their faces as she posed the questions to them once again. Her voice left them no doubt of her conviction that she did indeed feel something. "Can't you feel it? Can't you feel the energy? Miroku you must? ...Sango?"  
  
Both the monk and the taijiya shook their heads wishing that they had felt something. Sango and Miroku both knew without a doubt that she felt something. Whether it was a trick or not was what they were unsure of. Their eyes darted from Kagome to Sesshomaru looking for any indication, any sign of a trick and could find none.  
  
Inuyasha dropped his arm to his side, but he did not sheath the tetsusiaga. His eyes and attention fully on the young woman who stood behind him, once more he watched her for any signs that she may be under some sort of spell. He could hear the urgency in her voice as she asked Miroku and Sango. He still could see no sign that she was being controlled.  
  
Kagome searched their faces and only saw their confusion and mistrust. She had been possessed before, and nothing could be clearer than the energy that she felt surrounding them. As she stood there trying to find a way to make them understand, to make them believe that this was not a trap of some sort without talking about the souls she possessed another feeling came into her stream of consciousness. This time she knew immediately what it was: demons. She had traveled long enough in this era to know what that feeling meant. Kagome was certain that the others must feel them too as the presence was getting stronger. None of them gave any indication that they felt it, all eyes were still mostly focused on her filled with confused concern.  
  
Midnight eyes turned back to the taiyoukai, and locked with amber ones that glinted like polished topaz. One word entered her mind then... TRUTH..., he was telling the truth. Midnight eyes cleared as the enormity of what Sesshomaru had been telling her this morning began to weigh heavily upon her shoulders. It was then that she realized that no one else could help her understand the powers that flowed within her.  
  
The irony was not lost on Kagome, and right now she would rather not think about it. She had awoken from a peaceful slumber where her dreams made more sense than what was happening around her. Well, come to think of it, her life these past two and a half years had been stranger than most of her dreams. However, this latest most unexpected twist required from her a leap of faith she wasn't certain she was ready to take. Yet instinctively she knew she must find it within herself to do so. Whatever had happened before meant nothing and should be set aside, forgotten.  
  
A tug on her skirt reminded Kagome once more that Rin was there. Kagome could not believe that the young girl had stood there in silence as they played out some sort of sordid melodrama before her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw everything she had pulled from the pack still lay on the ground.  
  
Breakfast...  
  
The word brought to mind the forgotten task, a welcome distraction from the confusion that surrounded her. "Rin, are you hungry?"  
  
The little girl nodded her head vigorously as the others in the group looked at Kagome as if she had lost her mind. Kagome simply ignored them and asked the girl to pick up some little sticks for her as they needed to build a small fire to heat the water to heat the Ramen.  
  
"What is going on? Is she under some sort of spell Miroku?" Sango asked the monk as the two of them walked behind Kagome and the little girl. The taijiya's eyes watched her friend's every move, looking for some sign of dementia...something that would give her some insight into this strange behavior. Kagome appeared normal as she stacked the sticks handed to her by the small child and started a small fire to heat the water she had poured into a pan.  
  
"No, I don't sense anything from her." The monk whispered back. "Yet, I can't help but think that you are right, she's acting strangely. Something must have happened that we don't understand. Kagome senses something though, of that I'm certain."  
  
The monk cast a curious glance over his shoulder at the taiyoukai. Something was going on. He knew Kagome well enough to know that she normally would have waken them at the first sight of him; even after what had happened yesterday... there was something Kagome wasn't telling them, of that he was certain. Something had happened to change her perception of the demon lord. But what could have happened in so short a time?  
  
The smell of ramen drifted through the air tickling the hanyou's nose, drawing his gaze to Kagome. His brother had not moved since Kagome had walked away. Carefully backing away towards where the food was, Inuyasha made his way to be closer to the girl, careful to keep an eye on his brother, ready to react at the slightest provocation. He too was slightly baffled that Kagome would set about making breakfast just as they were in the middle of something. Maybe it was the strange child that was with his brother.  
  
"Inuyasha put the sword away. Sesshomaru won't do anything." Kagome said sternly as the hanyou approached her and Rin. She had not missed the fact that Rin's brown eyes were wide and focused upon the sword he still brandished, and she was not about to let the young girl be frightened of them.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru, who still stood motionless, watching Kagome intently. Grudgingly he muttered something under his breath as he sheathed the deadly blade. Distractedly he accepted the bowl Kagome handed him, his eyes never leaving his brother as he sat on Kagome's sleeping bag narrowly missing Shippo who was just beginning to wake up.  
  
Turquoise eyes looked curiously around the group as the kitsune felt the tension in the air. Something was up and he wasn't quite sure what it was and was quite confused that he had slept so long, and so deeply. He hadn't done so since his mother had died. It was then he noticed Rin was back with them. He blinked his eyes knowing that Kagome said that Rin had gone off with Sesshomaru yesterday. Maybe she had gotten lost again, but as his eyes focused and he looked around he could clearly see the terrifying form of Inuyasha's brother standing not so far from them.  
  
Turquoise eyes filled with confusion as he looked around the group again, Sango and Miroku were eyeing Kagome carefully from where they sat. Kirara was on Sango's shoulder looking unperturbed. Kagome was busy with breakfast. None of them seemed too concerned about Sesshomaru...well except for Inuyasha who was sitting right next to him muttering under his breath between bites.  
  
"Kagome, what's going on? Why is Sesshomaru here? Why aren't we fighting him?" Shippo asked when Kagome came over to give him his bowl of Ramen.  
  
"She's being stupid and trusting like always and she's going to get herself killed because she doesn't want to listen to anything anyone else is trying to tell her." Inuyasha replied testily as he stole another glance to where his brother still stood.  
  
Midnight eyes glittered angrily, almost turning black as she looked at Inuyasha. She still didn't understand it herself, but she knew that Sesshomaru was not here to fight. It was his barrier that protected them, and it was frustrating trying to explain it when Inuyasha didn't trust her. She couldn't blame him for not trusting Sesshomaru, even with what she felt Kagome was still having a hard time reconciling everything that she had known to what was happening now. "I already told you what I know. If you can't trust me and accept it, I don't know what else to tell you. I felt it. I still feel it. That's why we all slept so well last night, it's not a spell, and I'm not crazy." Kagome ground out in frustration before she turned away to get two more bowls.  
  
Inuyasha watched her in silence. Soon it dawned upon him that she intended to offer his brother and that stupid toad that traveled with him some food. The little girl was one thing, but he was not about to let her give some of their food to his brother.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled as Kagome stepped past him.  
  
"It'd be rude not to offer him something to eat when the rest of us are all eating." Kagome replied stiffly as she continued with her intended task, more than aware that all eyes were on her, and that all of them probably thought she had lost her mind. "I already told you, he helped us last night. The least we could do in return is to offer him something to eat. Honestly what's your problem with that?" Kagome continued without thinking, and regretted the words as they left her mouth. Why couldn't Inuyasha just trust her for once without argument? Kagome sighed. She knew why, she wished she didn't have to try to convince him when she was still trying to convince herself.  
  
"It might have something to do with the little fact that he has tried to kill me. But that doesn't seem to matter to you now that the two of you are best friends." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What is your problem?" Sango asked Inuyasha who she knew was deliberately trying to egg Kagome on at this point. Though the taijiya agreed with him, she knew her friend had a good reason for whatever she was doing and they weren't going to get any straight answers if the hanyou didn't stop antagonizing her.  
  
"My problem is just the fact that she's sitting here giving our food to a demon who has always gone out of his way to try to kill me. Hell he's tried to kill her at least once. Can't she see that he is dangerous? When he tries to kill her again I'm not going to let her forget I tried to tell her." Inuyasha spoke loud enough to be sure she heard every word he had said.  
  
Kagome whirled around to face him then. She knew he was right. The same concerns and emotions had gone through her head this morning as well, but things had changed. Just like that day she had fallen through the well; everything she knew and believed had changed. She had accepted that, and she would accept this as well, and he would too even if she had to 'sit' him into it.  
  
"Inuyasha, "Miroku interjected as he saw the glint in Kagome's eye and he realized that she was actually very close to using him to create another crater. The monk doubted very much that was something Inuyasha wanted his brother to see, "Kagome is often able to sense things that we cannot, we must trust her."  
  
"You're crazy too." Inuyasha looked at the monk.  
  
"We're not saying that we won't be watching his every move." Sango interjected then, her gaze flicking to where the two demons still stood just to emphasize her point. "I can't say that I trust either of them. I agree that this may be a trap, but I trust Kagome..."  
  
"As should you, Inuyasha. There have been many times she has been able to do things or sense things but we haven't been able to figure out why. Nor have we found out how to tap into that power on a consistent basis. Her instincts haven't been wrong yet. No matter how the rest of us don't like it, she senses something from your brother. So you, like us, need to just accept it." Miroku finished for the taijiya. Sango also looked uneasy, but he was glad she had chosen to trust Kagome's instincts.  
  
"You're all crazy." Inuyasha growled out. He quickly ate the rest of his ramen in angry silence, before standing. Amber eyes glanced around taking in the group at various stages of eating. As he caught a glimpse of his brother and the imp eating out of the bowls Kagome had given them he felt a fresh surge of anger. The hanyou knew now was not the time to act, Kagome would not allow him to do that. He had to release it somehow.  
  
"We'd better get going if we're going to find Naraku." He practically barked the order to the rest of them. And he began storming around the camp gathering things up in an effort to speed their departure.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the scene before him with interest. Long ago he had thought that Inuyasha was the leader of this little 'pack', but this morning was proving yet another of his theories wrong. There was no clear leader of this small group; they all seemed to look to each other of support and approval. He had noticed that when the young girl had asked the other two humans if they felt the energy. This was another unexpected development and he was uncertain if it would work to his advantage or disadvantage in the long run. For now, it appeared to be in his favor.  
  
Sesshomaru released the spirit shield that encircled the area surrounding the group when he saw that they were ready to continue their journey.  
  
Inuyasha took the lead needing to distance himself from the others. His anger was not likely to dissipate too soon. If Kagome wanted Sesshomaru to travel with them it wasn't going to be by his side. None of them understood his brother. None of them understood what went on in his head, and he couldn't find the words to make them understand it. If only they knew the truth they wouldn't have welcomed his damned brother for any reason.  
  
Miroku walked next to Sango, who as usual had Kirara on her shoulder. The two of them were also confused as to this most unexpected development. Both were torn about how to react to this new rift between the hanyou and the young woman. It was true that the two of them often traveled in anger such as this from one argument or another, but this time was different. This time a dangerous taiyoukai traveled with them, and they did not want to give him the opportunity to hurt Kagome. Swift glances over their shoulders from time to time were proof of this, though what they saw gave them no answers only more questions.  
  
Kagome as usual walked in the rear of the group silently pushing her bike along. Shippo sat quietly in the basket. The kitsune had traveled with Kagome long enough to know that she was in no mood to talk. In addition to that knowledge the fact that Sesshomaru was walking right beside her kept him quiet. The young kitsune had no desire to draw the taiyoukai's notice. Rin sat atop the backpack Kagome had strapped to the back of her bike. The little girl looked positively delighted at this new way to travel, but she too remained silent. The only sound from the group was the incessant muttering from the small imp that brought up the rear, respectfully keeping his place five paces behind his Lord.  
  
They walked in silence for some time. Sesshomaru matched her slower pace, and soon the others were far enough ahead that he was certain they were out of earshot. Sesshomaru had not uttered a word to the rest of them; he had only spoken to his brother. The taiyoukai knew they were distrustful of him, and he did not blame them for it. Throughout their acquaintance with his brother he had given them more than ample reason to despise him, and the taiyoukai expected, and anticipated much, but the woman's reaction had caught him off guard. She had staid his brother's arm, effectively stopping his attack. He had decided then to watch and assess what had happened.  
  
Sesshomaru regarded the young woman out of the corner of his eye from time to time. It was apparent that she was still not totally at ease with him, but yet she had forced the others to let him into their presence without a fight. The girl had mentioned the barrier, but she did not tell them about the powers she possessed. Not one word had passed her lips about the souls and her miko powers. The taiyoukai thought this very strange behavior for a human. He would have thought she would have mentioned her abilities with that detestable pride humans possessed. Again she had surprised him.  
  
It was evident the others in the group knew that she was capable of other things. The monk was more than adamant about respecting her abilities and had pressed this point with his brother and the female taijiya. Both of whom acquiesced, albeit reluctantly, trusting their friend rather than him. Sesshomaru had not expected this much.  
  
The taiyoukai's curiosity was piqued, and seeing that no one besides the children were within earshot he decided to pose the question to her. "Kagome, why did you not tell the others about the souls?"  
  
"Why didn't you?" she retorted. Surely if he wanted them to know so badly he could have said something instead of standing there letting her argue. It occurred to her then that he could have told them that he had put a barrier around them as they slept. "Why didn't you tell them that you put the barrier around us?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned his gaze upon her fully then, an arched silver brow the only indication of his surprise at having been addressed so by her. "Would they have believed me?" His voice was calm revealing nothing of what he felt about her impertinence and anger. Amber eyes watched her face as the varying emotions struggled for supremacy. He knew she had accepted what he said as the truth. She knew as well as he that if he had spoken it only would have made things more complicated. As it was he had accomplished what he had meant to do, and that was to make her understand that he was speaking the truth.  
  
"No." She finally acquiesced. Her voice low, barely above a whisper, it was evident that she was grudgingly admitting that he was right.  
  
Kagome raised her eyes to meet his. He still seemed to be scrutinizing her, waiting for her to answer his initial question. She inhaled deeply as she fought for the words to make her feelings known without sounding too silly and without revealing too much.  
  
"They," she began slowly nodding at the others who walked ahead of her, "all of them look after me so much already. If I have this power in me, and I could have used it all this time, what would they think of me? I still don't think I have all the power that you think I do. Besides, they already know that I possess Kikyo's soul. I didn't think it made a difference if I possessed some other miko's soul as well. Besides I don't like reminding them that I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, they're only too aware of that."  
  
Sesshomaru had been watching her intently, and he did not miss the way her voice lowered when she spoke Kikyo's name, or that her eyes darted to Inuyasha as if waiting for him to react to it spoken. He had seen her interaction with his brother today, his reaction to her touch. The way she had looked at him pleadingly, even now her face betrayed her feelings. Sesshomaru understood all too clearly that she was in love with his brother.  
  
"Them or Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru posed the question to her. He saw her face pale, and her midnight eyes cloud with the varying emotions coursing through her. This human girl was so transparent, wearing her emotions so openly for everyone to see. "You have great feelings for him." He stated plainly.  
  
Kagome could feel the heat rise to her face. She looked away only to meet Shippo's round turquoise eyes staring at her in undisguised wonder. Immediately she looked away casting her gaze downward, and slowing her pace even more. She was embarrassed that not only did Sesshomaru stumble upon her feelings, but the small kitsune had witnessed all of this. She had hoped to keep this to herself, no matter how heavily it pressed upon her heart.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the color spread into her cheeks. Not for the first time realized how much she had grown since she had come into this world. The long raven tresses now hung gently past her hips, her legs had more definition to them, and her figure was definitely more womanly than the first time he had laid eyes on her. She had grown up physically. But yet she still persisted with this childish dream of a future with his brother. Sesshomaru knew he would never understand humans and their fantastical wishes for what could never be.  
  
Sesshomaru's voice brought her attention back to him. "You are young though you are no longer the girl you were when you entered this time. I can clearly see now the vestiges of a woman where once a girl had been, yet you seem to persist in the same childish dream. I know what I say brings you sorrow, but I assure you I don't say this to bring you that pain. I know you are not of this world as do you and those that you travel with. When this is over, what will you do? Will you remain here?" He paused watching her reaction then. When she did not speak he continued. "No, you will return to your time, and your friends will remain here."  
  
He could see the storm of emotions reflected in her eyes the pain, sorrow understanding and anger. He understood that she didn't like to be reminded of what was to come, but knew that he must. The feelings she had for Inuyasha could be asset or liability and he was not willing to take a chance. He continued. "It is to your credit that you have great loyalty and devotion to your friends. Those affections are natural in humans. Many times I've seen humans accomplish much because of such feelings; I have also seen them crushed because of them. Emotions are a double edged sword. They can be your greatest strength as well as be your greatest weakness."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Kagome asked impatiently when Sesshomaru paused again.  
  
"You know what I'm saying. I was trying to spare your feelings. It will hurt you to hear this, but I must speak plainly. There is no future for you with my brother. Not now, not in this time," he paused there and saw the tears that welled up in her eyes, and forced himself to continue. "I don't know what your time may bring, but you should look to the future for your heart's desire, not here in the past."  
  
"How?" was the only word she was able to utter through the emotions that swirled around in her. She forced herself to put her emotions in order, and make herself understood. Finally the words formed and she pushed them out in indignant anger that came out in little more than a whisper. "How do you know where I come from? How do you know how I feel?"  
  
"It's my duty to know what happens on my lands, as for your feelings they're easy enough to see. Humans wear them so openly and change them so often; I often wonder how they get through each day. All too often humans allow their emotions to get in the way of their duties and obligations."  
  
Kagome looked at him for a moment, studying him before she said testily, "It must be very sad to not feel anything, to go through life just doing things out of obligation."  
  
Sesshomaru almost shook his head in disappointment over her reaction, but it was not unexpected. How typically human it was to lash out with anger at whomever spoke the unwanted truth. "I never said that we do not feel. We feel things far greater than you can ever imagine, but we are able to think clearly and logically and set aside emotions and feelings if need be to accomplish what must be done. To show emotion is to show weakness to one's enemies, they must not know what it is that drives you. You need to let me know before today is out if you will accept my offer to help train you how to wield your powers."  
  
Kagome blinked a couple times at his reply. Having been around Inuyasha for so long she had expected him to yell at her after what she had said. Sesshomaru was not his brother, and she felt silly and childish for acting out in anger like she had.  
  
"I do want your help." Kagome said soberly, "I realize that you're the only one who can really help me. They all care about me, but I know what we face is beyond all of us, and I'll have to be strong if I'm to help. This is my fault in the first place."  
  
Sesshomaru suspected that in the end she would have to do more than just help. The taiyoukai kept this suspicion to himself; as he was not yet entirely certain of what her true role would be. Kagome was not yet ready to hear the true extent of what he believed.  
  
"No, it is not your fault Kagome. No one can control destiny, they can put it aside for a while, but eventually it will have its own way. Destiny has chosen this as the time. An ancient battle will finally have a resolution. But now I must leave you for the moment, I will return before the evening as I have other duties I must attend to. I will leave Rin in your care."  
  
Without another word the taiyoukai motioned to the imp who eagerly stepped forward onto a mist of energy that suddenly formed at Sesshomaru's feet. Moments later the two demons were airborne headed towards the boundaries of the Western Lands.  
  
Kagome watched them go, wondering what he meant by an ancient battle, yet another question to think about. She looked ahead to the others, and had caught Miroku glancing back at her. They all had questions, and the only one with the answers wasn't very forthcoming with the answers. As it was, she still wasn't sure what to say to her friends about this morning.

* * *

**Revised, edited & Reposted 7/19/04**

**Author's Note:: **Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting this fic. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to _**thebigW **_for pointing many of these out to me.


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Questions  
  
** Soon after Sesshomaru and Jaken had left the group, they found a place to rest and have some lunch. Inuyasha, still upset with the others skulked out of earshot as Miroku and Sango finally felt free to ask their questions now that the environment was much less charged. Both were concerned about Sesshomaru's sudden interest in the group, particularly his interest in their friend.  
  
The conversation between Kagome and Sesshomaru may have been unheard, but it was far from being unnoticed by the others. The fact that she was singled out weighed heavy in the minds. All their previous dealings with Sesshomaru the demon lord was only interested in his brother, now suddenly his interest had changed. Between the two of them they intended to get some answers from their friend.  
  
"I wonder what all of a sudden made him want to help us?" Sango asked no one in particular as she Kagome and Miroku sat and ate under the shade of the tree.  
  
"Yes, it is rather curious." Miroku echoed as the two of them cast questioning glances at Kagome, "And I might add he seems to have been paying particular attention to you Kagome. I can't say that I blame him, you are rather easy on the eyes..."  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed incredulously, "Sesshomaru only talked to me because I was the only one trying not to kill him this morning, and because I brought Rin back to him yesterday."  
  
"Yes, that is curious too. I always thought he hated humans and wanted them all destroyed." Sango said thoughtfully.  
  
"I thought that too, but when I asked him about it Sesshomaru said that he had the responsibility of the Western Lands and that included the humans that resided there. I had really never thought about it before. And now that I think about it, he is more powerful than any demon that we have ever encountered and if he did truly want us dead we wouldn't have made it this far. I think there is more to him than we think."  
  
"Then why fight us whenever he got the chance only to have a complete change of heart? How do we know that tomorrow or even later this afternoon he won't change his mind again?" Sango pushed, she was still not certain about trusting Sesshomaru.  
  
"I don't think he will." Kagome said, she did not want to tell them about what she and Sesshomaru had discussed, she wasn't ready for them to know yet, she wasn't sure she was ready to know herself. "I didn't get to learn much from him as Inuyasha interrupted this morning."  
  
"Well he seemed to want to talk to you a lot as we were walking."  
  
"Yeah, so, maybe I was right, Sesshomaru has a crush on you Kagome." Miroku said laughing a little.  
  
"I sincerely doubt that." Kagome said forcefully, "I am a human after all, and although he does protect the ones in his lands he thinks we are fickle creatures who have too many emotions, the only human that I think he truly cares about is Rin. He let her hug him yesterday when she found him. I think he was worried about her."  
  
"Hmm. That is interesting." Sango said, "maybe he does have feelings after all..." she didn't finish her thought as the energy around them had changed dramatically. "Demons." Sango breathed. The word echoed the feeling the three of them felt as the air around them stirred with the unseen menace. Shippo and Rin clung to Kagome's legs as she clutched her bow and notched an arrow ready to let it fly at the first sign of danger.  
  
"BLADES OF BLOOD!!!" Inuyasha's battle cry could be heard from up ahead in the clearing.  
  
They ran in the direction of Inuyasha's yell, and Kagome could sense the presence of a jewel shard as well as several smaller demons. Shippo and Rin stayed close to Kagome as they reached the scene of the battle.  
  
"Stay with the little ones." Miroku called to Kagome over his shoulder as he and Sango rode off on Kirara who had transformed into her larger form.  
  
"Will do." Kagome said as she ushered the little ones behind the cover of a large bush. "Stay under the leaves for cover, and try not to be afraid." She said to Rin as she patted her hand.  
  
"I'm not," the little girl said her eyes full of trust made Kagome steel her resolve even more not to let anything happen to this little girl. Kagome crouched down, readied her bow and took careful aim as she let loose an arrow which shot straight and true killing one of the several demons that the others were fighting.  
  
"Do you see anything yet?" Inuyasha called as he used Tetsusiaga to slice through several of the demons.  
  
"Not yet, but it's close...Wait...there...the green demon with the three heads, it's in it's tentacle just above the scar." She called out once she found it.  
  
"Great, it would have to be the one with twenty tentacles." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Look for the scar, on the left side of the thing."  
  
"Okay, I'll take care of it." He called back. He faced the demon and was looking at it's many tentacles that he didn't see the other demon to the left of him, but Kagome did. She sent an arrow flying at the bluish gray looking devil thing and injured it, and it shrieked in pain.  
  
There are so many of them. Even if we do get the jewel how are we ever going to take care of this many demons? Inuyasha has killed several of them already and they still keep coming. Such were Kagome's thoughts as she aimed another arrow at the demon that she had just injured, and she failed to notice the demon that had set its sights on her.  
  
"Kagome!!!" she heard Shippo's panicked warning cry, she launched her arrow killing her quarry only to find herself face to face with a more ominous enemy. Heart in her throat she reached for another arrow, before she could do anything she felt herself surrounded by familiar energy, deflecting the monster's deadly attack.  
  
"Sesshomaru." She breathed the name in thanks as she felt the energy surround her and she watched as a wave of bright blue energy shot through the demon destroying it instantly.  
  
"Miko you need to stay alive." The Demon Lord's voice said as he appeared beside her. "Kagome, we will begin your training now." he commanded as he took her up on his cloud with him leaving Jaken with the children.

* * *

**Revised, edited, reposted 7/19/04**

**Author's Note: **Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting this fic. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to **_thebigW _**for pointing many of these out to me.


	6. chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Miko Powers**

Kagome looked down upon the battle below her. There were countless demons before them. She watched as Inuyasha sliced through many of them and as Miroku and Sango killed many as well. Still, the number of the demons they must face was great, and she hoped Inuyasha would be able to summon up the power of Tetsusiaga as he had done countless times before to rid them of a similar horde of demons.

"Tetsusiaga is strong, but you possess power similar to what exists within the sword forged from my father's fang." Sesshomaru said calmly as if he had been reading her thoughts.

"I have?" Kagome asked completely taken off guard by his words.

The confusion was plainly evident on the human girl's face and the taiyoukai inwardly cursed once again more of her ignorance. It was painfully evident none of the humans she traveled with, mainly the monk had not worked with her. Humans were such an ignorant unenlightened race unaware of much that made the world work. Mortal, weak and ignorant how unfortunate that his fate and the fate of existence itself rested in the hands of this young girl before him.

Sesshomaru knew those thoughts would serve no purpose right now, time was of the essence. Emotionless amber eyes betrayed none of the frustration he felt, the controlled tones of his voice gave nothing away of his impatience as he addressed the small human who was carried on his energy beside him. "Do you not feel the energy thrumming within your veins waiting to be released?"

Midnight eyes vacant of every emotion except disbelief stared back at him prompting him to continue. A memory sprang forth then. Once more he could hear her voice as it filled his mind. A human of noble character the last of a line he had thought long gone, but it was her power he felt from the woman beside him. "It is within you, you must open your soul, your heart, clear your mind of all that you know. Like the flashes of light in the sky in the throes of a rainstorm it courses through your veins."

Kagome tried to push past the disbelief she felt that he would want to do this now while the others were fighting for their lives. She glanced away from the demon who had spoken to her to her friends embroiled in the battle below. The sounds of battle filled her ears and she could not do as he had asked, she pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it in bow. Before she could release it Sesshomaru's voice stilled her actions.

"Do not be a fool. That arrow of yours cannot save them, not with that insignificant amount of power within it. If you want to aide your friends you must do as I say." As always the tones of his voice betrayed none of his feelings to the girl. She had surprised him yet again; her concern for her safety of her friends outweighed any thoughts of what powers she had within. This was not in his usual definition of humans, another surprise.

Midnight eyes looked back at him expectantly then, and in their depths he saw her unspoken acquiescence. "Concentrate. Find that feeling within yourself, that feeling of energy within the storm..."

Kagome closed her eyes to concentrate. The sound of his voice a beacon commanding her, leading her on a path of self discovery, and then she sensed it the tingling like an electric shock. His words, hypnotic "feel... within yourself.... reach out with your mind and let the power engulf you...let down your inhibitions..."

Kagome felt new warmth grow inside her and she felt the strength of this energy pulsing through her veins like some sort of electric current looking for an outlet. The feel of it was new and familiar at the same time, and her mind raced back to the morning in the well... Madame Centipede... it was her after all. She could feel the tips of her fingers pulsing, tingling.

Sesshomaru could feel the spike in her power levels. The girl had found it, now to see if she could control it. "Good, I can sense your power building. Now you must release it, open your eyes." He commanded. Amber eyes searched the throng of inferior demons for a suitable target to test her abilities. A small grayish demon, already injured at the edge of the battle caught his eye. Yes, a small amount of power would be enough to send it into oblivion.

"Miko, do you see that small grayish demon at the end, the Risu?" He waited for her nod before he continued, "Release your energy. Allow it to flow out of you."

Kagome heard his words but was at a loss on how to accomplish what he wanted her to do. She searched her memory trying to remember the feel of her hands when she touched Madame Centipede. Suddenly she felt the energy leave her hands, midnight eyes watched in horror as the energy leapt out towards Sesshomaru who stood directly in her path.

Sesshomaru felt her release of power and knew it had been accidentally discharged. Amber eyes watched as her eyes went wide in horrified realization of what she had just done. Her power hit him and he could not help but wonder if maybe he had been wrong. The energy that encircled him was a mere shadow of the power he had witnessed all those years ago. Closing his eyes to hide the disgust he was certain would shine through, he gathered up his quickly dwindling patience.

"You must learn control." The taiyoukai said after what seemed like an eternity to Kagome. She breathed a sigh of relief that he appeared to be unharmed by the power she had unwittingly released. "Again, gather your power."

Kagome silently did as he commanded her, once more blocking out the sounds of the battle that raged below. It was easier this second time as once again she listened to the hypnotic tones of Sesshomaru's voice as it guided her to the electric current that seemed to flow in her very veins. Again the tips of her fingers tingled with the pent up energy. This time she had an idea of what she needed to do.

Kagome opened her eyes then, focused on the small Risu Youkai. Determined to do it right this time, she imagined the energy leaving her fingertips and once more pink energy leapt from her fingertips, only to fall short of its intended target, hitting another demon, a Kochu, merely knocking it off balance for a moment before it returned to the fray.

Frustrated, yet heartened by this small victory Kagome once again gathered her powers, this time she waited a little longer until it felt the very tips of her fingers were on fire before she opened her eyes again. She sought out the small Risu youkai and focused on him. For the third time that day the energy leapt from her fingers, this time hitting the already weakened youkai and sending it into oblivion.

"Wow." She whispered as she looked at her hands in fascination. Studying them as if it were the first time she was seeing them. "I've only done that once before, and I didn't know how I did it." She said as she turned to look at the demon next to her.

Sesshomaru heard her words, and the breathless emotion behind them. Amber eyes locked onto midnight ones that were shining with something that looked like triumph. How simple this human was, that such a small victory could give her such joy. But just as quickly as that gleam had appeared, it had vanished as she closed her eyes once more and he could feel her power increase, and he watched in fascination as energy hit the Kochu youkai she had struck earlier. This time when the energy hit it, the demon screamed in pain, but still it did not fall. The injured youkai turned its focus to them.

The girl had closed her eyes gathering what power she could. Sesshomaru sensed her fading strength. Despite his misgivings about involving himself in the battles of others he could not let the woman be harmed. Nor could he allow her to use all her energy, there was still something he needed to have her do. When she released her energy, he coupled it with his own. The Kochu was destroyed.

Midnight eyed looked at him in thanks and question. Neither of which he would accept. Instead he decided this part of the lesson was over. He looked below, his brother and the two humans were putting up a good fight, for humans that is, but he sensed they were tiring as well. Inuyasha hadn't engaged the Wind Scar, Sesshomaru knew the sword wouldn't allow him to, not with an innocent in its path of destruction.

"That was fair enough for your first lesson." Sesshomaru stated. "It is enough you were able to kill the risu. In time you will have enough power to kill larger more powerful demons. You are already weakening and I need you to retain some of your strength. There is one more lesson for today and you will need your strength to accomplish."

Kagome nodded her head in response, the only indication she gave that she had heard him. Her eyes were glazed over, her confusion plainly evident on her face. The sound of Inuyasha trying to invoke the power of the Tetsusaiga jolted her from the momentary stupor she had found herself in.

Instincts long learned from two years of fighting Naraku kicked in, Sesshomaru's words forgotten. An arrow was taken from the quiver, and once more notched in the bow. A clawed hand on her shoulder stilled her motions before she could let loose the arrow.

Without a word or a look at the girl who stood beside him, Sesshomaru calmly raised his arm and sent a blast of energy out at the horde of demons below. Kagome gasped, grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's arm with one hand to steady herself from the backlash created by the blast. Her eyes closed tight in response to the brilliant burst of light, she could feel the energy wind whipping through her hair. Her heart was in her throat as she thought no one could survive such a blast.

"Missed, I told you before when you try to kill someone, make sure they're dead." Inuyasha's voice sounded in her ears. Kagome's eyes were opened instantly. Immediately searching, scanning through the dust and debris that still covered the air for any sign of him and the others.

"And you missed one. You're loosing your touch." Inuyasha's voice snarled. The cloud ha dissipated enough that she could make out her friends and a single demon left remaining... the demon with the shard.

All at once Kagome was hit with a wave of emotions, emotions that weren't hers. She felt trapped, cornered, scared, relief and confusion all at once. Midnight eyes scanned the faces of her friends, but none of them looked to be feeling that way. She looked back towards the children and the green toad and the children. She couldn't tell what Sesshomaru's little helper was feeling, but she doubted these were coming from him. The children seemed to be impressed, not at all scared.

"Don't worry I'll finish off the demon. Then it's time for you and me to end this once and for all." Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome turned her attention back to the hanyou who was charging at the demon. Realization struck her then. The feelings, they were the demons.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome cried out, knowing this was the only way she could stop him now. The hanyou was instantly thrown to the ground once more.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha snarled from the crater he just created. He was furious not only because she had prevented him from retrieving the shard, but because she had used that command in front of his brother. He wasn't sure what the hell had gotten into Kagome today, but he was certain that once the spell wore off he would have to kill Sesshomaru to get Kagome back to normal.

Sesshomaru watched in fascination as the girl had spoken, and his brother had been flung unceremoniously to the ground face first. Leave it to his brother to have a subduing spell placed on him by a human. One who didn't even know her full potential. Again this human had surprised him. Inadvertently she had prevented a confrontation between the two of them.

"I can't let you kill it. I can't explain why, but I feel that it's scared and confused. It's only defending itself." Kagome stated with conviction.

"Very good Kagome" The taiyoukai beside her said, "It is important that you trust your powers of perception. Your other sense may deceive you from time to time, but that power will never lead you wrong."

Inuyasha ignored his brother as he addressed Kagome when he stood up. Amber eyes ablaze with indignant anger and humiliation as he demanded an explanation from the young woman. "What do you want me to do? Ask it to lunch. Maybe you want to make friends with it to, since apparently we are still making nice with ferocious demons who would like nothing more than to see us dead." He nodded towards Sesshomaru who stood besides Kagome. His entire being let her know how unhappy he was with this latest development.

Kagome was about to reply when Sesshomaru's voice interrupted her.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said ignoring his brother's looks and comments. His brother had never learned the appropriate time and place to ask these questions. Right now he did not the inclination to allow his brother to indulge his baser instinct for confrontation, there was something he needed to know now while the opportunity presented itself. Once he had the miko's full attention he continued. "Can you feel the power of the jewel shard?"

She nodded all the while eyeing him warily, wondering if now he was going to revert back to his true self. Wondering if something had changed and Sesshomaru was suddenly interested in possessing the jewel for himself. He saw the distrust once more resurface in her eyes, before he continued.

"Good. Now concentrate on the shard, isolate the feeling of its power from everything else that surrounds it."

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on the shard, there were so many sensations that she was beginning to feel overwhelmed, like she wouldn't be able to sift through. Then she felt it, more intensely than before and she remembered feeling the same thing when Madame Centipede removed the jewel from her chest, it was a burning sensation that pulled at her soul as if it were trying to come back but it was at the end of a long rope. "Yes, it feels so far away, like its part of me and needs to come back." she whispered faintly as she opened her eyed to look into amber eyes that gleamed with triumph.

"Yes, I thought it might." He stated thoughtfully, inside he was excited, eager to give her the next command. "Pull it towards you."

"What? How do I do that?" Kagome asked eyes full of interest at this point.

"Concentrate as you did before. You said it felt as it was far away, but a part of you that wants to come back. Hold onto that feeling, open your mind and see the piece, and mentally pull it back to you."

Kagome closed her eyes, once more listening to his words, letting them guide her along the way. Unaware of the light that soon began to engulf her and the light the emanated from within the demon. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, the children and Jaken watched in silent fascination as the light grew brighter and brighter, and then suddenly faded without anything else happening.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her finger tips which still tingled with the electricity that she just recently summoned. "It burns." She stated as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"It will, because part if it wants to stay and part of it wants to come. Only you can do this. Be strong Kagome. Pull it to you." The taiyoukai stated, careful to hide his disappointment that she hadn't summoned the jewel to her.

Inuyasha made a move towards where the demon still stood, watching them with wary eyes. Miroku quickly grabbed his sleeve effectively making him keep his place. The monk ignored the withering glare Inuyasha sent his way, as well as the string of obscenities the hanyou muttered underneath his breath.

Kagome took a deep breath and once more closed her eyes. Sesshomaru's words guiding her and once more a light engulfed her and the shard within the demon. The light slowly began to fade, and Kagome once more opened her eyes. This time they were empty, devoid of the usual flurry of emotions held in their depths. Her hands raised from her sides slowly, extending until they were held waist high in front of her, palms turned upwards. The others watched in fascinated silence as a small pink glowing sphere hovered over her hands. Before their eyes the fragment of the jewel appeared within the bubble. Then suddenly the light disappeared, the fragment fell into an outstretched palm which immediately closed around it before Kagome closed her eyes and swayed unsteadily as she gave into exhaustion.

Their eyes immediately sought out the demon and were surprised to see revert to its usual insect form. Once more small, harmless and inconsequential it scurried away once more free to live a normal life.

Sesshomaru caught the miko before she fell to the ground. She had used the last of her strength to pull that jewel to her. But she had done it. He had been right. "Well done little miko. Well done." He whispered. If any of them had heard him they would have been surprised at the tone of his voice. But the only one close enough to have heard had fallen into unconsciousness, and that suited the taiyoukai just fine. Slowly he released the energy cloud from beneath him and came to rest standing before them. He could tell by the awestruck looks on their faces they did not have even an inkling of what this human was truly capable of.

"Let us secure this place so that we may speak freely. We have much to discuss."

"Yeah, like how the hell she did that? And why you didn't tell us she could till now? Do you know how much time we have wasted?" Inuyasha yelled angrily at Sesshomaru who still cradled an unconscious Kagome in his arms.

Sesshomaru turned away from him, ignoring the comments and handed Kagome's unconscious form to Miroku, "Monk, take care of her, I will secure this place and then I will answer what needs to be answered."

* * *

**Revised, edited, and reposted 8/12/04**

**Author's Notes**: Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting this fic. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to **_thebigW _**for pointing many of these out to me.


	7. chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Answers**

In mere moments Sesshomaru had cast a spell around the area and encased them all within a barrier just as he had done the night before. Right now he sensed no one that would cause them injury or would be interested in what they discussed, but he knew all too well that in mere moments that could all change, and they needed to discuss this now. He would not take the chance that they could be interrupted, nor did he ever truly intend to keep them all in the dark about what was going on. They needed to know at least a small part of what was to come. Despite the fact that they were human, hanyou or whatever, they were a part of this and they needed to know the importance of the young miko that lay sleeping by the exterminator.

After watching the miko just now, he knew that there was no way he could get her to willingly leave them behind. He would have to work together with them. His feelings on this matter would now have to be cast aside. Again he thought how unfortunate it was he did not discover the power in her at that first meeting.

"Can we talk now?" The sound of his brother's voice reminded him that the others were waiting for an explanation. His brother's impatience evident in both his tone and his words, "or do you need to sacrifice something to make the spell work?"

Sesshomaru didn't even cast him a sideways glance. Now was not the time to engage his brother in a battle of wits. There was too much at stake to continue on in the same vein as before. Ignoring the last remark Sesshomaru began without preamble.

"As you just witnessed Kagome is a very powerful miko. As for your questions, I didn't give much thought to a human possessing the powers that she does. I was wrong in that regard, and that has cost much time, time that I hope we will be able to make up for. In answer to your question brother, I did not know, or even suspect that she was capable of summoning the shard to her. That occurred to me today when I was able to feel the two powers together, somehow they seemed connected. Kagome was able to surprise me and accomplish the summoning."

Amber eyes regarded the group before him. For the first time in his life he was hesitant to reveal more than he ought. He was unsure how much this miko wanted them to know. But he was certain that they should know more as they were already deeply involved in this matter. He saw the curious looks in all their eyes, as they digested what he had said. He also saw their fear, and was thankful for that.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you think Kagome can call the shards without having to be in the vicinity of the demon?" Miroku asked, his courage rising as his concern for Kagome outweighed any apprehension he felt at addressing this particular taiyoukai. Though he had long sought and dreamt of Naraku's demise the monk did not wish any harm to come to Kagome.

"In time, with the proper training the girl should be able to accomplish that. You all witnessed how unaccustomed she is to her powers, and how much it took out of her to do what she did tonight. It is true that within her dwell immense powers, and in time if she is properly trained she even be able to summon the ones Naraku has infused with evil. Until she does however; we can not let the enemy know about her abilities, right now I do not believe she could not survive an encounter with Naraku on her own."

"We don't need you to tell us that Kagome needs to be protected." Inuyasha bristled at his brother's words. He didn't like where this conversation was heading, and standing here talking to Sesshomaru about Kagome's abilities did nothing to put him at ease. The word hypocrite was at the tip of his tongue, as the memory of Sesshomaru sending a blast from the Tetsusaiga towards where Kagome stood.

"Was today any indication of the care you have taken in ensuring her safety?" Sesshomaru asked raising a silver brow in question. It was evident to him that his brother had no idea what had nearly happened to Kagome during the battle today. It didn't matter that he knew Inuyasha would lay down his life to protect the girl, Sesshomaru knew it still must be said.

"She's alive isn't she?" Inuyasha was almost to the boiling point, and he tightened his grip even further on the hilt of his sword. How dare his brother lecture them!

"Brother you are foolish as always," Sesshomaru stated his voice betraying none of the anger and impatience he felt at his brother's inability to see what he had done wrong. "She almost died today."

Sango and Miroku looked shocked, Inuyasha however looked angry at the fact that his brother was here criticizing the care that they had shown Kagome, his amber eyes turned molten and a low growl formed in his throat and he contain his anger and resentment no longer. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The deadly blade sprung to life as the hanyou pointed it in his brother's direction. Inuyasha words and tone left no doubt of the rage that consumed him.

"We don't need you to lecture us on what's best for Kagome. We don't want your so called help either. How many times has she almost died because of you? How many times have you tried to kill her? And now we're supposed to believe that you want us to protect her? You've always been an arrogant bastard. I've always known you were stupid, and this just proves my point."

Sesshomaru showed no signs that the remark had struck any nerve as he replied his voice emotionless as before. "If I had wanted the miko dead it would be so easy for me to have let her die today. Just as it would have been easy for me to have slain her while you all slept oblivious to my presence. Since my actions are insufficient I can offer you no other proof that I am here to help other than my word."

"And we all know how much that means." The words barely made it through Inuyasha's gritted teeth. His hand held fast on the hilt of his sword, ready at the slightest provocation to swing it back and release the fatal blow. He wasn't sure what Sesshomaru's game was, but he knew he wasn't about to play it.

Jaken opened his mouth to interject something then, but a look from his master kept him still. The monk and the taijiya looked confused as they both struggled to find the truth. No one noticed when the miko in questioned opened her eyes and took in the all too familiar scene unfolding before her. She knew she couldn't let that happen.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's weak voice caught the group by surprise. She took a deep breath waiting for the hanyou to look at her. The mixture of emotions flowing through the hanyou was not lost on her. Even in her weakened state she knew what he must be feeling. There was a lot of bad history between the brothers and she was going to ask him to put it all aside. She prayed that he would listen. "Please, listen to your brother. He helped us today. Please just accept that for whatever reason we have a strong ally in him."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said gently as he went to her side, concern for her health overruling whatever anger and bitterness he felt at her words. He could see the pleading earnest look in her eyes. Somehow his rage left him at the sight of her. For the second time today he sheathed the Tetsusaiga. He crouched beside her, and gently touched her cheek, "rest. I won't fight with Sesshomaru anymore tonight. You did really good today."

"Thank you." She said smiling weakly at the half demon, before shifting her eyes to Sesshomaru, "Your brother saved my life today. I think he will be able to help us. So far he's been the only one who seems to understand my powers."

"We could ask Kikyo." He said without thinking, and he missed the pain that flashed in her eyes and the catch of her breath; but Sesshomaru did not nor did the monk and taijiya that sat on either side of her.

"Kikyo would no more help her to use her powers than she would allow you to live." Miroku said his anger showing at Inuyasha's insensitivity to the poor girl's feelings, "Regardless of what you believe she is not on our side. She has made no secret of the fact that she is here for her own purposes. She has already stolen shards from us and turned them over to Naraku. Why would she help Kagome now? She'd sooner steal the remainder of her soul from Kagome if afforded the opportunity."

"Miroku's right." Sango interjected as she glared at the insensitive hanyou. Just when she thought there was some hoped for him he said something completely thoughtless. No matter how angry the hanyou made her she still found it hard to accept Sesshomaru's help and another alternative formed in her mind. One which she did not hesitate to give voice to; "Maybe Kaede could help."

"No, the old woman does not possess the power that Kagome does; she barely understands many of her own abilities I fear." Miroku said his voice full of resignation for he too hated to admit it, but it appeared to the monk that there was no other alternative at present. "I have to agree with Kagome, Sesshomaru is the only one. I have some knowledge, and I can help with Sutra's, prayers and spells, but the power she possesses is beyond my training."

"Good. Now we will depart for the Castle of Sunset. There is no need for this mindless wandering when we have decided it will be best to train the miko."

"I'm not setting foot in that place." Inuyasha stated coldly, his arms crossed as he stood in front of Kagome glaring down at the others, before turning his glare to his brother. "And besides who made you leader, we've always decided everything together."

"I defer to my own instincts. I need no other opinions. We will go." Sesshomaru stated resolutely, "It will be the safest place for us to train, to plan without Naraku getting suspicious. And Kagome will come to no harm there."

"I told Kagome I wouldn't argue with you anymore tonight, but we're not going. Are we?" He looked to the others for agreement and was glad to find their support. On seeing their nods of consent he muttered. "well at least you haven't completely lost your minds yet."

None of them, Kagome included had thought Sesshomaru would ask that of them. Accepting his help was one thing. Staying in a demon stronghold was a different matter entirely. They knew there would be other demons present. Sesshomaru may be their Lord and Master but he couldn't be everywhere at once. None of them were naïve enough to believe that they would be perfectly safe if they were to accept this offer. Each of them preferred things to remain as they were.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we appreciate your kind offer," Sango said, "but we have much too still accomplish. There are many who still need our help. If we stayed at your castle Naraku would be even freer than he is now to wreak havoc and destruction on the villages that are under no one's protection. Right now we are their only friends, and Naraku isn't the only demon that attacks these villages, we can't leave them undefended. I alone remain of my people and it has been our duty for countless years to help these people. So it falls to me to be their guardian and protector. I will not let the dignity and honor of my people fade into nothingness."

Sesshomaru nodded to her in acknowledgement. Impressed at the demon slayer's words and the truth that he knew they held. Duty he understood and he respected. That this human girl held it as her duty to help those villages he could respect and even empathize with; however, it was his duty to train Kagome and he would not be gainsaid from his task as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru, also take into consideration, that right now, Kagome has interested Naraku in the past, he has tried to control her and use her to his purpose. If she were to be kept under your care he would come to regard her as even more of a threat than he already does. He can not know her full potential or he would have made a greater effort to take her from us. Currently he regards Inuyasha as his greatest threat. I think we should continue on as we are so as to not bring any undue attention to Kagome. I could teach her to use a concealing sutra to hide her powers from others."

Sesshomaru regarded the monk carefully. This human was also more than he had seemed, like Kagome there was something more to him. He was impressed by the way this monk's mind worked, logically and thoughtfully. The demon lord's face betrayed none of his thoughts as he still looked cold, impassive and untouched as he replied, "Very well. We waste time in argument. If you do not wish to come, I will not force you. Know this though, that if I for one instance feel that her safety is at risk in your care I will come for her, there will be no argument and she will stay with me at the castle, and the rest of you can continue on with your duties without her."

Turning to Kagome, his eyes softened for a moment as he caught her midnight gaze in his amber one, "You did very well for your first time. Rest, you will need your strength, for you will learn how to erect a spirit barrier like the one that surrounds us now. You feel how little energy it takes, you will be able to maintain it in your sleep as well."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said earnestly as she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He gave her a small smile of understanding that went unnoticed by all but her. Kagome knew he had understood her thanks was for letting her stay as well as for what he had done for her that day. She knew that had he chose to, he could have whisked her away to train, and her friends would have had nothing to say in the matter, but he respected the fact that they were important to her, and they were a part of her greatest strength as well as her greatest weakness she thought recalling his words from earlier that morning. He really did care about others, though he did not overtly let them know.

This realization put him in a new light and earned him a spot in her heart as well as her respect and admiration. Sesshomaru was a strong demon, and she had thought him careless and thoughtless, now she realized just how wrong she was.

"I'm ready to learn now." She said as she stood up slowly, wanting to show him that she too was more than a human ruled by her emotions. Somehow, sometime in the course of the day his opinion of her had started to matter, and she wanted to be worthy of his respect and esteem and not just some human that he felt he had to protect because she possessed certain powers.

* * *

**Revised, edited, and reposted 8/15/04**

**_Author's Notes_**: Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting this fic. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to **_thebigW _**for pointing many of these out to me.


	8. chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kikyo's Conquest; Kagome's Heartbreak**

The night was mild and a slight breeze blew intermittently, occasionally stirring the cool night air, a quarter moon hung in the sky, casting an eerie grey light upon the land it kept its nightly vigil over. The shadows were long and deep, nocturnal creatures using the shadows to hide from predators. The sounds were not unfamiliar to the lone figure that made its way through the semi darkness, unafraid intent upon his nightly destination; to see the miko. The human that was under his protection whether she liked it or not and he would not shirk his duty for the comfort of others.

Sesshomaru smiled despite himself as he watched the young miko sleep. Rin and the small kitsune snuggled up close to her on either side. The taiyoukai knew that this woman was the closest thing either of the two orphans had to a mother at this time. It was she above the others that truly cared for them. Her motherly instincts made sure the group was fed and rested. He was certain that it was her trust and easy acceptance of others held and bound this misfit group together. He had experienced it firsthand and these few days of observing her at arms length had done nothing but prove what an enigma she really was. Sesshomaru's smile deepened with affection as he pondered how someone so strong and so important could be as guileless, artless and as humble as this human woman was.

Over the past week Sesshomaru had found himself revising many of his preconceived notions regarding humans. Somehow this girl, this seemingly insignificant human girl and the others that traveled with her managed to resurrect something he had thought long dead; his faith in human kind. Many years ago, too many too count that faith had been buried. He shook his head in silent fascination; it was Kagome more than the others made him think things he had not thought in such a long time. Too many years had passed since he had thought about her and those like her. He tried to keep himself from being drawn in, knowing that in the end she would be mortal. It was pointless to become attached to these creatures whose bodies were as fickle as their emotions.

But despite his misgivings Kagome fascinated him more than any other human had. She stirred something inside him that he thought had died long ago, his belief in human kind. He thought that had died with Katsume, Inuyasha's surrogate mother. Kagome reminded him of Katsume when he watched her with the young ones, but she was so much more. He thought of her midnight eyes, and the steely determination held therein when she was learning to erect the spirit shield. Her first attempts had failed, but the determination that shone in her eyes had only deepened with each failure. Sesshomaru had seen that look in the eyes of many brave warriors as they had faced formidable foes. Sadly he thought, her determination was rare, even amongst those great warriors. Too often had he seen them loose hope and give up, only to have it cost them in the end.

However impressive he found her determination, it was the look of triumph that had illuminated her eyes and face that truly stirred him_. Beauty_; he had thought he had seen it many times before. But until now he realized that he had only seen brief fleeting glimpses of it. Kagome was beautiful, not just as a human, but by any standard of any creature he had ever come into contact with. The pure joy that had radiated from her when she had succeeded was a sight to behold. Her eyes had shone with it. Her face, her very being was illuminated with her joy of triumph. Sesshomaru was certain that if the sun were to have gone out at that moment Kagome could very well have stood in its stead.

He thought only the very young possessed such joy before they were corrupted by the cares and worries of life and all the responsibilities that came with it. This young woman held it within her despite everything he knew she had been through; that he himself in his ignorance had put her through. Kagome had been nothing more than a tool to him then. A tool to teach his brother the lessons he needed to learn. Such arrogance he had and not for the first time since he had realized who she was and really took notice of her did he feel guilt for his actions. Once again he felt the burden of that guilt, but he refused to allow that emotion to overwhelm him and he resisted the temptation to allow the thoughts to spread.

Sesshomaru knew that though he may have been misguided but at the time he was fulfilling his duty the only way left for him to do so. Amber eyes lifted to his brother who lay sleeping in the treetops above where he stood. Sesshomaru sighed deeply; no matter what he was still bound to the past, bound by the honor of his word. A promise made long ago still held him and he could not change that. He would not change that.

The taiyoukai pushed these thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time for this. His brother was not the issue at hand. Kagome was. No amount of hand wringing and wishing things were different would undo what had happened in the past. His only option was to move forward, to teach her to be the miko that she was meant to be.

In the meantime he would protect her. Sesshomaru knew that now more than ever. The world depended on her to access those powers that lay dormant within her. He would ensure her survival, and she would ensure the world would continue to exist as it does now. He could only imagine how powerful she would ever become if she were allowed to progress. The taiyoukai doubted that myth and legend had ever conjured a human that possessed as much power as was to be found in the human that lay sleeping before him. Briefly he wondered if history would remember her for what she was, or would she fade as others had into the anonymity that was history. Forgotten only to be remembered by a handful, a story to be passed down by humans and eventually forgotten. What a sad fate he thought. But as long as he lived, and as long as those that fought alongside her could tell their tale, a part of her would always exist in this world, one small bright spot large enough to illuminate even the darkest soul.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as that thought crossed his mind. He too had fallen under her spell, and he didn't really mind. The Taiyoukai knew that he must take care to keep his fascination with the miko well hidden. The monk was right about one very important point; he must take care not to give Naraku a reason to take a closer look at the young woman. Kagome was too important to risk. It was upon her shoulders that the fate of all they held dear rested. His feelings didn't matter. No one's feelings at this point did. In fact no one's would if she failed. Sesshomaru would make sure she did not. Now was not the time to think of anything other than training her to succeed and keeping her safe.

"Goodnight miko." He whispered as he cloaked himself in darkness and made his way back to his stronghold making sure to keep to the shadows. He would check on the group again tomorrow. He told himself it was to inspect the spirit shield. But a part of him, a part that he refused to acknowledge existed, knew that he just had to see her, even if it was in her sleep.

Sesshomaru was not the only being lurking about this night. Kikyo wandered the forest the Shinidamachu as swirled about her in the air. "Inuyasha." She whispered as she suddenly felt his aura. Intent suddenly glinted in her cold black emotionally dead eyes in the dim light of the quarter moon. The un-dead priestess changed the direction of her travel, having decided upon a new destination. She moved silently through the darkened forest carried silently by the soul stealers to her intended destination. Their eerie light added to the gloom that surrounded her very being now, making her appear nothing more than an ethereal phantom spirit, a far cry for the young woman that she had been when she had been human.

She saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully perched in a tree. She noticed the young girl sleeping beneath him on the forest floor. Obsidian eyes that glittered in the pale light of the creatures that carried her revealed nothing of the hatred she harbored against the young girl. Kagome had accomplished what was supposed to have been Kikyo's task. Kagome had succeeded in _'softening'_ Inuyasha, a transgression for which Kikyo could never forgive her.

Kikyo watched in resentful silence as the young woman slept with the young kitsune, and a little child she had never seen before. The youngsters clung to her in their sleep as she knew Inuyasha clung to Kagome with his heart. Kikyo longed to cry out in rage, how unfair everything was. She knew all too well that it should be her that Inuyasha clung to, her that he protected, and her that he trusted. Kikyo's love was supposed to have accomplished that. She was to have been the one that had inspired those emotions in him.

She knew better than anyone that reality had turned out far differently than that foolish dream she so cherished when she was alive. Instead the love she shared with Inuyasha had created the hell she had found herself tossed into. Fifty years they say she had been dead, fifty years she had been embroiled in that torment. Obsidian eyes looked once more on the sleeping hanyou. The one she once loved with all her heart; the one who had betrayed her just as surely as if he had caused those mortal wounds himself. The dead priestess was intent on making sure he spent eternity sharing it with her.

Redemption and forgiveness were words that she no longer cared to understand; words that had long ago lost their meaning. For her there was only the revenge and hatred that festered within her soul. They alone were the driving force behind her stay on this earthly plane. She would do so until he came willingly to her ready to share in their fate.

As if reading her thoughts the soul stealers carried her onto the tree limb where he half slept; Kikyo's weight had caused the branch to move slightly. Inuyasha was instantly awake at the disruption. He was alert and ready for battle until he beheld her face. Emotions rushed on him then, as they did every time he looked into her face.

"_Kikyo." _He whispered; his voice raw with the emotions he felt was barely audible even to his own sensitive ears. Love, despair, hope and recognition echoed in the syllables of her name and reverberated in the air around them as if he had shouted her name at the top of his lungs.

"Inuyasha" She said her voice devoid of the feelings that had once so entranced him. Not for the first time his heart cried out in agony at seeing her this way. Every time they had met his heart grieved more and more. He felt the guilt all over again. Guilt for not trusting in her, in her love and in her feelings for him to see through the past trick Naraku had played on them

His guilt as always gave birth to familiar tortured thoughts. _If he had only paid attention to her lessons back then none of this would have occurred. Naraku would not have grown in strength. The jewel would never have been shattered. Kikyo would not have died as she had, they would have been together these past 50 years. They would not be here, like this. _These were not new, but they had never failed to grant him many sleepless nights pondering over all that they had lost because of him. They came back in full force upon seeing the object of his heart's desire before him.

"Kikyo." He said again a little louder this time. His voice was full reverent adoration as he beheld her beautiful face. She was always so beautiful, that had not changed. For a moment he thought she would be the same as she had been. Looking at her now, in the moonlight he couldn't believe she was the creature that she had become because of him. Hoping her being here with him meant something had changed Inuyasha ventured to make a plea. "Stay with us. Help Kagome..."

That hope was dead almost as soon as it had been borne. The look in her cold obsidian eyes, and the sound of her cold emotionless voice stilled any notion he may have had. His nightmare was once more a reality and the dream was once more placed in that secret place in his heart where she would always be as she was.

"Don't speak to me of that girl you protect. I can sense that you have strong feelings her. She has succeeded where I had failed and I despise her for her success. It should have been mine. I have languished in hell because of your betrayal. I died with hatred and vengeance in my heart and now I am doomed to forever feel this way." She spat vehemently at him. Her voice still a low whisper but its tones held a menace to them nonetheless and the words rang in his ears.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered, his voice breaking with desperate agony. The voice was Kikyo's; the face was Kikyo's but the being before him lacked Kikyo's soul. It lacked the warmth and understanding nature of the woman he had so wholly loved. It was torture to know what she had been and to see her now. He couldn't accept it. Somewhere in the depths of this being before him had to be the woman he so desperately loved. The woman he would have given anything to be with for all time.

Impulsively he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the love he felt for her; all the while hoping that the kiss would warm some part of her heart with his display of devotion. He prayed that she would be moved to feel something other than hate towards him. It hurt him to know that she had changed so drastically from the woman she had been. It tortured him that she harbored the same feelings for him that she did Naraku. She had sacrificed so much for their love. He knew in the end, he must repay her sacrifice and be with her in hell. But not before he avenged her death and finished the mission. Kagome and the others needed him now. He could not abandon them, not even for Kikyo. Part of him hoped that making the jewel whole again would make her whole again as well.

Kikyo pulled apart from his embrace after a moment, "You think a kiss can take away all the pain that you have caused me. Do you believe that a simple declaration of your love will sway me from my vengeance? I assure you it will not. I will not allow you to love anyone other than me. Not that girl nor shall you love any other. Your love caused my death. Our lack of faith has created the hell that I found myself in. You will join me there and it will be of my hand when you do. I will be the one to kill you and you will gladly let me do it. My face will be the last you see when you take your last breath."

"I know I caused you all of this. I love you that much more because you have endured it." Inuyasha whispered his voice full of sorrow and pity. Amber locked with obsidian searching for any emotion that might mean the return of the woman he once loved... not just this empty shell before him.

"Then, come with me now. Join me in hell. Be done with this life. There is no hope for any of this anyways. There is no redemption for me. I know that is what you seek. I know only vengeance and hatred now. There is no trust. There is no love for me. This is your fate as well." The miko said as she stared into his eyes before she continued, "I know you stay for the girl that you protect. Give her up."

"I don't stay for her." Inuyasha cried, his desperation and heartache noticeable in every word, every syllable he uttered. "I stay for you. She's a part of you. She has your soul. You know that. Of course I protect her, of course I stay for her, she has the best of you. Don't you see she has your ability to love, your caring devotion to others, she has all those things. I know she's not you. She could never be you. I could never love her like I love you. I only hope that I will be able to make you whole again. I can't help but think that this all happened because there's a chance for your redemption. If there's the slightest chance for that I will find it. I will make you whole again. We will be together and everything will be like it was."

"There is no redemption for those that die in anger, seeking vengeance. I have told you this already. But I will come again. Just remember Inuyasha, your soul is mine." Obsidian eyes flashed with some emotion he did not know how to define as she paused momentarily. "More importantly your heart is mine. You can't give away what is not yours to give. I was the only one who cared about you. I was the only one who had trusted you. It was me who was betrayed. I was the one who paid the ultimate price for loving you. I will be back to take you to hell with me, and you will come willingly when I do." As she spoke her eyes glowed with her hatred and anger.

"I know." Inuyasha said sadly as he looked into her dead eyes. He had resigned himself to this. The time was drawing near when he would repay her with his life. He owed her that much. He loved her that much. If being at her side meant an eternity in hell, then so be it. He watched as the soul stealers came and lifted Kikyo away into the night sky and away from him for now.

On the forest floor, Kagome lay still pretending to be asleep, wishing she hadn't heard all that she just had. She felt the tell tale sting of tears behind her shut lids. She willed herself not to cry. She knew Inuyasha loved Kikyo. So hearing him confess his love to Kikyo was not a surprise, Kagome had accepted that as fact long ago. She had returned and stayed by his side knowing this this, knowing that she could not change that no more than she could change his being a hanyou. It was a part of who he was and is. She had been foolish enough to believe that she had been able to change his mind about going to hell with Kikyo though.

Despite her efforts she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes, their wetness on her cheek. Kagome wanted to scream out in frustration, but she didn't want Inuyasha to know she had heard him.

'_Stop being so stupid.'_. Kagome mentally scolded herself again. She shouldn't be doing this. She knew shouldn't be crying. Kagome had made the decision to stay even though she knew Inuyasha would only allow himself to love Kikyo.

This time was different than before. It was more than the fact that he loved Kikyo that caused the tears. It had been the revelation that he saw nothing in her but Kikyo's best qualities. He didn't see her or care for her because she was Kagome.

Again his voice sounded in her mind, taunting her with its earnest tones, leaving her no doubt of his sincerity. _"I stay for you. She's a part of you. She has your soul. You know that. Of course I protect her, of course I stay for her, she has the best of you. Don't you see she has your ability to love, your caring devotion to others, she has all those things. I know she's not you. She could never be you."_

Those were the words that shattered her heart into a thousand pieces, tearing through her resolve, sending the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Kagome was not just hurt; she was angry. She was more than just Kikyo and she would not allow him to . It had taken a while but she had come to realize that over the years. He hadn't. Her love reminded him that Kikyo had really loved him once. She wanted to die. Her heart screamed for her to return to her world, distance herself from this pain, and give up this fight it was costing too much all ready. She didn't belong here, everyone knew it. Even Sesshomaru knew she didn't belong here. Kagome wondered bitterly why she had even bothered staying as long as she had.

"_No, I'm staying!"_ her mind screamed. She would not be a weak human who let her emotions carry her away. The young girl vowed to be calm and logical in the face of these emotions. There was too much at stake.

"_It will hurt you to hear this, but I must speak plainly of the realities, there is no future for you with my brother. Not now, not in this time. I do not know what your time may bring, but you should look to the future for your heart's desire, not here in the past."_ Sesshomaru's voice sounded in her head.

So much had happened today that it was hard to believe that it was just earlier today that Sesshomaru had spoken those very words. That earlier today she had thought him so wrong for saying such a thing. But right now all she wanted to do was run home and find comfort in the distance of 500 years and the love she knew she'd find there in the form of her family and friends. Kagome knew then that if she went home she would prove Sesshomaru right about humans letting their emotions rule them. And despite the pain she felt there was something she felt more strongly about; a single-minded stubbornness in her make-up that would not allow her to leave and let Sesshomaru be right about that.

Kagome vowed to push down these emotions and not let this bother her. She would be strong. She would only let her emotions give her strength. No one would know there was anything wrong. She would train, then they would be able to collect all the jewel shards and this would be over once and for all. Then she would be able to go home and live a normal life again. But that couldn't happen if she let these feelings get the better of her.

Having resolved to stay, she lay there awake for a long while before finally being overcome with exhaustion. Her dreams were anything but consoling. They were images born in the depths of her subconscious heart, images that reminded her of home and everything she had left behind. They taunted her with visions of things that she knew could never be.

* * *

**Revised/Edited/Reposted 9/14/04**

**Author's Notes**: Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting this fic. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to **_thebigW _**for pointing many of these out to me on the original version of this chapter. Since then there have been a revision or two on the written work. So if anyone else finds anything wrong, please do not hesitate to tell me.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Sango watched Kagome carefully. There was definitely something bothering the younger woman she regarded as a sister. Kagome had been acting strangely since Sesshomaru had shown up almost a week ago. The Demon Lord had not shown up since, so Sango doubted that Kagome's troubles had anything to do with him. The taijiya watched as Kagome again tried some charm that Miroku was trying to teach her. She had never seen the girl so focused before. The warrior's soul in her respected the younger girls' focus, but her woman's heart told her something deeper was behind this sudden change.  
It's not that Sango believed Kagome to be a flighty young girl with no sense of direction. That was far from it. But this fierce determination, the training until past the point of exhaustion was out of character for Kagome. To Sango's keen mind it could only mean that something was wrong. So the taijiya had begun to watch her friend more closely. Soon she suspected that it had something to do with Inu-baka.  
  
Kagome had offered no real proof of this to those that did not know her. But Sango did know her. The clues were subtle, but they were there. The haunted look in her eyes when the girl looked at the baka and thought no one had seen. Once Sango thought she had heard a sad sigh from Kagome after Inuyasha had walked past the young girl. If the Hanyou hadn't stopped for a split second Sango would have thought she had imagined it. But Sango's keen eyes didn't miss a thing.  
  
The taijiya had taken to watching Inuyasha closely as well. Soon it was clear that he was avoiding Kagome as much as he could. Any excuse to be away from her or the rest of them for that matter was taken. He scouted the area more than he had been apt to, and he no longer slept in the tree top directly above Kagome, he was now opting for trees within view, but a little farther from the group. He too seemed to have withdrawn from them.  
  
Whatever happened between the two of them? They had managed to keep quiet about it, but she did worry about Kagome. The young girl was getting stronger everyday. Yesterday she had managed to summon the shard from a fire demon without fainting afterwards. For a brief moment Kagome seemed to have returned to her old self again as she reveled in her success. But it ended quickly when the girl saw Inuyasha. The hanyou had given her a cursory "good job" before he leapt into a tree, sullen and withdrawn again. Sango saw the look of defeat flicker in Kagome's eyes for a moment or two before she had been able to push it away. Sango resolved that at the next opportunity that she would ask Kagome what was wrong.  
  
That evening the opportunity presented itself. The two girls were resting in the hot springs alone. Sango thought this the perfect time to broach the subject with her friend. "Kagome, did something happen between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked gently as they sat there in the warm water.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Kagome asked eyeing her friend warily. Her heart beat faster, she had been found out. She had tried so hard to be herself and she had failed. "Do not give in to this. Don't say anything!" Her mind screamed, reprimanding her heart for its foolish feelings.  
  
"Well, the two of you seem to be avoiding each other. At first, I thought it was the miko training that had you so worked up, but now...."  
  
"I'll be fine." Kagome replied quietly, willing herself to be strong.  
  
"I know you will. I don't mean to pry. You know I'm here if you need to talk, or smack that baka on the head." This earned her giggle from her troubled friend.  
  
"I know. I just wanted..." Kagome faltered here, she had made the fatal mistake of looking Sango in the eye. The compassion and understanding shining in her friend's eyes was more than her resolve could bear. She did need to talk to someone. A silent tear escaped and slid down her cheek. Her friend's willingness to hear her out was all her heart needed to over ride her earlier decision to keep this to herself. "Oh, Sango..." Kagome began before launching into a retelling of all she had overheard.  
  
Sango listened quietly as her friend gave voice to the hurt inside her. Her righteous anger rose as the taijiya witnessed Kagome's tears for that baka. When Kagome had finally finished Sango offered the miko a comforting hug to steady the storm of emotions Kagome was trying so desperately to control. "Kagome, Inuyasha won't be the last man on earth you will ever love. Nor will he be the only one who will hurt you. You have had a crush on him for so long. I know this hurts now, but in time..."  
  
"No. It's not that." Kagome whispered gently as she pulled away from her friends embrace. Her eyes looked into Sango's willing the other girl to understand as she continued "I've known about Kikyo for a long time. Inuyasha has never hidden the fact that he loves her, I've accepted that. There was no hope for anything between Inuyasha and myself, not in this time anyways. My stay here is temporary. Whether we fail or succeed will determine where my future shall lie, but it won't be here. I know when this is over, everything will change. What bothers me is that I had thought he had at least come to terms with the simple fact that I am different from Kikyo. I thought he knew that I was something more than Kikyo's reincarnation. What hurts is that's all he sees when he looks at me. I know it shouldn't hurt me, but it does."  
  
"That's because he's a baka." Sango replied, her righteous anger glimmering in her eyes.  
  
"No, it's because I possess her soul. Well part of it anyway. How could he not? I look like her. Apparently he thinks I have the best of her."  
  
"You can't let that get to you. That stupid hanyou would say anything to try and get through to her. Besides, you know it's not true. You know you're more than that." "I know. I've always known that I was different than her. His brother confirmed it the other day. Sesshomaru told me that I have the power of another priestess, that I have her soul as well. I'm beginning to wonder if I could ever be my own person."  
  
"Did Sesshomaru say whose soul you possess?"  
  
"No. He just said that she had more power than any miko he had ever met until now. I guess I shouldn't be so upset, its' just that I'm tired of reminding everyone of someone else." She ended with a sigh.  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation to you, you don't remind me of anyone I have ever met before. Remember Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been alive for who knows how long, you're bound to be similar to someone. Who knows how many people have come and gone from their lives? Just be flattered that you are able to remind them of someone who was memorable to them."  
  
Kagome smiled. She hadn't looked at it that way. In fact the thought had never occurred to her before. Inuyasha's words still tugged at her heart. She wasn't about to admit that to Sango. However, Sango's words were a balm to her bruised self esteem. Kagome had begun to feel that she had lost her identity. Sango had made her realize that wasn't true. She remembered then that Sesshomaru had mentioned a new energy that he had never felt before. Yet another unanswered question that she had no answer for. Kagome resolved to ask him at her next available opportunity.  
  
"Thanks for listening." Kagome said as the other girl got out of the water.  
  
"Anytime." Was Sango's reply as she left Kagome in the springs alone.  
  
Kagome sighed to herself. She pulled her knees to her chest. She hadn't told her friend everything. There was no way she could tell her about the dreams she had been having. For some reason they were more intense now than before, and when she woke up she had always felt guilty. How could she dream of someone like that? Wasn't she suppose to care for Inuyasha? Maybe she was just more homesick than she let on. That had to be the reason she was having those dreams about Hojo. She'd had them from time to time during her stay in the area. Lately however they were getting more and more vivid.  
  
Hojo was very cute and very sweet. He was her support. Being with him while she was home always seemed to find focus before she came back to this time. She knew he had romantic feelings for her. A deep part of her heart knew what he felt for her was deeper than just a passing interest. Yeah, he would ask her out on dates and spend time with her. Hojo had even gone so far as to tell her not to be jealous of other girls, even when there were rumors flying all around about Kagome's 'bad boy boyfriend'. Hojo was unshakable in his belief in her. He wasn't arrogant, nor was he conceited, there was this indefinable quality about him that made him special and she knew when this was over that he would be in her future. Kagome wondered at the feelings that she harbored for Inuyasha and Hojo, they were different but they were just as strong. She couldn't choose, and that is why she was able to accept Inuyasha's inability to choose.  
  
Feeling even more confused and guilty she got dressed and went to find somewhere peaceful where she could be alone with these thoughts.  
  
Shippo and Rin had run down to the hot springs excited about their new discovery, but stopped quickly at the edge of the water as they overheard Kagome crying. The listened as Kagome told Sango about Inuyasha and Kikyo. The wind deflated from their sails, their Kagome was sad and Inuyasha had made her cry. How dare he? Silently they turned from the scene, in silent agreement they went to find the hanyou and let him know how upset they were.  
  
Finding Inuyasha was no difficult task as he had come back to have some Ramen from Kagome's sack. He and Miroku sat in silence eating and staring into the flames; one carefully avoiding conversation, the other silently regarding his sullen companion.  
  
"Inuyasha you're a jerk!" Shippo's angry voice cried interrupting their silence. Both turned their attention to the young fox, one to groaning in frustration, and providing insight for the other.  
  
"You made Kagome cry. I will tell my Sesshomaru what you did. He will not like that." Rin's little voice cried also as she stood in front of Inuyasha in what she must have thought an imposing stance.  
  
Miroku smiled to himself. Having Sesshomaru around was definitely going to be interesting. The taiyoukai's interest in Kagome's welfare would prove a dynamic addition to this little group they had. Miroku doubted very much he would appreciate Kagome's heart being toyed with as it might adversely affect her ability to concentrate and use her powers. Miroku was well aware that Kagome's capacity for love was what would be her strength and they couldn't afford to jeopardize her heart in any way.  
  
"Tell my brother. I don't care what he thinks." Inuyasha spat back at the little girl. He didn't want to think about Sesshomaru right now, "it's none of his business anyway."  
  
"It is. Sesshomaru is responsible for everyone, especially the ones he loves best like Jaken and me. He loves Kagome too. I know." The little girl said proudly, her voice full of conviction and righteous indignation that this stupid man didn't know anything.  
  
"You're going to be in big trouble. If I were Kagome I would give you a big sit. I wouldn't let you make me cry." Shippo said folding his arms as he sat in the safety of the monks lap.  
  
"I suppose you think I deserve this abuse." Inuyasha said to the monk who had sat there silently through this whole exchange with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Yes I do." Was the monk's simple reply; Inuyasha sat there stunned. He had not expected such a simple straightforward answer, and when he sat there looking at the monk in confusion Miroku took pity on him and said, "It's your choice to make after all. If you prefer Kikyo, then it would be cruel to string Kagome along. You must tell her. You must be a man about it."  
  
"How could you love Kikyo more than Kagome?" Shippo cried indignantly.  
  
"How could you choose anyone over Kagome?" Rin added, "She is the most beautiful, the prettiest, the nicest..."  
  
"The best cook, the best healer..."  
  
"Hush, you two" Miroku said gently, "We can't all be as smart as you two." He added causing the two little ones to smile happily and Inuyasha to glare at him and a low angry growl escaped his throat. "Oh, calm down." Miroku added impatiently, he had no intention of this escalating into a physical battle. "You know I'm right, it's only fair that you speak to Kagome about this."  
  
"If I tell her she'll hate me."  
  
"From what it sounds like she already knows part of it anyways. Don't you think it would be fair to her ... to both of you ... to clear the air about this, to explain everything, to understand each other's feelings?"  
  
"Like you know anything about feelings other than touching someone with your lecherous hands," was Inuyasha's sullen reply to the monk's unsolicited advice.  
  
Miroku took that opportunity to put his staff to good use, and smack Inuyasha soundly over the head with it, sending the two little ones into a fit of stifled giggles as he continued; "maybe now you'll understand. If I have to beat it into your brain I will. It's not healthy for Kagome for you to keep putting this off. Talk to her about your decision so her heart can be at peace. If her heart is in turmoil she might not be able to access her full miko powers. She may be the one to pay the ultimate price for loving you. Would you like the death of yet another maiden to be on your conscience?" Miroku knew that this was playing dirty, but the thick-headed sap wasn't listening to any other reason, and so Miroku decided to play his trump card.  
  
The two young ones watched in silent fascination as the half demon began to turn a rather unbecoming shade of angry red before exploding, "How dare you! Do not bring Kikyo into this!"  
  
Miroku was undaunted and continued to press his point, "You do it all the time. Like it or not Inuyasha you have created this triangle, and only you can fix this."  
  
"I'm tired of everyone wanting me to fix everything. Inuyasha help those people, save that dog, don't kill that demon, kill that one. Inuyasha choose who you want Kagome or Kikyo. I still don't see why I have to choose." Inuyasha said petulantly, at that moment Miroku realized he was dealing with nothing more than a disobedient child in a man's, well grown hanyou's body.  
  
"I understood that you did. That you chose Kikyo."  
  
"I did. But I don't want Kagome to leave either, I need her." He cried in frustration.  
  
"For what, what do you need her for?" Miroku pushed. But before Inuyasha could reply the rustling of trees signaled the approach of Sango; who emerged from the woods glaring at Inuyasha. She had heard enough to become angry with the demon again and was thinking seriously at how best to end his pathetic existence.  
  
"I don't need this. I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha huffed as he stormed off into the woods. Sango watched him go with satisfaction before she turned her angry gaze at Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha wandered into the woods. He needed to think away from all of them. They didn't understand. No one could possibly comprehend what he was feeling. Mostly because he had yet to untangle all these emotions that engulfed him. Quiet and solitude that is what he needed. He didn't need a sanctimonious hypocrite of a lecherous monk telling him how he should be treating women, as if Miroku had even the slightest idea of how to interact rationally with one of them to begin with. Nor did he need an angry taijiya trying to kill him.  
  
The woods were quiet. And here he would face the truth. Kagome simply confused him at every turn. One moment she says she understands that both she and Kikyo want to be with him. She says that she isn't going to make him choose. Then the next minute she's crying and sullen over the same thing. It wasn't him that was mixed up, it was Kagome who was. He knew what he wanted, he wanted both of them. There was no choice to be made.  
  
But you made a choice. The small voice that was his conscience said into the silence. He knew he had. He had chosen Kikyo. Just the other night he had promised to accompany her to hell. Could he tell Kagome? Could he bear to see her tears? Tears she would shed for him. Had he not caused her enough heartache?  
  
Author's Note: Just wanted to say thanks to those of you that reviewed the story, I 'm glad you're enjoying it so far. It's a little slow, I know. You should see the notebook it took to outline the thing. There are a couple of twists and turns along the way, but in the end I hope it will all make sense. 


	10. chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome: Honest Hearts**

"Inuyasha" Kikyo's voice startled him from his thoughts, "why aren't you with them?" The dead miko hadn't intended to come to him, but a force had tugged at her soul. Pulling her to this place where she saw him, alone and in obvious pain. Something had to be wrong. Maybe he was ready to come with her. Triumph shone briefly in her eyes at the thought. His acceptance of his fate must have been the compelling force that brought her here.

"I needed time to think. I need to figure out how I am going to tell Kagome that I have chosen you. I need to let her know when this is over that I will go to hell with you, and she will go back to her time where she belongs."

Kikyo was incensed. Jealousy ran through her veins. "That should be rather simple. The girl has no claims on you. I have your heart and soul, and soon I shall have your body as well. There is nothing to explain." Kikyo stated her voice even. In the dead miko's mind there was no need to explain any of this. There was no other alternative. It was destiny.

"I care for her Kikyo. She has shed tears over me. She cares about me. Kagome accepted me as I am. No one has ever done that before."

"The Inuyasha I knew didn't have such emotions. Nor did he need or want them. They were weak and pointless. The Inuyasha I knew thought emotions and human sentiments were beneath his time and notice. You have changed. This girl has changed you. You say she has accepted you as you are," she said her voice dripping with the bitterness that ate at her, "but she has manipulated you without your knowing and changed you. She has made you soft and weak."

"No, I haven't changed. You have." Inuyasha replied sadly, "but that's my fault too. I know my fate is yours and I will join you in hell. But I've given my word that I would see this through until the end and I will. When this is over I will be with you for always. It's my fault you are here now. It was my lack of faith that caused the manner of your death. So it is my choice to be with you and take my share of the pain."

"You speak of duty not of love. But then again, love is a shallow emotion that makes the heart insecure and vengeful. It deprives the soul of peace and the mind of logic, creating a spiral of emotional destruction that will ultimately thrust mankind into the fiery pits of hell." Kikyo said bitterly as she looked at him with those cold dead eyes that never failed to pierce his heart with the emptiness held in their depths. They served as constant reminders of what he had done. He remembered when her eyes had shone bright with feeling, with life, now they mostly were cold, dead and unfeeling.

"I wish you could know that love isn't like that. But as you say, my heart and soul are not mine to give away. My promises are, and I have promised to finish this. I have also promised you that I'll go with you willingly when this is over. I don't know what else you want from me."

"I just hope your promises are more trustworthy than your love." She replied as her soul seekers once again carried her away into the night. He watched in silence until she was out of sight. He closed his eyes and sighed, Inuyasha knew he would have to tell Kagome. He would have to face her tears. His heart heavy with the thought Inuyasha knew he must return to the others. He could not delay this any longer.

Inuyasha turned around only to come face to face with Kagome. Midnight eyes locked with amber ones. He saw the hurt that lingered in their depths. Inuyasha smelled the faint scent of salt in the air and he knew that she was on the verge of crying for him, as she had done so many times before. The air between them hung thick and heavy with the tension of all that was unspoken between them. He was scared to speak; afraid that words would shatter the moment in which they stood. Send them careening over the precipice on which they were now precariously perched into the void below, irrevocably shattering every feeling that was between them and he would be alone once more. Kami help him he was selfish. He needed her love, just as he needed air to breathe.

He looked at her. She stood there bathed in the pale light flickering through the trees a soft breeze blowing through her hair. Even now, he thought, in her sorrow and heartbreak she was a beautiful sight to behold. Her face was an exquisite sculpture made not of marble, conjured from the imagination but of flesh and blood. Inuyasha knew he was not worthy of her tears. But yet his hungry heart reveled in the fact that they were for him. She loved him. He needed that so much. Everywhere he had ever gone he had met with hatred and worse yet indifference, until Kagome.

"Kagome" he said softly, the name but a whisper on his breath, evaporating in the air between them almost as quickly as it was said.

She heard the emotions held in that one word. She felt them as if she could reach out and touch them. They were swimming in the tension that was between them. His pain, his anguish, his desperation and her heart was filled with compassion. He needed her. She would be strong, for him. Kagome knew she couldn't run this time. She would stay and hear him out. This time she would be strong. She could keep her emotions at bay, she had to.

He saw the flicker of determination in his eyes. Inuyasha knew that the miko before him was willing to hear him out. Not for her sake but for his. His heart broke with the knowledge that she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness, her own well being for his. No one had ever done that. And she had, too many times already. If only his heart was his own. It wasn't. He had given it away as well as his promise. He prayed that she would understand. He hoped that she had the strength to hear him out. And most importantly he prayed that he would not kill her love for him. He knew that was selfish. But her love was the one good thing that had truly ever happened to him, and he couldn't bear to let it go or share it with anyone else.

Kagome stood there in front of him. Her heart breaking at the scene she had just witnessed. She knew all too well what is was like to give your love only to have it thrown into your face as if it were nothing. She grieved for him, for his loss, and for his battered heart. The young miko had heard enough to know he did care for her, that it was his concern for her feelings that had kept him silent. He didn't want to let go of her, just as she couldn't let go of him. Inuyasha needed comfort right now, and she would be there for him.

"Inuyasha" Kagome's voice was like a balm to his bleeding heart. He closed his eyes, he felt her hand on his cheek and he felt like a child again. It had been so long since someone had actually touched him like that. He closed his eyes to let the feeling of security that he only felt when he was with her wash over him. The gentle tones of her voice soothed him as she spoke, her compassion stroking his soul, soothing the firestorm that was consuming it. "It's okay. I know. You don't have to say anything. I just wish I could give you what you wanted. Seeing you like this breaks my heart."

His heart constricted then. A silent tear escaped and ran down his cheek, only to be brushed away by her gentle hand. Amber eyes opened and looked towards the heavens in torment. He wanted to howl in frustration and guilt. Her heart was breaking for him. That realization struck the hanyou more forcible than any blow he received from any demon they had fought. Inuyasha knew he deserved no such consideration from her, but yet she gave it to him without asking anything in return. Indeed he had given her nothing in return. He had nothing to give her. He grasped her hand then, and gently took it in his own.

"Kagome, don't cry for me. Don't love me. Kami help me, I need you to. Leave me alone if you know what is good for you. I will only hurt you. My heart..."

"Isn't your own. But your promises are." She finished for him. Inuyasha knew then that she had heard everything. She had been there all along. If his heart hadn't been so full of other emotions he would have smiled then. He would have been proud of her becoming so adept at hiding her presence that even Kikyo hadn't noticed her there. "As for loving you, I can't help that. That's part of who I am. You need my help, my forgiveness and understanding and I will give you that. I know you love Kikyo. My only wish is that I could make her love you back. The way she did when she was alive. Inuyasha, I'm not hurt because you love Kikyo. We all love so many people. That's just part of being human. You're being a demon has no effect on it either, love is a stronger power than you realize, it is infinite and ever giving." Oh how he wished that it were so.

"Kagome, I pledged myself to her long ago, she is the only one I can take as my mate." Inuyasha pleaded with her to understand. The look in her eyes when she spoke to him gave life to feelings and reactions that he had never known before. Never in his entire life had anyone offered him so much unconditional love. If he had he not heard her words and felt all the feelings that gave them voice he would not have believed it possible. But he had. Inuyasha had to make her stop. This was too much for him to bear. He only wondered how could she if he could barely stand to feel them? Kagome was human after all. How could this small slip of a woman be stronger than he?

Kagome blushed at the implication, when she suddenly realized that she didn't want that from Inuyasha. She never had. No, what she felt for him was something else. It wasn't the attraction that a woman had for a man. She didn't know exactly. It was just different, and she couldn't put a name to it. She knew she loved him deeply, but being with him that way, seemed wrong and unnatural. "Inuyasha." She said patiently as she regained her composure, "I don't want to be your mate. I want to be your friend."

"But...you heard...I chose Kikyo...you cried, you've been upset all week..."he stammered, his confusion evident. What other kind of love was there? Was this only something that she could feel? Or was she going to take her love away from him? His heart lurched at the thought.

"I was hurt because you told Kikyo that you cared for me only because I reminded you of her." Kagome had said it. She had spoken the words to him, and she was surprised at her own lack of anger when she did so.

"Kagome," Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He had said those words, and at the time he thought he had meant them. Now as he looked down into her stormy midnight eyes, he knew. When he saw what they had suddenly lacked he knew. She was different than Kikyo. There was a joy to her that Kikyo had never possessed. Hopefully he hadn't destroyed what had made Kagome special. "I was wrong. You look like her, and yes you do remind me of her, but there is an inner joy that you have that she lacked, even then. You treat everyone with kindness just as she did, but it's different. There aren't words to explain it, but you are so different than her. I know that now. Only you could still care about me after everything. Only you would still accept me. I'm sorry." He finished simply.

She knew he meant it. And she gave him a small smile full of understanding and warmth. He smiled back and the light flickered to life in the depths of midnight eyes once more. She placed her arms around him and gave him a hug, "I've already forgiven you. I didn't realize that until just now. We've been through so much together. We've fought side by side, faced countless demons and have come out with our lives. I trust you, as I know you trust me. I do love you. It's a deep love, but it's not the kind of love mates would feel for one another. But I think it's just as binding in its own way. Even if you went to hell you would always have a place in my heart. Do you understand?"

And he did. Kami help him, but he understood. Only Kagome could have made him understand. She felt his nod and instinctively knew that he was too overcome with emotions to speak. Her heart and mind were at peace, again. She had finally faced, identified and understood what was truly between them. She was glad that there was finally some honesty about their feelings. Kagome sighed content in the newfound realization that she had grown up enough to know the difference.

Knowing that he would want to compose himself, she released her hold on him and went back to camp, leaving him to pull his thoughts and emotions back into order. That night she had the first restful sleep she had in a week. Inuyasha once more slept in the tree top directly above Kagome who had again had fallen asleep to dream dreams of a young man from her time. A young man named Hojo.

* * *

**_Revised/Edited/ Reposted 8/16/04_**


	11. chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Answers: More Questions_**

Sesshomaru watched the young miko's face as she slept. It was the first time in days that she seemed to be at peace. The last few nights had left him wondering what was troubling the young woman. Many times he had found himself on the verge of waking her to make her tell him what troubled her sleep. He doubted that she would tell him. Besides, the taiyoukai didn't want Kagome to know that he checked in on her each night. The miko might think that he held some sort of affection for her. He didn't himself care to think about what it might mean as well. There was no need to complicate matters with emotions. Inuyasha had done enough of that already. Sesshomaru was certain that baka had a hand in whatever it was that had been troubling the young miko.

Tomorrow would be his opportunity to assess her progress and her true state of mind. Hopefully whatever emotional upheaval she had been feeling was not affecting her progress. Kagome was strong spiritually. This fact he did not doubt. As if to reaffirm his thoughts he closed his eyes to feel the power radiating from her as she slept. The feel of her power brought to his mind memories of the battle he witnessed the previous day.

The familiar energy of the shards had led Sesshomaru to the demon. He arrived in time to see Kagome erect a spirit barrier around the demon's original targets, Rin and Shippo. The youngsters were playing in a field oblivious to the danger that was coming towards them. The others had come running as soon as they felt its presence. Inuyasha arrived seconds after Kagome had erected the barrier. The demon switched it's attention to the hanyou who now stood between him and his prize. The foolish beast thought the hapless hanyou was the real threat. Before either of them could move, Kagome had conjured the shards from the demon, effectively reducing its energy levels. Before the monk could raise his staff Kagome had sent a tiny amount of energy with the flick of her index finger straight at the demon. The beast screamed as it was blasted into oblivion. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had been amazed at how quickly it was over. The children continued to play, never realizing what mortal danger they had been in.

The young woman's reaction to his brother after the battle did not escape his notice either. The hanyou truly had the ability to bring out the best and the worst in this particular human. Leaving her here in his care had been a risky venture. Sesshomaru had known this when he left her. Hopefully the decision to leave her in the care of her friends had been the right one. The taiyoukai was counting on her feelings for them to give her powers strength. During the battle she had seemed focused enough, tomorrow he would know for sure. He hoped what he had witnessed afterwards wouldn't have any adverse effect on her progress. They were running out of time.

Sesshomaru knew he had much to accomplish in the coming days. There was much to be done if they were to succeed. He sighed, tomorrow would be the last time he could see the young girl for a while. The taiyoukai chose to ignore the niggling feeling in his heart that this thought had caused.

Mentally chastising himself for allowing his focus to wander he thought of what still had to be done. There was much to do and little time, he would deal with these feelings later. They needed to finish this before he even thought about the miko in any way other than how to help her develop her powers. Her time here was short anyways. She was from a different world, a different time. Her future and her destiny lay elsewhere. The souls she possessed had been reincarnated in a future time for a reason. The battle may be here, but he had lived long enough to realize that everything happened for a reason. Her time of birth had been no accident. That was something that he had to accept and take care not to forget.

When Kagome woke up that morning she was surprised at how calm she felt. The nervous anxiety she had felt the past week was gone. It never failed to amaze her that the anticipation of something was far worse than the event itself. She had spoken to Inuyasha last night, and had finally come to terms with something that had bothered her for so long. Today there was no residual aftermath of the emotions that had plagued her.

She had slept in and she noticed that the others were already eating. Besides, it had been too good of a dream to leave. For the first time there was no guilt, just a certainty of where her true feelings lay. Oddly enough she knew that she owed some of this clarity to Sesshomaru's advice. Kagome knew that he had been right in his assertion that she was only here temporarily. That fact had been so easy to forget as the weeks turned into months, and the months turned into years. It had been only too easy to lose sight of that fact.

If the gods had wanted her in this time then she would have been born here, or it would have been easy for her to give up the responsibilities she had. It wasn't as if the thought hadn't crossed her mind. Miroku had asked her about it on occasion and she couldn't give him an answer. Now she knew her heart held her there. Her future was there, that is where she belonged. She couldn't help but feel that is where her true destiny lay. When this was over, she would be different, stronger, and she would need it for what lay ahead, in her time.

She shook herself from her thoughts and began to pack up her things. This afternoon she would be heading back home. Her mother's birthday was the day after tomorrow, homework to hand in and most importantly her 6th week evaluation tests to take for her study credit. Thank Kami for Independent Study programs, and for Souta's finding out about it.

Sesshomaru arrived at their camp, alone. Jaken had been sent as a messenger to Lord Hikari Mamaru in the north. Lord Hikari was an Ice Demon who Sesshomaru trusted implicitly. His help would be essential in bringing the other taiyoukai to the battle when the time came. Secrecy at this time was of the utmost importance. There was no room for error at this stage of the game, and Jaken was the only one of his servants he trusted with this task. The imp may have had faults of character but loyalty and discretion were not among those faults.

"Sesshomaru!!!" Rin's happy voice called out as the little girl launched herself into him throwing her arms around his knees. He could not help but feel the warmth of her welcome. Without thinking the great demon lord stooped down and picked her up in a fatherly hug. Rin squealed in delight at the novel attention, and Sesshomaru's heart filled with some emotion at holding the young girl in his arms. It wasn't until she had wrapped her arms around his legs that he realized how much he missed her. He also knew that this was out of character for him to act in such a way.

Sesshomaru had witnessed the care and affection the girl had received from both the miko and the taijiya. Humans needed that affection to survive to grow. He had treated the young human as he would have a demon pup. This had given the young girl discipline that many humans lacked, but he knew she needed more than that. Sesshomaru knew he was unable and unwilling to provide that much needed affection. Staying with these humans would be the best for her. The miko would lay down her life to protect the young ones. There could be no greater sign of love than that.

Kagome had heard the young girl cry out his name and she looked up to see Sesshomaru holding the little girl in his arms. To say she was surprised to see him show such open affection would be an understatement. Instinctively she knew the taiyoukai wouldn't want her watching their reunion so she turned her back on them and continued her packing. She was also certain that if he had thought anyone else could have seen he never would have picked the girl up. He and Inuyasha definitely had some emotional hang-ups and were more alike in some respects than either of them would care to admit.

"Are you ready to show me what you've done all week?" his voice startled her from her thoughts. She had thought he would still be with Rin. The young girl had been asking a lot about him of late and she was not quite sure when he would show up again. She glanced around quickly and saw that Rin was already off with Shippo pulling Sango off in the direction of the hot spring.

"Sure." Was the only reply he received. Suddenly he was struck by the difference in her greeting and Rin's. Something inside of him wondered if there would ever be a day when she missed him as Rin did. If she would ever welcome him back as did the young girl. He was startled by these thoughts so he put them from his mind.

Sesshomaru was impressed with the progress that Kagome had made during the week. Her concealing sutra had worked well, as did the other charms she had learned. He was even surprised that she had learned some defensive moves from the taijiya. In short the human had progressed further than even he had hoped possible. Satisfied that his decision to leave her with her friends was correct he went into the lessons of the day, teaching her how to shield her thoughts and emotions from detection. He was even able to teach her some new meditation techniques that would help her strengthen her ability to focus. This would give her better control of her powers. Eventually the young woman wouldn't even have to think about summoning her powers, they would come to her naturally just like breathing. If a demon similar to the one that attacked the other day were to challenge her she would have already dispatched it by the time the others even sensed its being there. That is if they were able to sense it at all.

"Well done miko." Was all the taiyoukai said when they were finished for the day.

Sesshomaru moved to leave her. He had been careful to keep his feelings to himself. Unwilling to let the miko know how far along she truly was. He didn't want to run the risk of her becoming overly confident. Her skills had improved significantly over the past week. But she was nowhere near ready to face a demon of Naraku's caliber, let alone the demon himself. There were demons just as strong as and stronger than he, but what made him dangerous was he lived only to succeed. The hanyou knew nothing of honor or did he respect the warrior's code, as he used any means necessary to win. That alone made him a formidable opponent. He could not allow her to think herself ready to face him.

"Sesshomaru, please, will you stay. I have some questions." Kagome ventured her voice calm; devoid of the anxiety she had felt.

Sesshomaru stopped then and turned to face her. His schooled features gave away none of his feelings. He had hoped to delay this until later. The demon knew he would answer her questions. It was her destiny to fight for the shards. When this started he had vowed to answer whatever she asked of him, she had a right to know what he knew. But he would answer only what she asked and no more. "What would you like to know?" his voice was detached and cool as he faced the young woman

"You said I possessed another miko's soul. I was wondering if you could tell me whose." Kagome figured the best way to get any answers from him was to be straightforward. Experience had shown her that Sesshomaru was honest and direct when confronted. His pride and ethics prevented him from being anything but truthful.

"In addition to the priestess Kikyo's soul you possess the soul of the priestess Midoriko." He stated simply. He doubted she would recognize the significance of this information. Few demons knew the true origins of the shard, and he suspected that even fewer humans, if any did.

He was too stunned to hide his expression of surprise when she said aloud, "I thought that her soul was sealed within the jewel. How is this possible...unless..." she looked at him then as if for confirmation of her suspicions. For once the seemingly omniscient demon was at a loss as to what her thoughts may be. It was evident he could tell she had stumbled upon something that was very significant, an epiphany of sorts. But what surprised her is that it appeared that Sesshomaru actually looked surprised. His amber eyes were full of eager interest and he had arched an elegant silver brow in question silently urging her to continue.

Kagome took the hint and continued with her train of thought. "Somehow, when the jewel was part of my body, part of her soul was able to merge with Kikyo's. Maybe the energy, the new energy you feel from me was because of their bonding. That would explain everything."

Sesshomaru looked at her, stunned. The Shikon No Tama had been inside this girl. How had he missed that piece of information? Of course, he remembered it now. He had heard that the jewel was burned with Kikyo's body. He wondered if that had been the catalyst. No. He was certain it wasn't. There was something more to this. Something simple he was overlooking, but he was still at a loss.

"You didn't know that did you?" Kagome stated more than asked. The look on Sesshomaru's face had told her everything. It was the first time he had truly let his mask slip. She was certain there wasn't much that this demon didn't know. So she told him the story of how she had come to this world, and what had happened with Madam Centipede. When she finished she remembered something, "Sesshomaru, you thought Inuyasha possessed Midoriko's soul, why?"

"I knew he had been in contact with the jewel. I thought that maybe when Kikyo sealed him to with the arrow, she may have used the jewel in the process. That would have accounted for it only being a part of the soul that was allowed to escape."

"Many people have come into contact with the jewel other than Inuyasha and me. If anything Kikyo's soul would have bonded with Midoriko's sooner. Wouldn't that have been more likely than Inuyasha's soul bonding with it?"

"No." he stated simply. The human was too clever. She looked at him expectantly those midnight eyes of hers filled with curiosity. Sesshomaru knew she waited for him to continue. She knew there was more to this than he was saying. "In fact I really can't explain why you, other than the unknown power you possess. That is one thing I have yet to identify."

"You can explain why you thought Inuyasha's soul could though." Kagome said patiently.

"Midoriko's soul, in a situation as it is in should only be able to bond to a blood relative." he replied careful to keep his astonishment in check as he replied to her. He need not have worried. Kagome was far from suspecting how much of an impression she was truly making on the demon lord. It was a rare demon that he could hold an intelligent conversation with. Let alone one who could connect facts and catch on to what he was trying to avoid saying and have the audacity to question him about it. Never would he have suspected the intuition that this young woman held. Nor would he have thought how much he would truly enjoy talking to her.

"Inuyasha's related to Midoriko? Why didn't he say anything when we were at the cave?" Kagome's brow knitted in confusion. This was said more to herself than to him as she tried to place more pieces of this puzzle together.

"He doesn't know. He believes Katsume was his mother. I guess in many ways she was. In truth Katsume was Inuyasha's aunt, but we led everyone to believe she was Inuyasha's mother." His voice was still calm and emotionless then, but she felt something from him. Distaste? Was that it? Something inside her just knew that he did not like deception. Though he may not be above using it, she knew with a certainty he preferred honesty.

"You didn't agree with your father about that." Kagome stated the fact as if she had known all along.

"No I didn't." Sesshomaru conceded. "Father thought it best. Inuyasha's life was already endangered. Our father was a great demon. Many were loyal to him, and just as many were jealous and would do whatever they could to hurt him. It could not be known that my father had sired a son with Midoriko. Too many demons despised her. There would have been treason and chaos in our midst.

As it was there was much talk about Katsume, and there were many attempts on her life. Many demons died trying to bring her and Inuyasha to an end. Eventually my father sent them away, hoping to hide them amongst the humans. Eventually the villagers found out about Inuyasha's heritage. He and Katsume were shunned and despised. Katsume was killed one night while trying to protect Inuyasha from a demon attack. Father was able to reach them in time before Inuyasha was killed.

Father needn't have bothered, because even at a young age Inuyasha's powers were great. Before he came of age Midoriko's miko blood ensured his safety. He would have been immune to the attacks of lesser demons. It would take a great taiyoukai such as my father or I to harm him. If they had just told the truth things may have been different."

There was something like sadness hidden in the calm tones of his voice. She felt it in her soul just as she had the distaste earlier. She realized something then. He wanted Inuyasha to live. How many opportunities did he have to kill Inuyasha? Her mind boggled at the thought. It would have been so easy after his father's death. He had the power but yet he allowed Inuyasha to get the tetsusiaga. Funny Inuyasha hadn't even known about the tetsusiaga until Sesshomaru had shown up looking for it. In that instant she realized something, something important and couldn't help herself.

"You led Inuyasha to tetsusiaga didn't you? He would never have found it on his own. You knew he needed it or his youkai blood would get out of control. You knew that the miko powers in his blood could only keep him alive for so long before he would need the sword's protection." She said suddenly.

He was stunned. Emotionless amber eyes looked at her then as if he was just seeing her for the first time. How she had realized the truth he could only guess. Rarely had he been taken by surprise. And now he had been twice in a matter of moments by a human. And he wasn't quite sure what he thought of it. So he decided to concede the point.

"Yes. I did not quite like the lengths that I had to go through to get him to take the sword in the first place. My brother always was very stubborn. I had thought that the fact that I was searching for it would have been enough to pique his interest. Unfortunately he needed greater persuasion. Jaken actually came up with most of that plan. I was just thankful that it worked, though I would have rather forgone it entirely. My father wouldn't have wanted Inuyasha to have been hurt."

"It's more than that." Kagome said as she eyed him closely. She had seen the glimmer of something in his amber eyes. If she wasn't mistaken she was sure that he cared very deeply about his younger brother.

"This is enough for one day. I expect you to speak of Inuyasha's true parentage to no one. My father did not want it known." He said crisply. Concerned that he had revealed too much Sesshomaru needed to put an end to this conversation. He didn't need the miko looking into his motives or prying into past history about his brother. Inuyasha was already a constant reminder of how he had failed. Then as he remembered himself the mask was back on. His voice was once again cool and uninflected as he said "I'm impressed miko. You have gleaned more information from me in the course of a single conversation than any spy could in week of torturing me. I think it is only fair that you tell me something that I wish to know."

"Anything" Kagome replied. Her midnight eyes bright with a feeling of pride, Sesshomaru had given her what she was sure for him was a compliment. His voice may not have carried any emotion, but the fact that he had said it was enough. As long as she had known him Sesshomaru had never said something that he did not mean. Kagome could not help but feel a small victory. She knew she had made an impression on this demon lord who made every effort to avoid feeling and she could only wonder at his control.

"What did my brother do to make you cry?" Amber met midnight then and was glad to see the surprise held in them. The tables had been turned.

"Who told you that he made me cry?" she asked curious. How could he possibly have known that something had happened? She had hoped to have had this escape his knowledge. She was certain if he knew what happened he wouldn't allow her to stay with her friends. Even with her powers increasing with strength and training Kagome very much doubted that she would be much of a match for the formidable demon before her.

"No one told me. I smelt the salt of your tears earlier. From what I've seen of your past interactions with Inuyasha I deduced that they were for him." His voice was calm and even as he looked into her midnight eyes to ascertain her feelings.

"He apologized. It's over." Was the only answer he received from the miko, and her eyes still showed surprise, but a little annoyance at being questioned. He smiled inwardly. He was getting into her soul just as she was trying to get into his. That was the only fair thing to do.

He raised a silver brow in disbelief but that was the only emotion he allowed to show outwardly. "You are no longer in love with him then."

"I will always love your brother." Kagome admitted. What could it hurt to confide in him? After all it had been his advice that had helped her to begin to realize the truth about her feelings. The fact that he was asking her about it spoke of his concern even if he did try to hide behind a wall of indifference. Her midnight eyes shone with wisdom as she continued, "But it's not like you think. There are so many types of love. I'm not quite sure which one I feel for him. But I do know for certain that it's not the type of love I would feel for the man that I'm going to marry. I love him. I trust him with my life. Just as he trusts me with his own. There's so much we've been through, and I've lost count of the number of times he has saved my life. I can't turn my back on that, not now, not ever. We argue and fight, that's true, but there's a bond between us. I know it's as deep and binding as any love could be, as anyone could ever hope for. I know he loves Kikyo and he always will, but that doesn't mean there's no place for me. He's proven that time and again. I know that no matter what I'll always be a part of him as well."

"The warriors bond" Sesshomaru stated simply. Amber eyes showed no sign of the interest he was beginning to feel for this woman who now appeared to be wise beyond her years. "I have seen it before."

"I hadn't realized it had a name. I guess I hadn't seen much, I had confused it for a different kind of love. Last night we finally cleared the air between us, and I was able to realize what my feelings for your brother really are. I didn't realize how much of a relief it would be to finally do so." Sesshomaru ignored the feeling of relief he felt at these words. He told himself it was because the hanyou couldn't harm her if she didn't love him.

"So Kikyo had nothing to do with this, my brother is showing some signs of intelligence then." Sesshomaru stated to himself more than to Kagome.

"She did." The miko however did not realize his distraction and thought the question was meant for her to answer. Amber eyes still held midnight ones captive, looking deep into her very soul. Kagome felt impelled to confirm his suspicion. Something in her told her to tell him everything. That it would be important to establish trust with him. And not telling him would undermine that. Now was the time to lay everything open, if she had learned anything last night she had learned the importance of facing her fears. Her embarrassment at having to admit something so personal made her break eye contact.

"I overheard Inuyasha and Kikyo talking that first night I put up the shield. I figured that since we each have a part of the soul that's how she got through without noticing that it was up. I heard him tell her that he only cared for me because I reminded him of her. That's what truly started all this. Then I wanted to prove that I wasn't a weak human. To show everyone that I could put my emotions to the side and do what I was supposed to. I just wanted everyone to know I'm me, I'm more than just the reincarnation of someone else."

'_Inuyasha truly is a baka_.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked at the girl before him, eyes lowered in what he could only attribute to embarrassment at having to say it aloud. His cool appearance did not give any indication of the anger he felt towards his younger brother or the sympathy he felt for the woman before him at the moment. Knowing that Kagome had forgiven his brother was the only thing that kept his emotions in check. The miko's heart was at ease, the tone of her voice told him that. That was all that mattered. To react in anyway would be a waste of time and too much time had been lost already.

Midnight eyes locked with amber once more, and he saw in their blue depths what she did not want him to see, what she had been so careful not to let into the tones of her voice. The vulnerability that still lingered within her heart and the self doubt that she still had about her true identity was there for him to see. Something lurched inside of him compelling him to push those thoughts from her once and for all. He had to say something to make her understand.

Amber softened then to liquid gold softening the lines of the hardened youkai's face. When he spoke, his voice was foreign to even his ears. The usual calm tones came out in little more than a husky growl, the words whispered in a voice that possessed a tender intensity that surely could not be his. "Miko, Kagome, I have been alive longer than I could care to know. I have yet to meet anyone like you, human or demon. Do not believe that you are nothing but a reincarnation. You are so much more than that. If you are to survive this you must believe me."

The moment was gone just as instantly as it came. His face once again devoid of any of the feeling she had barely glimpsed. Kagome was sure she had imagined it. That voice, its tone the way it touched her soul and made her pulse race. She cast a sideways glance at him again just to see. He was still the Sesshomaru she had known so well, stoic and emotionless. She forced it from her mind. It must have been her imagination. Maybe she was a little more disturbed than she had originally thought last night. Pushing the thoughts from her head she walked back to where the others were waiting. She should be heading back home anyways. It would be safer to think about this from a distance. And what could be more distant than 500 years in the future.

* * *

**Revised, edited, and reposted 9/07/04**

**Author's Notes**: Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting this fic. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to **_thebigW _**for pointing many of these out to me.


	12. chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**_Chapter 12: A Still Troubled Heart_**

Inuyasha woke to the same feelings that he had closed his eyes to: disbelief, gratitude and an overwhelming sense of dread. Last night had taught him more in a matter of moments than he had been able to learn in a lifetime. Never, in his life had anyone given him so much and asked for so little in return. His traitorous heart still reveled in the warm feeling that knowing that Kagome loved him had given him. His conscience felt guilty at accepting something he couldn't hope to pay back. Even more than that was his dread that this was temporary. He had learned only too well that good things never lasted.

Every time he had glimpsed love and tasted a small portion of what it felt like, it was ripped away from him. His mother died protecting him, his father had arrived too late to save her. All he had left were the memories of his mother. Katsume was beautiful, he remembered that. Inuyasha had adored his mother, had felt safe with her. In his childish innocence he thought it would last forever. It hadn't lasted very long. Although countless years have gone by his heart still missed her and it still yearns for the tenderness and care she had shown him. That no one else had shown him, until now, until Kagome.

After Katsume died Inuyasha lived with his father and brother. It had been an eye-opening experience where he had come to terms with the harsh reality of who he was. Half human half demon, he hadn't truly belonged there. In fact he felt like he was his father's dirty little secret that no one could know about. Eventually he came to the realization that he was not only unwanted, he was unlovable. The humans hated him because he was half demon. Other demons looked down upon him because he was half human and obviously inferior. After he had come to that realization Inuyasha convinced himself that his mother only loved him because she had to. It was duty not affection that motivated her care. She could not have truly cared for him, his memories were wrong, the product of his human self pity.

By then he had learned from his father that duty outweighed any emotion. That love and sentiment were for the weak. His mother could not have been weak if she were mated to his father. Therefore she could not have ever possessed those weaker emotions. He pushed aside his human emotions, concluding that his weaker human side had conjured these tender memories of his mother to undermine his demon side and make him weak. For years he would ignore the overwhelming feeling of isolation and loneliness that dwelt in the dark recesses of his battered heart. Ignoring its silent cries for affection of any kind, he refused to acknowledge their existence.

"I'm a demon. I don't need emotions or sentiment. Those feelings are for weak humans. I won't give in." had been his mantra on many a lonely desolate night as he settled in to a tree top. Eventually He truly believed that he was finally beyond his heart's need for the softer human emotions. Alone, needing to count on no one but himself, Inuyasha had been able to cast these thoughts aside. It had been easy since he had come to realize that no one would ever be easy around him simply because of what he was: a hanyou. He was destined to be an outcast until he could prove himself. He would become the son his father deserved; strong and emotionless.

Then he met Kikyo. And everything changed. For a brief time he was happy. Once again there was love in his life. His hungry heart more than welcomed the tender feelings offered by the priestess. She understood him. Inuyasha knew it, because Kikyo had told him how lonely she was. How isolated she had been from the world. He thought he had found a kindred spirit in her. Only too readily he had agreed to use the Shikon no Tama to become human. It had been with his entire being that he pledged to take her as his mate when he did so. Together they would no longer be alone. In each other they would find the love that had been denied to them for so long. How wrong they had been.

Destiny, fate or the gods, whoever the forces at work in his life were had other plans for them. Their love had evaporated almost as quickly as it came into being; changed in an instant from love to hate, from faith to disbelief, from trust to suspicion. When they met again it was as enemies. Inuyasha had been sealed to a tree by her arrow. Kikyo had died believing Inuyasha had inflicted her fatal wounds. Both of them had closed their eyes feeling that singular mixture of hurt, anger, bitterness and hatred that only those whose illusions of love had been shattered could feel. For the two of them this devil's brew of emotions had been magnified a thousand times over as neither of them gave their hearts or trust easily.

Kagome had broken Kikyo's spell and freed him from the arrow that had bound him to that tree for 50 years. Over time her faith in him had proved unshakable. Last night had proven Kagome's love was just as unshakable as her faith. Inuyasha could not comprehend it at all. He was still amazed that someone like her could care about let alone love someone like him. Inuyasha knew he really hadn't done much to deserve such tender feelings from her. She gave them to him anyway. He couldn't even begin to understand why and he dared not question it any further. Inuyasha knew that he should just be thankful and take it for what it was. Savor it while it lasted. Kagome would leave when this was over, returning to her time where she belonged. Soon enough he would be alone once more and the emptiness that had been would be his once more.

No, he wouldn't be alone. His mind reminded him of his promise to Kikyo. There would be a place for him in hell by her side, where he would relive that fateful day over and over again. For the rest of eternity he would experience the anguish, betrayal and anger he felt as he tore through the village. At the time it had been the only way he knew to express his feelings. Inuyasha had been so blinded by hurt and rage at Kikyo's betrayal, as well the anger he felt towards himself for foolishly believing in her love. Life had already taught him love was not something that he would ever know, and he had been foolish enough to believe that it had been his. He remembered the look in her eyes as she sealed him to the tree. The hate and anger directed at him burning in their ebony depths. He would see that look for the rest of eternity. No longer would it be confined to the nightmares that plagued his nights. Soon it would be his reality.

Kagome had said that even his going to hell wouldn't stop her from loving him, nor would it sever the tie between them. He wanted so badly to believe her. But he knew better. He had seen firsthand that love didn't last. Just like all human emotions it lasted but a blink of an eye, a mere instant in the eternal time that was the universe. Feelings were forgotten almost as quickly as they came, a hundred years from now only the facts would remain.

Love was just another one of these fleeting human feelings. It came into your life and illuminated it for a brief period of time. Showering you in light and warmth, and then it would be over. Then darkness would come. The cold loneliness would fill the nights. The heartless knowledge that there was only yourself you could count on, that no one would be there anymore. He had experienced it firsthand. And he remembered it whenever he looked into Kikyo's eyes.

"Hey, Inuyasha, can you give me some help?" Miroku's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Only too grateful for a distraction from where his thoughts had wandered Inuyasha hopped down from the tree. Hopefully there was demon to slaughter or a shard to track down, he needed a distraction. So he was both disappointed and annoyed to find that Miroku wanted him to get the food from Kagome's pack without waking her up.

During breakfast it was evident that Sango was still angry with him. In fact Inuyasha realized that the taijiya was angry at the both of them. He couldn't figure out what Miroku had done, but decided he didn't really care to know. Whatever it was he was sure it had something to do with the monk's wandering hands. He knew why the taijiya was mad at him, and part of him couldn't blame her. But another part of him was annoyed. Whatever was between Kagome and him was between the two of them. As far as he was concerned it wasn't any of her business and he wasn't about to tell her anything.

They ate in silence. Inuyasha looked around at the group of them. A young human child, a kitsune, a taijiya, a monk and a hanyou all sitting down eating in relative harmony, unlikely companions let alone allies, they were bound together by a common goal: the destruction of the demon Naraku. They all had their own reasons for being here.

Amber eyes rested on the monk. Miroku was cursed. The monk had inherited the hole in his hand from his father. It had been his grandfather that Naraku had originally cursed. Miroku had seen his father consumed by the void in his hand. He knew his fate could be the same. Eventually the wind tunnel would consume Miroku as well. Miroku's very existence depended upon their success in finally defeating the demon. Naraku would need to be destroyed to remove the curse, and the monk meant to see that he was, not only for his own survival, he also sought vengeance for the fates of his father and grandfather.

Inuyasha's glance landed on the taijiya. Sango was here for vengeance as well. Naraku had lured Sango, her father, her brother and many of her comrades to a castle where they were all killed at her brother's hand. Kohaku had been possessed when he had slain them. Sango had to fight her brother as well, she was the only survivor. Naraku also all but led a horde of demons to attack their defenseless village. An entire group of people were dead, a culture destroyed and permanently removed from this earth, all but Sango. If she fell, Naraku's victory would be complete and the taijiya would walk this land not more.

She also hoped to be able to save her brother from Naraku's grasp. The bastard had used a jewel shard to re-animate Kohaku's body. Even more heinous than that he had tried to pit Sango against her brother again, in an attempt to further fuel the Shikon No Tama with evil energy. Sango's love for her brother had overcome this attempt. The taijiya had been willing to die to save her brother from his fate. Now she traveled with them in search of the bastard who caused her so much suffering. She sought justice.

Inuyasha understood only too well Sango's emotions. But unlike Sango he hadn't been strong enough to resist the fight. He had given in. As far as Inuyasha was concerned he would never forgive Naraku his part in separating him and Kikyo. How could he when he couldn't even forgive himself.

Amber eyes flicked between Shippo and Rin. The youngsters were too young to really be caught up in the fervor the adults were. Both of them had been affected by the jewel as well. Through no fault of their own these innocent children were here with the group, orphans, just two more victims of the power struggle that rocked the land. They truly had no where else to go, and they had all become a family to these youngsters. And out of all of them the two of them looked to Kagome for the comfort and love that their young hearts so desperately needed.

His gaze strayed to where Kagome lay sleeping. Kagome always told everyone she was here because she broke the jewel. Inuyasha knew it was more than that. Yes, a part of her had felt guilty for breaking it but he alone knew it was more than that. He had witnessed it first hand. She had been sent back to her time, trapped because Yura had stolen the piece of the jewel. She had been sitting at her home eating when he had come back for her. Kagome had been angry at him for something, he couldn't remember what, and she had refused to come.

Inuyasha couldn't blame her. As far as he had been concerned at the time the girl was worthless. Kagome had not shown any of the power that Kikyo possessed. Sure there had been moments where there had been a glimpse of those powers, but they weren't something that she had been in control of. He had seen her archery skills first hand, or lack thereof and had been certain the girl would have been more of a liability than anything else. Yet she could see things no one else could. Inuyasha had come back to get her for that very reason.

She had stood there, midnight eyes glaring at him in defiance, daring him to make her go back. Then she had seen the invisible hair. Somewhere in her mind Kagome had known what it meant. The expression in her midnight eyes changed immediately. In an instant the defiance and anger were replaced with determination and love. The look in her eyes sparked something in him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had seen that look in someone else's eye, but not in stormy midnight ones in tender soft brown eyes. Whose he was no longer certain as the memory had been long buried just outside the edges of his conscious thoughts. When Kagome spoke he could feel her love and determination. He could feel the strength of her conviction when Kagome had decided to go back with him. Despite her inability to truly do anything she had decided to abandon her home and comfort so her family would be safe.

It had been at that moment that the memory of his mother's death returned to him full force. Resurrected from the depths of his secret heart, once again in the realm of his conscious thought, it had been given back to him by this young girl. Kagome had unknowingly given him a gift even then. She had restored his mother to him. And for that he had decided he would protect her with his life if need be. So he had given her his haori.

As time went on, Kagome had only become more determined to piece the jewel back together. Her family was safe in the future, she had not suffered personal injury from Naraku, yet here she was. Kagome fought because she knew it was the right thing to do. There was no vengeance on her part, just a sense that she had the power to help them do what was right. That's what kept her here.

Inuyasha never doubted that Kagome loved them all and he knew without her they would have all been alone in their quests. It was in that moment that he realized that it wasn't their hatred for Naraku that bound this unlikely group of misfits. It was their love for Kagome. She had brought them together, given comfort and love to each of them when they needed it the most. They all were there fighting side by side to protect her. It had always been that way.

Again she had shown him the answer. Inuyasha shook his head in silent disbelief. How many times had he figured out some elusive truth or other thanks to Kagome. There were too many times to name. This however was the second time in their acquaintance that she had unknowingly inspired him.

"Sesshomaru!!!" he heard the young girl cry out. Inuyasha groaned. Not today of all days. He turned his back, not wanting to see his brother. Inuyasha had known that the taiyoukai was bound to show up again. He just wished it wasn't today.

The little brat was probably telling his brother that Inuyasha had made Kagome cry. Deep down he knew Sesshomaru would not be happy about that, nor would his brother listen to what Inuyasha would have to say. No instead they would argue, and as was her habit Kagome would step in. He might even get a "Sit Boy" in front of his brother. That's all he needed right now. And then Sesshomaru would whisk Kagome off to his castle where he would keep her away from anyone who could hurt her. Inuyasha knew he would be included on that list.

He should have known, just as he had truly accepted the fact that she loved him it would be over. Love was temporary. The thought flickered through his mind.

In disgust he got up and stalked off. If Sesshomaru wanted to argue they would at least do it away from the others, away from Kagome. He could at least give her the courtesy of arguing with his brother out of earshot.

Hearing Miroku's tell tale footsteps behind him only served to irritate his already raw nerves. "Don't follow me monk" Inuyasha ground out. The damn monk just didn't know when to leave people alone. Inuyasha knew the monk would keep following him no matter what and decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn't really have much fight left in him anyways, what he did have left he would need for the confrontation with Sesshomaru.

Damn Brat he thought to himself. How could Rin be loyal to Sesshomaru of all demons? He didn't dare examine his feelings of jealousy on that front. Maybe he should just run away. Leave, just end it all now and go to hell with Kikyo. He would at least get off the emotional roller coaster he found himself on. In hell he would know what to expect. He'd already lived through it once. No he had to stay he promised Kagome he would stay until this was over.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed aloud. All the tension left him as he caught a whiff of her scent on the air. Without realizing it he changed his direction. Instinctively his troubled heart knew just being able to see her would give him some sort of clarity. Even if it just meant to ease the turmoil that had begun to brew within him again as he thought of his brother's betrayal. His heart was determined to push aside the feelings he harbored against his brother. Inuyasha came to an abrupt stop as he got close enough to see her. The gods were truly against him. Kagome was there, but she wasn't alone. She was with Sesshomaru training.

True to form Miroku kept up pace behind the angry hanyou. He had followed in absolute silence knowing that something was bothering Inuyasha. He had that deep thoughtful restless look about him all morning and this drew the monk's interest. The hanyou was not much one to sit around and dwell on anything. He could but only guess what the hanyou's thoughts may be.

Miroku knew Inuyasha and Kagome had talked last night. He had seen Kagome come back to camp. He could tell that the miko had been crying. But unlike Sango, Miroku doubted that they were the tears of a broken heart. Kagome had slept in this morning. This fact confirmed his suspicion that all was well with the woman. The group had been together long enough for him to know that Kagome never slept well when something was troubling her. No matter how exhausted she was, she never allowed herself the luxury of sleeping in until she had overcome whatever it was that had deprived her sleep.

Inuyasha on the other hand seemed more introspective than was his want. He wondered how she had come out unscathed and the Inuyasha had come out troubled. Typically Kagome had been the only one able to calm his spirits, not trouble them. No, there was something else going on inside Inuyasha's head. Right now he really didn't have much else to do, so he might as well try and figure out what was troubling him before it blew up in all their faces.

"If you think I'm gonna tell you what happened last night between Kagome and me you've got another thing coming. It's private and between the two of us. It's no one else's business." Inuyasha said testily as he sat down on a fallen log, where he had a view of the clearing where Kagome and Sesshomaru were training, his amber eyes molten with animosity as he looked at his brother.

Miroku sat next to him on the log. The monk instantly understood part of Inuyasha's bad mood as he realized who Inuyasha was looking at. Sesshomaru being with Kagome bothered him as well. Kagome trusted the taiyoukai though, he could see that. Inuyasha despised his brother and Sesshomaru returned the feeling. The monk thought that it was possible Inuyasha felt betrayed by Kagome's easy trust of his brother. But he planned to find out what was behind Inuyasha's mood.

Miroku was certain that was all it was. He would just have to explain again to Inuyasha that Sesshomaru was truly the only choice they had. They would all have to put aside past grudges for the moment if they were to win. Kagome was their best hope for that victory right now. If her success meant that she would have to train with Sesshomaru they would all have to deal with it. Their time was running short. They all knew it, though none of them ever said it. There wasn't time to try other options. They would have to accept what destiny had thrown their way, even if it was Sesshomaru.

"I didn't come here to talk about that." The monk said innocently. "I just didn't want to be with Sango. She would have made me wash dishes or some other chore that I have no intention of doing. I'd much rather sit here with you, and spy on Kagome and your brother."

"I'm not spying." Came the angry reply. Inuyasha did not move or look at Miroku. Instead he kept his gaze on his brother. His eyes never losing the intensity they held when he first saw his brother with Kagome.

The monk raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh, okay. I'll help you guard Kagome from a safe distance so she won't know that we're here watching her."

Inuyasha snorted. He was in too rotten of a mood to see that the monk was trying to make light of things. Miroku decided to keep quiet for a while. The two of them watched Kagome and Sesshomaru. Miroku was impressed with the power that was coming from the small woman. They had all clearly been in the dark about what she was capable of. Sesshomaru was the only choice that they had. That fact was more than plain to the monk now. Maybe he wouldn't have to say anything to Inuyasha.

Miroku marveled at the taiyoukai's power as well. The taiyoukai seemed unaffected by the miko's powers which Miroku knew was odd. It was the rare demon that would train a miko, an even rarer demon that was able to withstand miko powers, but powers such as Kagome's? Miroku was certain then that Sesshomaru was even stronger than they had ever realized.

Another thought occurred to the monk then. Why hadn't Sesshomaru succeeded in killing them before? Surely he could have. Almost as if to validate that claim Miroku's mind called to mind the incident from a week ago. The power Sesshomaru had released from his own hand that killed that horde of demons, save the one. If he had done that so easily, why would the demon want the sword? More power, yes that was a common reason for any creature, something inside the monk told him it wasn't.

Another incident sprang from his memory then. Sesshomaru had used the tetsusiaga once to kill a horde of demons. It was then that they realized what the tetsusiaga had been capable of. Inuyasha had been unaware of its true power. Miroku wondered at why Sesshomaru had gone to lengths to possess a sword the taiyoukai must have known he could not wield. Nor did the taiyoukai need its power. He possessed it already within himself. He could have killed them all that night, but he didn't. True he had left Inuyasha wounded, but he could have ended it then. He didn't. Why? Was the only question that rang out in Miroku's mind, nothing Sesshomaru had done made sense now?

"How long has your brother been trying to kill you?" he asked suddenly. The question startled Inuyasha. He turned to look warily at the monk. Wondering what Miroku was trying to do. Miroku had that thoughtful look on his face and Inuyasha cursed his bad luck in choosing his traveling companions. Sesshomaru was another subject he didn't care to talk about right now. However, Inuyasha was certain that this was Miroku's round about way of getting to talk about what had happened between him and Kagome. He would humor the monk and talk about his brother. It would be a relief to tell someone what a bastard his brother truly was.

"He's been trying to kill me ever since I came of age. I left home because my father refused to make Sesshomaru take back his pledge to kill me. Told me I would understand one day that there were duties and responsibilities that came with being part of the family. He said that I would have to earn Sesshomaru's respect on my own and only when I did that would Sesshomaru renounce his pledge. I knew the only way I could gain Sesshomaru's respect was to fight him. So I fought him and lost. Shortly afterwards I left the castle to be alone."

"Did he ever say why he was trying to kill you?" Miroku asked his curiosity peaked. The monk had never once thought that Inuyasha had ever spent time in his father's house. Let alone had any type of relationship with his brother or father.

"Sesshomaru invoked the warrior's code Brother's Vendetta. My life was his to take, and his alone. No other demon could challenge me until it was settled. A brother's grudge against his brother takes precedence over any other. The breaking of family faith is the deepest of disgraces and all others would have to let their differences with me wait until the challenge had been answered."

"But the two of you fought."

"I lost. My life is his to take whenever he wants. But I guess that's all in the past. Naraku changed all that. Before I only had Sesshomaru to face as an opponent, now everywhere I turn there's another demon, some offspring of Naraku's that wants my blood. And then there's Kikyo. She's the only one I'll allow to take my life. Her trust is the only one I ever betrayed. Sesshomaru and Naraku, those bastards will have to find someone else to kill." Inuyasha said the last with more feeling than he had intended. Collecting himself he turned away from Miroku watching Sesshomaru and Kagome once more. Who at this point were no longer training. From where he sat it looked as if the two of them were having a serious conversation.

Miroku remained silent. Inuyasha was glad about that. He didn't like to think about that time. Inuyasha still didn't truly understand why his brother had turned on him like he had. When he had first come to the castle he had shadowed his older brother, trying to emulate everything Sesshomaru did. Inuyasha had idolized his brother. Though Sesshomaru did not cuddle or pet him, his brother had allowed Inuyasha's attentions. Inuyasha had never felt any true animosity from him. The announcement of the Brother's Vendetta had come as a shock to him, yet another betrayal to his heart. One of his first lessons that nothing good ever lasted.

"Why did he invoke the Brother's Vendetta in the first place? What breach of family honor had you committed?" Miroku asked finally breaking the silence that had settled between the two of them. Inuyasha should have known the monk wouldn't let it lie. Truth was he didn't know. Neither his father nor his brother had ever told him what he had done.

"You mean aside from the fact that I'm half human?" Inuyasha snorted. "That's all the reason my brother needed. Once I was of age I was no longer under my father's protection. I was fair game to any demon who had a hatred for humans, including my own brother."

Miroku remained silent. He wasn't quite sure it was quite as Inuyasha thought. He shook his head. Despite all Inuyasha's bravado he knew that the hanyou felt things intensely and deeply. He could only begin to imagine the depth of the hurt Sesshomaru's turning on him had caused. Miroku was certain that the hanyou didn't know what he had done. He was also almost just as certain that Sesshomaru had invoked the Vendetta for reasons that Inuyasha's battered heart couldn't let him see. Demons were such complex creatures Miroku thought in frustration.

The two of them continued to sit in silence and watch as Kagome and Sesshomaru talked for what seemed like hours. It was more than evident to the monk that Inuyasha didn't want to talk anymore, and Miroku didn't know what else to say. He had started this conversation with the intention of pointing out that Inuyasha needed to set aside past hurts and accept Sesshomaru's help. The monk was at a loss on how to bring up the subject. Miroku knew the hanyou was too hurt to listen to his opinion of what was really behind Sesshomaru's vendetta. It really was such a simple, transparent motive, but Inuyasha could not get past his bruised feelings on his own to see it.

But to give the hanyou credit, Sesshomaru hadn't exactly made it easy for Inuyasha to believe otherwise. Fighting the hanyou every chance he got. The older demon pushed the hot headed hanyou past his threshold of comfort. Every fight between them was more difficult than the last prodding Inuyasha to fight harder each time. Miroku now understood that this was Sesshomaru's way of helping Inuyasha develop his abilities even further. Though he understood it, that didn't mean Miroku agreed with the taiyoukai's methods.

The monk knew he would have to speak to Kagome about this. If anyone could make Inuyasha understand what he suspected the truth was, it was her. Kagome had a way of making Inuyasha understand what no one else could. Again, making the hanyou understand fell to her. She would have to help the hanyou heal another wound in his battle scarred heart. Kagome would make him understand that Sesshomaru had been helping him all along, the only way the demon knew how.

Kagome was the one who had healed the hurt inside each of them. She helped everyone she ever met. Miroku's gaze flicked to Sesshomaru then. Kagome would heal his soul too. She would give him back his brother's faith. Of that the monk was certain.

* * *

**Revised, edited, and reposted 9/07/04**

**Author's Notes**: Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting this fic. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to **_thebigW _**for pointing many of these out to me.


	13. chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Insomnia**

Sesshomaru stood on his balcony looking out over his lands. But he did not see the landscape that he was so intensely proud of, nor did its beauty soothe him tonight. There were no other distractions this evening; there was no miko to look in upon, there was no barrier to check and ensure its safety, and there were no worries about what trouble her heart. Jaken wasn't here to interrupt his thoughts with obsequious flattery and mindless chatter. The imp had been given the task of watching over Rin and the miko's friends for now.

No, tonight he would again lose himself in a familiar circle of thought this time uninterrupted. There was nothing around that would distract the taiyoukai from the fact that he still did not know what force bound the souls within the miko. And there would be no distractions or rest until he figured out this riddle.

There was new information to review tonight. The conversation he had with Kagome kept running through his mind. The jewel had been inside her, reborn with the priestess Kikyo's soul. He could not understand why the jewel had remained intact, and in its true form. Kagome seemed to think it was because Kikyo was a powerful miko and the jewel had been burned with her body. It was a simple explanation really. But Sesshomaru knew it wasn't the correct answer. There was something more than that.

It was true that Kikyo had been a powerful miko when she was alive. She had been the miko chosen to keep the Shikon no Tama. But the jewel remained separate from her while it was in her possession. The mere act of burning the jewel with her body would not have attached it to her soul if it hadn't done so while she was alive. That meant something about her soul had to have changed in order for this to occur. But what could have changed?

It was impossible for her soul to have changed after her death, wasn't it? The Miko was for all intents and purposes dead, and souls could not change without life energy. Was there an incarnation of Kikyo before this one? Possible, but then Inuyasha and Kaede would have been unlikely to recognize Kagome as Kikyo's reincarnation; that in addition to the fact that Kagome had the jewel inside her which was burned with Kikyo's body.

It was obvious that he was still missing something. The taiyoukai was growing frustrated because he was certain the answer lay in what he already knew. But yet it eluded him. Perhaps he was looking at this wrong. Maybe it was different than he had been thinking. Maybe Kikyo had already bonded with Midoriko's soul before she died.

That thought he quickly dismissed. Midoriko's power had been too faint for detection when he first met the girl. That meant Midoriko's soul was only newly attached to Kikyo's when he had first encountered Kagome with his brother.

If Kikyo had died with part of Midoriko's soul bonded to her own, the souls should have been fused together by the life energy a soul gains when it re-enters a body through birth. The energy that held them would have been completely unnecessary and Kagome would be in full possession of Midoriko's soul the jewel wouldn't have been reborn with her, the energy contained within it would have been released into the universe. There would be no Naraku and he would not be sitting here beating his head against a wall. That theory too he discarded.

Sesshomaru went inside where he sat down in a favorite chair. He leaned back in frustration. He had to figure this out, Lord Hikari would be here first thing in the morning, and Sesshomaru wanted to be able to tell him more than he knew now. True he already knew more than he had when he wrote that note last night. Not that it had helped him any.

The fact remained no matter how much information he had been given he still did not know why, or how these partial souls were drawn to one another. Nor had he come any closer to identifying the force that bound the two together. The key to their victory depended on understanding this bond. What ever it was, that force had accomplished something that had plagued demon-kind for years.

This Shikon No Tama needed to be destroyed. It had the potential to end the very existence of life itself. That is why a miko with a pure heart, with no earthly wants or cares had been entrusted with its care. Many had given their lives selflessly in the process, providing enough of their purity to give Midoriko's soul strength to maintain the balance between good and evil that dwelt within the jewel. All too many had died at the hands of a foe, and the jewel retrieved and passed along to yet another miko. Who in the end would ultimately suffer the same fate. They all had died for the sake of that cursed jewel, including Kikyo.

The Shikon No Tama, an unnatural object of power, forged from the love of a woman to protect her sister and child from harm, had become something that those who desired more power sought. These foolish beings were plentiful and their number only seemed to increase through the years. Sesshomaru had known that it was a matter of time before one of them would succeed. One of them was close to succeeding now.

His father had known that the jewel had to be destroyed almost since its inception. Many had tried. Different youkai and priestesses alike through the years have tried various methods to break the seal and free the powers held within, sending them back into the universe where they belonged. But until now the jewel's encasement had been impenetrable.

Whatever the force was that bound the souls within Kagome had broken through that barrier and had managed to bind a part of Midoriko's soul to Kikyo's. He had to find out just what that force was if they were ever to end this. Or else they would be faced with this endless cycle that had gone on far too long. Unless Naraku succeeded, then all this would be in vain.

Sesshomaru leaned his head forward and touched a hand to his temple as he sighed once again. Midoriko had never intended this to happen. But at the time she had been as shortsighted as the fools who sought the jewel for their own personal gain. She had given her life for her sister's and son's. Inadvertently she had created something that could destroy everything she held dear, including the son she had died to protect.

Suddenly Sesshomaru sat up straight in his chair. That was it. He knew now what force bound the two souls. It was the attraction of opposites. Sesshomaru was certain he had finally come upon the answer. It was the feelings in their hearts when they died that bound the two. They were in direct contradiction to each other. Midoriko had died her heart full of unselfish love for her young son. She had given up her life so that he could have one. In contrast Kikyo had died with her heart full of hatred for Inuyasha; every fiber of her being intent on ending his life.

Thankfully when she died Kikyo had not made a wish on the jewel. Either she had been aware that to wish upon the jewel with such feelings in her heart would cause destruction, or possibly she had felt so betrayed and angry she couldn't bear to live. He could only guess what her reasons were. But whatever reason she chose to die, she had done so with an intense hatred in her heart for Inuyasha and a just as intense desire for his demise. That was it. The answer had been there within his grasp all along.

The attraction of opposites, the feelings that possessed the hearts of these two women were at complete odds with each other. That in combination with the great miko powers possessed within each of their souls allowed for this to happen. It really had been so simple, the basis of everything for which he was taught. The balances of the universe, light needing dark, hate needing love, and yet the solution had been overlooked for so long.

He also wondered if there were greater forces at work in all of this. Why had Madame Centipede all of a sudden attacked? If she hadn't pulled Kagome into the well the jewel would still be intact inside the girl. Her life would have gone on as normal until her 18th birthday when she would come into full possession of her miko powers. Who knew what would have happened then.

But if Madame Centipede hadn't forcibly pulled the jewel from Kagome's chest the force from the attraction of opposites that bound the souls together would not have pulled a piece of the soul from the jewel. Kikyo's and Midoriko's souls would not have been in direct contact and would not have truly been bound together as they are now.

As his mind recalled more of Kagome's story it now seemed more than just fortuitous that Kagome had a piece of Midoriko's soul, and the jewel no longer part of her body. If Madame Centipede had not ripped it from her the old hag Urasue would have certainly have succeeded in her goal. It had been that same pull that had allowed Kagome to keep part of Kikyo's soul. Without Midoriko's soul Kagome would certainly be dead, Kikyo would have been restored and the hag would have been in possession of the jewel. He cringed at the thought of what might have happened if the witch had been successful.

Whatever the force at work, be it coincidence, some benevolent God or Destiny, he was now more certain than ever they would need Kagome if they were to end this once and for all. Satisfied with this new knowledge, Sesshomaru went to his chambers to get some much needed rest. Lord Hikari would be there in the morning and he had much to tell him. And they had much to do. They would require the help of enemies as well as allies to finally put an end to this ancient battle.

Sesshomaru was not the only one to have trouble falling asleep that night. Kagome lay awake as well. But she did not ponder over the force that held the souls within her. Instead she was thinking about a pair of brothers, one full demon and one half demon and the history that there was between them.

Kagome had been surprised when Miroku said he had needed to speak with her and Sango. Initially it had struck her as odd, but after he told her about his suspicions and what Inuyasha had told him that afternoon, she understood all too well. Inuyasha was still troubled. His heart and spirit were plagued by far more demons of the past than just Kikyo. Kagome knew that Miroku was right, they would have to find a way to make Inuyasha understand.

She could only imagine what other scars his heart must have held. Her heart twisted in commiserate agony as she imagined what Inuyasha must have felt after his brother turned on him. Compassion welled within her as did anger at Sesshomaru for not protecting his brother's heart and feelings as well as his body. They were just as essential for him to live as anything else.

She knew then that was why it had been so easy for Inuyasha to believe Kikyo had betrayed him. Why it had been hard for him to accept her faith and trust at first? And why he couldn't accept the love and friendship offered to him by the rest of the group. In trying to protect Inuyasha Sesshomaru had damaged his soul far greater than any arrow or poison dart could have done.

Words came to her then. "I never said that we do not feel. We feel things more intensely than you can ever imagine, but we are able to think clearly and logically and set aside our emotions and feelings if need be, to accomplish what must be done. To show emotion is to show weakness to one's enemies, they must not know what drives you." They were Sesshomaru's. She was more certain than ever that he lived his life by them.

But his brother didn't. Inuyasha was a hanyou. If his feelings were as intense as a demon's they would be hard for the human part of him to ignore and set aside. He wouldn't let the past go by just from her simply telling him what she and Miroku believed to be true. Against such emotions as fierce as the ones she was certain plagued him, words would be meaningless and empty. Turning his feelings would take much more than words. It would have to take a momentous event to bring about such an epiphany. But what could make Inuyasha understand Sesshomaru's motives?

Kagome doubted very much that she could bring the subject up with Sesshomaru again. The taiyoukai had made it very clear that this was something that he did not care to discuss with her. As far as he was concerned that subject had been closed. Damn Sesshomaru and his blasted pride and honor. Demons were such complicated creatures.

Kagome was determined when next she saw him they would talk about this. Now that she knew part of what had happened between the two of them the subject was officially open again. Kagome was determined to right this, and she was surprised at herself for wanting to do so for both their sakes.

Again she heard his words from earlier. "I never said that we do not feel. We feel things more intensely than you can ever imagine..."

Her anger died as she recalled the sadness she had felt coming from within his soul this afternoon. He had tried to conceal it from her, but as her powers grew stronger so did her perceptions of feelings. She felt how empty and hollow the loss of his brother had made him. She couldn't be angry when she knew he suffered to, even though it was done needlessly.

She sighed as she flung an arm over her eyes in frustration. It had been so much easier when she was able to think of Sesshomaru as Inuyasha's cold heartless older brother. Sesshomaru had been so convincing in that role.

The taiyoukai had made it so easy for them to believe that he wanted Inuyasha dead. There had been no question as to whether or not Sesshomaru harbored a deep desire to kill his brother. Nor did they ever believe he would succeed in doing so. Every time Inuyasha had succeeded it had served to reaffirm their belief that with Inuyasha on their side they could overcome Naraku. Somewhere deep inside each of them they had all needed to believe this. Now it was clear that they had all been so wrong, and shortsighted. They had been blinded by their emotions and did not allow themselves see what was truly happening.

"..._we are able to think clearly and logically and set aside emotions and feelings if need be to accomplish what must be done."_ She heard those words clearly in her head as if he was standing there speaking to her. Cold emotionless tones that spoke with authority and confidence did nothing to betray the depth of the truth in them.

She didn't realize at the time how much he had let her into his soul with that statement. Kagome's heart could only but feel what she imagined he must go through. And in its late night musings gave her mind cause to consider its case on Sesshomaru's behalf.

He was willing to set aside his own feelings to protect his brother's life. To set aside the pain that seeing the hatred in Inuyasha's eyes must have caused. The anguish that he must have felt knowing every time they met, his brother truly wanted him dead. But Sesshomaru had come again and again and faced his brother. She wondered if the demon harbored a hope somewhere within him that maybe Inuyasha would finally understand. She wondered if he wanted Inuyasha's forgiveness.

Kagome surmised that when he invoked the Brother's Vendetta, Sesshomaru must have thought Inuyasha would understand his reasons for doing so. She wondered if Inuyasha's pain had taken him by surprise. If it did, it would have been too late for Sesshomaru to change his course of action. It would have been a breach of honor to have gone back then. But now, after all these years he could have let it go. So why hang on to it?

Again she thought how demons were such difficult creatures to understand. Everything had been so simple when it was just the 4 of them against everyone else. How complicated everything had become now that she had some insight into the enigma that was named Sesshomaru. And she uncovered her eyes and smacked the pillow with her arm trying to find a comfortable position.

"Kagome" Souta said as he popped his head into her room, "mom says you better get to sleep. She wants to make sure you look healthy as grandpa's been telling everyone that you've been away for cancer treatment."

"HE WHAT?!" Kagome asked heatedly as she sat up on her bed to look into the amused face of her little brother.

"Don't worry about it though" Souta said with laughter in his voice, "Mama took care of everything. She put her foot down with grandpa when people starting sending flowers and sympathy cards so she simply told them that grandfather simply meant another Kagome. You were away taking care of some personal things from the past, and until they were taken care of you would be here from time to time."

"She told them about the well?" Kagome asked wide eyed. She could feel a headache coming on.

"No silly," Souta said laughing outright now, "she simply said the past, she didn't say anything about demons, monsters or anything. Do you think she wants to be hauled off to an asylum?"

"No," Kagome said as she felt some of the anxiety leave her. "I'm sorry Souta, it's just well everything's getting so weird lately."

"Lately?" he said raising amused brows at her statement, "Well, you're home for a couple days. Rest and try not to think about it too much. You've got some big tests this week, and if you don't want to be graduating with me you'd better pass them."

Kagome stuck her tongue out and tossed a pillow at her brother. Souta however had anticipated her and had rushed out of the room shutting the door behind him. Kagome could hear him laughing as he went to his own room. She smiled despite herself. It was nice to be home, and Souta really did care about her, even though he liked to tease her. She knew she would be lost without her little brother.

Kagome lay back down, closed her eyes and stifled a yawn. Thinking about Souta had made her wonder what it had been like between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before. She wondered if Inuyasha had been a pain to Sesshomaru. She could easily imagine a younger version of Inuyasha doing everything in his power to ruffle Sesshomaru's calm demeanor. She wondered how Sesshomaru would have dealt with a younger brother like that. Would he have been affectionate? Or was he always as he was now?

She tried to picture Sesshomaru laughing, or even smiling, but she found she could not. Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru had ever smiled before in his life. She had caught small movements of his mouth, but she doubted they were nothing more than a muscle twitch or a figment of her imagination. She wondered what he would look like with a real smile, one that lit up his amber eyes and softened his face.

Her thoughts drifted then to the look in his eyes this afternoon, the tone of his voice. She shivered with an emotion she did not care to identify as she forced the memory from her mind. One traitorous thought persisted in being known, a man who could look at a woman like that was capable of tender feelings that she had only dreamt about receiving.

She shook her head to force the thought away. She was getting no where. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were her main concern. Both nursed hurts and refused to let them heal. Inuyasha could not see past his own emotions to see the actions of the other for what they truly were. Sesshomaru was bound by pride, honor or some notion of duty and refused to lay it aside to help his brother see his actions for what they truly were. Couldn't Sesshomaru see that doing so would help himself? Kagome felt that Sesshomaru expected his brother to be able to understand. She knew with a certainty that Inuyasha simply hated and distrusted his brother. What could be done to breach the chasm that lay between them?

She yawned again and finally gave in to sleep. Exhausted and spent from a long day she closed her eyes to that last conscious thought. There would be no dreams tonight of Hojo, in fact there would be no dreams tonight at all, just the peaceful sleep that she only had when she was home in her bed.

Sango sighed as she stood on the porch to Kaede's hut. Rin and Shippo were finally asleep, and now her thoughts preyed upon her soul. Miroku had confided in her and Kagome earlier his previous conversation with Inuyasha. And she could not but empathize with the hanyou. She knew only too well what it was like to fight your brother thinking that he wanted to kill you. She had managed to keep the memories at bay, until she tucked in the two little ones. They had become inseparable. Watching them snuggle into each other for comfort brought to mind memories of her brother, Kohaku.

Her heart twisted in remembered agony and tears stung her brown eyes as that moment played before her eyes. She had seen Kohaku's scythe fly into her father's back in stunned disbelief. She remembered the anguished why that ran through her mind before her own survival instincts kicked in. Automatically she had fought her brother in vengeance and anger. Until she had noticed the vacant look in his eyes and noticed the strand of web that controlled him. Only then did she realize what she should have realized from the beginning. Kami help her she had hated her brother with an intensity she had never felt before. With every fiber of her being she had hated Kohaku for what he had done. Self loathing came then, she should have had more faith in her brother.

Sango blamed herself for not being stronger. If she had Kohaku wouldn't have been with them. Father had wanted Kohaku to stay behind, to wait until he was disciplined. How foolish she had been, Kohaku would have been content to stay at home. How stupid it was to have intervened, she should have realized the truth about what troubled Kohaku. It wasn't the fact that father didn't appreciate his demon slaying abilities. No it was because their father had refused to see that his only son did not have the heart or desire to be a slayer. But she had known. Sango knew she had always known, deep in her heart.

"_Coward_", she berated herself silently. She had been such a coward; she should have protected Kohaku, even from their own father's expectations. Hadn't she always been taught that the duty of the slayer was to protect those that could not protect themselves? And she had failed her own brother.

Sango knew she did not want to risk losing her father's esteem. So instead she had lied to Kohaku. She had hoped that giving him confidence would help him see that deep down he really wanted to be a slayer. Sango closed her eyes trying to shut out the anger she felt at herself. She had lied to Kohaku for her sake not for his.

Their father had known though, that day he had no intention of bringing Kohaku along. How foolish she had been thinking she could solve everything. Arrogant and proud of her abilities Sango thought that Kohaku would be safe by her side. Together they would show father that he was a true slayer. That was how she had envisioned it, so she convinced her father to bring him along.

It was by her hand that Kohaku was there. If she had only let it be Kohaku wouldn't have been there. It wouldn't have been Kohaku that the demon singled out to destroy the others. She knew he would have probably died at the village. But then he wouldn't have the murder of his father and comrades on his soul. Kohaku had seen everything that he had done, and he felt the guilt even more because he had been powerless to stop it. She had seen the realization and anguish in his eyes before they collapsed.

She had failed Kohaku. Kami, if she could only change places with him. If he had stayed at the village it would have been her. Anguish tore through her at the thought. She should be the one controlled by Naraku, being forced to kill against her will. Not Kohaku. She was angry at herself almost as much as she was angry at Naraku for his trick. Sango felt she had been just as manipulative and it didn't matter that her intentions had been good. They were worthless now. Had she only done what she knew was right, if she had had the courage, but no she had been weak. And she berated herself once more for that weakness. It was Kohaku that suffered.

"Sango, what are you doing out here all alone?" Inuyasha's voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Just thinking." She replied trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't want to tell anyone how she really felt.

"Can't you do that inside?" Inuyasha asked eyeing her warily. Something was up and he wasn't sure what to do. Miroku was much better suited than this, but at the moment the monk was busy arguing with Sesshomaru's little spy about some part of the jewel's history they were trying to relay to Kaede. Inuyasha also doubted that the taijiya wanted anyone to know that she was out here.

"I'll come inside in a minute. I just need to be alone right now." Her voice was stiff. Inuyasha could smell the salt of her tears. She was crying. Inuyasha couldn't leave her out here by herself. But he didn't know what to say. So he went over to where she stood at the railing and stood close to her.

She turned to him them and gave him a watery smile of her unspoken thanks. After a moment she said, "I was just thinking about Kohaku, and what it was like to fight him. I never thought that I would have to fight my brother, I never thought that I could hate my brother. I should have more faith in him..."

"Sango, your brother never turned on you. You know that" Inuyasha said softly, but she could not miss the fierce bitterness in his voice as he spoke, "Naraku concocted this whole plan. That's the bastard you should be mad at."

"I do now, but I can't get that feeling out of my gut. I hated my brother and I wanted him dead. I can't ever forget that."

"Well at least your brother had a good reason to turn on you," Inuyasha muttered to himself. To Sango he said, "Sango, I know what it's like to hate a brother. But it was natural for you to do so under the circumstances. How were you to know? You're not a mind reader. Don't go beating yourself up too bad over it."

"I should have had more faith in him." She whispered more to herself than to him. She took in a deep breath. And then turned to Inuyasha and touched his arm in affectionate thanks. "Thanks Inuyasha for stopping me from thinking about this for too long. Kagome told me eventually and in my own time I would work this out." She smiled slightly as continued, "Kagome is so very different than the rest of us. When all this happened she said that she didn't know if I would ever get over it, but she said I would get past it. These feelings and memories would always be a part of who I am and I could think upon them as I like, but that she would always be there if I was ready to talk."

"Sounds like something she would say." Inuyasha said as he stood there still looking out into the night. He envied Sango her faith in Kohaku. How he wished he could have that much faith in his own brother. Sango at least knew that what Kohaku had done had been against his will. Whatever else may have plagued her thoughts she didn't have the loss of her brother's love to worry about. That was one cross whose burden she didn't have to bear. He knew only too well the weight of that burden against the soul. Betrayal and hatred for someone you once loved you never got over, and you never got past.

A little voice inside his head whispered, "You got past Kikyo's betrayal and saw it for what it was, maybe..." Inuyasha quickly squashed the voice, that small voice of hope that he had in his heart that he had been wrong. No, there was no trick or manipulation, he had looked into those emotionless eyes of his brother and he had known the truth. It tore him up inside that day and he has hated Sesshomaru ever since."

"I should have had more faith in him" Sango's words floated into his mind. Damn it he thought. I'm not doing this. Not now. He took off to the tree where he had been bound, the tree where he had first met Kagome. He would watch over the well from there, and breathe in her scent and push these memories from his thoughts. Sesshomaru had betrayed him. End of story. Case closed.

* * *

**Revised, Edited Reposted 10/12/04**

**Author's Notes**: Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting this fic. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to **_thebigW _**for pointing many of these out to me.


	14. chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Unsettling Meeting**

Expectant amber eyes regarded the ice demon that sat in contemplative silence. Lord Hikari's appearance never ceased to fascinate Sesshomaru, even as a pup he could sit and marvel at him for hours. The way he could sit so still, looking so much like a sculpture carved from a block of ice. Everything about him, seemed solid, his clothes, his hair everything seemed part of the intricate sculpture he so much resembled. There was no rustling of cloth, no arching of a brow, not even a movement of breath to indicate otherwise. However, today he did not find it fascinating. No, today it was unnerving as he waited in anxious silence for the ice demon to say something.

Lord Hikari had been silent almost since his arrival earlier today. The Northern Lord had quietly listened to his theories. An occasional nod of his head; the vaguest of movements of his icy brow were the only indicators that he was indeed listening. He had uttered a barely audible "interesting" before lapsing into his own thoughts and sitting silently still as he did so.

Now a deafening silence hung between them. Sesshomaru knew the taiyoukai sitting across from him was thinking things through, formulating what must be done, just as he had the night before. Sesshomaru's own mind had already formed a plan of action and he was anxious to start it. Any delay meant precious time wasted and time was something that they didn't have much of.

The occasional silent tap of his index finger against the armrest of the chair where he sat was the only indication of his impatience. Had it been any other demon before him Sesshomaru would have interrupted his thoughts and insisted to talk about strategy. For this taiyoukai, and this taiyoukai alone Sesshomaru would wait in deferential patience.

Lord Hikari had come to his aide more often than not. The elder youkai had helped ease the young Sesshomaru into his position of Lord of the Western Lands after his father's death. Lord Hikari's opinions were valued above all others, even at times above Sesshomaru's own. Though time and experience had given Sesshomaru confidence in his own abilities and opinions, this demon's approval of him was akin to having his father's approval. Lord Hikari had been Inutaisho's closest ally and more often than not a trusted confidante, and to Sesshomaru he was one of the few ties to his father he had left to cling to.

After what to Sesshomaru felt like hours of belabored silence Lord Hikari's deep baritone voice broke the silence that had settled in the air about them.

"I think you are quite correct in your assumptions. I have been sitting here thinking about all the other possibilities and I can find none. Therefore we will base all our decisions on the assumption that this theory of yours is true." Lord Hikari said fixing pearl white eyes on Sesshomaru.

"Hai; Do you realize what this means if I am correct?" Sesshomaru asked him, knowing full well that the demon before him probably knew better than he what it meant.

Lord Hikari's solid looking lips formed effortlessly into a warm smile of amusement. "I do." The smile faded away as quickly as it came, and pearl eyes regarded the younger youkai with serious curiosity for a moment. "The question is, do you?"

"Hai, I understand that we will have to make a peace of sorts, however temporary between both allies and foes alike. As a precaution we will even need to include humans with spiritual powers." Sesshomaru stated calmly. The confidence carried in the younger youkai's voice implied that it was a simple matter that could effortlessly be solved.

Both demons knew better than that. They knew there were going to have to acquire many concessions for this truce to occur. Neither demon was naïve enough to think for a moment all the different factions would willingly unite for this purpose; however brief that unity may be. Hate and distrust ran deep, thousand year old grudges lay between some; and these were daunting chasms that they would have to try and bridge in order to achieve their goal.

Making the daunting task seem more impossible was that they did not have the luxury of time. Both were aware that their time was extremely limited. At most they had five days to make this all happen, after that who knew how long they really had. Both knew that they had to try. Once they had agreements from the major lords the others should fall in line.

This would include concessions on their parts as well. Hikari knew he was willing to set aside his grudges. His silence had in part been the result of the inner struggle within himself to come to that conclusion. His pearly gaze still rested on Sesshomaru, he knew he would have to persuade him. The younger lord was willing to give up many things in order to secure this temporary peace. However, what Hikari knew Sesshomaru must relinquish to secure this would not come easy. Better do it now before the Nekos did. Hikari knew Sesshomaru would never consent to them alone, and this argument would have to happen now while it was just the two of them.

"You will have to lay aside the Brother's Vendetta." He said calmly. The deep soothing fatherly baritones of his voice gave hint to the fact that he knew this would not be easy for Sesshomaru to accept.

The Brother's Vendetta between the two was the only thing that protected Inuyasha from the Eastern Demon clan of the Nekos. Without that they would be free to exact their revenge on Inuyasha. Hikari was certain that they would not lose a moment to do so. Sesshomaru would just have to trust in Inuyasha's abilities to defend himself. If he was strong enough the hanyou would survive.

However much Sesshomaru wanted to protect his brother, and honor his promise to his father, that would have to be put to the side now. Lord Hikari intended to make Sesshomaru understand that he would have to, and he knew that this would not be an easy conversation. The younger youkai's response did not take him off guard.

"I am sorry Hikari-sama but that is out of the question, and I believe you know why." Sesshomaru stated his amber eyes betraying none of the inner turmoil he felt upon hearing the elder youkai's statement.

"Sesshomaru, I understand. Believe me I do." Hikari stated his baritone voice carrying the warmth of an understanding father trying to make a favorite son see reason. "I know you promised Inutaisho that you would protect Inuyasha. I also know that you invoked the vendetta because your father asked you to." Hikari looked at Sesshomaru then. The single arched silver eyebrow was the only outward indication that the younger taiyoukai was surprised by his knowledge.

Sesshomaru had been surprised that Hikari had known that. He should have guessed, Hikari had always been in his father's confidence. This, though, he was not proud of. He had hoped that his father's request was something that had been between father and son only. Sesshomaru was not naïve enough to believe that he had acted honorably and had hoped others were only left to speculation. He stood then, wanting to put some distance between him and the older demon. Sesshomaru didn't trust himself to look the elder youkai in the eye.

Hikari watched the younger demon from his seat. Sesshomaru was troubled. He would give the younger youkai a moment to compose himself, but he would not let sentimental memories get in the way. Hikari silently cursed his friend's poor judgment again, just as he had done so often through the years.

Hikari did not doubt that Inutaisho had meant well. However he had let his fear rule his decision and in doing so he had placed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at odds. One bound by a promise of silence and honor, the other bound by the human emotions in him that would never let him see past this betrayal. How was the problem to be solved? He thought of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with compassion; these two brothers who once were as close as two brothers could be; had been un-intentionally driven apart by their father's misguided good intentions.

The light from the window caught on the hilt of the blade Sesshomaru wore on his hip. The tensaiga was always at his side, a gift bequeathed from Inutaisho to his eldest son. A fang crafted into a sword by Totosai after his death. Inutaisho had commissioned the swords-smith to make two swords before he even went into battle. Hikari had always known that Inutaisho had intended to die at the hands of the Nekos.

The sword's hilt gleamed again. Hikari understood that with the sword Inutaisho was trying to restore the humanity in his eldest son. Inutaisho felt that he had stolen it from him. In a way he had. Sesshomaru had only been too willing to drop the Vendetta when he heard of Inuyasha's reaction, but Inutaisho insisted that they go forward. Sesshomaru faced his brother in battle and to no one's surprise had bested his brother.

Sesshomaru had changed after the battle. He looked at everything coolly and logically without emotion. Any who had the misfortune to be his enemies were slaughtered with emotionless calm efficiency. No longer did Sesshomaru allow anyone to get close to him, or confide his thoughts in them. Neither himself, nor Sesshomaru's own father had any real insight into the inner workings of Sesshomaru's heart. Inutaisho felt responsible for this unforeseen change in his son.

Inuyasha's reaction had also taken Inutaisho by surprise. His friend had not foreseen the young hanyou's reaction. Inutaisho had been devastated by the look in his youngest son's eyes when Inuyasha begged to know what he had done. Hikari knew then, as did Inutaisho that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would never be as they were. Inutaisho had tried to make the youngster understand, but the youngster would not listen to reason and had challenged his brother.

Always hotheaded and undisciplined, even with Sesshomaru's example and guidance, the hanyou was too volatile. Inuyasha had lost the battle. Hikari had watched as Sesshomaru's eyes pleaded with his brother to understand when Sesshomaru had claimed his life was his to take at will, and no other shall harm him. Hikari also saw the hatred and embarrassed hurt that glistened in Inuyasha's eyes, before he had turned and fled the castle. That was it... that had been the end for both of them.

Inutaisho had seen it too. That is why he faced the Nekos alone, sending Sesshomaru to find Inuyasha and bring him to the battle. He forfeited his life because the guilt was too much to bear. And he left that painful legacy behind him hoping that his sons would understand and forgive him one day. He left them each a fang a symbol of what he had unwittingly stolen from them, hoping the significance of the gift would not be lost on his sons.

Hikari pulled himself from his thoughts and crossed the room to stand beside Sesshomaru. Gently he put a firm hand on the younger youkai's shoulder and gave it a gentle but firm reassuring squeeze. Dropping his hand to his side he spoke. His voice still held fatherly affection.

"I know you probably haven't heard this often enough, but you have been a good and loyal son, a better son a father could not hope to ask for. Your father will understand."

The tones and the words would have brought tears to his eyes if Sesshomaru would have allowed them to form. He continued to look out the window, refusing to look at Hikari, refusing to let any emotion other than duty dwell in his soul.

He had promised his father. That was all he had left of him. He had despised his father for asking that of him, but now for so many years since his father's death he had clung to it, and understood why his father had asked it of him. His words and tone were calm and firm when he answered. "Inuyasha's life will be forfeit if I do. I promised my father I will protect him as I always have, and I do not go back on my word. I will not fail my father."

"Everyone will die if you do not. The Nekos will not join us if you do not relinquish this farce of a Vendetta. The Nekos as you know are very angry that you have not killed your brother. They know that it is Midoriko's blood that runs through his veins. The only thing that keeps them from waging outright war is the report circulating about your failed attempts to kill the hanyou."

Sesshomaru stiffened at this revelation. He did not like being reminded of the methods he now employed to ensure his brother's safety.

Hikari pressed his point further seeing Sesshomaru's reaction. "Do not think others naïve enough to believe that you can not kill your brother. The Nekos right now believe that you are just toying with him, like a cat with a mouse. I tell you though, their patience wears thin, and soon they will demand satisfaction or they will attack again."

"If I rescind my pledge to kill my brother wouldn't it be more apparent?" Sesshomaru countered. He would not let this go so easily. It was a matter of honor to both his brother and father that he kept this up. If need be he would face the Nekos. He had no doubt that he would win as he did before.

"No, it will prove to them and their allies that you could care less about his life. It would send a message to your allies who know better what you're willing to sacrifice for this. It will show to them how important it is that we come together for this cause." Hikari's voice was firm and insistent by his side.

Hikari knew it was essential for Sesshomaru to agree to this if they were to have any hope of convincing the others to do the same. Though he was but a new Lord, the others respected and feared him. Sesshomaru had a reputation for being fair handed amongst the demons. He was respected and feared for his abilities. His strength and brutal ruthlessness against his enemies was legendary, and his unswerving honor and loyalty was something that many coveted and few earned. For all his arrogance and confidence in his own opinions, Hikari Mamaru knew that Sesshomaru did not realize how much many of the other Lords looked to him for guidance. The young taiyoukai was too wrapped up in managing his lands, and holding to his strict code of honor to see just how others looked up to him. Hikari had seen and understood all this. The elder taiyoukai was very proud of the young youkai lord. But now it was time for the young lord to step up and take his place and get the others to fall in line with his example.

Sesshomaru shook his head in frustration. Why couldn't the hanyou have just stayed sealed to the tree, everything would have been out of his hands. There would be none of this political intrigue. All that had died with both his father and Inuyasha. Now fifty somewhat years later it was being resurrected and he felt himself ill prepared to deal with this. If only they had told the truth back then. But they hadn't and he would never truly understand why, that secret Midoriko and his father had taken to their graves with them. He knew that one day this day might come. So often through the years he had visited his brother pinned to the tree praying that the time wouldn't come to choose between his brother and his principles, but now it was before him.

"I can not kill my brother. Nor do I want to condemn him to what will surely mean his death. When his life is in my hands and mine only, can I guarantee his safety." Sesshomaru stated with clarity in his soul. He owed his brother. His honor demanded he repay Inuyasha's suffering somehow. His brother had found a family of sorts and he would let him keep it, he had after all had a hand in taking away his family in the first place. His sense of justice demanded he hold fast.

"Can you guarantee it now, with Naraku sending creations to kill him every other day? I have heard the stories, so don't think me ignorant. It's just a matter of time before the Nekos will cast aside honor as well." Hikari's baritone was beginning to edge itself with the impatience he was feeling at Sesshomaru's continued resistance.

"The Nekos will not stoop to such actions as Naraku, that bastard hanyou. No matter what lies between East and West the Nekos are youkai and they live by our codes of honor." Sesshomaru stated firmly hoping to put an end to the subject.

Hikari was not to be gainsaid though and his voice was a growl of frustration when the speech burst forth from him. Sesshomaru would have to see reason, this was madness. Damn Inutaisho and his foolish decisions. Hikari would make the son see reason where he had failed with the father.

"Then you will be just as dishonorable as your father was. He manipulated the codes and blackened the honor they held. What he did was wrong. You knew it. I knew it. Damn it the Nekos knew it. Hell, they went to war with your father because they knew what he had done. What he had asked you to do. Your father knew it was dishonorable as well. Everyone knew it was false when you failed to kill him. Do not think yourself as clever as that to make fools of youkai at least twice your age. A full-blooded youkai, a taiyoukai such as yourself could not slay a mere hanyou. He didn't have the protection of his father's fang then, and the miko blood in him was weakening. They knew then, but the code made them keep silent. They were angry and rightfully so." Lord Hikari paused then to see if any of this was making any sense to the angry youkai beside him. The firm set of Sesshomaru's jaw told him he was not ready to capitulate.

Hikari pressed on fervently, his words harsh and quick. He did not care to consider Sesshomaru's feelings on this. The younger youkai would listen whether he liked it or not. Sesshomaru would have to listen to the truth that Hikari was certain Sesshomaru already knew but was willing to discard to loyalty to his father's memory.

"Your father persisted with the charade anyway. When Inuyasha began to seek the jewel the Nekos were furious. They demanded your father force you to either end his life then, or relinquish your claim on it. He refused, and they knew the truth. He died defending your honor because he knew he was the one who asked you to do it. The Nekos have remained quiet while your brother had been sealed to the tree. Their rumblings however are beginning to grow. They are beginning to question your honor once again. As I have stated before their patience grows thin. Would you risk not having their aide and even possibly provoking another war? Would you risk alienating the allies that support you now? For what? For your brother? For your misplaced sense of honor? For a promise made to a father whose foolish decisions put you in this disgraceful predicament?"

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened then, and red began to ring their outline, his voice was a growl, "He is my brother. I will not abandon family to the whims of some short sighted youkai who are prejudiced about his heritage. I will not allow that to happen. If it means we fight without them, then so be it. We will find a way."

Hikari knew it was more than a promise to his father then. Something else, something deeper held him. He knew if it was just that Sesshomaru would have relented by now. Hikari was determined to bring the reason to light, and get Sesshomaru to act as he ought.

"That is not all. You are thinking with your emotions. It is so unlike you. Tell me why. Don't insult my intelligence with such a transparent attempt to throw me from my argument. What is it that binds you to this?" He stated, his own eyes glowing showing his anger and displeasure openly.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. Hikari had cornered him and he knew it. The guilt inside him had kept him to this course. Hikari knew and would not relent until Sesshomaru was honest. The words were out of his mouth before his pride could stop them.

"Because it was my fault that Inuyasha was sealed to the tree. My fault he didn't come to father's aide. I should have argued with father, because I knew he was undisciplined and hotheaded, I knew this would hurt him... I didn't even try. I convinced myself that he would understand." Sesshomaru said this all in a chillingly calm even voice. Only his amber eyes betrayed the emotions that raged within him to their single solitary silent witness; the landscape of the Western Lands beyond the window.

"You did what you should have done and followed your father's wishes." Hikari stated firmly. "No choice was ever given to you. You could no more oppose your father than you could hate your brother."

Hikari paused then. Sesshomaru still looked out the window, refusing to look at him. His shoulders were not as rigid as they once were. He was getting through to him and he continued his speech.

"You forget I know you well, as I knew your father. I saw you grow up, and I saw the care and time you put into Inuyasha's education. That you still put into it, though he doesn't realize it. I have also known your brother when he was young. He never was very intuitive or insightful. I know you knew that, your father did as well. I know you care for your brother and your pride and sense of honor don't allow you to admit it. But think on this, maybe, Inuyasha will realize the truth when you rescind your claim to his life."

Sesshomaru looked at Hikari then. Amber eyes regarded the elder taiyoukai carefully and Hikari saw the disappointment that lingered in the younger demon's eyes. "There is no hope for that. Too many years have passed and his heart is so set against me it will always corrupt his thoughts. No, taking away the Vendetta will only confuse him, and I need him focused. He wields father's fang of protection, and we will need that weapon to help us break the jewel's barrier."

"Then we will tell the Nekos that. They understand only too well that the jewel must be destroyed. They will not harm him until after this is finished." Hikari's voice was soothing and placating as he continued to regard the demon before him. But Sesshomaru remained silent. No acquiescence seemed forthcoming.

Hikari continued then, his tone the full authoritative tone of a man used to having his own way, "Damn It. Sesshomaru you must do this. You need to set aside your feelings and do this. You know as well as I do that this is not the time to be arguing about this. It is one life. One. Compared to thousands that will perish what is one."

Sesshomaru, however much he did not want to hear it let alone acknowledge the truth in what Hikari was saying knew it was so. Hadn't he made similar decisions countless times over the years when dealing with the problems in his land? Justice and action were always so easy to achieve when one laid aside their emotions. And here he had been wasting precious time in argument because he had let his sense of guilt over ride what he knew he must do. He was humbled.

"Hai," Sesshomaru answered quietly, his voice full of apology and self reproach, "I will release my claim on Inuyasha's life, I will set him free."

Lord Hikari put a hand on his shoulder and looked him squarely in the eye, "Hai, I knew you would. Now we have work to do. You may able to save your brother yet. Hopefully it will only be one brave soul that we lose when this is over."

Sesshomaru shrugged Hikari's hand from its place on his shoulder. Amber eyes reflected their distaste at this statement. "You call Naraku a brave soul?"

Confused pearl eyes searched angry amber ones. It hadn't occurred to him that Sesshomaru hadn't figured out the miko's fate. But then now that he thought about it, Sesshomaru mentioned nothing of it in his synopsis. Hikari had regarded it as a foregone conclusion and the omission didn't surprise him until now.

"No, I do not regard Naraku as a brave soul. Surely you deduced from what you already know that the miko will not survive. She will suffer the fate of all those destined to protect the jewel. She will die."

Sesshomaru froze at those three fatal words. Something gripped at his heart and he felt hot and cold at the same time. Fear, that foreign almost forgotten emotion from so long ago, now took hold of his senses and he could not move past that one thought. Kagome dead, that was impossible. "She is the strongest miko I have ever encountered." He managed to say despite the emotions that constricted in his throat.

"She is human just like the mikos whose souls she possesses. They were strong as well, but in the end they were still painfully mortal." Hikari said flatly.

Something in Sesshomaru's stomach twisted uncomfortably at Hikari's lack of emotion. He felt the anger flare within him, and he fought to control his temper. This was Kagome they were talking about. She wasn't just any human, hell she just wasn't anyone human or demon. Her life was not expendable, and he would not allow it to be so.

"Yes, and so are those that fight with her. They have survived this far by working together. I don't think with our aid that they will fall to Naraku." Sesshomaru stated firmly refusing to acknowledge any other possibility. He would not think it, therefore it would not happen.

Hikari continued, his baritone voice echoing in Sesshomaru's mind, driving out the voices that begged him not to listen. He closed his eyes and looked away as if that could stop the sound from entering. But his ears heard only too clearly Hikari's next words. "I don't speak of Naraku. He has not the power to harm her. That fool will die as he rightly deserves to. When we release the souls and the powers held within the Shikon no Tama, Midoriko's soul will finish what it has already started; it will fuse with the other soul that this miko possesses. The energy from the two souls fusing together will destroy the human."

Sesshomaru looked at Hikari then, solemn amber eyes looked into curious pearl ones. He knew the elder demon spoke the truth. Why hadn't he seen this last night? The emotions that had gripped his heart in their icy fingers told him told him why. The ones that compelled him to look away, the ones that now tightened around his throat making it harder to breathe. He did not want to think it possible that Kagome would not be in this world anymore.

Every feeling in him revolted against the thought that he wouldn't gaze down upon her sweet face as she slept in the open forest. His heart beat in furious anxiety imagining that there was a possibility that he wouldn't be able to look into those midnight blue eyes filled with any mixture of stormy emotions any more. It broke with the knowledge that there was a possibility that unique blend of milk and honey that hung about when she was near would no longer catch on some distant breeze and lead him to her.

His mind's eye barraged by the anxiety within his heart brought forth an image of Kagome lying still on the ground. The epitome of beauty as she lay there unmoving, her skin unmarred, her eyes shut as if she were in a peaceful breathless sleep. There was no movement to her form at all, she lay there lifeless in some imaginary field and every feeling he had cried out in agony at the sight.

The sword at his side pulsed then. It drew from his soul the sorrow, the despair, the compassion and most importantly his need for her to live that the vision had conjured. Sesshomaru didn't notice though, for once he was overwhelmed, consumed even, by the emotions stirred within him. It had been so long since he had felt such powerful emotions, since he had experienced anything like that.

His thoughts of her leaving to the future forever never stirred such feelings within him. There had always been the comfort of knowing that she would be in the distant future somewhere, and he knew he would find her again. But now....He pushed those thoughts from his mind. Sesshomaru would not allow himself to dwell on such things. Kagome would not die. He would not allow it.

A thought occurred to him then, he knew he was grasping at anything that would give him hope. But he had to. He didn't want to think why he had to hope he just knew he did.

"Youkai merge souls all the time. Some weaker youkai than Kagome are able without any harm, if she is strong enough I don't think why it should be any different for her." This argument sounded weak even to his prejudiced ears. He knew even weaker youkai were born immortal, only an outside force could take their lives. Sesshomaru was only too aware that humans were not. But he had to believe in something.

"I have yet to meet a human with that much power. It would take a miko who could defeat a great taiyoukai like you or me to survive such a release of energy." Hikari said calmly, keeping his confusion in check. He did not miss the change in Sesshomaru while discussing the miko, nor did he miss the surge of power in the tensaiga when Sesshomaru had been silent. The urgency with which he spoke was not typical.

This part of their meeting Lord Hikari did not foresee when he had sat there with his thoughts. Initially he thought nothing of the miko, but now he had seen much to interest his curiosity. Sesshomaru did not have such strong feelings running through him when they spoke of Inuyasha. His guilt lay deep, and he wanted to protect his brother out of obligation and guilt. But the miko, just the thought of her demise stirred his emotions enough to give the tensaiga power. There could only be one explanation for this, Sesshomaru must have fallen in love with the miko. Of this Hikari was certain, but he doubted Sesshomaru even recognized the feeling for what it was. It had been too long since he had known it.

"What if the soul she possesses now is just a partial soul as well? Would that not lessen the blow?" Sesshomaru's question pulled Hikari back from his thoughts.

"That would keep the souls from merging, there would be no blow. But with that much force the final piece of the partial soul would be summoned. It would take strong will and powers to prevent its coming as well."

"So there is hope then." Sesshomaru muttered to himself. He would have to keep her from possessing all of Kikyo's soul. Surely he had the strength enough to do this. He would be sure to keep an eye out for Inuyasha's dead lover. He only hoped Kagome wouldn't need the whole of that soul to summon the jewel.

She was strong now, and getting stronger with her training. They would simply have to train more often. He would push her as harder than before, stretch her to the very limits of her endurance. He would delay her meeting with Naraku as long as he could. Destiny would have to be postponed for a while longer. This could very well mean life or death for Kagome. Sesshomaru knew he would do everything in his power to make sure she survived. There was hope for the world as long as she remained in it. The tensaiga pulsed again. There was hope for him.

Lord Hikari hoped for Sesshomaru's sake that this miko was as powerful as she needed to be to survive. He would like to meet her one day. To impress Sesshomaru was a feat indeed, many had tried and failed. To be able to bring about that tender look of caring that softened that demon's face was thought to have been impossible. The miko who had undoubtedly inspired it had to be very special indeed. No human, or demon for that matter had ever caused such a reaction in Sesshomaru, and Hikari Mamaru had known him since his birth. "Well, we have much to do before the miko returns. I will be on my way, I too have my concessions that I must make. I wish you luck with your miko." Hikari bowed and Sesshomaru returned it. Then without another word the ice demon quit the room.

Sesshomaru stared after him. "...with your miko." The words echoed in his mind and settled in the recesses of his secret heart. Maybe, one day that would be true, but right now he could not be distracted by such thoughts.

Everything had to be settled before Kagome returned. He did not want to have other matters weighing on his mind taking away from her training. He should have taken her to the castle. He shouldn't have allowed her to return to her time. Those were all days he could have used to train her. The taiyoukai shook the regrets away. They would do him no good. The past was unchangeable, he had to look to the future and do what he could.

With that final though he summoned Ah Un and took off to the Eastern Lands. He would meet with the Nekos first.

* * *

**Revised, edited, reposted 10/12/04**

**Author's Notes**: Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting this fic. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to **_thebigW _**for pointing many of these out to me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Good Intentions Gone Awry**

InuYasha sat in the tree top, trying desperately to ignore the curious stares he was receiving from below. Miroku, Sango and Kaede stood there gazing up at him, the ever present youngsters playing not far from where the three adults stood. Inuyasha knew they were curious about the demon who had spoken with him earlier.

Reika had arrived mid-morning causing a great commotion in the village. Lady Kaede had been summoned as soon as the Inu Youkai had been spotted on the outskirts of the village. Inuyasha had gone ahead of the others when he caught the scent of the familiar dog demon in the air. He knew who Reika was, and he did not care to expose his friends to yet another enemy from his past. They already had Sesshomaru to deal with, and he wasn't about to give them an opportunity to welcome another backstabbing youkai into their group.

Using his demon speed to put some distance between him and the others, Inuyasha met Reika at the outskirts of the village. Their meeting was brief and it was over before the others had reached the clearing. Inuyasha had left before they could begin to ask questions he wasn't prepared to answer. He didn't understand himself.

And yet again his brother had succeeded in throwing his emotions into the turmoil of confusion.

Reika had addressed him in the same cool, tones his brother always used. Their sounds always served to remind him that they thought him beneath and them and not worthy of their time or notice. There was no emotion in the other youkai as he delivered the message that had sent Inuyasha searching through his thoughts again.

"My Lord Sesshomaru has bade me to inform you Inuyasha that he rescinds the claim he has on your life. The Brother's Vendetta is over, your honor has been proven and you are once more restored to the place of brother to him." The words were said and hung in the silence about the two as they faced each other on the open road. No other witnesses around.

Inuyasha could only stare at the other demon in shock. When he first caught the demon's scent on the wind, he knew he had come on his brother's orders. Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru had sent yet another lap dog to watch over Rin. He had gone to meet him to send him away. He hadn't expected this.

Reika's eyes watched the hanyou with cool detached interest. Once he was certain the hanyou wasn't going to ask him any questions he took his leave without a backwards glance... without another thought.

Inuyasha watched him go. Reika had been his friend once. But that too was ancient history. Reika was just like Sesshomaru... just like most demons, cool and emotionless. Inuyasha had known it would have been pointless to question him, so he had asked nothing. He knew without a doubt the youkai his brother had sent would never reveal anything other than what he had been told to say.

Whatever his brother's reason was for suddenly ending the Vendetta, Inuyasha was certain he couldn't trust it. He wouldn't trust it. Sesshomaru was up to something, and whatever it was Inuyasha was certain it would lead to no good in the end. Every thought and feeling within him told him it was so, and his mind had no other cause to think otherwise.

But yet there was still that small voice of hope that lingered in the secret chambers of his heart. It still dared to believe that his brother was not lost to him. Despite every thing he had seen and felt it still prayed that he had been wrong and had been mistaken.

But just as soon as that voice began to make its way into his conscious thoughts, every bruised feeling; every scar upon his wounded heart caused by his brother's betrayal cried out against this traitorous thought. Forcing it out of his consciousness, hurtling it back into the recesses deep within himself where all his secret hopes and desires were buried alongside the tender memories of his youth. Locking them away where they couldn't hurt him anymore.

His heart refused to let him remember how it had been like. It would do him no good thinking that there was hope. Sesshomaru had made it abundantly clear that he was there to help Kagome reach her full potential. He had not extended a kind word to himself or the others. His brother hadn't even spent any time with the little girl that had traveled with him for so long.

His amber eyes turned upon Rin then and watched her playing with Shippo for a moment. In a way he envied her ignorance. He had known its bliss once too. The sound of her happy laughter brought to mind that this too was just temporary. How one moment she would be happy and in the next her tears would fall. He felt sorry for her then; because he knew one day Sesshomaru would abandon her as well.

That day would come. He didn't doubt it for a second. One day the little girl would not be so trusting as she was now. Rin will have lived in the world, and he knew the weeks she spent with them would change her steadfast view of Sesshomaru. Right now she viewed him as a God. He had once too. Rin was getting used to the attention and affection given to her by Sango, Kaede, Kagome and even sometimes Miroku. He could tell she was thriving on it.

Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to give her that much affection. Inuyasha knew he wasn't capable of giving any at all. She would soon expect affection as well as protection and Sesshomaru would cast her aside. Or had he done so already? The more Inuyasha thought on it, he realized he had.

The bastard himself had suggested it, and here she was with them. Where was he? Then his eyes rested on Jaken. His brother wouldn't have sent the stupid imp if he didn't care about the human. Jealousy rose up within him at the thought. He forced it away, he wouldn't be jealous, because he couldn't care less about his brother.

Besides it didn't matter what his brother did now, it wouldn't change what Inuyasha knew. Sesshomaru was a cold heartless bastard and nothing would change his mind about that.

He sighed. His gaze flickered over the group below that was doing their best not to be so obvious about their curiosity. Amber eyes rested upon Miroku, who was watching him closely, and he remembered the conversation he had with the monk a few days ago. The monk knew about the Vendetta, and had questioned him at length while they had watched Kagome and Sesshomaru. He didn't want to think about his brother anymore than he had already. He knew if he told them about the Vendetta Miroku wouldn't drop it. More than anything Inuyasha wanted to drop it.

He decided then that he was not about to tell them anything about the conversation. "Stop gawking. I'm not going to tell you anything. This is between me and Sesshomaru and it doesn't concern the rest of you."

"The message was from Sesshomaru? No wonder ye are so upset." Kaede's voice betrayed what she had been feeling since she had first learned of all that had passed between Inuyasha and his brother. However one look at the hanyou and she knew she had said too much. She had to remind herself that Inuyasha did not share Miroku's beliefs about Sesshomaru's intentions and she doubted that he wanted the rest of them to know what had happened between them.

Amber eyes looked at the old woman sharply. He sensed her guilt, and he saw the brief look of apology she had shot at the monk. He cursed the monk. And he had cursed himself for being foolish enough to confide in someone whose tongue was as loose as his morals.

Frustration welled up within Inuyasha at this realization. He cursed himself for telling Miroku anything at all. No wonder Sango had been upset the other night, the taijiya thought her situation the same as his. How wrong she was. Their situations were vastly different and that would never change.

Inuyasha now understood why Kagome had given him an unexpected hug before she left. The emotions in her eyes he now knew where they had stemmed from. Inuyasha had thought the sorrow and questioning hope was her way of apologizing to him for trusting his brother. Again he had been wrong about interpreting her emotions.

Inuyasha cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. Inuyasha looked at the old woman who regarded him with sad sympathetic eyes. Miroku had told them all, and now they all felt sorry for him. As far as he was concerned right now they could all take their pitying and understanding glances and go to hell. He knew not one of them understood how he felt.

Not even Sango and her moment of hating her Kohaku. How stupid he had been thinking the tears were for her sorrows alone. She should known that they were wasted tears. What happened between him and his brother had happened long ago. Not a single one of them was alive when it happened, as far as he was concerned it was ancient history that could not be changed.

But now it had changed. Self pity and confusion welled within him, giving rise to the only emotion he was truly comfortable expressing anger. Anger was safe. No one pitied you or wanted to help you when you were angry...no one except...he forced her name from his mind. She too had looked at him with pity.

He cursed the monk and his big mouth again. Amber eyes flicked over the group below him. Inuyasha wished they would just leave him alone so he could think. They meant well, he knew that, but right now they weren't succeeding in doing anything other than making him mad.

"Damn it Miroku can't you keep anything to yourself." Inuyasha said angrily as he regarded the monk.

Miroku had sense enough to look a little ashamed. "Hai. I'm sorry Inuyasha, its just that I felt they should know what was between your brother and you. So they could understand..."

"Like hell it was. I don't need you all to feel sorry for me. I sure as hell don't need you all trying to understand. There's nothing to understand. My brother hates me. I hate him. He tries to kill me, I stop him. What else is there to say? So you all can take your sympathy and understanding and go to hell." Inuyasha fumed. The stupid monk didn't have to go around telling everyone.

Shippo who had heard this outburst came to Miroku's defense, "Inuyasha you really are stupid aren't you." The impertinent kitsune said as he went to stand in front of Miroku and crossed his arms. "Can't you see that your brother was only pretending? Sesshomaru only did that to protect you from other demons. He knew you weren't strong enough to protect yourself."

The kitsune's words stunned Inuyasha for a moment. But soon their meaning permeated his brain, and fanned the anger he had already begun to feel until it was maelstrom of unrelenting unseeing rage. He looked at the kit who stood there regarding him with self assured defiance. Even in his irrational state Inuyasha discerned enough to know that someone must have put that idea in the little brat's head.

He looked at Kaede, the old woman had looked away as soon as his gaze fixed on hers. He would have liked to believe that this was a sign of her guilt. But his keen demon senses told him otherwise. He could sense her fear and unease. That was enough to let him know it wasn't her who had put that hare-brained idea into Shippo's head. He had known Kaede long enough to know that had she thought as much she would have already told him.

Kaede met his gaze for a brief instant before she looked away. What Miroku had told her had made sense, but she had never heard of a taiyoukai manipulating the codes in such a way. Miroku had seemed convinced, and Sango said that Kagome too seemed convinced. Kaede truly did not know what to believe anymore. So much had changed since she had last seen them she was still trying to take it all in. But she hoped that Miroku was right, for Inuyasha's sake she sincerely hoped it was so.

Amber eyes locked with brown ones as his mind cleared Kaede of the crime. Her tortured words sprang from his memory into conscious thought, "I should have had more faith in him." The other night he thought he had given her comfort in Kohaku, but now he viewed it as an attempt to soften his feelings towards his brother. Her brown eyes were filled with sympathetic confusion. Had it been her he would have been met with a warriors gaze, full of defiance and conviction. It hadn't been her.

Rational thought invaded through the haze of anger then. She was a taijiya, she understood the codes the youkai lived by. In her he had an ally. Sango would know as he did that Sesshomaru would not have used the codes as some feeble attempt to protect him from other youkai. His brother was many things, but Inuyasha knew his brother kept to these codes they meant more to him than any familial feeling or even loyalty. Sango was dismissed.

That left only one person to blame for the kitsune's outburst. Molten amber eyes locked with defiant violet ones.

Miroku recognized the intent in hanyou's eyes. Later he would have to have a talk to Shippo about when and when not to say things. Mentally he made a quick vow to remember to make sure that the kitsune was not somewhere where Shippo could overhear things that he shouldn't. However right now he had the more pressing matter of an angry hanyou.

Miroku gripped his staff tightly in his hand as the silence stretched between them. This was definitely not how he had envisioned the conversation with Inuyasha. Besides being ill prepared to have this discussion now, he didn't have any allies besides Shippo.

Sango, Kaede and he had spoken at length yesterday regarding this. Kaede and Sango were not so certain of Sesshomaru's intent. They had both acknowledged that there may be some merit to what he thought about Sesshomaru's intent when he had invoked the Brother's Vendetta. Both women sympathized with Inuyasha's plight, but both still doubted Sesshomaru intentions towards Inuyasha.

Miroku knew the taijiya and the miko were not accustomed to trusting the taiyoukai, having been trained since birth to distrust any demon that could control his youkai and take on a human form. They also knew the codes that governed such youkai, and both women doubted Sesshomaru would abuse the youkai code in such a way.

At least Kagome believed him, of that he was certain. Her instincts had been correct so far and he wasn't about to doubt them now. When he had told Kagome of his thoughts she told him she had come to the same conclusion while talking to Sesshomaru. In his mind when he had envisioned confronting Inuyasha with these conjectures a much different scenario had taken place. One infinitely less hostile, one that including Kagome as a key participant.

But she wasn't here; she was safely back in her own time away from this. The task was now his and his alone. His hand had been forced as he was faced with a very angry Inuyasha. If this did not go well it would make it that much harder for Inuyasha to accept Sesshomaru's help. Miroku was all too cognizant of the fact that Inuyasha's emotions were deeply tied into his ability to use the tetsusiaga. They couldn't go into battle with Naraku if Inuyasha did not believe in his brother and the rest of them implicitly.

Miroku knew that each of them had to be at their strongest if there was any hope of succeeding. He did not fool himself thinking that when Naraku found out that Kagome could summon the shards that he would let go so easily. He would fight hard and fast with everything that he had. It would take all of them together to give Kagome the time she would need to summon the shards from Naraku.

"Now, Inuyasha you need to calm down." Miroku stated calmly. He hoped that hanyou wasn't yet to the point where he wouldn't listen to reason. Inuyasha's molten gaze killed whatever small hope the monk had in that regard. Even if the monk could not have read his gaze the rage that the hanyou felt was more than apparent when the volcano that sat in the tree tops erupted.

"CALM DOWN?!" Inuyasha roared in anger. How dare the monk tell him to calm down?! Inuyasha's strength had been challenged, his ability to defend himself. Hadn't he proven to them just how strong he was? Would Miroku now desert him now that he thought his brother was stronger? Would Kagome believe Miroku? That thought caused his anger to grow and his eyes began to tinge with red, "You're lucky I don't tear you limb from limb for spreading such lies! How the hell can you possibly think that my brother had any other motive other than the fact that he hates me?"

"You're still alive aren't you?" Miroku replied more boldly than he felt. He had faced Inuyasha's wrath before and he would not back down. Right now he had to get through to him. He knew he had to get Inuyasha past this rage, and at this point it meant he would have to emotionally exhaust the hanyou. Praying that he wouldn't push the hanyou too far, the monks gaze flickered to the tetsusiaga on the hanyou's hip. That would help him.

"I don't believe this. You were there!! Or are you so ready to forget so you can feel better about letting Sesshomaru into the group. You were there when he took tetsusiaga from me. You saw him almost kill Kagome, you and Kaede fixed my wounds from that battle!!! I pushed Kagome down the well and locked her in her own time because he tried to kill her!!!! You were there when he had to try out his new sword Tokijin..."

It was working. He was forcing the hanyou to think. Now all he had to do was push a little more, and not let Inuyasha change the subject. Now that they had started this discussion they would have to resolve it.

"I was there for all those fights, I was also there when you turned into a demon and he had Kagome give you the sword to turn you back into a hanyou. Even then I still believed that Sesshomaru wanted you dead, but watching him with Kagome made me realize that I was wrong...that we were wrong..."

"You're wrong now." Inuyasha growled. A part of him felt vindicated for not having told them what the messenger had said. Miroku would surely turn that piece of information against him. Inuyasha knew that now. He promised himself then not to tell any of them that Sesshomaru had called off the Vendetta. "You can't trust Sesshomaru!"

He wouldn't allow any of them to trust his brother. Because now he knew why Sesshomaru had done it, and the anger flared in him again. He was certain that Sesshomaru had found out that Miroku told Kagome...the imp, that little spy must have said something, Inuyasha was more than certain of that fact. "Miroku let us get one thing straight, Sesshomaru is a cold blooded heartless bastard who wouldn't think twice if he had to kill any one of us to get what he wanted...."

"LIAR!!!!" Rin's angry scream interrupted Inuyasha's tirade. All eyes fell upon the little girl who stood glaring at Inuyasha. Her little hands fisted at her sides as she stared defiantly up at the angry hanyou in the tree.

She waited a second in angry silence for the blow she had been sure to come. She remembered what it felt like when the wolf demons attacked her. The pain that tore through her body when the first wolf had sunk his fangs into her, she waited that feeling now. But the angry demon in the tree just glared at her, and she was angry. So very angry at what he had said.

"YOU LIE!!!" she screamed again this time more boldly. She looked at the demon in the tree above her and her innocent heart swelled with indignation. How dare he say those things. They weren't true. She would tell them all what she knew and she would scream it louder than Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru-sama is good. He saved Rin from the bad demons!!! Sesshomaru-sama protects everyone. He protects Rin.... he protects Jaken.... he protects you!!!" Angry tears had already begun to pool in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall as she tried valiantly to breathe.

Five pairs of eyes stared at the young girl in shock. None of them had expected this outburst from the young girl. In truth, the adults were worried about the hanyou and his feelings regarding his brother that they had forgotten Rin was there. Three humans, one Kitsune and one demon stared at the young girl not one of them knowing what to say.

Inuyasha, however was too angry to feel shock or anything else but annoyance at the young human. In his mind he already knew her fate was sealed, that Sesshomaru would turn on her too. So he didn't think twice before he turned his anger towards her.

"I'm not the liar! He's a ruthless killer who tried to kill me, he even tried to kill Kagome. If you don't believe me, ask them, they know. They were there." He bit out. He felt no pang of remorse when he saw the angry tears fall from her eyes. Instead he felt a strange sense of satisfaction that they were there. In his heart he believed he was saving the little girl from more pain later on.

"Stupid hanyou." Jaken's voice broke into the verbal fray that had begun to erupt. Rin's outburst had taken him by surprise. He was surprised because not only that she had stood up for Sesshomaru-sama, but that he was proud of her for doing so.

The young human had more sense than the damn hanyou that sat up in the tree wallowing in self pity and misconceptions. The imp would not allow Inuyasha to take out his frustrations on a small girl who in many ways was smarter than him. Jaken knew the monk spoke the truth. He had kept silent. He reasoned that if the hanyou was too stupid to figure it out on his own than he wasn't ready to know the truth.

Jaken didn't even take into account Rin. The child had been so quiet and unusually disciplined... for a human, that he quite forgot that she would react as one to Inuyasha's heated words.

His pale yellow eyes met amber ones, his unspoken challenge lingering in their depths. "You are not fit to call Sesshomaru-sama brother. You are lucky to be alive..."

"It's not luck. He wasn't strong enough to kill me." Inuyasha growled angrily. The little imp was too mouthy for his own good. He may have argued with Miroku but Inuyasha was not to have a verbal sparring match with that creature. Having already mentally convicted Jaken of telling Sesshomaru Kagome knew about the Vendetta, the angry hanyou had no qualms about beating the horrid creature into silence, especially since he had read the challenge in the little fool's eyes.

He leapt from the tree prepared to strike down the beast. Sword drawn and ready to strike, but he was surprised when the swords downward fatal swing was stopped. He glanced to the side and saw Miroku staff in hand. The monk had blocked the swing had saved the foul creature. He watched as Sango and Kaede moved to stand in front of the small creature.

Miroku wanted to beat his head against a wall, this had deteriorated rapidly. There was no way he would get Inuyasha to see reason now. They had to end this conversation now before blood was shed. This had not gone well at all.

"ENOUGH!!!" cried the monk. "That is enough. We will not discuss this anymore today. We all have to calm down."

"Well I ain't sticking around here. There's a demon in the next town that has some shards and I intend to take them from him. I'm tired of talking about my stinking brother anyway." Inuyasha said as he leapt from the tree and took off in the direction of the next town.

"I'll go with him. Miroku stay here and help Kaede with the little ones." Sango said gently as she put a reassuring hand on Miroku's shoulder. Even if she wasn't fully certain that Miroku was right about Sesshomaru, she knew that Miroku's intentions were in Inuyasha's best interest.

Sango knew too well the pain he still suffered, and part of her hoped that Miroku was right because that knowledge would give Inuyasha some peace. That hope alone kept her silent through the exchange. The taijiya knew she couldn't argue something she didn't whole-heartedly believe in. But Miroku did, as did Kagome. She only wished that she could as well.

The taijiya knew she couldn't help Inuyasha with his brother, but she would help him with the demon. That was all she could do for him right now. That and give him some space. They all would have to after this had gone so badly. She just hoped he understood.

. Miroku watched them go. He turned to Kaede who stood by his side, she inclined her head in silent understanding. This had gone so very wrong, and she understood as the monk did that they would have to help Inuyasha get past this. She understood as Kagome did though that words would not be enough to move this deep hatred of his. She just hoped that they hadn't helped harden his heart against his brother even more.

Miroku sighed, he had failed. When they returned he would apologize to Inuyasha, and he would have to re-establish some sort of trust between the two of them. They would need that. He knew right now Inuyasha felt that he had been betrayed, Miroku would have to find a way to let him know that he was on his side.

* * *

**Revised, Edited Reposted 10/12/04**

**Author's Notes**: Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting this fic. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to **_thebigW _**for pointing many of these out to me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tears, Comfort, Guilt & Understanding **

Rin couldn't stop her crying no matter how badly she wanted to, just like she couldn't stop the angry words from coming out of her mouth. They had come from some place deep within her and she didn't understand why. Inuyasha had made her relive the horror of the wolves for a moment, all the yelling, the people dying it was happening all over again and Sesshomaru-sama was no where around.

She missed Sesshomaru-sama. Rin knew he wouldn't be happy with her tears, and he wouldn't like that she had yelled. Sesshomaru-sama liked things to be quiet. Everyone listened to him and there were no angry voices, there was no crying, there was nothing that reminded her of the wolves. She cried harder as her heart wondered when he was going to come back for her. She missed him. The thought only served to bring forth the tears from that terrible hole from deep within her.

Shippo watched with mounting anxiety as his friend sobbed uncontrollably next to him. He didn't know what to do. Alone in her momentary defiance she stood there hands fisted at her side, her breath coming in convulsive gasps, trails of tears leaving dirty streaks on her face. He had to say something to get her to calm down the question was what could he say.

"Rin, don't cry. Inuyasha always says things he doesn't really mean." Shippo said as he stood in front of his friend. He wanted to put his arms around her, but he didn't know if she'd let him. His little heart breaking with wanting to make her tears go away but not really knowing how.

He remembered when he had cried like this, he was so mad at Inuyasha then too. Shippo was angry with Inuyasha now. The little kitsune wondered why Inuyasha always had to be so mean. Shippo wondered if Inuyahsa even cared about how he made people feel. Shippo had learned long ago that Inuyasha would often say things that he really didn't mean, but the tender hearted little kitsune knew that didn't make it right for the hanyou to do it. He wished he were bigger, he wished he was strong enough to make Inuyasha listen. He wished he could be like Miroku and stand up to Inuyasha like the monk just had. Miroku had stopped Inuyasha when they all thought that he would kill Jaken. Shippo remembered praying that Kagome would come home early and 'Sit' Inuyasha just in time. But there wasn't a need for that prayer because Miroku proved himself just as effective as Kagome.

Shippo looked to Miroku for guidance then, just as he had done so many times before. The monk was always so smart and knew what to do. Miroku and Kagome always made things better, and Kagome wasn't here right now. So Shippo turned to the next best person...Miroku.

Violet eyes met hopeful turquoise ones. Miroku knew Shippo wanted his help with Rin. He doubted he would be much use after what had just happened with Inuyasha. Violet eyes looked at the old woman beside him, she too was hesitant. The young girl had surprised them all when it became evident the ever trusting girl was afraid of Kaede. The monk quickly surmised that the old woman's comfort might somehow make the girl feel worse than she already was. His eyes sought out Jaken then, the imp had backed away from them. Miroku was annoyed that the demon would do that now of all times.

He hesitated a moment, and looked around in search of an answer. Violet met turquoise then and the pleading childlike worship in the young kitsune's eyes urged Miroku to act. The monk did the only thing he could think of; he knelt down in front of the crying girl and engulfed her in a fatherly hug.

Miroku felt his heart constrict when her arms wound around his neck and she hung onto him as her childish tears continued unabated. He closed his eyes to keep hold of his own emotions. But the yearnings of his heart, his most precious dream was brought to mind as he held the distraught child to him. To be a father, to have his own children to hug to him, to comfort, to love, to watch grow up, that is what he wanted more than anything. Children of his very own; and he hoped that when this was over one day he would see that dream come true.

The feel of her arms around his neck, the hot tears that dampened the robes he wore, the shuddering of her small body against his had made it so easy to imagine that this young girl was his. His eyes tightened as if the very act of tightening them would make it so. If only it were true, if only she were his. But yet she wasn't and he marveled at the fact that he was able to give her the comfort and support of a father. Once her arms had tightened around his neck everything else just fell into place. He wondered if his own children would be like her. His mind pondered the endless possibilities that would never be if he failed. The children he would never have, the joy of fatherhood and family that would never be his. The future he would never have.

A sniffle from the little girl and the tightening of the arms around his neck brought the young girl back into the foremost of his mind. He whispered long forgotten wordless sounds of comfort to the young girl. As her cries began to subside he realized that if they failed it would not just be he who would not have a future. It would not just be the people in their little group that would feel the effects of that loss. Countless others would feel the effects of their failure. Nameless, faceless people in far off villages they had yet to meet would not have a future. The young girl he held in his arms wouldn't have one as well.

The girl's cries soon subsided and eventually ceased altogether. How easy it had been to comfort her. It really hadn't taken much effort at all. He had let his instincts guide him. Too bad the answers to Inuyasha's peace of mind were not so easy to solve as Rin's. She was still so trusting; still so innocent and naïve. Inuyasha had lost the ability to trust sometime long before he had met any of them. Miroku sincerely wished he had a simple answer to put an end to his friend's pain. Kagome would have one.

The young girl had been quiet for a few moments; Miroku thought she had cried herself to sleep. As he began to wonder at how best to disentangle himself from her without waking her up she pulled away from him. Rin wiped her eyes and nose along her arm smearing dirt all over her small face. She looked up at him with expectant trusting large round eyes. He smiled down at her with fatherly affection his heart swelling from all that it had learned just from holding the young girl.

"Miroku-sama why is Inuyasha so mean? Why does he hate everyone?" The little girl's question was simple, but the answer to it was not so easily given.

"He doesn't mean it. It's just when he's angry he doesn't think about what he says even if it hurts other people's feelings" ." Shippo said importantly from where he stood beside Miroku. Round turquoise eyes looked expectantly into violet ones. "Right Miroku"

Miroku looked to Kaede for help. Where was he to start? Calming her down had been an easy enough task, but the key to understanding Inuyasha at this moment escaped him. How could he answer her question, when he didn't have the answers to the questions he was asking himself?

Kaede looked down at the monk. She had been astonished to say the least to see Miroku embrace the little girl. Such natural parental instincts were unusual to see in a man, even a holy man such as Miroku. Words would not have helped the child in the state she was in and Kaede knew she would have done no different if the young girl had not been so wary of her. Kaede could not explain it, but the child almost seemed to fear her. The young girl seemed to have recognized her, and had shrunk away in fear the other day when they were introduced. The old woman could only wonder at what had happened to the young girl to make her act that way. Kaede scooped Shippo up from his place beside the monk.

"Aye Tis very true he doesn't think before he speaks, and he often says things that are hurtful." Kaede said as she eased herself into a sitting position putting Shippo on her lap as she continued, "But ye must understand that this anger comes from an even bigger sadness from deep inside. Inuyasha is very proud, and he was raised by demons who believe that to show emotion is to show weakness. He is also half human so he feels the need to let these emotions go, but his pride it won't let him. So instead he becomes very angry. Ye must understand that Inuyasha has been hurt many times and maybe this is the reason he acts the way he does, he wants to hurt others before they hurt him." Kaede explained patiently as she looked into Rin's expectant eyes.

Miroku looked at Kaede giving her his silent thanks. She had understood his predicament. A nod of her head was the only acknowledgement he received as he drew the young girl onto his lap.

Rin looked up at Miroku again, her eyes wide and she smiled at him slightly. Miroku-sama, as he would now be to her, had held her when she was sad. No one had done that since her mother had died. Not even Sesshomaru-sama. She looked from him to the old woman with one eye. Miroku-sama seemed to trust her. Feeling safe from harm in the sanctuary of Miroku's presence Rin gathered her courage to speak to the terrifying old woman. He would protect her like Sesshomaru-sama did. He had made Inuyasha go away, he had saved Jaken.

"Rin won't hurt Inuyasha." Rin sniffed her voice full of sorrow. "Sesshomaru-sama won't hurt Inuyasha. Kagome won't hurt him either and he made her cry too." Rin said quietly as she remembered hearing Kagome cry while she was with Sango.

"Inuyasha loves Kagome though." Shippo said in the hanyou's defense. "I told you before he just gets grumpy when she's not here. Inuyasha just doesn't want us to know how he really feels about us."

"But why is he so mean if he likes us? Sesshomaru-sama never says he likes Rin or Jaken, but he is never mean to us so we know Sesshomaru-sama loves us. Rin does not understand. "

Kaede smiled affectionately at the young girl, she had to find a way to explain this better. Deciding the only way Rin would understand was if she told her the whole truth. But how would she react to the story about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She looked at the dirty tear streaked face of the little girl and thought better of saying anything of the history between the two brothers. Truthfully they still did not know the whole truth about what had happened, and she did not want to upset the child again. Instead she decided to tell the young girl what had happened between Kikyo and Inuyasha instead. She at least knew the whole of that story and could answer any questions with certainty.

They sat in the clearing, Miroku, Shippo and Rin listening in attentive silence to Kaede tell the story of Kikyo and Inuyasha. As Kaede told them the tale of all that had happened between her sister and Inuyasha the two young ones began to feel sorry for both of them. No longer were they upset at Inuyasha for choosing Kikyo. Instead they felt sorry for both Inuyasha and Kikyo and the love that they had lost. Rin even cried when she found out they both had died because Naraku had tricked them.

"Lady Kaede," Shippo piped up as Miroku soothed Rin's tears away once more. "I was wondering, how did Onigumo... eh...Naraku...how did he know Kikyo asked Inuyasha to use the jewel to become human?"

Miroku's interest was captured by this question as well. How did Naraku know? It occurred to him then that not one of them had thought to ask. He doubted Kaede would know. He was ready to chalk it up to another whim of chance when he caught the old woman's eye. There was a sad solemnity that had settled about her that wasn't there when she had told the tale. Suddenly he was all attentive silence waiting impatiently for her answer.

Kaede regarded them all for a moment before she spoke. No one has yet thought to ask the question whose answer weighed heavy in her heart enshrouded with newly discovered guilt. Never did she guess that one of the children would think to ask that particular question. Now she would have to answer it honestly. Finally she would give voice to the secret that had plagued the secret regions of her heart and had gnawed at her very soul since they had discovered Naraku's true identity. Courage, she had lacked the courage to speak the truth before, but now it was here, given to her by the question so innocently asked and she would tell them. They would know the truth, it was she who was to blame; it was her fault Onigumo had called the demons. It was she who had given him the first knowledge of what her sister had planned to do with the jewel.

Three pairs of expectant eyes regarded her as she took in a deep breath before answering. She tried to keep her voice from breaking as she finally confessed her deed aloud, "It was I who told that foul thief Onigumo about my sister's plans with Inuyasha."

Stunned silence was her reward for her honest answer. Three pairs of eyes looked at her in confusion, surely they had heard wrong. Kaede would never do anything to hurt her sister or Inuyasha. They knew how much she cared about both of them.

"Hai, tis true. I see you look at me, ye don't understand. So listen, I will tell ye what I have not spoken of since we found out the truth of Onigumo and Naraku. Twas true that I helped Sister Kikyo take care of Onigumo as he lay in the cave. The man was evil even then as a mere human. As young as I was I could sense it, often he would say vile things to me...as I said I was young then, and I did not understand what my sister understood all too well, Onigumo was scared and hurt. He may have been vile, but he was still human and still had a heart and spirit to scar and confuse. I understand now why my sister took him in and how she could have treated him as kindly as she had, but now tis too late is it not? He was alone and scared, the people that he had trusted had left him when he was hurt, he was angry at them, but they weren't there for him to be angry at so instead he was angry at my sister and I."

Kaede took another deep breath before continuing, "When I spoke to my sister about the things he would say she had told me to take pity him, to offer him solace because he would never walk out of that cave again. Sadly for us all, I did not understand what she was trying to tell me, I wish I had, then perhaps I might have held my tongue."

She paused to look into the disbelieving eyes of the monk. The young girl in his lap still did not understand nor did the kitsune who sat in her lap. Now she would tell them what she had said, they would know what she had done to set this path in motion.

"You see I was angry at my sister for taking pity on the vile creature. Ye see I stopped considering him a human for no human could say such things surely he must have been a demon. I had convinced myself of that. I thought her love for Inuyasha had made her blind to what lay in the cave. The foolish arrogance of impetuous youth can be my only excuse, for I know not why I thought that about my sister. I had gone to tend Onigumo alone, he could not have physically harmed me, but yet he baited me and without my sister there to silence me with her example I gave in to the darker emotions that stirred within my heart at his vile words. It was with smug satisfaction in my soul that I told him he could imagine the jewel all he liked because soon the imagination would soon be the only place that the Shikon no Tama existed. It was with triumphant pride in my sisters abilities that I told him that my sister had found the way to destroy it forever. The look in his eyes when he heard what I had to say, the anger that shook his voice as he bade me tell him, they were my rewards. I left him there to think of what little I had said, left him to dwell in that dark cave and wonder at what power my sister possessed to finally rid the world of the existence of such an object. The next day was when we saw the flames from the cave I thought him dead. In my heart I held a secret joy that he had died wanting to know what I would not tell him. How he found out about their love I can only guess and surmise. So ye see, it was I who first gave him cause to consider what my sister was about. I had thought myself so clever back then, and now this is my penance and many will pay for my impetuousness."

"Lady Kaede, it's not your fault." Shippo said as he hugged the old woman. "You were only sticking up for your sister. I would have done the same thing. Tell her it wasn't her fault Miroku."

Violet eyes met a single ebony one then. He saw the pain, guilt and self loathing in its depths. "She knows it is not her fault. No one is culpable for the actions of another. She is not to blame for the hatred in his heart, no more than she is to blame for the fate her sister and Inuyasha met."

The monk spoke to Shippo, but Kaede knew he meant those words for her solace, and she thanked him from the bottom of her heart for not sharing in the condemnation she was so sure she deserved. Despite herself she gave him a smile of thanks.

The two children were relieved to see that smile. Kaede was not sad. That made both of them happy, including Rin, who sometime during the course of the story had decided that anyone who could tell such a lovely sad story could not be bad person after all. Rin got up from Miroku's lap and offered Kaede the same kindness Miroku offered her only an hour ago, she hugged the old lady tightly about the neck for a moment before quietly releasing her.

"Lady Kaede will be okay." And with that the little girl took off to where Jaken stood glowering at them in the distance. Shippo followed her lead giving Kaede a hug and ran off after his friend.

Miroku and Kaede faced each other in silence the sounds of the children's laughter the only sound between them. One not knowing what else to say, the other wishing she could take back the confession she had finally made. Instead she got up and motioned for him to follow her. They walked along in tense silence as she led him to the sacred tree her sister had pinned Inuyasha too those many years ago.

Her voice finally broke the endless silence that had stretched between them, "I used to come here over the years to look at him. He looked so peaceful. The first time I came to see him after Kikyo's death I thought him just asleep. But there was no breath to him, no heartbeat, nothing at all. At first I came to curse him, to tell him how much I hated him for what he had done to my sister."

She held up her hands up before her and looked at them for a moment. Miroku wondered what she saw on them as the look on her face turned to remembered agony, "I held my sister in my arms as she breathed her last. Her blood stained her clothing, and pooled about her, I remember crying as I tried to wash the blood from my hands, it seemed like it would never wash off, but it only took moments. But these past two years I know her blood is on my hands the stain of which I can never remove."

Miroku made to say something then, but she stopped the words with a pleading look asking him silently to be silent. She wanted to talk and she needed someone to listen. Out of respect for her he would honor her unspoken wishes. He waited in silence as she seemed lost in a memory.

When she finally spoke her voice was detached emotionless as if reciting some story long ago committed to memory, its narrative easily spoken, devoid of emotion, but Miroku nonetheless sensed the heartache within her.

"Inuyasha had torn through the village in a rage, people were running everywhere. No one knew what had happened. It was common knowledge in the village that Inuyasha had been rendered harmless under Kikyo's guidance. But I knew better, I knew my sister loved Inuyasha very deeply, and I knew Inuyasha loved my sister just as deeply. She had confided in me her plan to make Inuyasha human. I thought her the cleverest miko in the world. Long ago I had already welcomed Inuyasha into my heart as a brother."

"I loved my sister more than I had ever loved anyone else my whole life. I hated the jewel because it made my sister's life so sad and empty. Inuyasha came and suddenly my sister was alive once more, as she had been before the jewel was placed in her protection. I couldn't understand why Inuyasha would do that to her."

"I didn't want to believe he had, but her blood was everywhere, and my sister herself told me it was him." Kaede fell silent again at that pronouncement.

A remembered feeling of stunned disbelief, a distant echo of what she had felt as her sister's words last words echoed within her mind. The old woman could still hear the last breaths of her sister as if it had just happened.

"In..nu...ya..sha....he's...k...killed...me....no....hope.....Ka...ed...e....pr....prom....promise ....b...burn my...bo...dy....jew...el....burn...it....wi...th....me." her sister had gasped out those final words. How many nights did she fall asleep remembering the feel of her sister dying in her arms? The sounds of her strangled breathing as fought to make sure the jewel was safe from evil hands. She and the villagers had done as her sister had asked.

Kaede stood thoughtfully as she gazed at the tree. She closed her eyes, in her mind she could still see the image of Inuyasha pinned to the tree, he had been caught mid-leap by Kikyo's arrow. Instantly he had been sealed away for what they thought would be forever. Now in her memory she could still recall how peaceful he had looked while he slept. A direct contrast to what he had been that final afternoon of his life.

Inuyasha had blasted through the village into the shrine and taken the jewel. Kaede did not understand why it was there in the first place, she was certain her sister was supposed to have given it to him to become human. Then her sister had appeared injured from slashes to her back. Her arrows pinned Inuyasha to the tree, for what should have been forever. Then her sister collapsed and she had told her Inuyasha was the one who gave her the fatal injuries and with her final breath Kikyo bade her to burn the jewel with her body.

As the silence began to stretch between them Miroku could only guess where her thoughts had taken her. Again he felt useless and powerless because he could not stop her pain as well. But then again how could he help anyone when he had not been able to help himself. He had no answers. He had nothing but his desire to see Naraku meet his end. Only then would they all be free from these shadows that plagued their hearts, only then would the children whose laughter carried on the wind to his ears, only then would they have a future.

She spoke then, interrupting his thoughts bringing them back from the familiar path they had begun to wander yet again.

"After I became a miko I learned to pity him his fate and eventually I forgave him what he did to my sister. I learned to distrust demons once again from the final lesson my sister had taught me with her death. I understood then that I should never desire the company of anyone. If ever I became lonely or started to feel melancholy I would come to this tree and look upon the angelic face of my sister's love...her betrayer...her murderer. I pitied him his fate because my sister had offered him so much more, but the very nature of the demon in him had refused what she had offered. I thought how very foolish he was, he could have been so happy, but now he was nothing...as was she."

"I consoled myself that my sister would live on through the legacy she left behind in the hearts of the villagers. She was the most powerful miko to ever protect the village, but as I look at these young children, who have only heard the stories of my sister I am saddened because they will never fully appreciate the woman that she was, the miko that she was, and eventually my sister will become a forgotten name, known only by a very few, like the miko inside the jewel Midoriko she will fade into legend and soon be forgotten altogether."

"After Kikyo was revived and I heard Inuyasha's tale that was when I remembered Onigumo...it had taken the revival of the demon by the young girl and the resurrection of my sister by a foul demon witch to make me understand there was more to the story. It was subtle at first a small thought that niggled in the back of my mind, but that day I took you to the cave, it was more than that, it was a fear, and then when we finished with Naraku it was blindingly clear that it was I who had helped create Naraku. My childish defense of my sisters honor, my arrogance in powers that were not my own helped loosen my tongue just enough to give him the desire to live, to be free of the cave in which he was imprisoned."

"I'm not foolish enough to believe that I made him evil, that it was because of me he called the demons. No I am merely upset because I gave him the inspiration to do things that I never imagined he would do. I know I was a child, but if I did as my sister asked." She turned to look at him then and she smiled slightly, and he knew she was at peace again.

Miroku spoke then, "But we can't change that now. We can't take back what has been said, nor can we prevent the feelings of regret that encroach upon us, but we can learn from our failures and move forward and not let them consume us to the point of indecision. None of us have all the answers, but we do what we felt was right at the time. Sometimes we err, but then again even the gods are fallible are they not? We will find the solutions together."

Kaede took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank ye Miroku for listening to the ramblings of an old woman." Her countenance changed from a distraught vulnerable old woman back into that of the woman he had come to know these past years as she added, "Ye would best do well to heed those words of yours as well. Inuyasha's troubles are deep and mere words from you or I will not solve them. I fear even Kagome and the sway she has over him will not be enough. But as you said none of us have all the answers. We will find the solutions together. And if we err, we keep trying, Will we not?"

"I believe you are right." The monk said gratefully. He wondered if she had taken him down this particular path on purpose, to illustrate her point.

"Hai, I am. Don't you think that ye should be getting off to help your friends see if that rumor was true. I know you would rather be with Inuyasha and Sango than sitting here in the forest listening to some old woman and her incessant musings."

"You're wrong there, it was my pleasure. I am honored that you trust me enough to confide such feelings in me." Miroku said as he bowed to her in respect. "However, you are right I should be off with the two of them, not here worrying about how I failed this afternoon. There will be other opportunities to help Inuyasha understand." With those parting words, Miroku left Kaede standing alone in the forest.

"Oh sister, can ye forgive me the impetuous thoughtless words of my youth? I pray that we can yet undo all that has been done. I pray that you may one day find the peace that should now be yours." Kaede whispered into the stillness of the forest after she had watched Miroku walk away. Her words carried off onto the breeze unheard by any but her.

Kikyo wandered along the countryside. The pull in her chest that had tugged at her had subsided a little over two days ago. She reasoned that Inuyasha must be at peace wherever he was, and she would have to linger here in this plane a while longer. The dead miko did not mind the delay because as she had told Inuyasha before "the dead long to be alive once more." But she knew she wasn't truly alive. Nothing she did brought her pleasure. Nothing eased the burden of the hatred and need for vengeance that she carried in every part of her being. She knew that she had held emotions other than these that she harbored within herself. But they were kept from her, entrusted to someone else, that strange girl who traveled with Inuyasha.

The feeling of bitter despair deepened at the thought. She damned the demon witch Urusue for calling her back and restoring her. Jealousy welled within her as she thought of the girl who had called back most of the soul that had too briefly been hers. Kagome had summoned back Kikyo's softer emotions when the girl had done so, leaving Kikyo with the ones that festered and consumed her now. She cursed Inuyasha for his inability to leave the girl behind, for his betraying her. Most of all she blamed Onigumo, Naraku or whatever he chose to call himself for making this all happen.

Sometimes she would try to forget. As long as she did not see or feel Inuyasha she could try to forget the feelings that were part of her very being. Her sense of duty, but a hollow imitation to what it once had been, but yet it was the only reprieve she had to shelter the remainder of her soul from the malevolent emotions that permeated her very being. Helping villagers made her forge. But now she just went through the motions. There was no longer any feeling of accomplishment, satisfaction or any other emotion that she had once derived from assisting others. Her sense of duty still existed, etched into the very marrow of her being. It was nothing but remnant of what it had been, a bitter reminder that once she too felt a full spectrum of emotions rather than the ones that consumed her now. Those emotions, they were there, still a part of her soul. And like her soul those softer emotions that once flowed through her now belonged to someone else.

A shiver ran down her spine then, erasing the thoughts from her mind as a presence made itself known. Bitter hatred stirring within her told her who it was. There was only one with an aura such as this, a vile mixture of human and demons, a beast whose thoughts were as corrupt as the minds that inhabited his body. "Naraku," she whispered as the overwhelming sense of gathering evil grew. The demon's strength had grown since she had last encountered him. The bastard must have succeeded in collecting and corrupting more shards.

"Naraku," she whispered again as she sensed his being now behind her.

"Ah, Kikyo," his familiar silky voice enunciated the syllables of her name as a lover would. The name meant to sound like a caress could only make her feel the bile rise in her throat as the sound of his voice was nothing but a bitter reminder of all that had happened, who she once was and would no longer be.

She turned to face him then. Her eyes shimmering with the bitter emotions that held her captive, but right now before him she reveled in the strength of them. He deserved none of the softer emotions she had once bestowed upon him when he was a mere human.

"Kikyo, you don't look happy to see me. I guess that little episode with the soul catcher has made you rethink the power you hold over me." Naraku said his voice falsely apologetic.

Kikyo was unmoved by his tones. She was used to his taunts and tactics and did not care for his games. "No, it has only proven to me that you still are an assuming presumptuous fool who thinks way too highly of yourself, hanyou."

However much he didn't like to be reminded of his current status Naraku didn't rise to the bait. Instead he ignored the barb and continued on in his same silky tones of seduction, stepping forward as he did spoke, extending an arm and running a finger along her jawbone in a slight caress. "It is you who assume too much. I realized that I do not want you dead...well removed from this plane. Your being here reminds Inuyasha too much, and I can feel his pain, his rememberence. I find great enjoyment in his pain, as I do in the others that he travels with. They think they can beat me. We shall see about that. They are alive because I allow them to be so."

"They are alive because they refuse to die. They are unwilling to leave this plane." She was unmoved by the finger that caressed her cheek. Instead she looked back at him, her eyes now devoid of all her emotions. Once more her eyes became empty ebony mirrors as she regarded the hanyou before her.

He dropped his hand then. His weak human heart reacting to her allusion of Inuyasha, he resented the fact that the miko knew him well enough to aim her words as accurately as she did her arrows. However, the demons in him would not let her see, so he dropped his hand and began circling her as he spoke. Slow deliberate steps brought him around her as he shot verbal arrows of his own. Fatal arrows meant to pierce her heart and fan the bitter flames of hatred that raged within every fiber of her being.

"Ah, speaking from your heart Kikyo. I see you are feeling Inuyasha's desertion far more than you're willing to acknowledge. But not to worry, I allow them to keep that fragment of the jewel, because my victory will be that much sweeter you see. They are beginning to trust each other, even love each other to a certain extent, just think what a betrayal of that trust will do to the jewel shard they possess. In the end they will turn on each other, and I will not have to do anything. So stay in this plane Kikyo, you will be the wedge between Inuyasha and the girl, it will be because of you yet again that I will sully the jewel, and this time you won't be able to sacrifice your life to keep it from me."

With that Naraku turned and left. Kikyo watched him disappear over a rise in the woods. He would not win, because he had not counted on the fact that she held a grudge against him as well. No, there was no wedge to drive between Inuyasha and the girl, because there could be no feelings between them when she possessed his heart. And when this was over and Naraku was defeated she would possess her soul and she and Inuyasha would spend an eternity in hell together.

* * *

**Revised, edited, reposted 10/12/04**

**Author's Notes**: Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting this fic. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to **_thebigW _**for pointing many of these out to me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Something To Hold Onto**

It had been a long five days. Finally it was Friday, and Kagome had made up her mind, she would go back to the Feudal Era tonight. There was nothing for her here. Her family had planned a weekend outing without her, and her friends had their own boyfriends to spend time with. She was alone here. Alone with thoughts of the past, and now she had anxieties about the present as well.

She had come back with the expectation of seeing Hojo. Not for a moment did she think that she would spend a whole week in her time without seeing him, without talking to him, without him seeking her out. Truth was she had seen him, a glimpse here and there, but he never sought her out as he had always done before. He had not so much as said hello to her, let alone asked her out on a date. A question she had sincerely set her hopes upon.

It wasn't as if she hadn't looked for him. Monday she had seen him scurrying off in a hurry down the hall, she figured he must have been in a very big hurry. Tuesday she had glimpsed him under a tree at lunch, but when she looked again, he was gone. Wednesday she had gone the whole day without seeing him at all. Once she thought she heard his voice, but she couldn't see him at all. Thursday she knew she was getting desperate because she kept having the distinct feeling that someone was watching her, her heart had hoped it was him but when she had turned around she couldn't see anyone in particular looking at her. Then, she had seen him this morning, and had even caught his eye, she raised her hand to wave to him, but he had already turned down another hallway. She hadn't seen any trace of him since then. Now she had given up all hope of seeing him before she went back to the past.

It was official, Hojo was avoiding her. That thought had occurred to her over the course of the week, and by the time school had ended this afternoon she was convinced of it. She tried to push the feelings that the thought had provoked from her mind. But they would not budge. Her spirit sagged with the knowledge that he had finally given up on her just as she was ready to accept him.

Wasn't that just her luck? She knew she couldn't kid herself; luck had nothing to do with it. He was only doing what he should have done a long time ago, something she had almost convinced herself that she wanted him to do. He had finally given up on her. She really couldn't blame him, who wouldn't get tired of being brushed aside all the time. Even when she had given in and gone out with him, he never had her full attention when he so rightfully deserved it. No, she had treated him badly and he deserved better. Maybe he finally was going out with that girl who had been chasing after him.

Kagome sighed as she made her way out of the school building where she had lingered hoping to catch sight of him. Defeated she let her feet lead her home. Her mind and heart had drifted into silent musings over memories and thoughts of Hojo. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were forgotten for the moment as she now had something more pressing to think about.

She thought about the first time she had ever seen Hojo. It was the second week into her last year in middle school. It hadn't rained yet, but the day held the promise of it. The sky had been overcast, but there had been a small patch of sunlight that had filtered through the clouds. She had been amazed by the beauty of the light as it flickered through the clouds, the different variations of light like a beam from heaven. Captivated, she had followed the beam of light downward with her eyes, and there he was, standing across the courtyard talking to his friends. Maybe it was her heart romanticizing the memory, but that light seemed to fall on him and him alone. But then she didn't question it, as it seemed to fit. She remembered thinking that he was very handsome. To be honest it was true he didn't have the exotic beauty of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but Hojo was handsome in his own right.

She knew she had stared at him in fascination, she couldn't help herself, nor could she explain it even now. Something about him had kept her attention. She still had yet to name that intangible quality that had captured her so completely that day. It was more than just his looks; there was something in the way he held himself as he stood there. She closed her eyes momentarily to bring the mental image she had of him into focus. It had been a unique mixture. He was poised; he exuded confidence, almost regal in bearing. A little like Sesshomaru, yet he seemed to lack that aristocratic aloofness that the taiyoukai held. There was a softness about him that the demon lacked, yet the definition of him still eluded her.

She hadn't been the only one to notice him that day. She remembered hearing the giggles and nervous chatter of a group of girls nearby. It had been easy for her to figure out it had been Hojo they were talking about. The constant looks form one girl or another had easily given the subject of their conversation away. They were some of the most popular, sought after girls in the school, and they were fawning over him as if they were part of the general populace of the school, that everyone else was relegated to. That she was relegated to. She remembered wondering briefly which one of them would be the lucky girl he would choose.

A movement within her peripheral vision had distracted her from the girls. Her eyes had wandered back to his person. Then he had looked up. For the briefest of moments he had caught her gaze in his. Even from the distance she was at, she knew he had caught her staring at him. Her heart had fluttered in anxious anticipation as he gave her a shy smile and small nod of acknowledgement before his attention was called away by one of the other boys he spoke to. It had been a single magical moment that she had stored away in the secret parts of her heart where all her unattainable dreams had been stored. A silent treasure she had cherished and dreamt about for days afterward.

Then she had fallen through the well, and everything had changed. She met Inuyasha. And for the first time in her life she had spent time in the company of a guy. Yes, Inuyasha was attractive, very. She still could not deny that. He had saved her life; he filled her thoughts constantly when she was awake. All that plus the hanyou had really been the first male to really pay attention to her. How could she not be attracted to the volcanic hanyou? She did not know then what she now knew. If she had, she could have saved herself some heartache, and many sleepless nights. But she didn't. No in fact her mind had been fully overwhelmed by the hanyou and everything that had happened to her when Hojo unexpectedly showed up and given her the gift of therapeutic shoes.

She remembered looking into his eyes when he held out the package to her. She was shocked to find how much more beautiful his eyes were up close. They were warm brown eyes whose depths held tiny golden flecks that seemed to sparkle and dance in the light. Something about them confused and soothed her at the same time. It was then she realized his were the eyes that held hers in all her romantic dreams and musings. No matter what face was pictured within her mind, be it familiar or unknown the eyes were always the same...his. She couldn't explain it, nor could she stop the nervous butterflies from flittering about her stomach whenever she thought of them. Even now the memory brought them and the nervous almost queasy feeling that accompanied them, a painful reminder that some part of her heart had at least known the truth back then.

A sigh escaped her lips at the thought.

Hojo... she had never really given him a second thought after she had seen him bathed in the sunlight. Well, maybe then again she had. How could she not? He was popular, and extremely handsome. Every time she turned around some girl was talking about him... how cute he was, or how nice and sweet he was. That had been the extent of her acquaintance with him, a look shared across the school courtyard, and bits and pieces of information erroneously gathered from her general over hearings of the student body. Never did she dream that Hojo had known who she was, let alone where she lived.

Then suddenly there he was, the guy she had admired silently from afar offering her therapeutic shoes. Not quite the romantic vision from her secret dreams. She wasn't sure how she should feel, embarrassed, flattered or what. For a brief moment all she could do was stare and wonder why. But then the reality of why her grandfather had to lie in the first place has settled in. Everything that had happened came rushing back into her mind; Inuyasha, the jewel and all the strange things that had so recently happened to her.

All the nervous excitement she initially had felt was undone. The cold reality had shattered the illusion of that beautiful dream she had briefly held. She was no longer the same girl that held onto those romantic visions. Hope for her future was gone. Whatever she thought she had wanted in the present was now denied to her. Hojo, the dream of him, the reality of him could no longer be hers. The girl that had dreamt those romantic dreams of him no longer existed...or so she had forced herself to believe.

The reality of what she had unwittingly done had sunk in when she looked at him. She had placed the very existence of this boy who barely even knew her in jeopardy...she had placed the very existence of the present as she knew it in jeopardy. It wasn't just her family that was in danger from the demons, it was everyone.

At that moment she wished he hadn't come and offered her that gift. Now she realized he had offered her something infinitely more with that simple gift, and he had offered it over and over again. And each time she had denied it, now it was gone. There was nothing for her in the future, just the empty knowledge that when she succeeded he would continue to exist and go on...with or without her.

Kami, she had been so blind. She thought that she had been doing him the favor. How wrong she had been. Time and again she had turned him away despite the objections of her heart. She had thought that her destiny lay in the past. Foolishly she believed that was where her heart lay, despite its attempts to tell her otherwise. The dreams, always of him, her heart had known but she had refused to listen.

"..._you should look to the future for your heart's desire, not here in the past."_ Sesshomaru's voice echoed in her head.

She almost smiled despite herself, Sesshomaru had been right again, but this time the advice had come too late. The now familiar words and voice only served to remind her of her stupidity. She knew the truth. Now, here in the present, this is where she belonged. This was the time destiny had chosen for her to be born in. She didn't quite understand why, but she now accepted that there was a reason for this. Her destiny and purpose lay here in the present, not in the past. This newfound realization had come too late, and Hojo was lost to her.

She only had herself to blame for his desertion. It was her fault. Sadly she knew exactly why as memories assaulted her then. A collage of moments suspended in time, moments where Hojo had looked deep into her eyes, searching, reaching out to her soul, trying to grasp that part of her heart she had so selfishly kept from him, only to be denied. Even now as her feet led her home, and she passed people on the street all she could see were brown eyes staring into her own, disappointment flickering in their depths. She had broken his heart. Would she ever get over it?

"Kagome, Inuyasha won't be the last man on earth you will ever love. Nor will he be the only one to ever hurt you. You have had a crush on him for so long. I know this hurts now, but in time..." Sango's words came to her then. Most of what the taijiya had said in the hot spring regarding Inuyasha applied to Hojo as well. Except for the part about hurting her, this time she had been the inconsiderate one. Selfishly she had overlooked and even discounted his feelings. It wasn't intentionally done, but it had been done nevertheless. Now all she had was the past, and she wondered what else she had taken for granted.

_Everything_ ...

The word came to her mind like a bolt of lightening, illuminating a darkened sky. Yes she had taken everything for granted. Foolishly she had never thought that things would alter while she was away. She never even noticed until this moment. There was a new store on the corner that hadn't been there before. Japan was moving forward but she wasn't. She had thought everything would be the same as it was every time she came back. As she looked around her she saw many things that were different, who knew how long ago since they had changed. But she hadn't noticed until now.

_Everyone_...

Another flash of brilliancy in the darkness that now pervaded her thoughts. The word resounded with painful clarity in the depths of her tortured mind. How long had it been since she had really listened to what her friends had to say? To her family? Truth was she hadn't taken the time to really listen to them, their needs and concerns since this all started. When was the last time she had even asked them anything about themselves? If she had to be honest with herself she couldn't remember anytime since she fell through the well. Sure she loved them, after all they were the reason she fought so hard. But she had taken them for granted as well.

It was true that she fought so they could have a future. But she had failed to offer them her time, her consideration. What would it have cost her to listen to them, to find out what troubled them now? It wouldn't take much effort to give them some small sign of her affection. A word, a hug...something, but she was always in a hurry to save them, that she forgot they needed something more than just salvation. It struck her then that she was just like Sesshomaru. He loved Inuyasha, but he did nothing to let the hanyou know. Would Souta hate her as Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru? Would he eventually cease to understand her and why she did things?

She stopped then and changed direction. She would not go home. The temptation to disappear through the well and immerse herself in the drama that awaited her there was too great. The past offered her an escape from this feeling of helplessness that was beginning to overcome her. At least there she felt somewhat in control. Even now, she could feel the powers within her thrumming through her veins. But she knew she couldn't run from this now. The past would offer a brief respite from this feeling, but eventually she would have to come home again. If she didn't act now more would be lost to her than just Hojo.

Her steps became more determined as her resolve grew. She had tonight and part of tomorrow morning to make some changes. She would go home and talk to her mom, really talk, find out what's been going on with her, Souta and grandpa too. She'd call up her friends and have a late night gab session with them. Yes, she could do it. Hojo might be lost to her, and her heart grieved at the thought, but what would happen if she managed to alienate everyone else as well.

She looked around her. Somehow she had found her way to the park. She knew this park; when she was younger this is where her father would take her when he was alive. A smile born of bittersweet remembrance graced her lips as she watched children on swings being pushed by a parent, mothers sitting on benches. She missed her father, but the memory of him didn't leave her feeling that hollow empty sadness any longer. It was blend of loving melancholy with which she remembered her father, an emotional elixir that made her heart swell with the remembered emotions only love can bring. He had been a loving father, and she had been devastated when he died. Stroke, the word an enemy as hated as Naraku, had stolen her father from her, but it hadn't succeeded in removing his memory from her heart.

She let her mind flick through the pages of her memory; she knew why she had come here. The first time she had been to this part was just after Souta was born. At first she had been excited at having a baby in the house, she was the older sister, and she had reveled in her newfound status. But soon the novelty had worn off as the reality of a baby and just how needy they can be set in. Her mother no longer had time to do things with just her. It seemed as if no one had time for her anymore. She remembered she had had a temper tantrum of sorts, she couldn't remember exactly what had brought it on, but her father had taken her here to this park.

Midnight eyes searched for the familiar park bench at the edge of the pond. Their special place her father had called it. Kagome had been so surprised that he didn't scold or lecture her at all as they sat here. No, he had bought her an ice-cream cone, and a bag of bread crumbs so she could feed the various birds that floated on the ponds surface. She looked forward to those times alone with her father. It was always just the two of them. She had taken that for granted too, that he would always be there. Even after he had gotten sick, weak as he had been, he still made the trip with her. Tears formed in her eyes then, as she sat back on the bench, her eyes looking out upon the water, but not seeing what was before them.

She blinked them away. Those tears were long done away with, and she was already indulging in enough self pity for one day. The day of his funeral she had come here alone to sit and remember. Here was where she had made peace with his death, and here she would find peace once more for her heart which now mourned yet another loss. Hojo was lost to her. She only wished she had more pleasant memories of him, something more than just a few fleeting moments of dreams mostly forgotten; just the essence of what could have been that remained within her heart.

"Is this seat taken?" Surprised midnight eyes locked with warm brown ones, the light reflecting off the golden flecks in his eyes. He had followed her. That could be the only explanation for his being here. This park was out of his way. It was blocks away from his home, and even further from his mother's shop where he spent some of his afternoons. Was there hope? She searched his eyes trying to discern his feelings. Apology, his eyes were full of it and she could only wonder why. As far as she was concerned he had nothing to be sorry for. But she had much to.

"No." She managed to whisper through the confused emotions that were beginning to overwhelm her.

"Mind if I sit down?" His voice was nervous, unsure. Kagome was once again angry at herself she should be more welcoming. She could not waste the chance that fate had given her. If she had learned anything at all, was that it was not too often were you given another chance. This was hers, and it may be her last one.

"Oh, yes...no...I mean please sit." She said as smiled up at him with what she hoped was at the very least friendly affection. He smiled back at her as he took the seat beside her on the bench.

As he sat down, Kagome had averted her eyes from his to hide her confused agitation. She wanted to say something. But she could not find the words to give life to her emotions, to finally say what she wanted so badly to tell him. But she was momentarily granted a reprieve from her internal search at the sound of his voice.

"Kagome, I...uh, I wanted to apologize for all those umm weird gifts that I gave to you all the time...its just well your grandpa...I should have known, every time I saw you....well you never looked sick...in fact you looked fine..." His voice was nervous, apologetic even, and she knew he was trying to tell her why she hadn't seen him all week. He was embarrassed.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me all week?" Her question brought a smile to his lips. He should have known she would see through him. She always did.

"Hai...I've been avoiding you. I just didn't...well...honestly I didn't know how to approach you. The gifts gave me a reason to be near you...I know it wasn't the most suave way for a guy to sweep a girl off her feet, but I really just wanted to meet you..."

With that declaration he had her full attention and she turned her midnight eyes on him. "You did?" He saw the light flicker to life in their midnight depths when she asked that question. The hope held in their depths lent itself to his heart giving him courage. "Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"You always seemed so far away, so distracted. I didn't know how to approach you. Sometimes even when I was with you, you seemed so far away, I didn't know what to say to make you come back to me." She wilted at his honest answer. The words she had planned to say died on the tip of her tongue as he continued, "At first I thought it was just me, that I had imagined it. Always in the back of my mind I wondered who you thought about, who it was who held your thoughts. But I knew I was just being silly, you never were with anyone else..."

Kagome could barely keep her seat at his speech. She lowered her eyes as she heard her voice interrupt him, "I'm sorry Hojo, but there was someone else. It's difficult to explain..."

"Kagome," his voice was gentle, reassuring and surprisingly devoid of hurt, "your mother told me about this boy... Inuyasha. She told me you were helping him out with a problem of his. I understand."

"No, you don't." Kagome said guiltily as she shook her head softly as if doing so would arrange her thoughts into coherent sentences. "I thought I was in love with him for a time...he didn't feel the same about me...well he does...but it isn't that kind of love...there was nothing romantic between the two of us...but for a while..."

"For a while you wanted there to be." He finished for her. "I know. You wouldn't have been so sad all the time if there had been something between the two of you."

Momentarily she was rendered speechless. But then something inside her compelled her to speak; she had to make him understand it wasn't that way. Not anymore, her feelings were vastly different than what they had been.

"Yes, but that was before I realized what I was really feeling. You see, he and I had become very close friends, mostly because we've been through very uh....traumatic things together, and I confused that closeness for something more than it was."

She stopped herself there. Her heart urged her to say what had almost slipped out, "He's not who I want, he's not who I need..." her mind and logic stopped her then. She had hurt him enough already. The memory of disappointed brown eyes flickered into her mind. She knew what she must do.

Her heart begged her not to. This was her chance, she shouldn't throw it away. She knew if he walked away from her tonight, she may have lost the only chance she would ever have with him. But that compassionate part of her, that cried for him, and his feelings that she knew she had bruised by her inattentive selfishness gave her mind the strength to say the next words.

"Hojo, I think you should start seeing other people. I like you, I really like you, you'll never know how much. But I don't think you should wait for me anymore. It's not fair to you."

She was surprised at her own composure as she spoke those words. She expected him to just get up and leave. What could he say to what she had just said? Only her heart hoped that he would stay.

"I see." He said as he looked down at his hands. She hadn't heard his reply, if she had she wouldn't have said what she had. She was becoming distant again. He had held her attention for a brief moment and he wanted desperately to get it back again. He was losing her and he would not let that happen, he had waited so long for her, he had held on all these years knowing that there had been someone else. He was not going to let go now when no one stood in his way. There was no one else. There was only him.

Emboldened by those thoughts he lifted his eyes to hers then. Brown met midnight. In those stormy depths he saw all he needed to know. He couldn't leave her now that she finally understood that it was him that she had loved all along. No he would stay. He hadn't waited all this time to be with her to be dismissed by an act of selfless pity for his feelings. He'd known what he felt for her, and that would never change.

Her eyes were held fast within his own. Her heart beat furiously in her chest, filled with hope at the look of tenderness she had once only seen in her dreams. Now it was real, this was real. His voice deeper than before, foreign, but yet strangely familiar as he spoke; its melodic tones soothed and stoked the emotions within her, caressed her very soul with his simple words. "Kagome I will wait an eternity to be with you. If you want me to go all you have to do is tell me you don't want me, tell me honestly that you don't want to be with me. Tell me that you hate and despise me. But until you do, I'll wait for you. Nothing can stop me from that."

"Why?" The syllable was almost inaudible. Her voice strangled within her throat from the happy convulsions of her heart. The fluttering within her stomach, the ringing in her ears, all reminded her that this was no dream manufactured by her imagination. This was real; so very, very heart achingly wonderfully real.

"Because there is no one else like you, and I doubt there ever will be." His voice was filled with such certainty, such tender conviction she could not help the joyous tears that welled up within her eyes. Her heart knew she did not deserve such praise from him.

But it accepted it anyway as a single tear ran down her cheek.

He brushed her tear away and allowed his hand to linger there softly cupping her cheek. A gentle finger traced the contour of her cheek. She closed her eyes to better experience the novel sensation. Her mind whirled at alarming speed trying to commit every nuance of it into memory. This had to be another dream, this couldn't possibly be real. But it was her heart whispered. She opened her eyes to make sure it was.

Again midnight locked with brown, she marveled at the way the golden flecks glittered hypnotically in the depths of his eyes. The love she saw in them was real, the intensity and depth of it took her breath away. His face was close. His lips were but a breath from hers. For a moment she thought he would kiss her. She wanted him too. She knew his lips would be tender and firm, yet gentle and sweet against hers. She had dreamt of this so often.

He pulled back slightly then. Why? Her mind raced to find an answer, her heart beat furiously in her chest in disappointment. What had she done wrong? Had she misinterpreted what he had said?

Brown eyes looked into midnight ones and filled with silent understanding and apology. He saw the confusion in her eyes and knew he would have to explain himself.

He ran his thumb against her bottom lip. She didn't know how long he had dreamt of being with her like this. Of wanting to see that look in her eyes for him, and yet he knew now wasn't the time. There were demons that still plagued her that she needed to put to rest. But he would be there when she did. He would wait forever if it meant that he would have her in his arms, and all they had before them was the future and all the promise that it held.

"Kagome," his voice was tender as he spoke, "no matter how much I'd like to, I know there are things that you still must face. When you put your demons to rest I'll be here. I can only trust that you'll come back to me. If you don't then I know whatever happened was for the best. I don't want to do anything that might give you regrets or stop you from doing whatever you need to do."

She looked at him then, wondering what she had ever done to deserve such unswerving devotion, such faith. How undeservingly blessed she felt for accepting it. She knew what she must do. Her voice a whisper, filled with love, as every part of her being filled with an overwhelming need to let him know that she would never leave him. "I'll come back to you."

"I know you will." He said gently as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. For a moment, he held her close to him. For a moment all the world made sense. And then just as suddenly as he came, he got up and began to walk away. He turned to look at her again and gave her a smile which she returned.

Hojo had given her a gift; a real moment to hold onto. No longer were her feelings for him part of a dream, forgotten with each morning. No longer was this just a hope of her subconscious, an illusion created by the secret longings of her heart, no it was real, so beautifully real. Another silent tear rolled down her cheek. She did not brush it away. Instead she reveled in the feel of it upon her cheek. It too was real. She smiled to herself then.

She had come here to mourn the loss of what never would be, but instead found the promise of what could be. He had given her a reason to come back, a reason to want to be in this time. He was her future ... her destiny. She knew that now. She had been fighting for a future for everyone but her. Now she had one and she would not let it go so easily.

Tonight she would savor this moment. Tomorrow she would return to the past and deal with the problems that awaited her there.

Inuyasha sat in the shaded branches of a tree that overlooked the well. His heart still troubled as he sniffed the air. Kagome's scent had all but faded from the area, but there were still whispers of it carried on the breeze. He debated on whether or not just to jump through the well to see her. But he thought better of it. She had asked him to stay, because she would be at school and had some important tests this week. How could he go against her wishes after she had already done so much for him? No, he would just have to sit here and wait, the one thing he hated more than anything, because his thoughts would encroach on him as they had these past few days.

The sky had begun its transformation from day to night, the disappearing sun setting off a spectacular display brilliant reds and oranges across the sky as it sank out of sight. The beauty of it was lost on the hanyou in the tree. The setting sun meant that Kagome would not come today. That meant another night alone with his thoughts. Another night trying to ignore guilt that gnawed away inside him. Another day of not knowing what she believed.

He sighed, and decided he would spend the night in the tree. He told himself it was because Kagome might come back at dawn. He knew that was a lie, but it was better than admitting to himself that he had treated Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede and especially Rin badly. He had lost his temper and he wanted to take it all back.

He had meant to apologize to them all, well except for the imp, when he returned from the village. But there had been no sullen looks, no request for an apology. It was as if they'd all forgotten. Since then not a single one of them had mentioned his brother. Their kindness towards him only seemed to make the guilt worse. He wanted to apologize. He knew he should despite the fact that there seemed to be no need for it. And he was grateful for their easy forgiveness as it let him keep the anger he felt towards his brother from consuming him all over again.

Sango had been the first to offer him this silent solace. But then he hadn't expected her to make a big show of emotion over the whole incident. She was like him in many ways, a fierce warrior who kept her feelings in check. Occasionally she would lose control of those tightly held emotions, but then the moment would be over, forgotten.

He was thankful that it was she who had accompanied him to the village. There were no sullen searching glances, no probing questions trying to untangle the mystery of his soul. She did not try to force or cajole him into looking into the depths of his battered heart and pick at the scars until the hurt was fresh and raw all over again. No, she had offered and given him silent camaraderie. The incident had been put behind them. Committed to memory, but forgotten.

The children, he had thought they would be the most vocal of the group. Strangely when he returned it was as if their whole attitude towards him had changed. Both of them looked at him with some emotion that he was at a loss to define. It wasn't quite pity nor was it quite sympathy. It was almost as if they thought they knew something about him. But there was no smugness to the look and he found it oddly disconcerting. But they had kept their distance from him. And he was grateful for that small favor.

Even Miroku had seemed to have granted him absolution for his inexcusable tirade. The monk however had not desisted in his belief that Sesshomaru had been trying to protect him. Now that he was rational and in control of his emotions Inuyasha knew that Miroku was not trying to take Sesshomaru's side on this. No, whatever reason the monk believed this Inuyasha knew Miroku only had his best interest at heart. Since meeting up with him and Sango later that afternoon, Miroku had kept silent about his beliefs. Inuyasha could not but be grateful that despite how badly he had treated him. Miroku may not fully trust him, but the monk respected him enough to honor his wishes.

The old woman, Kaede, it did not surprise him that she seemed to put it behind her so easily. After all she had forgiven him for killing her sister. She had even once stood up to Kikyo on his behalf. Finding ready acceptance in her was something he had almost always come to expect. She was always forgiving, always trusting... In some ways she was like Kagome.

His gaze drifted to the well. Kagome...what did she believe? That was the only thing he didn't know, and it troubled him to think that there was a chance she believed Miroku's version. After all she had been the first one to welcome Sesshomaru into the group. She even treated him like an old friend. He had watched them talking in the clearing that day, wondering how she could be so easy and open with the bastard. And he couldn't understand why. Sometimes she was just too trusting.

"She trusted you." The little voice inside him whispered. He tried to ignore those three simple words. But the truth in them was more powerful than any argument he could have thought of to battle them. She had trusted him when no one else in the world would have. What scared him more was that he realized he trusted her too. ..implicitly... What if she believed as Miroku did? Could he still trust in her? Could he believe too?

He was surprised to find he did not know the answer. He would deal with that tomorrow when she returned. No sense in working himself up over something he wasn't sure of.

* * *

**Revised, edited, reposted 10/12/04**

**Author's Notes**: Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting this fic. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to **_thebigW _**for pointing many of these out to me.


	18. chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Between Brothers**

The dawn had yet to come. The land was still covered in that hazy blue light that preceded the rising sun. A solitary figure walked upon the deserted road. He looked an apparition, almost a ghost with his ethereal coloring, some would think him an angel, most would call him a devil... no angel would be about at this hour. Those that knew him feared and respected him, and he feared no one. That was why at this ungodly hour when most travelers would hesitate to be out on the open road this solitary taiyoukai kept to his course.

Sesshomaru preferred to walk to his destination as he was in no particular hurry to reach it at the moment. He planned to arrive just after the dawn broke. The village would be busy with the beginning of a new day, too busy to notice a lonely traveler passing through as he made his way to where the portal between this world and the miko's lay. He hoped the miko's information was correct. There was no time to waste. Enough had been lost already.

An early morning breeze carried with it a myriad of scents. Amongst the unfamiliar Sesshomaru was able to discern familiar scents as well... Rin, Jaken, and those who traveled with Kagome. The scents were strong, pungent and easily decipherable, causing the taiyoukai a moment of displeasure. Jaken had apparently not sealed away their presence as he had been instructed. He breathed in deeply again, there was nothing in the air that indicated a threat. But with this second breath the taiyoukai realized that his brother was not amongst the group. Still the taijiya, the monk and even the imp would prove formidable foes to most demons by themselves. With their combined efforts the taiyoukai doubted any harm would come to them. Jaken's forgetfulness would be dealt with later. Stopping to chastise the imp now would be another waste of his time and energy.

Besides, it no longer mattered as he would be staying with the group as well. There would be a barrier every night in addition to his formidable battle skills. He was taking no chances with the miko's safety. Others thankfully shared his concern, which is why he had been on this road at this particular time.

Yesterday afternoon, Lord Hikari and Lady Taikasei had met with him while he visited Lord Daijome. The ice demon and the dragon demoness had told him there was a general consensus amongst the other youkai lords that the miko should be kept under his care. There was a general concern that the hanyou, humans and the imp would be insufficient guardians for the blossoming miko. Lady Taikasei added that she strongly hoped he would take the miko to his stronghold until the human was ready to face Naraku.

He was more than ready to accept the task of guarding the miko. In fact the usually patient taiyoukai had been inwardly fretting about how long some of these negotiations were taking. Many of the youkai were just as unbending as he had feared. The initial meeting with the Nekos had gone well, within three hours he had more than happily been on his way. That meeting had given him the false hope that the others would go just as quickly. But he had been wrong, he had spent hours, cajoling, promising, arguing and even waiting before some of the youkai he had met with had agreed.

Diplomacy...there was nothing more tedious than pandering to the nonsensical whims of others just to get them to do what was right. Sometimes these demons acted more like the humans they despised so much, with all this petty bickering over things so inconsequential when compared to what they all now faced. A brief moment of truce was not easy to come by, and his nerves and patience were beginning to wear thin. So it was with well concealed eagerness that he accepted the new task laid at his door. It would allow him to do what he had all but given up hope he would find sufficient time for, he would train the miko.

His only amendment to their plan was that he would not take her to his stronghold. Lady Taikasei was less than pleased with his response. He explained where the miko went his brother also went, if he welcomed the hanyou into his castle there would be much gossip. He feared it would reach Naraku. And they could not risk it...he was not ready to allow her to face Naraku. He intended to bide whatever time he could to forestall the inevitable far as long as he could. That last bit of information he kept to himself. The dragon demon had started to argue this point with him, when Lord Hikari had thankfully intervened.

"_Lord Sesshomaru knows the miko well. If he deems it necessary to allow her to choose the place of her training then so be it. He will be with her, and that should be enough." _

Lady Taikasei had not replied to that statement. But it was evident by her silence that she had dropped the matter entirely.

_Knew her well_...Sesshomaru knew that wasn't entirely true. Lord Hikari's statement reminded him of the fact that he had only briefly known her, and that there were countless things about her that he did not yet know. But he knew enough to admire her for the anomaly that she was. A contradiction of everything he had thought of humans...well most creatures for that matter. She was a being all her own. And because of that he knew she would not die. She could not die. Despite what Hikari had said that day, and what his logical mind knew, Sesshomaru had this uncharacteristic faith that she would live.

The more he thought about the events that had happened; the more he wondered if they had happened to give her that chance. He hadn't quite worked it all out yet, but he knew without a doubt everything that had happened, both good and bad had happened so that girl would live. In the few spare moments he had while waiting for youkai to come to their decisions, he searched the ancient texts within their libraries, hoping to find something to substantiate this belief. He had searched countless prophesies, ancient legends for anything that would give credence to his belief. But he had found nothing.

A wry smile graced his lips. It was ironic. He, who had always prided himself on facts, now had this unshakable faith in the unknown, the unproven. A feeling deep within him, almost an instinct, but not quite, was all it was. That's all he had and he held to it with a faith he had not known himself capable of possessing.

The thought unsettled him a little. How could he have so much faith in something he could not prove? The words _"...with your miko..."_ entered his mind. That statement always lingered at the edge of his thoughts, beckoning to him, waiting patiently for him to answer it with the feelings he had recently struggled to bury deep within the recesses of his fortified heart. He knew it was these very feelings that had given him this faith.

The lessons his father had taught him so long ago were being put to the test. Now was not the time for sentiment, or emotion of any sort. He had a duty to protect the miko, her safety meant the difference between salvation and apocalyptic destruction. His feelings were of no consequence and these days without her had only served to strengthen the resolve he had. So he once again filed away the disturbing vision alongside the feelings he possessed for the miko. The vision, and the strong feelings it evoked were born in a moment of weakness and he could not be weak. He would not be weak. The stakes were too high.

Another breeze... he breathed in searching for the scent that had been absent before. It was there, hidden, but he had found it...that peculiar mixture of human and demon blood, of earth and brimstone, that was unique to Inuyasha, the scent was faint, unlike the smells of the other, confirming what he already knew. Inuyasha wasn't with them. That was just as well. The first meeting between the two of them would best be done without any witnesses.

"..._maybe Inuyasha will realize the truth when you rescind your claim to his life."_ Hikari's voice sounded again in his memory. That all too familiar feeling of disappointment settled within him again, he knew better than to hope for that, but yet a small part of him did. Even if Inuyasha did understand, then his brother would know he had sentenced him to death. However Sesshomaru understood it was more likely the hanyou would be confused and suspicious of his motives, if that was all. There had been too much conflict between them for there to be anything but anger and hatred for him in Inuyasha's heart. And those emotions would always serve to corrupt and twist his brother's mind against him.

The absolute trust that his brother once had for him was gone. Destroyed...the irony of it was that it needed to be restored somehow. The only hope his brother had for salvation when this was over was to come back home. Sesshomaru had more faith in the miko surviving the fusion of the two souls than he did in the possibility of his brother ever trusting him again. But that trust, that brotherly faith that he so long ago had robbed his brother of, could be the difference between his brother's life and death. He would have to restore it somehow. But how to go about it? And most important of all would he be able to do it in time?

Inuyasha watched as the first rays of the sun appeared over the sky. It had been another sleepless night. He had preferred to stay awake. He couldn't control the nightmares that invaded his sleep, but he could at least push away the uncomfortable thoughts if he was conscious. He breathed in the scent of the morning air. Kagome's scent had all but evaporated. But she would return sometime this morning. And he would be here when she did.

Inuyasha wanted to be the first one to talk to her when she returned. He knew she would hear of what had happened. The prospect of her hearing it from one of the others did not sit well with him at all. No, he had to be the one to tell her what had happened. He'd tell her about the nightmares he'd been having, how he couldn't think straight, but he would be careful to leave out anything about Sesshomaru rescinding the Vendetta. Even he knew that she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say if she knew that his brother had done so.

He took a deep breath to calm emotions that had begun to stir within. If he was to cure Kagome of whatever delusions she had in regard to his brother he was going to have to be calm. He would have to keep his temper in check or she would never listen to him. And he wanted her to, more than anything he wanted to save her from the hurt that would come with trusting Sesshomaru.

The wind had changed direction then. The faint smell of milk and honey dispersed in another direction. The change brought new smells to him. The morning dew, the light scent of sukera, a hint of wisteria and amongst these pleasant fragrances wafted a familiar and most unpleasant odor. Sesshomaru...his brother had come.

In less than a heartbeat his mood had changed. No longer was he carefully filing away his emotions waiting as patiently as he could for Kagome to arrive. Now every nerve was on edge, as he looked around straining to see, hoping that he would not find the owner of that smell. But another sniff of the air confirmed his first instinct, his brother had come. A volatile cocktail of emotions simmered within him. Ready at any moment to explode, waiting for that one single spark, that one tiny flame to set them in motion and send them raging through his very being again.

His suspicion aroused, Inuyasha's mind raced to find an answer, as he fought to quell the emotions that stirred within in. Why would that bastard show up now? What was so pressing that he'd come now? Releasing the Vendetta only required a messenger, so he doubted his brother had come all this way to talk to him about that. Why now, why when Kagome was coming back today....he stopped and swore silently...that was why the bastard was here. He was here for Kagome.

That thought had obliterated what little self control the hanyou had. The anger, the unseeing hatred, the bitter hurt of betrayal, the confusion, all blended together once more to form that fatal elixir of unseeing unthinking rage that ran through him whenever he thought of his brother these past few days.

In the distance he saw his brother approaching. The very sight of the taiyoukai made his blood boil all the hotter. The bastard was coming closer to him...to the well...he had to stop him before he got there. He wouldn't let him get near Kagome. He had a plan damn it. And he was not going to let the bastard spoil it.

"What the hell are you doing here? You have no business here, not with me, not with anyone and especially not with Kagome." Inuyasha growled angrily as he landed on the ground directly in front of the taiyoukai's path.

Brother stood facing brother then, one glaring at the other with ill concealed hatred. The other showed no signs of emotion whatsoever as he gazed back with an impenetrable facade of practiced calm indifference.

Inuyasha seethed. How the hell could his brother be so damn cold? Nothing, not a shred of emotion, no apology, no remorse, nothing...total indifference was all he saw when he looked at his brother. Nothing ever changed him, nothing moved him. The bastard didn't care if anyone lived or died. The world could end and his brother would still have that same look upon his face.

Emotionless amber eyes glittered like polished topaz as Sesshomaru regarded his brother. Assessing, questioning the blind fury so ill concealed in molten amber. He stood in silence, disappointment swelling in his breast. Sesshomaru was at a loss of how to deal with his brother. Before it had been so easy to manipulate that blind fury his mere presence brought about in his brother. Over the years he had used it, finding empty satisfaction in knowing that he had helped make his brother stronger.

Now he no longer had that option. Now he had to find a way to help Inuyasha get past this. He searched his mind on how to answer without provoking Inuyasha's anger. He knew that he must tread carefully if he was to rebuild his brother's trust. And he knew he must start now. However in the face of such open hostility on Inuyasha's part he was at a loss. He was about to reply when Inuyasha exploded.

"DIDN"T YOU HEAR ME?!" the hanyou roared. How dare the bastard ignore him.

"I heard you." Sesshomaru replied evenly. His voice gave no indication of the disappointment he felt. Unfortunately he had been right, there was too much between them for Inuyasha to view him with anything but hatred and distrust. Even that small moment of silence while he chose his words had been enough to set off his brother's anger. "I am here to see the miko. She said she was to return today, and we are to train."

"I knew it. This was all a trick wasn't it? To get on Kagome's good side. To get her to trust you, so she'll do what you want. I see through it, and I know better. I'll make sure that she sees you for what you are, before you hurt her." Inuyasha raged at his brother.

Sesshomaru's impassive gaze bored into his brother, the lift of a single brow the only outward sign of the taiyoukai's complete confusion. He had no idea what his brother was ranting about. He had thought his brother knew of his arrival. Again he had overestimated his brother's ability to reason. But he was going to get to the bottom of it before the miko arrived. "I am at a loss to understand how you think my waiting here is in anyway a trick. The miko...."

"Her name is Kagome. Ka...go...me... and she is not a miko." Inuyasha gritted the words out as he now struggled to control his emotions. He could feel the fire burning in his blood, the demon within beckoning to be released.

"Very well, I am at a loss to understand your temper brother. Kagome is expecting me. It was understood that I would be here to train her when she returned. How else would I have known where to come?" Sesshomaru answered smoothly as he held his brother's gaze level in his own. Whatever could have happened to work his brother into such a rage as this? Something inside him told him that this must have something to do with the Vendetta. This was not what he had expected.

In all honesty he did not know what he had expected. Not once since he had dispatched the messenger did he stop to consider exactly what Inuyasha's reaction would be to this. All thoughts and concerns he had of his brother's reaction had become secondary when he realized the miko might not survive. Could his brother be this angry because he released the Vendetta? Inuyasha's next words validated that last assumption.

"I'm not talking about that. So stop playing stupid. You know very well what I mean. But then again, maybe you're not playing, let me refresh your memory." Inuyasha sneered before he went on. "You sent Reiko with a message for me. Do you remember?"

"Yes. I understood that you received it. Was it not clear?" Sesshomaru replied evenly. Emotionless amber eyes carefully regarded his brother, searching for some clue as to where the hanyou's thoughts lay. What was running through the hanyou's mind? Had he finally accepted what the Vendetta truly meant? Then that could only mean, once again he had unintentionally hurt his brother. He would have to find a way to explain this.

"It was...crystal. The only thing that he didn't tell me was why. But I've figure it out all on my own. So you can just leave now. We don't need you and your fake acts of friendship and brotherly love. We can handle Naraku all on out own without your help."

"What have you figured out brother?" Sesshomaru asked. His hope had risen, now he would have the chance to explain it all to his brother. At last he would have the chance to right this wrong that weighed upon his conscience.

"The little imp, your spy Jaken, told you that Miroku blabbed about the Vendetta to Kagome. So then you realized Kagome would never want to fight alongside someone who would turn on his own brother for no good reason. So you called the whole thing off while she was gone just so you could prove to her what a great guy you are. Don't kid yourself though, she may be trusting but she's not stupid. She knows evil when she sees it." Inuyasha growled out at his brother.

"Clever, but wrong" Sesshomaru replied coolly, his disappointment growing incrementally as each moment passed. His hope had all but been extinguished. Inuyasha hadn't understood. No the hanyou's anger had once again twisted everything. His brother had contorted the facts into some sinister plot that he had yet to fully understand. It was clear that his brother would not accept the truth and it would be pointless to tell him. To try to explain everything now would only serve to anger him more. "The reasons I called off the Vendetta are of no concern of yours."

"That's because I'm right and you just don't want to admit it. You're here because you're scared that I'll tell Kagome all about it, and she'll believe me. She trusts me. When she finds out the truth she won't want to have anything to do with you. Hell now that she can summon the shards, maybe we'll do that this afternoon, and then I'll use the jewel to become full demon..."

Sesshomaru felt his emotions surge within him upon hearing his brother's reckless statement. The words came of their own volition as his feelings for the miko's safety momentarily escaped their confines. "Brother you are as foolish as you are arrogant. You can't use the jewel to do that. You can't use the jewel for any purpose good or evil. To use it in such a way would eventually lead to the destruction of life as we know it...don't you"

"Like hell it will. You're just scared of what I'll do to you when I'm a full demon. Hell I've beaten you pretty badly a couple of times, you must be loosing your touch since the arena."

Sesshomaru stifled the emotions that had risen in him and forced them back into their sanctuary. He could not rise to the bait again. This conversation had gone on long enough. Inuyasha was determined to misunderstand anything he said. "I will not fight you brother. I came to train the miko, so if you'll excuse me I will wait for her to return elsewhere." He stated evenly as he turned around and began to walk away.

It was clear that staying here would only inflame his brother further and he would not chance the miko coming back in the middle of one of Inuyasha's tirades. He knew enough of her to know that she would waste precious time trying to decipher what ate at his brother's soul. Those were precious moments that he did not want to waste, for they could very well mean her life. And he was not willing to risk that for anyone, not even his brother.

"Sesshomaru!!! Don't you dare turn your back on me!!!" Inuyasha cried as his brother walked away from him back into the forest. He was too angry to realize that he had accomplished his goal, Sesshomaru was leaving. Right now he wanted satisfaction for all the feelings that welled inside him. He wanted to hurt his brother, to tear him to shreds. He did not know why, nor did he understand the true depths of the hate that flowed within him. He wanted satisfaction one way or another, and if his brother wasn't going to argue, then he would have to fight.

Inuyasha flexed his claws and lunged at his brother's departing form. He swiped his hand, claws fully drawn, only to meet with the disappointment of nothingness.

Sesshomaru had moved effortlessly away, flipping backward over Inuyasha's head in order to avoid the lethal claws.

"I will not fight you brother." Sesshomaru said calmly as he eyed his brother warily. Once again he had underestimated his brother's animosity.

"Then you'll make it that much easier for me to kill you. It's about time I returned the favor don't you think." Inuyasha snarled as he lunged again at Sesshomaru who jumped backwards and came to rest directly in front of the well.

Through his rage the well registered in Inuyasha's brain. Kagome...she would be back soon. That thought made him all the more desperate to be rid of Sesshomaru. He drew the tetsusiaga then.

"Sesshomaru, it's over now. Say hello to father for me when you get to hell!!!" He screamed in rage as he drew the sword back.

Sesshomaru felt a wave of energy knock him to the ground as his brother spoke.

"SIT BOY!!!" Kagome's disembodied voice echoed from within the well.

The taiyoukai watched in amazement as his brother was thrown forcibly to the ground. The miko had saved him. Whatever that strange energy was had caught him off guard and he would not have been able to move in time had his brother been able to release the energy.

Inuyasha cursed as he lay in the crater. "Damn it Kagome." She had come back, and he knew now that this was not going to go as he had planned. Damn Sesshomaru for showing up in the first place. Damn his own stupidity for not letting his brother leave. Now he had lost the opportunity that he had spent a good portion of last night and this morning planning.

Sesshomaru looked as his brother lay on the ground. The hanyou was still angry. He sighed as he breathed in the fragrance of milk and honey that now hung about the air. She was here, inside the well. He turned as he heard her making her way to the top.

"...**_.and from the earth she will emerge... a maiden fully grown..."_**

The words flitted through Sesshomaru's mind as he watched Kagome climb out of the well. He tried to remember more. But it eluded him, like some distant tune that you knew but could not place the words hung there... the phrases repeating themselves. And he couldn't remember if it was legend, prophesy or myth. He couldn't recall if he'd read those words or heard them. But he had long ago...

"Would either of you mind telling me what is going on here." Kagome's voice pulled him away from his thoughts. A movement from behind her alerted him that Inuyasha had managed to finally get up. Polished topaz again met molten amber in a silent contest of wills.

Stormy midnight eyes filled with annoyed confusion flicked from one to the other trying to assess what she had gotten in the middle of. Brother stared at brother and the tension hung thick in the air between them, nearly choking her with all the emotions she could feel flowing from the two of them.

She sighed. Again she felt the weight of the problems that lay between the two of them. All thoughts of Hojo were removed from her mind, and safely tucked in her heart. She was definitely back in the past, in the middle of something that had plagued most of her thoughts these past few days.

"I'm waiting." Kagome said impatiently. She felt like she was dealing with a couple of stubborn three year olds. Both holding their breath until they got what they wanted, and ironically she knew it was the same thing. They both wanted things back to what they were before. One was too hurt and angry to admit it, even to himself. The other, midnight eyes flicked to Sesshomaru, she still only had her conjectures of what his reasons were. She could feel the disappointment and sorrow flowing freely from within him. She was surprised at how openly he had let his feelings for his brother flow. It was as if...yes he was trying to get through to Inuyasha. But the idiot was too angry to notice it. Her annoyance gave way to compassion.

The change in her emotion broke the stand-off. Sesshomaru flicked his gaze to the miko. Kagome had turned her gaze to his brother. His disappointment deepened. Her compassion for his brother's feelings would prevent any further interaction at this time. He was resigned to playing the part of the villain where his brother was concerned.

"It is of no concern of yours miko." He replied his usual tones. "I came to continue your training not fight with my brother. I see now that I was mistaken in my timing. When you are ready to train, seek me out and we will begin where we left off."

Midnight eyes met his in silent pleading. He wanted to look away, but it was too easy to give in to the selfishness of looking into their depths. He wanted so badly to believe the compassion and understanding held in them was for him. But he had already hoped too much this morning. His brother had proven to him once again just how much he did not know about dealing with human emotions. Sesshomaru knew she wanted him to stay. And he wished he could grant her that wish. With all his heart he wished he could. But he knew staying would only make matters worse at this point.

He broke eye contact with the miko then. Amber eyes flicked to his brother who continued to glare at him in defiance, silently daring him to say anything else. He could say nothing; do nothing that would not set off the rage that was still seething within his brother. It would be best if he left for the moment. Staying would only complicate things. And he had no wish to do so at the moment... time was of the essence.

He turned his eyes back to the miko and offered her a silent apology. A slight nod of her head was the only indication of her acceptance. He turned and began to walk away, his heart heavy with the disappointed feelings that lay within it confines.

Inuyasha's anger flared once again. His brother was always walking away. The bastard didn't care about anything enough to even stay and finish what he had started. He flexed his claws again, "Bastard, don't you dare walk away from this." His anger grew when the taiyoukai continued to walk at that same unhurried, steady gait each step taking him further and further away. "That's it! We're going to finish this today. I'm tired of these games." He growled as he again lunged at Sesshomaru's retreating form.

"Sit boy!" Kagome cried again. She knew then why Sesshomaru was leaving. And as much as she wished he would come back and hash this out with his brother once and for all, she knew that for now it was better that he left. His presence would only make matters worse.

Inuyasha muttered a slew of angry curses as he again picked himself up from ground. "What the hell was that for?" He asked as he stood to his full height and stalked towards where Kagome stood. He glared down at the small woman, who had twice in a matter of minutes, in front of his brother no less, had used that damned command. Sesshomaru didn't want a fight, and she wouldn't let him go after the bastard, then he would fight her.

He watched in satisfaction as the compassion left her eyes, and her midnight eyes darkened and glittered with angry emotions. She was ready to fight. And he needed an outlet to vent the rage that had built once again past the point of containment. "What the hell are you looking at me like that for? He started it, and he just walks away, and you don't say anything to him at all? Well I know where your loyalties lie, don't I?"

"You should. I've been by your side through everything..." she shot back at him angrily. She knew he wanted a fight and she was prepared to give him one. He frustrated her to no end. For once she wished he would think before acting. But then she knew this was how he was. He hadn't offered any one easy acceptance when they first joined the group, and this would far worse than trying to get him to accept Miroku. She hadn't backed down then, and she wouldn't now. She'd learned long ago that when he was like this, you had to fight him to get him to listen.

"Only to stick a knife in my back! Now when I need you to be on my side you can't do it. You don't have a clue what that bastard put me through. You want to trust everyone who says they want to help you."

"Get over it Inuyasha. He has been helping me. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't know what I can do."

"He tried to kill me...he tried to kill you..."

"Stop it Inuyasha. Every one of us has done something that could be construed as a betrayal. But we got past it. You need to get past it and trust your brother."

"Like hell I will. You're a fool for trusting him. Next thing I know you'll be running off to Naraku with the jewel shards."

"No, that's Kikyo's job." Kagome shot back. The moment the words left her mouth she wished she could recall them. The closed angry look in his eyes was the confirmation she had said the wrong thing.

"This isn't about Kikyo. This is about you, and that damn misplaced trust of yours..."

"Inuyasha listen..." she began in a more subdued voice, only to be drowned out by his anguished cry.

"NO!!! You listen. I thought you cared about me?! I thought you loved me? I thought that you more than anyone else would be here, always. But I was wrong. I guess everything you said the other night doesn't count when it comes to my brother! If you cared and loved me you would know not to trust him you'd stay as far away from him as you could... I've been sitting here waiting for days or you to come back, ever since I found out that stupid monk told you about the damned Vendetta. The idiot thinks that bastard over there was trying to protect me. I guess I already know what you think. How could you believe that? Do you think me that stupid? I guess it doesn't matter anyway, he's waiting. You wouldn't want to let your new best friend wait too long. So go ahead and walk away, leave me alone just like everyone else does..."

Kagome's face softened then. She took a step towards him and put a gentle hand on his arm, and he pulled away from her, refusing to let her touch him. He wanted to be angry. He needed to be angry. It was easier than being hurt. And he would not allow anyone to hurt him ever again. His mind was working furiously to put up barriers to keep her out. She was trying to get into his soul, trying to get him to look at his heart and the wounds that lay upon it. He wouldn't do it, not for her, not for anyone.

"I'm not leaving you Inuyasha. What I said the other night wasn't a lie. It's the truth that's in my heart. I thought you trusted me." Her pleading words carried to his ears, the barriers disintegrated. But the anger shielding his heart remained. No one was going to get him to release that no matter what. He had to hold onto it. He would hate his brother with his last breath.

"Then tell me whether or not you think Sesshomaru was trying to protect me." He stated simply. He needed to hear her say it.

Midnight eyes looked at him then, and he saw the apprehension in them. He was right. He knew then, what she thought even before the words left her mouth. "Inuyasha I do think Sesshomaru was trying to protect you."

"That's all I needed to know. I guess I was right after all, I can only trust myself." He said as he turned and walked away from her.

"You know it's not me, or him that you don't trust, it's yourself." She yelled after him.

He fully expected her to use that damned command to get him to stay. But what she said struck something inside him and held his attention as if she'd yelled that hated command again. He didn't know what and he was positive he didn't want to find out. But still he stopped and turned to look at her, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course I trust myself. I'm the only one I can trust apparently."

Kagome watched in satisfaction as he stopped moving away from her. She didn't want to sit him again. She had to make him listen to her, and she had struck a nerve. This was the only way to get him to understand now, and she would have to be brutally honest with him. It might at the very least get him to start to understand where his anger was coming from.

"Then why are you scared to even consider for a moment what we're saying is true? Why are you so scared...?"

"I'm not scared." He replied caustically. She had lost her mind.

"Yes you are. You're scared that you'll get hurt again. You're scared that no one will be there, that's why you're walking away from me now. Well guess what you will get hurt again. And there'll be times when you're alone again. If you allow yourself to feel there'll also be times when you're happy, and times when you'll be surrounded by your friends. But if you can't trust yourself to deal with the bad feelings you have inside of you, you'll miss out on a whole lot more than you'll ever know." Her voice pleaded with him to understand. The last part was but a whisper, an impassioned plea that spoke directly to his heart. "You have to trust yourself to get over the bad times if you are ever going to find any peace."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he turned on his heel. He strode angrily away trying to force what she said from his mind. But it still echoed and reverberated within his ears as if she'd screamed it from the top of her lungs. He had to get away from her if he was to hold on to what he knew was right. He had to find somewhere quiet to regroup and gather his thoughts. Kagome had a way of muddling his brain, making him believe things he normally wouldn't. This time he had to be strong, for her sake, not just his own.

Kagome watched him go. He would be back she knew that. Inuyasha needed to cool down, and so did she. It was always like this whenever she came back, something or another would ignite an argument between the two of them. It's just today she hadn't expected to be refereeing a grudge match between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru...she turned to look in the direction he had walked off to. Searching along the slope to the edge of the forest, her eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of the taiyoukai.

She saw him in the distance, a lone figure standing tall and upright upon the hill. His silver white hair blowing gently in the breeze, the soft edges of his cloth caught on the same wind, the only evidence that he was real, not some magnificent sculpture carved from someone's imagination. No he was beautiful, more beautiful than any angel she had ever envisioned. The picture of power the epitome of absolute sovereignty as he stood there looking out over the unseen landscape.

But it wasn't the power that radiated from his very being that had her attention. No it was something deeper, as she gazed upon him in perplexed wonder. Her very being was assaulted by an overwhelming regret, and sorrow. She knew instinctively that it was his. A month ago she would have never have guessed that this demon, this strong seemingly emotionless demon could be so lonely. Even the feelings that her heart imagined he had felt were nothing to the sense of disappointed loneliness that emanated from him now.

Her compassionate heart cried out inside her. He did not deserve to feel this way. Over the past week her heart had long ago absolved him of any intentional wrongdoing. Now her mind was in total agreement with her heart. He had proven himself a friend to her, even before she had truly accepted it. This taiyoukai had unknowingly helped her decipher the secrets of her heart. The least she could do was to return the favor and offer her friendship. She would give him comfort just as he had sought to give her strength and knowledge. She would help him find his way back into his brother's life and heart.

Steadily she made her way up the hill to where he stood. All the while wondering just what she would say to him. He was unwilling to talk earlier, but part of her wondered if that had more to do with Inuyasha than herself. The few times she had been able to talk freely to him, had shown her that though he did not wear his emotions on his sleeve, his words betrayed his feelings. That's why she knew he would have to be the one to make the first move to bridge the gap between him and Inuyasha. All her thoughts had led her to one conclusion; he would have to call off the Vendetta. As long as that stood between them Inuyasha would continue to be unreasonable. Today's events only served to reinforce her belief.

She reached his side. Silently the two of them stood looking down upon the path Kagome had just climbed. She could feel his struggle to put his emotions in check. Kagome knew she couldn't let him do that, not now, not until she had her say. She had allowed him to walk away knowing that he was right to do so. But she was not about to let the subject drop.

Her compassion for the both of them emboldened her to speak. "Will you at least tell me what this was all about?"

"No. It is a matter between brothers. I can not allow you to interfere. It would be a dishonor to the both of us." Sesshomaru knew his reply was evasive and he knew she would persist. But more than anything he knew both he and his brother had at least after all these years agreed on one thing...they both did not want the girl to know that the Vendetta no longer stood between them. That he would have to be careful to keep to himself.

"Whatever you two were fighting about has Inuyasha all worked up. And has you standing here feeling disappointed and lonely."

He flinched imperceptibly at this. He hadn't meant for her to feel those emotions, they were meant for his brother to feel. He consoled himself with the knowledge that she had been indeed training if she could perceive his emotions. But then again, this miko had an uncanny ability to see through him, as no one else did. Again he reminded himself to watch where this conversation went.

Kagome watched him in silence, she felt him submerge his emotions once more. She almost smiled at the act. Both brothers were too proud for their own good. "You know you don't always have to try and hide your feelings. Sometimes it helps to talk to a friend about them."

"Friend?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow up at her statement. Was this girl trying to become his friend? Something in his heart lurched at the thought. Could it be? But he knew he couldn't let it be.

"Friend, you know, someone you respect, like and trust with your innermost secrets. Someone you go to for advice when you're all mixed up inside."

"I have no use for such alliances. I do not get so mixed up inside that I don't know which course of action to take."

"I thought I was your friend. I consider you mine. And it breaks my heart to know that you're so lonely." Kagome replied innocently, unaware of the turmoil she had just unleashed inside the taiyoukai next to her.

Sesshomaru remained steadfastly silent. He wanted to accept what she was offering, but he knew it would be folly to do so. His heart knew it wanted so much more than she was offering, and it also knew that it couldn't be. He did not trust himself to speak, scared that if he opened his mouth to refuse her offer, his heart would once again seize the opportunity to let her in. He couldn't let that happen. She could not know the feelings he held for her in his heart. Not now anyways.

Kagome smiled inwardly at his silence. She had struck a nerve. His attention was hers and she would press her point. "You know he's lonely too. Inuyasha wants his family back just as you do. He's just too scared to accept it."

His heart plummeted. She was here on Inuyasha's behalf. She didn't know him. She didn't know that she was foremost in his thoughts. The girl didn't know that he was here to make sure that she survived this. How could she know that part of him wished that she would show just the tiniest iota of friendship and affection for him that she had for his brother? His heart wondered what it would feel like, but knew if he had that it would want more, and he knew that he couldn't have more... shouldn't have more. But a part of him desperately wished it weren't so.

"Miko, Kagome," he said trying to keep his voice passive, devoid of disappointment, "there is much my brother desires from me but I am certain being in my company is not something that he truly wants. I thought today would have been more than enough proof."

"He's hurt and angry, so much so that it's to the point where he's just irrational. I know talking to him alone isn't going to change things. Miroku told me all about the Brother's Vendetta. I know you did that to protect him. I'm not sure from whom. But I'm pretty sure it has to do with Midoriko, your father and everything we talked about the other day. I'm probably out of line here, but don't you think this has gone on long enough? Don't you think it's about time to call the Vendetta off? It might help him accept your being here with the rest of us."

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh a mirthless laugh at this. But he could not. No he could show no emotion now. But she had asked for the very thing that had in essence caused the very rage she had just witnessed. Part of him was relieved that she had asked it of him. She would view what he had done as a step towards helping his brother understand. He marveled at the fact that she had done so. Part of him wondered if she had some insight into his brother that he did not.

But something inside him stopped him from telling her that he had. Inuyasha didn't want her to know. If Sesshomaru told her, the hanyou would further believe that he had dropped the Vendetta for Kagome's benefit. He could not let his brother believe that. So he decided to keep silent. The Vendetta was between him and Inuyasha and nothing about it concerned the miko's safety so there was no harm in honoring Inuyasha's unspoken wish.

"Kagome. I wish that were true. Doing so will not soften my brother's anger towards me. It will not change anything between the two of us."

Midnight eyes searched amber ones. She could see that he was hiding something from her. What she could only guess at, but she assumed it was more of the sorrow he had submerged within himself. Compassion and affection welled within the depths of her eyes as her heart conjectured that once again Sesshomaru had reached out to Inuyasha, and once again he was rejected. She had to give him some hope, she couldn't let him give up.

"Maybe not at first, but you can't give up. You've done so much for him already. One day he'll know just how much. You just have to believe he will, and you have to give him something to start believing in. Drop the Vendetta. Tell him you want to be how you were before. Tell him you don't hate him. Show him."

"And when he turns from me, then what?"

"Do what you've been doing all along, and show him again and again until he can't help but accept it's real."

"And if I drop the Vendetta and his life is endangered, will he thank me for that? Will he thank me for leaving him defenseless against such foes as I know that would not think twice before taking his life?"

"If you fight beside him to save him he'll understand. But if you use hatred and indifference to protect him, then you will condemn him and yourself to being lonely forever. Don't you see? It's in your power to teach him to trust himself again. But you need to have faith in him too. He's strong because you've taught him to be. But he's also scared of being hurt because you taught him that too."

Amber peered into midnight. He could drown in the feelings he saw in their stormy depths. The words she spoke were as wise as they were heartfelt, he could not deny that. Yet he could not say what he knew would put her mind at rest.

"My brother has found a true friend in you. I hope he realizes just how lucky he is." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Kagome smiled then. A tender smile born of understanding compassion, she understood. He thought she was here to plead Inuyasha's case. But she had to make him understand that she was here for him too. "I didn't say those things just because Inuyasha's hurting. I said them because you're hurting too. I'm your friend, whether or not you choose to call me one. You don't know how much you've helped me, but I do. In part thanks to your advice I was able to find my purpose once again. Thanks to you I can look forward to the future."

He knew she meant it. Sincerity was practically flowing from the very essence of her being. How could he not accept such a sweet offering? His heart leapt with joy at her words, content for now to know that he had a place in her heart.

"I would be honored to call you my friend." The words were spoken before he could think to stop them. And despite his reserve and all his intentions to keep his feelings hidden within his heart, a slow tender smile born of gratitude and genuine affection formed on his lips, softening the usually hard lines of his face. His amber eyes deepened to a dark almost whisky color.

Kagome gasped at the transformation a simple smile could make. There were no words to describe. In her wildest imagination she had never been able to conjure a smile such as this upon his face. She hadn't been able to imagine any. He was an angel, a beautiful angel. No demon could be this beautiful. Giddiness began to overtake her then as she realized she had caused that smile to appear on his face. She felt an unexpected deep satisfaction in knowing she had been the one to inspire that smile.

He felt her heartbeat and breath quicken as she gazed back at him. He was satisfied that he affected her just as much as she affected him. As he gazed back into her midnight eyes, a vision came to mind...empty midnight eyes staring vacantly into space, devoid of the emotions he now saw in their depths, her body lying motionless unmoving...his smile faded then. He chastised himself for giving into the feelings the girl inspired in him. He was here to train her. He could not forget that for even a moment.

"Kagome, we need to train. That is why I'm here." The shield was up once more. His emotions were once again safely filed away within the confines of his heart. Maybe one day he would act upon them. Now he would be her friend, and fight alongside her. He would show her all that she did not know, and if she survived this, then he would allow himself to act. But until then he would have to be content with things as they currently stood.

Kagome watched as the smile faded from his face. She could almost hear the thoughts churning in his head as the smile left his face. He was hiding again. But she had gotten through, even if it was just for a moment. She had seen his smile and had known that it was real. She smiled to herself as she followed Sesshomaru's retreating figure, she now had another moment to hold onto. The gift of that rare smile was all the proof she needed to give credence to all her heart's theories. There was hope for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. When she returned to the future, she knew they would have each other. Neither of them would be alone anymore.

* * *

**Revised, edited, reposted 10/12/04**

**Author's Notes**: Currently I am in the process of revising, editing and reposting this fic. If you find any errors (ie. spelling, word misuse, plot gaps, etc.) please let me know either by email (which can be found in my bio) or by leaving a review. All comments and help are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to **_thebigW _**for pointing many of these out to me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Trusting Kagome**

Amber eyes passively regarded the young woman before him. He fought to push away his feelings of concern as he watched her struggle to hold onto the barrier she just erected. The taiyoukai knew that he had to push her. That was the only way to ensure she lived. He couldn't allow the feelings that urged him to let her rest. There would be no rest in the upcoming battle. She would have to be more than ready for that battle. Naraku was not the only enemy she would face. The souls she possessed were both asset and liability to her, and could very well take her life. Sesshomaru would not allow that to happen.

This new barrier, the Kokoikomi, was a much more complex barrier than the simple spirit shield she had already mastered. Only the most powerful and skilled could hold onto this barrier for any true length of time to make it effective. She needed to become one of them. This barrier could very well save her life should he fall during the battle. Sesshomaru had no intentions of dying, but he knew the risks during this battle would be great, and he may not have the strength to protect her, and he could not rely on the other youkai to help him...she was a miko after all. There were many who would view her death as part in parcel of being mortal. He could not accept that. If she were to die, it would not be during battle.

The Kokoikomi would offer her the protection she needed to prevent the last piece of Kikyo's soul from returning. Once the jewel was shattered and the remainder of Midoriko's soul returned, it was the only thing strong enough to keep her soul out. It required a great amount of energy and focus to initially erect, but once properly erected it would be easy to maintain for hours at a time. The barrier would allow nothing to pass through it. Energy could not come in nor could it come out, essentially cutting off whoever or whatever was encased in the barrier.

Not only would the barrier prevent anything from passing either way, it destroyed whatever came into contact with it. The only thing Sesshomaru was unsure of was what would happen if the remaining piece of Kikyo's soul came into contact with the barrier. Unfortunately there was no way to test this theory of his. Sesshomaru knew for a fact that a soul would remain intact after coming into contact with the barrier...But partial souls that did not possess their full life energy; that was unprecedented. He had to trust to the laws of nature that had already been established. Sesshomaru found that he had faith that the soul would not pass...nor would it be damaged. The taiyoukai believed that the remaining piece of Kagome's soul would simply have to return to the dead miko. Kagome would have to return to her time; that was the only way to keep her safe. Kikyo's soul could not follow.

She continued to hold onto the barrier. A triumphant gleam appeared in those amber eyes that flashed gold in the sunlight. In all honesty he hadn't intended to teach her to use the barrier today. When they had begun training this morning it had taken her a while to settle the feelings that were warring within her. Once she had settled down it had been evident that she had found time to train while she had been gone. He felt a significant increase in her focus and the amount of control she had over her powers.

He had felt the power from her as she demonstrated what she had accomplished while she was away...Even her spirit shield was stronger. It was then that he had decided to teach her the basics of the Kokoikomi. Everything he knew, told him that she was not ready for such a thing. But his desire for her to live, coupled with the knowledge that he may not have time later to do so led him to teach her this barrier today.

Truth be told, Sesshomaru did not expect her to be able to fully erect the barrier today. All his logic had told him not to be disappointed when she failed. Kagome certainly possessed the power within her. But nothing she had learnt before this even compared to the amount of energy and focus this barrier would require. The Kokoikomi was difficult even for taiyoukai with years of training and battle experience to wield. For a human miko, especially one just learning to use her powers, it was highly doubtful that she would be able to conjure it let alone maintain it for any substantial length of time. He was neither surprised nor disappointed when her first attempts yielded little more than a spirit shield.

Just as before the young woman did not let failure stop her. Determination practically poured from her very being as she tried again and again to focus her energy and create the barrier. Once more he found himself admiring this fierce determination this small miko had within her. Once her powers were fully awakened and within her control Kagome would be a formidable foe. As it stood now that day was somewhere in the future, unrealized as of yet, he prayed that they would have the time to develop these powers. He did not want to send her into battle partially armed.

Finally he was able to feel the energy of the Kokoikomi. For a few fleeting moments the barrier had flared around her. He felt the spike in her power rise. Briefly his heart swelled with pride. Its faith in her did not go unrewarded with even that small victory. And just as suddenly as she had erected it, it was gone. He had caught her eye then, and saw the disappointment flicker in their depths, but her determination was stronger than that disappointment. Again and again she had erected the barrier, each time a little longer.

Now as she stood before him, briefly her face shone with the triumph of her achievement. Midnight eyes blazed with pride as seconds ticked away turning into minutes, and he could not help but think once more how beautiful she was, when she stood strong and victorious as she did now. His heart swelled with pride for her. He knew she was putting everything she had into this. He could sense she was tiring, struggling to maintain the barrier for just a moment longer. Yes, she was a true warrior.

"Kagome!!!!" Shippo's and Rin's voices echoed in excited chorus. He looked up in time to see the two young ones hurtling across the clearing straight towards the young woman, whose eyes were now shut in concentration. The youngsters were totally unaware of the danger of approaching the miko at this time. Inside the Kokoikomi she would be unable to notice their presence and the energy from the barrier would at the very least sear off their flesh if it did not outright kill them.

"Kitsune, Rin do not take another step closer to Kagome." Sesshomaru did not raise his voice, but the deadly calm that carried within its tones caught the children's attention nonetheless.

Both youngsters stopped where they were. Neither one moving, they stood frozen in place as if they were statues. The young kitsune stopped in fear. Long ago this taiyoukai had proven how deadly he could be when crossed. The human stopped because long ago she had learned blind obedience and implicit trust in this same taiyoukai. Silently, they turned their eyes to the taiyoukai who stood a few feet away from their intended destination. Turquoise and ebony filled with unspoken confusion as it finally registered that Kagome had not acknowledged them or moved.

Without a word Sesshomaru picked up a large stone that lay near by. He saw the fear register briefly in their eyes as he hurled it straight at Kagome. The stone hit the Kokoikomi causing the energy around Kagome to crackle and pop, flaring bright pink in intensity as the stone was reduced to dust before their very eyes. They watched in fascination as Kagome wavered briefly trying to control the fluctuation in the energy that surrounded her. A small cry of pain was then heard as the energy proved too much to handle and leapt back into her hands against her will.

Concern briefly flickered over Sesshomaru's impassive features when he heard the miko's sharp cry of pain. He watched her sway a little before steadying herself once again. His face was once more impassive as the miko raised her eyes to meet his. Apology and disappointment flickered in their midnight depths. The miko swayed again as she stood on unsteady legs before him. The miko's fatigue was more than obvious to the demon lord who watched her every movement carefully hoping to determine that fatigue was her only ailment at the moment.

Midnight eyes fluttered closed and her knees gave way. He reacted on impulse then, and in an instant he was at her side. Gently guiding her to a sitting position on the ground, he sat next to her. Without thought she leaned back against the solidness of his form for support, she opened her eyes once more. The miko was thankful for the steadiness he was providing as the world continued spinning before her eyes. Midnight eyes tried to focus as Kagome desperately tried to cling to the last vestiges of consciousness she had. She would not fall into darkness, she would not be weak.

"Thank you." Kagome managed to weakly croak out as she leaned against him in disappointed exhaustion. She wished she had been able to control it longer. That last fluctuation in her energy took her by surprise. She couldn't account for what had happened. Whatever it was she was certain she should try again. It would only make her stronger, but right now she couldn't even find the strength to attempt to stand. She couldn't even feel the emotions from the taiyoukai she leaned against, and somehow she felt a disturbing loss at that. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold it much longer." Her voice was full of despair, self reproach and exhaustion.

"No need to apologize Kagome. You did very well today. I shouldn't have pushed you too hard." He said gently. She could no longer feel his emotions and he was glad of that, because right now with her leaning against him for support he could not hide the protective instincts that surfaced once more. She could not feel the tensaiga reaching out to give her its energy. Yet he could not let her think that he was in anyway disappointed in her. He had to let her know how well she had done today. "The Kokoikomi is not as simple as the spirit shield. To be able to wield it, even for a short time is a feat indeed. Many take years to learn the discipline to use it for a mere moment. In time you will be able to hold onto it longer."

"The energy...I don't know...it changed..." she said trying to make him understand why she couldn't hold it any longer. Maybe he would know what she had done wrong. But her mind too tired to form coherent sentences.

"So you sensed nothing outside the barrier then?" he asked.

"No nothing...I could see you, but I couldn't hear anything, or sense anything it was like I was in my own world."

"That is good. The Kokoikomi is a barrier that secludes you from the rest of the world, nothing can pass through it. Energy, sound, smells...only sight. The energy changed because I threw a stone at it. We have two visitors who are eager to greet you, and I'm sorry to say I didn't notice them until it was almost too late." He said as he indicated the two children who were still standing where they had originally stopped.

Kagome turned and looked in the direction he had indicated. Surprise shone in her midnight eyes as she looked at Rin and Shippo who stood motionless on the path. She blinked trying to reconcile what she saw to what she knew of the energetic children. The breeze moved their hair and rustled the edges of their clothing, the only movements she could discern. She wondered briefly if he had placed a barrier or some sort of incantation on them.

"Are they all right?" Concern tinged with a little bit of fear laced her tones as she posed the question to him.

"Hai, they are fine." Sesshomaru stated, before calling out to them in a louder voice, "You may approach the miko now." The children eagerly moved towards the young miko, and he saw their intent. Kagome was too weak at this point to handle such enthusiasm. "Carefully, she is very tired so you must behave." He stated once more in those same deadly calm tones he had used to get them to stop just moments before.

Kagome watched as both Rin and Shippo walked sedately towards her with much more decorum than she ever imagined that they possessed. No matter how tired she was she couldn't help the affectionate smile that formed on her face when they stood before. She summoned up her strength to raise her arms, indicating it was all right to hug her, which they gingerly did; partly, because they had seen what happened to the rock, but mostly because the tone in Sesshomaru's voice demanded their obedience.

At that moment Sango and Miroku entered the clearing to be greeted by this most unexpected sight. Neither would have ever dreamed of finding Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting together in what looked to be a perfect picture of domestic bliss. The young woman was hugging the children to her, as she leaned against the seemingly docile taiyoukai. Had it been strangers to stumble upon such a scene they would have been hard pressed to stifle a smile at the living family portrait before them.

That was not the case for the monk and the taijiya. The monk was once again impressed with Kagome's abilities which had surprised him at every turn. She had been able to see the jewel shards he possessed, purify jewel shards infused with evil with a single touch, make Naraku retreat with a single arrow, and now here she was leaning against Sesshomaru as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Suddenly the demon lord was different in his mind. True, Sesshomaru still had that cold impassive look upon his face. But seeing Kagome leaning against him only seemed to make it more apparent how wrong they had been about him. If Sesshomaru truly had no feelings or compassion in him, he would not have allowed her to do so. That much Miroku was certain.

The taijiya however, was not so easy going about this at all. Years of training and distrust for youkai stirred within her. The sight of her friend resting so casually against such a powerful creature made her hair stand on end. Everything she had ever been taught, everything she knew was alarmed by what she saw. Her pulse quickened as adrenaline seeped into her system and she prepared herself for a battle.

A sideways glance at her traveling companion told her the monk was as surprised as she was. However the look on his face was indicative that he did not share her sentiments. In fact he seemed rather okay with what he saw. This alone made her question her instincts. She tried to calm her racing heart, and bring her pulse rate back to a normal level. Miroku and Kagome both felt no threat from the taiyoukai, but she still could not be entirely easy.

If Sango had to be honest, much of the current distrust she felt for the taiyoukai stemmed from how he made Inuyasha feel. That first day, she had not given Inuyasha's feelings a second thought. The day Kagome left for her time, the taijiya had been too angry at the idiot to really care what he thought. It wasn't until Miroku and Kagome had discussed their theories with her did she begin to feel sympathy for Inuyasha. The slayer knew first hand the pain a brother's betrayal caused, and suddenly she felt sorry for Inuyasha as she never had before. She knew with all her heart that it didn't matter how much you wanted to protect someone; there was no good reason to treat family like that. She would have given her life before she ever let Kohaku believe she didn't love him. And she couldn't forgive Sesshomaru for the pain she knew Inuyasha felt.

She looked around the clearing searching furtively for some sign of Inuyasha, only to find none. Unlike Miroku, she was not so sure about Sesshomaru's motives. She could not trust someone who would so easily cast aside their brother to 'protect' them. There was no logic and definitely no honor in that. Plus, she had witnessed just how angry Inuyasha was after receiving the taiyoukai's message...whatever it was. And so she was on her guard, carefully watching the taiyoukai for any misstep.

Sesshomaru was the only one of the four that noticed their approach. He caught Miroku's gaze and from him he could only sense a friendly sort of acquiescence to his presence. This was progress, although he was not entirely certain he wanted to be on overly friendly terms with this particular human. True he desired the monk's cooperation, but he wasn't sure about anything more.

Amber eyes rested on the taijiya. Amber eyes met brown. He watched as twin sable pools narrowed in suspicion as he held her gaze. The female warrior made no secret of her mistrust for him. He was taken a little off guard by such open animosity. He was suddenly on his guard, wary, anticipating an attack at any moment. He didn't expect a warm welcome from any of them, not after this morning's altercation with his brother, but the training with Kagome, and the monk's reaction to him had caused him to let his guard down for a moment. That all changed the instant he met the taijiya's eyes. The tensaiga at his side stilled at the change in his emotion.

Kagome, noticed a change in his demeanor, she felt him stiffen against her. She looked up to see her friends approach, and she smiled to them in welcome. Which was returned by the both of them, but she could tell something was wrong. And she cursed her weakness right now. She couldn't discern whose feelings were whose, everything was in a tangle and even though she focused she couldn't perceive where the strong emotions of distrust were coming from. But if she had to guess right now she would guess they originated from Sango.

Miroku was the first to speak, and Kagome could hear the amusement in his voice. "We were worried about you. I guess you've put your time to better use than coming to the village to let your friends know that you're back and everything's okay."

It was then that she realized how this situation must look to the perverted monk. She could not help the blush the spread across her cheeks as she recalled what Miroku had said to her a little over two weeks ago, _"I think he has a crush on you."_ She almost rolled her eyes at the ridiculous thought. No matter how much power she possessed, she was a human after all. So she knew better than to even think there was anything to that theory. Sesshomaru had made it perfectly clear to her that she should look to the future for her happiness, and he had been right. Her future, her destiny, her love waited for her in the present. So the monk could think what he liked. She knew better.

"Sorry, Miroku, Sango, I ...we...were..." She said wearily.

Concern splashed across both their faces at the sound of her voice. She sounded tired, drained. She felt as well as saw their concern. Despite how tired she felt she summoned a smile to her face. She wanted to put them at ease. She had felt the animosity one of them held earlier and she wasn't going to fuel it. Kagome knew that she could not let either of them think that she had been harmed in any way. Instinctively she leaned a little more heavily against the solid form of Sesshomaru behind her for support. In response to her action the taiyoukai brought his hand up to place on her shoulder, causing her smile to deepen with affection. Both actions did not go unnoticed by the two who stood looking down at them. "I'm all right. Just a little tired. Today's training took a lot out of me."

"Training? So that's what you're calling it?" Miroku smirked which earned him a withering glare from the taijiya beside him.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the monk's statement, but knew to say anything else would only provoke him further. Instead she rested her gaze on Sango, who had yet to say anything. Sango met Kagome's gaze and knew her friend was waiting for her to say something. She didn't want to argue with Kagome, but she didn't like what she was seeing, either. So she decided she needed to remind Kagome about the missing member of the group.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked her tone almost accusing as she directed another wary glance at the taiyoukai who sat so casually with Kagome leaning against him. She wondered at his composure when she said his brother's name.

Kagome's face fell as she remembered the events of just a few hours earlier.

She had fought with Inuyasha, and she hoped he had gone back to the others by now. "Inuyasha wandered off...he got into a fight with me and Sesshomaru." The worry was evident in her voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to the top of the miko's head. He heard only too clearly her concern for his brother. He too was concerned for his brother. But he felt something else as well _"...me and Sesshomaru."_ The words echoed in his head, managing to unsettle him once more. They were further proof of her acceptance of him and he could not help the feelings that stirred in the depths of his heart at this realization.

"Ah," Miroku said his voice serious this time, "I see he hasn't let go of what ever angered him from your message then." Violet eyes met amber, searching for anything that would give a hint as to what the message was.

Amber eyes looked up to regard the monk carefully. He wondered how much his brother had told this human. A moment's observation made it evident that the monk was searching for a reaction. So his brother had not told any of them that the Vendetta no longer stood between them. He found that he was only too willing at this point to keep the secret as well, especially in the face of this particular human's transparent attempt to get an answer from him.

"Hai. My brother was still angry." Sesshomaru's calm clipped tones made it evident that the monk was not to pursue the matter.

Kagome on the other hand was unfazed by the taiyoukai's tone and unspoken message. "What message? Neither of you mentioned a message."

"We did not. Inuyasha obviously wants it kept private a matter between brothers, I intend to honor his wish." he stated calmly.

Her strength was evidently returning as she pulled away to look at him then. He did not intend to have a conversation with her in front of the others. After that meeting with Lord Hikari, Sesshomaru did not want to give anyone else proof of how susceptible he was to this particular young woman. She was in good hands with the taijiya and the monk. He had trained with her already; it was time for him to address some matters with the imp. "Your friends are here, they will help you back to the village, I will return there before sundown. There are things that I must discuss with Jaken." He said rising to his feet.

Kagome looked up at him from where she sat on the ground, midnight eyes filled with unasked questions, silently pleading with him to stay and answer them. Again he felt compelled to do as she wished, but knew that to do so would solve nothing. Instead, he nodded to her in acknowledgement of her plea, and said, "I intend to stay with your group until the jewel is summoned. It has been decided that I should watch over you. There will be time for this conversation later, when my brother is present."

"Who decided that you're going to stay with us? That wasn't what was agreed upon, or have I missed something?" Sango asked eyeing the taiyoukai lord. No wonder Inuyasha was so upset. She was not sure she wanted this demon to stay with them all the time as well. Her father had always told her the demons that could assume the shape of a human were always the most dangerous. They were cunning and they were extremely powerful. There was no doubt in the taijiya's mind that the demon that stood next to her friend was the most powerful demon that she had ever encountered.

"It does not matter who, just know that there are demons and humans alike that would like nothing more than to see this jewel finally destroyed. And thanks to Kagome we finally have the answers we have sought these many years that will allow us to do so." His voice carried the authority of a sovereign speaking to his underlings as he eyed the taijiya.

"Destroy the jewel?" Kagome asked as she began to rise unsteadily to her feet. Amber eyes immediately were turned upon her. He saw her struggle. Again, without conscious thought he extended a hand to help her rise.

"Yes. We can not allow the jewel to exist. It is a disruption to the very fabric of life. Within that jewel lies the power to disintegrate life as we know it, reducing everything to nothingness." He explained still holding Kagome's gaze in his own.

"Only if it's used for evil" Sango said stiffly. Her words held an unspoken challenge that was reflected in her brown eyes.

Sesshomaru could easily discern the suspicion and resentment that burned in their sable depths. The taiyoukai pushed back his impatience at this human's impertinence. He did not expect such outright hostility from her as he recalled she had seemingly accepted him during the course of that first day. But then it had been two weeks since he had seen her, and if Inuyasha's reaction today was any indication of what he may have told the others, he could find no fault with her. Despite himself he found himself respecting her integrity, as well as her loyalty to his brother. And because of this he was able to overlook her rudeness.

"Not only evil...if it gains too much good energy as well." Sesshomaru explained patiently to the taijiya.

"The balances of the universe, yes... they must exist in equal proportion, one cannot survive without the other." Miroku said as understanding dawned within him.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze upon the monk. This human was as complex as Kagome. He too possessed a rather intuitive mind. After a moments pause he answered, "Yes. I see that you understand me. Now if you will excuse me, we can speak of this later. Kagome you should rest, tomorrow we will work with the Kokoikomi again. You will need to preserve your strength." With that said he walked away from the group. Rin trailed happily after him chatting away about what had happened since she had last seen him.

The remainder of the group watched him go with a mixture of emotions from relief to growing admiration.

"When did he become so nice?" Shippo asked no one in particular when Sesshomaru and Rin were out of sight. When no one commented right away he added with conviction "I think he was protecting Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled down at the small kitsune. Shippo always was a little outspoken, "Yes. It's funny but I guess sometimes first impressions aren't always correct. Sometimes when you look a little closer you're surprised at what you find." Again she felt a wave of tension, but this time she was able to trace it to Sango. Actually it wasn't that hard. Kagome didn't need to rely on her perceptions to tell her that her friend did not like Sesshomaru. Sango had made that quite clear to everyone present.

Kagome turned to regard her friend carefully, midnight searched fierce brown eyes, hoping to find some answers in those twin sable pools that would clear her confusion. When she had left five days ago Kagome was almost certain that Sango accepted Sesshomaru. The taijiya's seemingly about face took the young miko a little off guard. Kagome could only wonder what had changed since she had left?

Miroku noticed Kagome's confusion with relief. Sango had been more withdrawn since that day Inuyasha exploded. She had also become more doubtful of what Sesshomaru's intentions were, and unfortunately his suppositions seemed less and less viable to her with each passing day. Kagome would talk to her. She had spent more time with Sesshomaru, surely she would make Sango understand.

"Kagome, did you know Inuyasha yelled at everyone. He made Rin cry." Shippo said earnestly. He was only too ready to tell her what had happened while she had been gone. Everyone seemed a little on edge and the kitsune knew that Kagome would make it all right again. She always did.

Shippo's voice reminded the monk of his earlier promise to himself to watch what was said in front of the kitsune. No matter how much he would like to be a part of this conversation he knew it would be best if Shippo wasn't present. The kitsune would interrupt with intentions of helping and the monk was not about to risk another episode where they could no longer come to an understanding.

"Shippo," Miroku said with renewed enthusiasm, startling the group, "Kagome is very tired. We can tell her about all that later. How about you and I have a man to man talk, there's some things that I think you're ready to hear."

"Really?" Shippo said excitedly. This was the first time Miroku had said this to him and his chest puffed out with pride. Finally someone was going to explain all the strange things to him that made everyone turn red. Who better to do that than Miroku.

Miroku smiled at how easily diverted the young kitsune was. He bent down and whispered conspiratorially so only Shippo could hear. "Yes. So let's leave the girls alone. This is man talk and it's not meant for their ears."

"Oh." Shippo said his turquoise eyes going wide with delight at finally being included in something secret for once. And with a wink at the monk, the two of them walked off leaving the two young women to walk back to the village alone.

"You don't trust Sesshomaru." Kagome stated suddenly.

"Hai, I don't. I don't think I ever truly will...All my life I've fought demons such as he...and I have yet to meet one that I can truly trust." Sango said hesitantly.

"You trust Inuyasha." Kagome stated.

"Hai...but it was hard at first. If you recall I was misinformed and was only too willing to kill him. I trust him because he trusts me. You forget I stole his sword, and he trusts me still. I can only repay that trust with my own. He has more than proven himself to me. His brother has not...yet. But I trust you, and your instincts, but I can't let my guard down...not yet."

Kagome looked at her friend and knew there was more than what the taijiya was saying. "There's something else. The other day you weren't so angry with him. What happened to change that?"

Sango took a deep breath. Both Kagome and Miroku always seemed to really get to the heart of the matter. She and Miroku had this discussion several times when they were alone she did not relish having to do so again with Kagome. She doubted that Kagome would be able to make her understand what Miroku had tried already. He understood her position, but at the same time expected her to set it aside, and she couldn't do that. There were too many things they didn't know. And she doubted when they found out what they were it would make any difference. Inuyasha was already against this, and this would serve to fuel his anger and pain, especially now that Sesshomaru would be staying with them. She had seen his pain and anguish the other day after he received that mysterious message.

Today Sesshomaru looked so unruffled, so unperturbed as if nothing of any significance had happened. She knew different. Whatever that message was it was of the utmost of importance to Inuyasha. It stirred her anger to see Sesshomaru wear that same emotionless look that was always on his face. With all her heart she believed, she knew that no one who cared about their brother could be so nonchalant so impassive after sending a message that could send Inuyasha into such a frenzy. Yet Sesshomaru was and that only served to fuel her distrust and her animosity towards the demon.

Those thoughts gave Sango the courage and the energy to say what she knew her friend would not like to hear. But they had always been honest with one another, and now was not the time for deception, too much was at stake.

"I can't forgive him as easily as you and Miroku seem to be able to do. I'm not really sure about this whole using the Brother's Vendetta to protect Inuyasha theory. Sesshomaru is a taiyoukai, he rules the Western Lands. If he did use the codes in such a way he would be faced with open war from the other Lords. But if you and Miroku are right, I couldn't forgive him for turning on his brother like that, even if it was meant to protect Inuyasha. I know what it feels like to have your brother suddenly turn on you and try to kill you. I can't forgive that. No matter how noble the reason behind it, there had to be another way, a better way. And to see him sitting here, as if nothing had happened between him and Inuyasha, it's hard to imagine he has any feelings whatsoever. You didn't see how angry Inuyasha was after he got that message from Sesshomaru. I have never seen him so angry. It was a blind rage and he lashed out at everyone and everything. For the rest of the time since then he's been keeping to himself, withdrawn and sullen. Whatever was in that message did that, and his brother seems to treat it as it was nothing."

Kagome listened to her friend's passionate speech in silence. Now at least she knew what had happened to change her friend's attitude so drastically. She'd get the details later, right now her concern were Sango's feelings towards Sesshomaru. Right now she knew it was important for Sango to accept Sesshomaru. She couldn't quite explain why, but she knew it was important that they all did.

"Sango, I'm not saying what he did was right, in fact it was very wrong. No one should ever use hatred as a way to save someone else. Especially someone you care about. I can't tell you why he did it, he hasn't told me anything. I understand how you feel, and I know how Sesshomaru appears on the outside. In some ways he and Inuyasha are very much alike. Both of them don't like people to know how they really feel. Inuyasha is scared to let others in, afraid that they'll turn on him. Sesshomaru views his feelings as a weakness something that can endanger those he holds dear. Look at how he acts with Rin and Jaken. He doesn't treat them any different than his enemies. But the fact that he allows them near him, and that he protects them speaks volumes to how he really feels about them.

I believe Miroku, because I came up with the same conclusion on my own after talking with Sesshomaru. It's because of him that Inuyasha has the Tetsusaiga in the first place. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have known just how powerful tetsusiaga really is. I've thought about this a lot while I was away. It was so much easier to deal with Sesshomaru when we thought he wanted to kill Inuyasha. But since I've trained with him, and witnessed some of the things he's capable of I know if he really wanted Inuyasha dead he wouldn't have waited this long to do it. He wouldn't resort to trickery or play some silly game he would just simply do it.

Sango, I can feel his pain and disappointment, just as clearly as I felt that demon's confusion when Sesshomaru destroyed the horde. It's just as clear to me as your anger was a moment ago. It's almost like they're my emotions, but I know they're not. Like smells...you just know what the scent is, when I encounter strong emotions I can identify them...strange huh?"

"Nothing would surprise me where your abilities are concerned. It's just I can't help but think how horrible it must have been for Inuyasha to have his brother suddenly turn on him, and to continually have to fight his brother. No wonder he was so upset when he got the message."

"I know. I saw how upset Inuyasha was when I got out of the well today. He was trying to kill Sesshomaru. I couldn't let him do that knowing what I know." Kagome said seriously, her eyes taking on a faraway look as visions of what happened earlier that day played out once more in her mind. Her face showed her concern and Sango knew that Kagome felt for both brothers. And after listening to Kagome she couldn't help but feel for them as well. They both had lost.

"No. Killing Sesshomaru would probably haunt him as much if not more than finding out about the Vendetta." Sango said her voice now devoid of the earlier hostility and anger that laced her earlier speech. Instead it was filled with an empathy only she could feel. She knew what it was like to fight a brother, and she had come close to taking his life. She knew she would have taken her own as well. There was no way she would have been able to live with herself if she had killed Kohaku. No matter who controlled his mind, he would always be her little brother.

Kagome nodded her assent. "If only Sesshomaru could understand that calling off the Vendetta wouldn't be a death sentence for his brother."

Sango looked at her friend in surprise and for the first time thought to question the depth of the intimacy that was happening between the two. "He told you that?"

"Yes. I asked him to let it go, to fight by his side. I never felt so much sadness before when he told me that no matter what he did Inuyasha's anger would always hate him. I know that I really don't know, but I don't think Sesshomaru wanted to use the Vendetta to protect his brother. It's just a feeling." Kagome stopped then, suddenly feeling as if she had said more than she ought. Sesshomaru wouldn't want anyone to know about his feelings. They were his to deal with. She would have to learn to respect that. However right now she needed to know if she had gotten through to her friend. "Will you give Sesshomaru a chance?"

Sango smiled at her friend's earnest expression. It was evident that Kagome believed this with every fiber of her being. It was also clear that the emotions between the two brother's alone was enough to really worry her friend, and she would do nothing to trouble Kagome's heart further. "You haven't led us wrong yet. And in my heart I know you'll never intentionally lead us into danger. But if he is here for darker purposes, if this is indeed a trick. Then I will be here to fight him by your side, know that. But until then I will try to see what you and Miroku see."

"If only we could get Inuyasha to feel that way. I'm afraid he hates Sesshomaru too much to see clearly. I have never seen him angry like that in his hanyou state. For a moment I'd wondered if he'd turned into a demon while I was gone."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'd never seen him in such a rage before in my entire life." Sango said before launching into a detailed retelling of what had happened when Inuyasha got the message. "We've been careful not to bring it up with him since then."

"Oh, poor Inuyasha, he probably thinks we've all abandoned him. I wish I would have known all this before I argued with him." Kagome mused sadly as guilt began to build within her and she wished she could take back her harsh words from earlier.

"It's not your fault. There's no way you could have known. If I know Inuyasha he's probably sitting in a tree somewhere thinking over whatever you told him. He trusts you Kagome. You need to have faith in him. He'll come around too. He just needs time." Sango said reassuring her friend. The taijiya knew without a doubt that if anyone could get through to the hanyou it was Kagome. Her friend truly had the gift of making people understand and feel for others.

Inuyasha was indeed sitting in a tree thinking over what Kagome said. Despite his efforts to be angry with her he found that he could not. Not after everything they had been through together. Not after everything she had done for him. Inuyasha knew he had been rash and irrational today. He had let his anger cloud his judgment once again and he had lashed out at the one person who cared about him more than anyone since his mother ever had. He had accused her of walking away from him. But he was the one who had left. He accused her of lying the other night.

Fragments of things she had said to him that night swirled in and out of his mind.

"..._I trust you just as I know you trust me...Even if you went to hell you would always have a place in my heart..."_

He remembered the guilt he had felt as she spoke those words. Inuyasha remembered how ashamed he was to accept such feelings from her. He remembered how weak he was, how he accepted her strength and comfort anyways all the while knowing what he had to say would tear her heart to shreds.

She had come to him then knowing that her heart was about to be broken. She knew she could have lost everything she held dear, but she had been brave...braver than he had ever been. The emotions he had felt overwhelmed him in a hurricane of confusion, but she had weathered the winds and had been strong enough for the both of them to reach an understanding. She had survived stronger than before and found the truth in what they meant to each other. She had faced potential heartache and come away with the truth. They were friends. They loved each other, and nothing was ever going to change that.

Today she had proven that again. She hadn't walked away. She argued and fought, wanting him to understand to believe in what she said for his sake, not for hers or anyone else's. She fought him as fiercely as he had fought demons to save her life. But she wasn't trying to just save his life. Kagome was trying to save his heart, his spirit, his very soul. That realization humbled him and extinguished any remnants of anger he felt towards her that lingered within him.

What Kagome had said to him this morning appealed to his heart. The small voice of hope that dwelt within its secret depths gained strength from her arguments. Even now it rallied to destroy the truths that he had so carefully constructed to protect it from further harm. She challenged the core belief that he had held so fiercely to. The knowledge that nothing good lasted had been his most powerful argument, but she had managed to shatter that with what she said. Even now he could hear the words she had spoken.

"_You're scared that you'll get hurt again. You're scared that no one will be there, that's why you're walking away from me now. Well guess what, you will get hurt again. And there'll be times when you're alone again. If you allow yourself to feel there'll also be times when you're happy, and times when you'll be surrounded by your friends. But if you can't trust yourself to deal with the bad feelings you have inside of you, you'll miss out on a whole lot more than you'll ever know. You have to trust yourself to get over the bad times if you are ever going to find any peace."_

He knew without a doubt Kagome believed every word of that speech. And deep down Inuyasha also knew that she was right. He had been angry for so long. He didn't want to feel that pain ever again. Anger and indifference had been the only emotions he had allowed himself to feel. After Kikyo had been revived and he realized the depth of her hate for him, it had been all too easy to use his feelings for her as an excuse to keep everyone out.

But he had failed. With great effort Kagome had found her way into his heart. This brave young girl from another time had taught him what love really was. Sitting here he couldn't deny that he truly cared for her as she cared for him. He found that his feelings for Kagome didn't lessen the ones he felt for Kikyo. Which made him realize something else his heart was his own to give to those he chose to. More importantly he realized love was indeed infinite. Kagome had been right about that too.

Kagome was so different than anyone he had ever met. She let everyone in and accepted them for who they were. Once more he thought about how they were an unlikely group of allies. Because of her they all fought side by side. But each of them had acted wrongly at some point or other...all of them except Kagome. Out of all of them she was the most forgiving and accepting. He had tried to kill her when they first met. Shippo had stolen the sacred jewel shard from her. Miroku had kidnapped her, briefly, and taken the shards from her as well. But she had forgiven their transgressions and each one of them had been bestowed with the gifts of her trust and affection.

Even him, unexpectedly him, a hanyou the most despised of all the creatures in this world. She had accepted him despite the pain he had caused her. Kagome had done even more than that she had looked into the depths of his being and saw someone worth saving... someone worth fighting for. It was ironic because even he had given up on himself long before. He had always thought he had to change who he was to become better. Be it demon or human he was willing to become whichever one to be loved and accepted. She had taught him to believe in himself once more, to accept and be proud of who and what he was, a hanyou. He had the strength of a demon but he possessed a human heart without which he would be an insatiable killing machine bent on destruction like many of the weaker youkai.

This comforting thought led to disturbing ones. Kagome now trusted his brother. He wondered if she saw something in Sesshomaru worth saving. Did she look into his soul and see the brother he had been? The brother he still missed in that secret...oh so human part of his heart. Did she see the demon he had once idolized and followed? Before he came of age Inuyasha emulated everything Sesshomaru did, wanting to be good enough, to be just like his brother.

Even back then Sesshomaru was powerful and strong. His brother had always been an imposing figure though he was not unapproachable as he was now. When he was younger he thought Sesshomaru was a god. He remembered waiting anxiously for his brother's afternoon visits in the meadow on the outskirts of the village where he had lived with his mother. Sesshomaru would teach him about his powers. Often they would race across the meadow to the stream where Sesshomaru had taught him how to use his legs the proper way to leap.

Everything was different back then. His brother wasn't as cold as he was now. He could still remember looking into his brother's eyes when Sesshomaru had called forth the Brother's Vendetta before the assembled dignitaries. He remembered looking at his brother, his heart beating furiously in pain. His brother's eyes had changed that day. They were no longer the soft warm amber eyes that glinted like hammered gold.

That day they had seemed so foreign so cold and he could not read them. They were the eyes he now met whenever he saw his brother. They were the eyes that always pulled at that tender part of his heart, the part that still grieved and wondered why. That secret part of his heart that he didn't want to admit still existed, it hurt to much. It still remembered that awful day. Even now he could not feel anything through the shock and pain that grabbed his heart and tore it to pieces. He still wondered what he had done to provoke his brother. Even now he knew if given the chance he would undo whatever it was just so he would never have to remember that day. So he would never have to feel that pain again. Even now it tore at his heart.

"_You will hurt...you will be alone...."_ Kagome's voice echoed in his mind then. "_You have to trust yourself to get over the bad times if you are ever to find peace."_ She was right. He hadn't gotten over it. He hadn't forgotten, and it hurt just as badly as it did that day. If he ever was to move forward he would have to put it behind him. He just wished he knew how.

The Vendetta no longer stood between them. He couldn't understand his pain. He had wanted this from the day it had happened. Now that it had he couldn't trust it to be real. He couldn't trust it to last. No matter how badly his heart wanted to try, he couldn't.

"You can trust Kagome" his heart said.

"Inuyasha, you are troubled once more with the cares of this fight." Kikyo's voice penetrated his mind effectively pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see her below. Annoyance filled him then. He didn't want to talk to her right now. He wanted to be alone, and he doubted she would ease his thoughts.

Once more the dead miko had not intended to come to him. But the insistent tugging at her soul had begun yet again this morning. Initially she had tried to ignore it, but it proved too great a prospect as the day wore on. As she gazed upon him now the pull lessened. Whatever had called her here to him must have passed, but she would not turn back now.

"You could say that. I really don't want to talk about it anymore." He replied dismissively.

She felt her anger rise at his tone. How dare he dismiss her?! It was his pain that had called her here in the first place. She did not want to come. She had fought against it. The sight of him only brought back the bitterness and anger that she had been trying to forget. Duty, however hollow, was preferable to the all consuming hate that flowed through her veins she now felt.

"Then stop brooding over it. Your anger calls to me, begging me to take you from this plane. If you are not ready to leave then cease this foolishness. As it is you should not concern yourself with the cares of others, shortly you will no longer be in their lives. I shall remind you again; you have no heart to feel with, you have no soul to sear. I possess them both."

Her voice was full of bitter angry emotion that provoked him. If only what she said were true, then everything would be so easy. He could sit with his brother and feel nothing. The past wouldn't matter, nor would the present. If he didn't have a heart he could be indifferent. He felt only too keenly the emotions that held his heart in their painful grip.

"Enough Kikyo, the hatred and bitterness you have blinds you to the truth. You once understood, but now you can't and I'm sorry for that. How I wish you spoke the truth now. But my heart is my own. I still have it, and it still feels pain." Inuyasha replied sadly.

"How dare you speak to me like this, as if I were a fool." She spat venomously her ebony eyes glittered up angrily at him. Then a thought occurred the dead priestess, there was only one who could make Inuyasha feel this way. Only one person she knew him to be upset over. And that person possessed her soul. How dare he think he was free of her, especially when the imposter still manipulated his heart! "It is still this girl that troubles you. She is but a cheap imitation of me. So don't tell me I don't possess your heart, you may give it to her, but ultimately it is still mine as she and I possess the same soul."

"She is more than just you, and don't you ever forget that." Inuyasha stated firmly. His anger was evident even to the dead miko who could do nothing but stare back at him with those cold dead eyes, filled with anger. Inuyasha stared back at her daring her to say anything more. But she remained silent, seething below him.

Looking down at her was painful enough without having just said what he had. He loved her. Time had passed. Death had taken both of them, but it did not change the feelings in his heart. Nothing would. Nothing could. And he knew one day he would save her. But before he could save her first he would have to save himself. Without another word he turned and leapt through the trees, away from her. Towards the one person he knew would help him find his salvation and Kikyo's redemption.

Ebony eyes burned with rage as they watched the hanyou jump through the trees. Anger and rage simmered within her body. The girl was nothing...nothing compared to the miko that she had been. Her reincarnation lacked the discipline, and even the knowledge to control the powers that lay dormant within her soul. The girl had been lucky so far. But luck could only take you so far.

The powers were wasted on the girl Kagome. The girl did not deserve to have them if she wasn't able to fully understand and use them. How could such a person have the same soul as she? The girl lacked not only sense but honor and duty as well. Those powers were a responsibility. They were meant to help others, not just chase down jewel shards and ingratiate herself further into Inuyasha's heart. Because of this girl he stayed.

"She is more than just you, and don't you ever forget that." The words echoed in her mind. Fanning the bitter feelings within her even further, the girl was nothing compared to her. What had this girl done? Nothing...Naraku still existed, Inuyasha still walked this earth, and she was left with only hate, anger and hollow indifference. While this girl, this pathetic insignificant girl traveled at Inuyasha's side, corrupting his mind and heart. The power that lie within the girl had so far gone unnoticed, untapped, with the exception of the pathetic arrows. The girl possessed many gifts that she had yet to learn.

These bitter thoughts led her to conclude that the girl should be relieved of the remainder of the soul they shared. She did not deserve to have such powers within her if she hadn't been able to understand them, let alone use them. She would take back what was rightfully hers, and then nothing would stand between her and vengeance. She would make them all pay, everyone who had a part in her death. Retrieving the rest of her soul would ensure her victory. And then she would be free. Free from death. Free to hate and free to love once more. Free to feel.

* * *

**Revised, Edited, Reposted 11/5/04**

**Author's Note: **I am continuing to revise, edit and repost chapters as errors are brought to my attention. Special thanks to theBigW for all his edits, his help has been immeasurable and very much appreciated. As always thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review either by pressing the button below or sending an email.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 20: After Dinner Conversation**

The tension amongst the group was palpable even to two youngsters that sat amongst them. Unasked questions hung in the air as the group eyed each other, trying to find the words that would open the lines of communication without risking the tentative fragile peace that enveloped them now. Eyes flitted from brother to brother … wary … uncertain yet hopeful.

Inuyasha had joined the group shortly before dinner. Conversation had become awkwardly stilted upon his arrival. Each of them looked at him, trying to assess his mood, but failing miserable. Even Kagome was having trouble reading his thoughts initially. But as the meal wore on, in quiet tension, they each began to hope that this would be the turning point. Each of them sent up a silent prayer asking that Inuyasha's lack of communication would hold through out the evening.

The unasked questions weighed heavily within the minds of four that sat in the uneasy silence that surrounded the group. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Kaede had spent a better part of the afternoon discussing theories as to how the jewel was to be destroyed. Many were thought of but all had been discarded when one of them found a flaw in the method. They had spent over an hour in such a way. Their views and opinions on certain theories may have differed, but there was one point they all agreed. The jewel had to be destroyed. They each understood and agreed that anything that had the potential to wreak such devastation should not be allowed to exist. There were many who would use it carelessly and in the end cause something to happen that was never their intent.

Upon Inuyasha's arrival they found yet another agreement, though silent. Each looked to the other in silent understanding when the hanyou rejoined the group. Inuyasha would not react well to this news. The hanyou had made it clear from the beginning that he intended to use the jewel to become a full demon. Now, more than ever they knew they would not allow this to happen. Sesshomaru's presence amongst them; and his words from earlier spoke volumes now. The taiyoukai would not allow his brother to use the jewel for such a purpose.

They knew that Sesshomaru would not allow anyone to use the jewel for any purpose. He had come with the express intention to help them destroy the jewel. And somehow Kagome was part of that equation. This much was understood and acknowledged by the amount and time and interest the demon lord spent with the young woman. Each of them longed to know, so they could begin to prepare, yet each of them was afraid to ask.

They knew, all of them, that the atmosphere around them was charged. There was an explosion waiting to happen, in the form a silver haired hanyou that sat between Kagome and Kaede, directly across from Sesshomaru. Each of them searched for the right question to ask that would open the discussion they all wanted to have. Yet loyalty and genuine concern for their friend kept them silent.

Sesshomaru was not oblivious to the tension that hung in the air. The looks that passed between the four adults, the confusion of the children, the barely controlled silence of his brother, he saw it all. He understood it all. Though he too cared about preserving this tentative peace (if one could call steadfast silence peace, yet it was preferable at the moment to the alternative that he had the misfortune to be party to first thing this morning) he needed answers. And he had already decided nothing, not even his brother's frame of mind would stand in the way. Too much was at stake and his brother was a grown hanyou, not some child to be sheltered and protected from the cold hard truths of this world.

Rin in her effervescent chatter this afternoon had unwittingly provided him with some new insight into the relationship between Kikyo and Inuyasha. In her own childish way she had led him to understand that Kikyo was going to destroy the jewel, but Onigumo, (who in Rin's story was described as a very bad man who was mean to Kaede), turned into Naraku and tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into killing each other. Those parts of her story had piqued his interest. Yet she was still a young child, and questioning her further on the details of the story proved fruitless. He wished he had not sent Jaken back to retrieve Ah Un.

Looking around this group he knew he could get the answers he sought. His gaze flicked between the elderly priestess and his brother. The two of them would know in detail the whole of the story since they were both present at the time. Amber eyes rested on the hanyou momentarily as he briefly considered asking Inuyasha. The thought was dismissed even before it was fully formed. He needed specific details, and he knew in order to get them from Inuyasha he would have to ask pointed questions that would upset what little control the hanyou was exercising at the moment.

This silent peace between them was tentative at best. In reality Sesshomaru knew it was an explosion waiting to happen. He had watched his brother all evening. He had noticed the subtle facial twitches, the way his brother would clench and unclench his fist whenever he spoke. He knew Inuyasha was trying, but he also knew his brother's self control was tenuous at best. Sesshomaru however could not fault his brother for feeling that way. Kagome had been right, he had taught him that.

Yet, his brother's silence told him something else. Inuyasha was trying. His gaze flicked to the young woman who sat beside his brother. Whatever Kagome had said to him this morning had brought his brother around. Somehow this didn't surprise him. The young woman had a way of making others see things differently, and his brother was no exception.

As he saw it he had only one alternative. His eyes again rested on the elderly priestess. She was sister to the dead miko that Inuyasha had loved. The more he thought about it, she was truly the best one to relay the story. She was a third party after all. Even if she was a child at the time, she would have already started her miko training under her sister. She would recall things that Inuyasha and Kikyo would have overlooked as they were directly involved with one another and had too many emotions invested in the whole scenario.

"Lady Kaede," Sesshomaru's emotionless voice broke through the tense silence. The elderly priestess looked at the taiyoukai in undisguised confusion. He then made his request of her. "I understand from Rin that you told her a very interesting story the other day. She relayed much of to me, but there are some points that I am unclear on. I was wondering if you would be so kind to tell the story once more."

Amber eyes glittered like warm molten gold in the firelight as he listened attentively to the story Kaede retold once more for his benefit alone. The gaps that Rin had left were slowly being filled in as the elderly priestess gave him a less romanticized version of the story she had told the children the other day. This version may have lacked the emotional appeal but it did not lack the facts he needed. Unknowingly the old woman had answered many of his questions. There would be no need for further questioning. He knew that the old woman was uncomfortable with telling the story.

He knew why. The constant furtive glances she would cast at his brother as she spoke gave away her reasons. Inuyasha's unease had not escaped his notice. But Sesshomaru could not regret his request. Instead however he was pleased to see that his brother had maintained his steadfast silence as the old woman continued her story.

Indeed the hanyou was in an inner turmoil. Silently he sat in what he would have described as yet another version of hell. Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fists as he listened to Kaede tell his brother about him and Kikyo. Somehow this gave him something to do to stem the tide of the current of emotions that were beginning to rise within him. The guilt, the agony, the heartache that stirred within him as she spoke, along with the mistrust he felt for his brother, mingled with incredulous confusion. He could not see a reason for his brother's interest in something that had happened so long ago.

But as he watched his brother, and saw the expression in his eyes, that small hope within his heart stirred as he saw remnants of the brother he had known and loved all those years ago. Even as that hope gathered strength within him, he could not stop the ache that came along with the memories. He could not stop the unreasonable feeling of anger that deepened its hold on his heart. Sesshomaru had asked Kaede about him and Kikyo. That both wounded and angered him.

He knew why. Inuyasha knew he would not have willingly told his brother about him and Kikyo. As Inuyasha watched his brother, it had become apparent that the story held Sesshomaru's attention. The taiyoukai wore his usual mask of indifference as he listened, but he was listening. Sesshomaru was never one to politely listen to the ramblings of an old woman, nor to solicit a story without reason. Everything his brother had ever done had held purpose. But once more he found that he could not begin to guess what that purpose may be.

Inuyasha closed his eyes to find the will inside himself to stay silent as Kaede relayed the parts about Naraku and Onigumo. All thoughts of his brother were momentarily forgotten as that name was said. He listened as Kaede told his brother about Naraku's trickery. He felt Kagome's hand on his left arm. Unconsciously he placed his right hand over hers. He squeezed his eyes tighter as he relived those emotions once more. But he kept his seat, hanging onto Kagome's hand. She was his lifeline to sanity, his shelter in this hurricane of emotions that swelled within him.

Somewhere through the haze of emotions that he was feeling, he comprehended what the old woman was saying. It was a confession of sorts, an apology. She had been the one to tell Onigumo that her sister intended to destroy the jewel. He opened his eyes in surprise and unintentionally pulled his arm from Kagome's grasp as he turned to look at the woman who sat to his right. When he looked at her, for the first time since he had been revived he could see the young girl she had been. He remembered how she was as a child. Forthright and outspoken, much like he himself was. But he didn't have a chance to acknowledge her apology or dwell on the differences between her and her sister that had sprung his mind as he was pulled out of his thoughts by his brother's voice.

"Do not trouble yourself with such thoughts. The past can not be undone." Sesshomaru had heard all he needed to hear. He could tell that the old woman truly felt guilty for her part, but he did not have time for such trifling displays of human emotions at this time. She was a woman grown, a priestess at that, surely she could see what was at work here. It wasn't an accident that any of this had happened, so there was no need to apologize. Her sister never should have considered using the jewel.

Inuyasha's eyes looked at Sesshomaru's face. His brother's eyes once again glittered like polished topaz. Once more it was cold impassive and unreadable. The Great Taiyoukai had returned and the brother he had thought he had seen moments ago was once more lost in the cloudy mists of his childhood memories. The words his brother spoke threatened to unleash the anger that lay simmering beneath the surface, ready to react to save his heart from further damage.

"You must understand that it was most fortuitous that your sister did not succeed in following through with her plan." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

The tones of his voice; calm, emotionless, and authoritative hid the emotions that had stirred within the taiyoukai. Everything the old woman had told him this evening only served to give further credence to his belief that there was indeed some force that was behind all this. Something, perhaps the jewel itself was preventing those who sought to use it from doing so. Now more than ever he truly believed that everything that had happened so far had happened for a reason. The story the old woman had told had been his proof.

How many times had the jewel exchanged hands over the years? Somehow it always ended up going from good to evil. Always, always there had been some seemingly random act to prevent the current holder of the jewel from acting. How many failed attempts at destroying the jewel had been thwarted as well? Countless, he wondered if these attempts had thought of using the jewel for good. So much death and heartache had come to those that had been connected with the jewel.

Amber eyes flicked to the young woman who sat beside his brother. Over the flames of the fire their eyes locked. The mixture of emotions animated her eyes. He wondered if she could feel the exuberance he was trying to keep hidden. He saw the understanding in her eyes, as well as a silent pleading. What she was asking him to do he did not know. His brother's growl was the answer to this thought.

"How the hell can you say it was 'fortuitous that Kikyo failed?" Inuyasha growled. Anger evident in every feature of the hanyou as his eyes locked onto his brother.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said gently. "Sesshomaru didn't mean that he was glad she died. He just meant it was a good thing she didn't use the jewel."

Kagome could indeed sense the taiyoukai's excitement. She was just glad his face was such an impenetrable façade of detached indifference when he spoke. Because, just as clearly as she could feel his excitement, she could feel Inuyasha's growing anger. All evening she had felt the fluctuating emotions from the hanyou who sat next to her. She knew that he was reaching his breaking point when Sesshomaru had begun to speak. Whatever had the taiyoukai excited had held his undivided attention.

"Aye, my sister never should have tried to use the jewel for such an endeavor. We only just began to understand today that what my sister tried to do would have failed. Is this not true, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede placed the question to Inuyasha's brother.

"It is. As you may have already come to understand, what your sister intended to do would not have destroyed the jewel but rather existence itself. Listening to your story seemed to confirm what I had suspected for some time. There are forces at work, forces that prevent the jewel from being used, for any reason, good or evil. Those that protect the jewel must understand what lies in their custody. As a guardian of the sacred jewel your sister swore an oath that denounced all worldly goods and desires and promised to never allow the jewel to be used for any reason. Her sole purpose as guardian was to maintain the safety of the jewel. It may have been her intent to destroy the jewel, but I can not help but wonder at her reasoning..."

"It was her intent. She hated that jewel, it stole her life. She wanted it gone more than anything so she would finally be free." Inuyasha interrupted his brother. Molten amber eyes reflected the anger and resentment Inuyasha felt. An unspoken challenge lay within their depths.

Inuyasha could barely contain his fury. It took all of his will power to not draw his sword and strike his brother dead for what Sesshomaru just said. The small voice of hope that had for a brief moment gained some strength and holding within him was all but dead. Anger and resentment burned within his breast as he seethed.

Sesshomaru spoke of Kikyo as if she were nothing. He spoke of oaths and duty. He knew nothing of what she had lost, of what she had given up for that damned jewel. And in the end she had paid the ultimate price. Even then, when her life was slowly draining out of her she had done her duty. For this duty, this oath she had sworn and kept, her reward had been death and an eternity in the bowels of hell. Only to be returned to this world a pale shadow of the woman she had been. A pale imitation of the woman he knew and loved. His one true desire was to give her back all she had lost and restore her to all that she had been.

The taiyoukai's attention was focused solely upon his brother. Yet again his brother had misunderstood him. Even with Kagome and Kaede trying to steer the conversation in the right direction his brother would take offence to everything he said. Instinctively he knew that Kaede could have very easily have answered that question, or directed it to the monk. He accepted the fact that they seemed to be trying to help him restore his relationship with his brother, though he doubted a conversation regarding the miko was a good place to try to start the dialogue of reconciliation. A movement beside his brother caught his attention. Amber met midnight then. He read the silent plea held in Kagome's eyes. Her words echoed in his mind. Words she had said to him just this morning.

_"Tell him you don't hate him. Show him.… until he can't but accept it's real."_ Kagome's voice echoed in his mind.

Another memory flashed through his mind. A different voice, one filled with cold indifference as it spoke of Kagome's assumed demise.

_"She is human just like the mikos whose souls she possesses. They were strong as well, but in the end they were still painfully mortal."_

Hikari had not meant to wound him, or stir his emotions, but he had. His eyes returned to his brother then. He saw the anger burning in molten amber staring back at him. He noticed as his brother clenched an unclenched his fist in an effort to keep the emotions at bay. Understanding dawned within his mind then. And he could understand his brother's plight.

His eyes softened then as he regarded his brother with empathy. He too knew what it was to listen to the one your heart desired more than life itself talked about in cold callous indifferent tones. To Inuyasha Kikyo's life was just as precious as Kagome's. To him everything that had happened between him and the priestess was as fresh as it was yesterday. Fifty years of lifeless slumber had seen to that.

When he spoke, he used the tones of considerate empathy he had used to deal with other taiyoukai the past week. But with Inuyasha he didn't have to pretend, he knew how he felt.

"Inuyasha, I understand your confusion. This is something that I too have pondered many nights before I realized the truth of it. In all honesty I am certain the miko wanted to be with you. But I can not deny the faults in her line of thinking. I know it is not easy to hear her spoken of in such a way, but I only seek to speak the truth. Kikyo swore an oath never to use the jewel for any purpose good or evil. As protector of the jewel she had a responsibility to ensure that balance within the jewel was maintained. In the jewel's depths, good and evil co-exist in balance. Over the years it has been tried to have been used for one purpose or another over the years, but thankfully it has been purified before each attempt had been successful."

The hanyou noticed the change in his brother's voice. It still lacked the warmth and compassion of Kagome's, but it no longer held the edge to it. As his brother spoke, Inuyasha was amazed at how his eyes softened once more to that shade of gold. His brother was back, and the hope inside of him began to grow once more.

"If it's been purified wouldn't that mean it's filled with good energy? I thought using it for good would destroy it once and for all." Inuyasha was surprised at the lack of anger in his own voice. The haze of anger had subsided enough for him to actually listen to what his brother was saying.

Sesshomaru stole a quick glance at Kagome then. Encouraged by her smile and nod he turned his attention back to his brother and continued on in the same tones.

"Purifying the jewel only restores the balance within. The mikos who have protected the jewel over the years have lent their power to Midoriko's soul within the jewel to keep the balance within the jewel. That is why it was necessary that they swear to never use the jewel. The intentions are good, but it would only lead to certain destruction."

"I thought Midoriko made the demons weak and useless depriving them of their hate and desire to kill." Inuyasha said as he remembered the lecture Miroku had given them in the cave where Midoriko's remains were.

"Yes, of weaker youkai that is true. The demon that resides in the jewel with her is not a weak youkai. In his day he was a great Taiyoukai with immense powers. That is why she could not overcome him. She was not meant too. But she did what she had to out of selfless love for those who would have been helpless against him. Her selfless act had created this jewel, in which the powers reside in equal degree. The ancient battle of good and evil is fought within its bounds. The irony of which is, the very fabric of the universe depends on both for its survival. If one side were to finally be victorious and overcome the other, existence would be no more. Midoriko had unwittingly created something that could very well destroy much more than just what she had given her life to save."

"Well if we can't use it for good, and we know we can't use it for evil then what good is it? How the hell are we supposed to destroy it?" Inuyasha asked surprising everyone at his acceptance of his brother's answer.

"We break the barrier of the jewel using the powers of opposites to set the energy and souls within the jewel free once more."

"We're going to set the soul of the evil youkai free?" Shippo asked his eyes going wide.

"How do we use the powers of opposites?" Miroku asked trying to remember his spiritual training, but failing to land upon the answer.

"Kagome, does this have something to do with the other soul you possess?" Sango asked as it occurred to her this may have something to do with what Kagome had confided in her a while ago.

"Hai." Kagome said blushing, she had yet to tell them that she possessed part of Midoriko's soul. "The other soul I have besides Kikyo's is only a partial one, I have part of Midoriko's soul."

Midnight sought out amber in a silent plea for help. She knew there would be questions that she knew she wouldn't be able to answer without betraying her promise to him. Now she wished she had not kept silent about the whole affair. Now they would all know she held Midoriko's soul. It wouldn't be long before they began making connections.

Uncertainly she shot a glance at Miroku. If anyone was going to come to any conclusions it would be him. The monk was smart as well as intuitive. She would not be able to deceive him. Sesshomaru's presence would buy her tonight. She may have grown comfortable with him, but it was evident that they were still unsure how to act. This outburst of questions had been the first all evening. She knew it was more from their own burning curiosity than anything else that let them speak up.

"Kagome, if you have Midoriko's soul, won't the evil youkai come after you?" Shippo asked wide-eyed. Fear pouring from his very being. But Kagome was thankful for his question. The kitsune had effectively distracted Miroku from his thoughts at least for the moment.

"Kitsune, do not worry yourself needlessly. The youkai within the jewel still reside within the jewel intact. When the jewel was shattered, all the souls save one were intact and whole. The energy and souls were divided equally within the shards."

"Naraku has the shards in his possession." Sango countered, her brown eyes wide with fear and distrust as she addressed the taiyoukai. "If Kagome was able to bond with but a piece of the soul…Naraku's a powerful demon; he may be able to bond with the part of the youkai's soul that dwells inside the shards he has."

Sesshomaru regarded the taijiya. The words began to form in his mind that would both explain what needed to be explained and keep concealed what still needed to be concealed. As he was about to speak the monk joined in with a theory of his own.

"Naraku, even if he didn't initially bond with the demon's soul, has the ability to absorb other demons. Would he not be able to absorb this demon as well?" Miroku asked, latching onto to Sango's question.

"That can't happen if Naraku is dead." Inuyasha's voice broke through the group's chatter. The deadly intensity of his tones only served to reinforce how serious this was to him. All eyes turned once more to the hanyou. His features matched the intensity in which he spoke. Sesshomaru saw again the fierce warrior he had faced many times in battle. The warrior he was proud to call his brother within his heart. "I protected Kagome this long, I don't intend to watch her die…or put her in danger just so we can destroy the damn jewel."

The group was silent. No one spoke. There was nothing to say to that, because each of them knew he meant it. And somehow Inuyasha would find a way to make good on his words. Always, no matter what enemy or trial they had come up against, he had somewhere, somehow managed to reach deep within himself and make sure Kagome was safe, no matter what the cost to himself was.

Kaede had heard all this as well, but within her a memory stirred. The day Urusue had created the being that so much resembled her sister. Looking at Kagome, she now understood what had happened, and why the girl had been able to call the soul back. She held a piece of Midoriko's soul within her. If the souls were released, the remainder of the soul in the jewel would seek out the portion that Kagome possessed and it would become whole again. She knew what would happened then, and she both feared and welcomed the outcome, but she had to ask to be sure.

"What of my sister's soul? When Kagome regains all of Midoriko's soul, will it not summon the soul back as it did once before?"

"Yes, it will..."

"You mean to tell me if we destroy the jewel, Kikyo will die?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Wide amber eyes regarded his brother for a moment. In their golden depths the truth was further acknowledged.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she put a hand on his shoulder. Guilt welled up within her heart. She would be the one to cause Kikyo's death this time. It wouldn't be a foul demon who intended to sully the jewel, no this time it would be a miko who intended to release the powers within it so the universe could be at peace once more.

Even through the compassion and the guilt that resided in her, questions began to form in her mind. Questions regarding her training and things that Sesshomaru had said earlier that day. Midnight eyes caught his from where he sat across the fire. The golden eyes seemed to plead with her to remain silent, to understand his plea. An almost imperceptible nod was all she could give him in answer. Kagome knew he understood. She would not question him here. He had his reasons, and she would respect them. Just as he had hers, but later when they were alone she would remember to ask him about the Kokoikomi and why it was important for her to learn.

_"The Kokoikomi is a barrier that secludes you from the rest of the world, nothing can pass through it. Energy, sounds…only sight."_ Sesshomaru's voice rang clear in her thoughts. She wondered if that included souls.

A movement of red beside her brought her thoughts back to Inuyasha, and his feelings that had been momentarily forgotten. She looked at him in silent apology, which he seemed to shrug off. That was a good sign. He didn't look too angry or upset.

In Inuyasha's mind Sesshomaru's words from moments before ran through his head, "…I have suspected for some time. There are forces at work….there are forces at work…"

If what his brother believed were true than everything from his and Kikyo's death and resurrection were meant to happen. They were meant to help find a way to once and for all destroy this jewel that had already disrupted so many lives. Was it his destiny to live on? Not without Kikyo…he leaned forward on his haunches, silver hair falling forward, shielding his face from their view.

He breathed in deeply. Her scent, Kagome's sweet smell drifted into his consciousness then. She had to live. Out of everything, all his emotions, all his thoughts, that was the single thing that had never changed. Kagome must live, no matter what the cost…even Kikyo's life.

He knew the truth of that too. She was not alive. Even Kaede had said before that she was a demon; that the being that so resembled her was not her sister. He had known that, but until now his heart was loath to admit it. And this knowledge let him find the strength to truly accept the fate he had chosen those many weeks ago. He would keep his promise to them all.

He and Kikyo had their chance at a future once long ago. They had been given a second chance to help someone. Maybe, just maybe, there would be hope for them, but even if there wasn't, even if their fate was irrevocably sealed, he knew Kagome must live. If anyone deserved a future, it was Kagome. The girl from another time who had brought them all together, the one who finally showed him that it was okay to be who he was. Kagome didn't realize it, he hadn't until this moment, but she had in a sense already saved them all.

He stood then, aware that everyone's eyes were upon him. He looked down at Kagome's upturned face. He saw the guilt in her eyes. It broke his heart that she felt that way. She could not take Kikyo away from him. It didn't matter that she possessed her soul, he would always possess Kikyo's heart. Nothing could ever change that. A small sad smile graced Inuyasha's face.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine. I'll keep my promises to everyone." His voice was steady and strong. His eyed relayed his resolve to Kagome and she felt her heart crumble with a mixture of pride, sadness and other emotions she could not name. He walked away from them then. He walked out of the village, into the moonlit night, away from their looks and stares, and most especially their questions. The God Tree was his destination.

They all knew where he was headed. Only Kagome understood what his words meant. She would not let him go to hell…either of them. She would find a way to save them both. They had been through so much. They deserved a chance at happiness as well. She intended to see that they got it.

If that meant Kikyo had part of her soul, that was fine with her, she had been surviving on partial souls as it was.

No one spoke another word. All eyes rested upon Inuyasha's departing form. They all knew where their friend was headed. A heavy silence filled with sad concern filled the air. Inuyasha's words may not have been understood, but his tone carried with it an ominous note. All eyes turned to Kagome. The stricken look in her eyes told them what he had not.

Kagome had understood what his words meant only too well. She had heard him promise Kikyo.

"…_my heart and soul are not mine to give away. My promises are, and I have promised to finish this. I have also promised you that I will go with you willingly when this is over."_

Even now Kagome could feel his loss, his despair. He had offered Kikyo his love, and she had thrown it in his face. But that didn't change his heart. Kagome wished now as she did then, that she could change everything for him and Kikyo. She was going to lose one of her dearest friends, and Kagome didn't intend to lose anyone. Not like this, he had so much more to give and learn. She would not allow him to lay down his life so easily. He had been given a second chance for a reason. Kagome was sure it wasn't so he could give up and go to hell in the end.

Midnight caught in expectant amber eyes. A raised silver brow was the only outward sign that he like the others waited for her to speak. But she could not, not yet while her thoughts were racing, as a thought again recurred to her...the Kokoikomi, Sesshomaru didn't intend for the soul to go back to her.

"Kagome, what did Inuyasha mean?" Shippo asked.

The kitsune's question quickly dispersed any relief that the thought had given her. She knew she would have to tell them what Inuyasha meant. "He promised Kikyo, when this was over he would go with her willingly to hell."

The words hung in the air. They seemed more ominous now that she had said them aloud to anyone since that night. She saw the looks on their faces, and understood their feelings. She felt them too. Only Sesshomaru's face remained unreadable. But somehow, she knew, she believed that he wouldn't let that happen. Especially now that he knew what his brother intended to do. He hadn't fought him and perpetuated this farce of a Vendetta just to see his brother lay down his life to join some female in hell; especially a human female.

Kagome's thoughts were correct. Sesshomaru had no intentions of letting that last piece of the soul return to Kagome. She had unwittingly given him another reason to prevent that occurrence. Sesshomaru had no idea his brother's feelings for the dead miko ran that deep. It was almost unfathomable to him, but as he looked at Kagome he could almost understand why his brother would welcome death if the priestess were to return to the world of the dead. Despite this, he couldn't let that happen. He had a promise to keep to his father. Somehow he would keep it.

Looking around the group it was evident that they felt the same way. He would have allies in them. Not just to defeat Naraku, but they would help him save his brother from himself. He looked at Kagome then, and knew that they would succeed. He could see the determination that burned in her midnight eyes. With her on his side, anything could be accomplished.

He felt it then, someone had passed through the barrier he had set around the village. Only one being could have done so…that was because part of her soul was already here, sitting across from him.

If he allowed himself to laugh, he would have at the irony of it all. The priestess Kikyo had come, and he would face her for the first time. Yet he could not help the feeling of distaste for her that permeated his being. He knew too much, and he was prejudiced against her. Her very presence in the vicinity of Kagome was enough to lay waste to all his carefully laid preparations. He could not let that happen. He rose and excused himself from the group, once more wishing he had not sent Jaken away to retrieve Ah Un, the imp would have come in handy tonight.

* * *

**Revised/Edited/Reposted 1/14/05**

**Author's Note: : **I am continuing to revise, edit and repost chapters as errors are brought to my attention. Special thanks to theBigW for all his edits, his help has been immeasurable and very much appreciated. As always thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review either by pressing the button below or sending an email.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Moonlit Meetings**

The waning moon glowed silently above. Its silver light flickered between the trees. The forest was bathed in silence as the taiyoukai moved stealthily towards the place he felt the disruption to his spirit shield. His ears were trained, listening for any sound. He heard nothing but the nocturnal sounds of the forest. He sniffed the air once more, trying to decipher a new scent from all the others that were carried on the evening breeze. Yet he was not disappointed when his efforts turned up nothing. He had known that he would find nothing out of the ordinary. The one he sought was neither human nor demon, but an abomination of nature created from a demon's craft. She was a being forged from earth, clay, and bones not even the scent of death would be hers alone.

He knew he must find her before she reached the village and Kagome. When he found her, he had only one option, he must make her leave, yet she must believe it is of her own volition. There was so much at stake with this meeting tonight. Kagome's very life could very well depend on this. He could not allow Kikyo to get close enough to Kagome. The result would eventually lead to catastrophe.

Another vibration of energy caught his attention, which was followed shortly thereafter by another and another. It was evident that there were several beings trying to get through. He could not tell yet if they were human or demon. But from the feel of the energy vibrations of his shield whatever they were, they were intent on getting through.

On his guard, Sesshomaru concealed his scent and energy. He walked amongst the shadows so he could see what lay on the other side of the barrier. He expected to see Naraku's minions. Instead he found the Shinidamachu, the demons that carried the souls of dead maidens. Instantly he knew why they were there. He smiled then as he realized he had just solved his problem. Once more he let his guard down. He intended to make his presence known before he could be seen.

They would lead him to Kikyo.

He created a small opening to let them pass through. He sealed it again as the last one came through and followed the unholy creatures to their mistress. From the shadows he saw her, Kikyo, the one who held his brother's heart. Bathed in the moonlight and the light from the Shinidamachu she looked a vision. But he knew better than to trust the appearance of such a creature. He had senses other than sight to tell him what she was. His youkai senses could perceive the miko energy that was hers and hers alone.

An evening breeze blew then. One of the scents carried upon its current caught his attention as he looked at the miko from the shadows. She had ceased her walking, but he had seen the direction in which she traveled and it confirmed his earlier suspicions. The miko made her way towards the village, towards Kagome. He would not allow that to happen.

Sesshomaru knew the miko could sense him. He stayed where he was. He didn't move even when Kikyo notched an arrow and aimed at where he stood in the shadows. Proving to him that she had full control over what little powers she had. He smiled to himself. She would need them if she were to keep the part of the soul she possessed. But if she got too close to Kagome they would do her no good. The only thing that would keep the final part of the soul from Kagome would be the Kokoikomi.

"It is no use trying to figure out how to track me demon." Kikyo's voice said as she let fly an arrow in his direction. Sesshomaru caught an arrow in between his fingers disintegrating it before the miko's eyes. Another arrow was loosed from her bow, only to hit his armor and disappear into a flurry of pink lights and sparks, leaving the demon unscathed.

Ebony eyes widened in surprise. It was the only outward show of emotion from the miko as her face remained impassive as she watched the shadows. She knew that hidden from her was a formidable youkai, one that she could barely sense, but was powerful enough to destroy her arrows. Even Naraku with his shards of the Shikon no Tama could not have resisted the purifying aura of her arrows.

"I have no need to figure out how to track you, as I have no wish to see your face again." He replied his voice cold, emotionless. His face was unreadable as he moved closer to the edge of the shadows to closer observe the miko before him.

Cold amber eyes scrutinized her carefully. Indeed she was a vision, a maiden frozen in time, ageless in all her outward splendor. It was true that she did indeed resemble Kagome. To the untrained eye they could be sisters almost identical in their looks. However, to Sesshomaru's discerning prejudiced eye there was a marked difference in the woman before him, one that made her infinitely inferior to the woman he had left but moments before to the company of her friends. Ebony eyes looked at him, empty voids where nothing but bitter hatred and despair dwelt. He knew they reflected what lay within the clay flesh of the maiden before him. He could almost pity her.

_Almost…._

Amber eyes looked at the Shinidamachu as they hovered nearby, their precious cargo held within their grasp; the souls of dead maidens. The creature before him needed to consume these innocent souls to survive. Sesshomaru almost snorted in disgust, this entity's selfishness knew no bounds. He knew as well as she that to do so would destroy the soul forever. The spirits would never know the peace that was meant for them, as they would be extinguished forever. No one deserved that cruel a fate.

The taiyoukai took another step towards her, but the shadows still cloaked his being. He watched as she notched another arrow in her bow. But she did not release it.

"Your arrows are pitiful, Kikyo. You are reputed to be a miko with some power. But that was when you were alive. Was it not?" Sesshomaru words were meant to taunt an unbalance the miko before him.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at him, dropping the bow. She took a step towards him, summoning the power into her hands as she closed the gap between them, trying to see who her opponent was. Sesshomaru stood still as she approached. He knew she still could not see him fully, the darkness of the trees, and the placement of the moon had seen to that. He didn't even flinch when her hands glowed pink. The taiyoukai knew what she intended to do and was not surprised when Kikyo released the blast of healing energy at him. He didn't even flinch as the energy enveloped him. Sesshomaru was pleased to see the surprise that rose in her eyes once more.

"Who I am is of no importance. We have never met but I know of you. I have heard tales of a great miko who once was guardian of the Shikon no Tama, who now walks this land neither living nor dead. You have become nothing more than a foul being, an abomination of nature, who selfishly consumes the souls of dead maidens. Yet, selfish is what you were when you were human. You defiled the title miko even when you still drew life's breath. As guardian of the Shikon no Tama you swore an oath. Do you not remember?" Sesshomaru asked as amber eyes glittered dispassionately as his words sunk into the miko's conscious thoughts. He took another step forward into the moonlit path before her.

Kikyo eyed the demon before her. Silver hair…amber eyes…though she had not laid eyes on him before she could not deny the resemblance he bore to Inuyasha. Unlike Inuyasha he was cultured and refined; aristocratic in bearing, yes there was no doubt that this was Inuyasha's brother. The one he had spoken of only once. She racked her brain searching long closeted memories for a name… Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I gave an oath. I swore to lay down my life for protecting the jewel. Which I did, I gave my life protecting it from your brother, and Naraku." She said bitterly. Onyx eyes glittered in defiance daring him to challenge her assertion.

"How soon you forget the part you played in this as well. Or is it death that clouds your memory? You pledged to give up worldly desires, and swore to never use the jewel for any reason. Do you not remember that you had intended to use the jewel to turn my brother human?"

"I swore to protect the jewel until it could be destroyed. It was in my power to do so…" Kikyo countered, and her anger was roused even more when her reply was cut short by the arrogant demon before her.

"You did not have the power to do so." Sesshomaru interrupted then, as he tired of her voice, and the self deception it held. He sought to cure her of her delusions. "It was your obligation and your sworn duty to protect the jewel, what you wanted to do was wrong on so many levels, and you wished to make my brother party to your sins."

"Yes, you would think there was a sin in love. I know all about you. You are the reason your brother came here in the first place to seek out the jewel to become a demon. You cast him out for what he was. You betrayed him as no brother should betray a brother, and yet you lecture me about my duty as a priestess." Kikyo spat at him. Anger coursing through her very being. Her emotions may be beyond her reach, but she knew t what she had once felt for his brother, enough to put it into words, even if she was unable to experience the joy of that emotion again. She knew without a doubt what she had felt for Inuyasha was an unselfish, untainted emotion that had once filled her soul with light.

Kikyo also knew the pain the youkai before her had caused his brother. The bitterness and hatred in her found a way to blame the taiyoukai for what had happened between her and Inuyasha. If he hadn't rejected his brother in such a fashion Inuyasha would never have searched for the jewel. She never would have had the love in her heart stirred. There longing to be a normal woman would never have been born in her soul. There would have been no cause for her to question her destiny. She would never have had to feel the pain and anger his betrayal had caused. She would not be who she was now if not for the demon before her now.

"What lies between Inuyasha and me has no bearing here. What has bearing here is your dereliction of your sworn duty. You pledged to give up all claims on worldly goods and desire nothing for yourself. And yet you were prepared to use the jewel for selfish gain." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Using the jewel to make Inuyasha human was not selfish gain. Using the jewel in such a way would have made the jewel obsolete and it would have disappeared forever, there would be no more need for a guardian, no one else would have to sacrifice their life, their happiness their freedom for that despicable thing again. I would be free, as would any who would have come after me."

"You continue to delude yourself with these thoughts. Even now you are blinded by your selfish earthly desires. They are what sealed your fate and that of my brother. You and my brother were stopped for a reason. To have used the jewel would have put an end to all existence. Do you not remember the teachings of old? Is it possible that you do not remember the balances of the universe that are inextricably tied to each of us? Has your recollection of love removed all knowledge of the forces that are at work, to keep everything in that precarious state of equilibrium that perpetuates the existence of all that we know? As guardian you must have known that is what is inside the jewel. The fate of the world, of life, of existence itself was entrusted into your care." The contempt he felt for her became more evident in each chilling syllable he spoke.

"Demon, you speak of things that are myths. Lies that have no basis in truth, I have passed to the other side. I have seen nothing of balance. If there is such, how can I exist with only pain and bitterness within my soul?" Kikyo hissed. Her hatred glistened in her ebony eyes as she regarded the taiyoukai who lectured her so coldly. He spoke with contempt, as if she were a petulant child. Kikyo knew she was more than that, she was a great priestess, and how dare he lecture her. She had done her duty. She had sacrificed her freedom, her happiness, her ability to love freely, and she had paid the ultimate sacrifice in the end. She had given up her life for the sake of that accursed jewel. And her reward for that sacrifice had been a sojourn in the agonizing hell her love for Inuyasha had created especially for her.

"No. I speak of what you do not want to acknowledge. What your selfishness does not allow you to see. The flesh that surrounds what little of a soul you have was created by a demon craft. Your place is in hell." Sesshomaru finished, amber eyes glittering like polished topaz as he regarded the woman before him. If it wasn't for the fact that Kagome's life depended on the fact that this creature remain he would gladly send her back to the hell where she belonged. She sickened him.

She smiled then, a chilling smile of bitter malice. Ebony eyes glittered like obsidian, burning with hatred and animosity for the demon lord before her. "Hai, hell is my place. But I have no intention of returning there without your brother. Since he has no intention of leaving this land anytime soon, I have every intention of remedying my current situation. I killed the demon who created me. I obliterated her with the powers that were briefly mine once more."

"Your brother travels with a girl, another human." Kikyo continued finding satisfaction in telling him something that she knew would unsettle his demon code of ethics. "He has once more fallen for a human. Yet the irony of it all is that she now possesses my soul. I mean to reclaim it and the life that comes with it. Finally I will be free of all the chains that still bind me. Soon nothing will have a claim on me…"

Kikyo stopped there, obsidian eyes going wide in surprise as she felt a great pull within her. Something was wrong. Damn Inuyasha, she was not going to go to him this time. She wouldn't see him again until she was in full possession of her soul. Self preservation kicked in at that moment. She closed her eyes in panicked concentration, it took in and she used her powers to call to the Shinidamachu, who carefully picked up their mistress and carried her safely away.

"Sesshomaru, when next we meet I will destroy you." Those were Kikyo's parting words as she was carried off into the night by her faithful minions.

Sesshomaru watched in silent confusion as he watched the scene before him. The miko's words were nothing to him. Something had happened to startle the beast before him and send her away. He needed to know what it was. Something in his gut knew, and the breeze brought with it confirmation. The smell of milk and honey wafted on the breeze stronger than before. The powers within Kagome were already tugging at the last piece of the soul.

A smile of satisfaction graced his features then. She may not know it, but Kikyo's desire to live once more would forever keep her from her goal. He wondered how long the miko would be able to fight the pull of her soul. Thankfully the Shinidamachu seemed loyal to her, this would buy him some time and they were to key to finding Kikyo, them and the feel of her miko powers. Wherever they were, she would be close by.

He turned to find Kagome. For some reason he just needed to see her again. He told himself he needed to find out if she had felt any strange fluctuations in her energy. He had to quell the fear inside him that she had consciously called the souls to her. Even as the thought crossed his mind, he knew she had not. He had seen her face when she found out what destroying the jewel would mean. But still he had this unreasonable urge within him to hear it from her lips.

Kagome had indeed come closer to where he and Kikyo had been. But the young woman had felt no sudden change in her powers. She had left Sango, Kaede and the children under the guise of searching for Inuyasha. Despite the tiredness she felt, it was nothing to the whirling emotions she had inside. She needed to get away by herself for a moment to think. So much had happened today she needed to put it all into perspective, and the only way to do that was away from the others.

Walking along she noticed Miroku off by himself, sitting on a fallen tree. He had left the group right after Sesshomaru stating that he was going to bathe. Something about his posture as he sat there caught her attention. Kagome closed her eyes and let the emotions come to her. His sadness and utter despair confused her. Those emotions were his, of that she was certain. What confused her is why she hadn't picked up on them sooner.

She moved towards him and was not surprised when he did not look up. Whatever was bothering him consumed him, and he obviously did not want anyone to know. He had hidden it so well. Today he had been his usual self, one minute joking and inappropriate, the next moment his intellect and intuitiveness would kick in. But never had she seen him so withdrawn and sullen…not since that time with the mantis.

'_His hand_…" she thought her midnight eyes going wide with concern '…_something had to be wrong with his hand.'_ She prayed that the hole had not spread. Imagining what the group without Miroku would be like was impossible. Imagining the group without any of them was impossible, they had been together for so long.

Miroku was lost in his thoughts. Ever since the day of his confrontation with Inuyasha his emotions had been in turmoil. Rin in her innocence had managed to set off an inner battle within him. And Sango, every time he looked at her his heart swelled with a mixture of love, despair, and lately regret.

Tonight he had noticed her anxiousness as her eyes flitted from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. Initially he thought nothing of it, but as the conversation wore on she had grown more and more tense. Then he had seen the look on her face when Inuyasha left the group. Miroku knew that look only too well. The monk had seen it often enough, it was the look she had on her face, the haunted look in her eyes that she had after an encounter with Kohaku. Every time he saw it a part of his heart twisted in anguish knowing he was powerless to ease her suffering.

As he had sat there with the women and the children the part he had played in this all came upon him full force. He had looked anxiously at Kagome, but she had been busy with Sango telling her about what had occurred between her and Inuyasha all those weeks ago. He thanked the gods she wasn't paying attention because at that moment she was still focusing on Inuyasha's pain. He had to leave before she found him out, so he had excused himself under the premise of needing to bathe.

Here in the solitary silence of the clearing he felt at ease to dwell upon his part in all this. And he cursed himself for overlooking her pain. Miroku knew that he wasn't the one who made her unhappy, but he realized that it was he, and his incessant chatter about the brothers that wouldn't let her forget it. How insensitive he had been to her feelings to have spoken of them so often in her company. Now, after watching her tonight he understood what had held her back from accepting Sesshomaru.

Even now he had to admit she had hid her emotions well. She had spoken of Sesshomaru's dishonor, and talked of youkai codes with impassioned anger directed towards the youkai, but he had never sensed her hurt until tonight. She had hidden her despair behind her strength and convictions. He just wished she would have let him see, or even confided in him. But he knew Sango was proud as well as she was strong. She didn't like to show her weakness to anyone, anyone except Kagome. It was in Kagome's arms that she sobbed into when the heartache had been too much for her to bear. Kagome was the one in whom she confided the secrets of her heart. Part of him understood, but part of him wished more than anything that he was that person.

From the first time he laid eyes upon her, he had known Sango was special. The fierce look in her eyes when she had confronted Inuyasha, the righteous vengeance that burned in their depths. Everything about her, the way she moved with the grace and agility of a doe, albeit a deadly doe. He had been mesmerized from the first, even though at the moment she was an enemy. Every day since then he had discovered something about her to make him the dearest person in his heart.

She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman. To him she was the epitome of what a woman should be; strong, loyal, courageous, beautiful and sensually feminine. With her he knew he would have no trouble producing children. Their sons would be strong, honorable and intelligent. Their daughters would be beautiful creatures that would take second place to no man, but stand by his side. They would be their mother's children.

He wanted so badly to tell Sango how he felt about her, he had wanted to for so long, but instead he could not bring himself to do it. But now more than ever he wanted to. He wanted a wife and a family, all the things he never had. He had wandered alone for so long, and even now surrounded by his friends, he realized that to some extent he was still alone. He was still trapped by those habits which had kept others at bay. He made people laugh, and no one took him seriously, not even the one woman he loved more than anything.

Sango was the one he wanted to bear his children the one woman he had not asked that question to because he could not bear to have the word "No" cross those most precious lips. Instead he tried to treat her like everyone else. He could not declare himself to her, and hear her rejection…or worse yet have her accept him only to see him sucked up by that hole in his hand. He could not bear to give her any additional pain.

"Miroku." Kagome's gentle voice broke into his thoughts as she settled next to him on the fallen log. "Miroku, is your hand bothering you?"

Surprised violet eyes met compassionate curious midnight ones.

"No. I was just thinking, nothing really important." Miroku lied. It was important to him, very.

"Hmm…whatever you were thinking must be pretty sad. You look like you lost your best friend." He opened his mouth to deny it, but she put a hand up to stop him before she lowered her voice in a compassionate whisper. "I can feel your pain, so don't try to tell me nothing's wrong. If you don't want to tell me, then tell Sango, you two have always been close."

"I can't tell Sango."

Kagome knew then that this was about his feelings for the Taijiya. She had watched them struggle with their feelings for one another. She had seen the looks he had thrown her way, not to mention the inappropriate touching that he was so found of. But she had noticed Sango's jealousy when those attentions were directed elsewhere, nor did she miss the gleam of satisfaction that lit Miroku's eyes when the taijiya's jealousy came into play.

"Then tell me. I'm willing to listen."

Miroku smiled at her then a sad sort of smile that broke her heart. Miroku was not one for emotional shows. He had always pretty much been one to act on his impulses for the most part. "It's just I had been thinking a lot since the other day. I want a family Kagome."

Part of Kagome wasn't sure if she should stay as close as she was, she half expected his usual "Will you bear my child?" question to follow such a statement, but instead she was met with a lingering silence as the monk who sat across from lost himself in his thoughts once more. Kagome knew what he meant, even if he didn't have the courage to tell anyone.

"Miroku." Kagome said. All her emotions were in that one word. Miroku knew she would understand what he could not bring himself to say. "Tell her how you feel."

"I can't. I couldn't bear it if she rejected me." Miroku spoke the words although he knew that is not what he feared.

"She won't reject you if you tell her what's in your heart. She loves you too."

"Hai. I know." He replied despondently. Miroku knew that the taijiya cared for him as he cared for her. A man of the world he had seen the signs of love, and he envied all those who found it. He had seen that look in Sango's soft brown eyes from time to time, only to watch her quickly shut her feelings back inside when she realized he was looking at her. On these occasions it had been difficult to keep his feelings to himself.

"If you know then why won't you tell her?" Kagome's question fell in line with his thoughts. He knew all too well why he couldn't tell her. Sango deserved someone she could grow old with. Have the children that he so wanted to share with her, but knew right now couldn't promise her. To declare his feelings to her now would be selfish.

Pain filled brown eyes flashed before his mind. Sango had seen enough death. Her heart mourned for too many that had been close to her, and he could not in his conscience leave her with one more to mourn.

"I can't hurt her more than she does already. She lost her father, her villagers…her brother….all to Naraku, and I can't guarantee that I will live either. If the curse takes me, what then, am I to leave her to mourn someone else she loves? I can't do that to her."

Midnight eyes filled with understanding. Was it really just yesterday that she faced what Miroku now faced? So much had happened today. It seemed like a lifetime ago. But she knew how Miroku felt. She also knew that he was wrong. That his death would hurt Sango no matter what. It would hurt her more if Miroku never told her how he felt about her. If he declared himself Sango would at least know where she stood with him. She would at least have something real to hang onto to help her get through the loss.

"And what if the curse takes you and she doesn't know how you feel about her? Wouldn't that be worse? I think it would be. I think she would rather know how you felt about her. Then she wouldn't always wonder what could have been. Believe me the promise of tomorrow is better than the thoughts about what could have been."

Violet eyes held hope as they searched midnight ones. In Kagome's eyes he saw the same compassionate wisdom that her voice held. The truth of her words reflected in those midnight depths. A slow smile of understanding yet melancholy acceptance formed on his lips.

"I've never thought of it that way. Kami, I've wasted so much time…" Miroku stated his voice full of self reproach.

"Then don't waste anymore. Tell her how you feel." Kagome's voice was gentle but it was a command nonetheless. And yet it held something else in it, a determination, no, something more than that. It was as if she were speaking from experience.

Miroku looked at her, and noticed the light in her eyes. She was in love. He knew not with him, but he had seen that look, coupled with the tone of her voice. She had gone through this with someone. "Whoever he is Kagome, he is a lucky man to have earned your love."

Kagome blushed at that. "No I'm the lucky one to have his. I went back and for a moment I thought I had lost him forever, but now I know how much he loves me. I can't tell you how much that meant to me." Her eyes sparkled brilliantly. Miroku thought Inuyasha a fool at that moment. But whoever it was that held Kagome's heart it was evident that she was certain that she held his as well.

The sound of footsteps on the path caught their attention. Two pairs of eyes looked up to see the very topic of their conversation turn the corner on the path. Surprised brown eyes took in the scene in front of her. She had not expected to find either one of them here, and especially not together.

Kagome rose from her seat. "I better get going." She said as she stood. Then looking at the woman who was like a sister to her, she could still sense her confusion at what she had stumbled upon. "Sango I think Miroku would like to talk to you." And with that said she started back on the path.

Kagome fought the urge to linger and see what happened between the two of them. Yet consideration for them won out. This was something they had to do alone. It couldn't be accomplished under her watchful eye. Her heart knew without a doubt tonight would be a turning point in their relationship, one that both Miroku and Sango would welcome.

Moonlight came through the treetops and lit her way on the path. The moon was almost full and its silver light flickered down, lighting the path ahead. She sighed happily, content with the knowledge that things would be settled between the monk and the taijiya at last. Tonight was the perfect setting for it too. The clearing, the near full moon, no one around just the two of them, it was the perfect setting for a declaration of love. Nothing could be more perfect.

Then she smiled to herself. One thing could be more perfect. A sunny afternoon in the park, sitting on a bench at the edge of the pond…Hojo, her heart pounded out the name and another sigh escaped her lips. It was just yesterday. It had been real. Everything seemed possible now.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru's voice startled her from her thoughts, and a blush stained her cheeks as she turned to the sound of his voice coming from above. She looked up to find him standing on a branch of a nearby tree. She almost giggled at the sight. She had never imagined that he would be in a tree, but yet, standing amongst the branches he still looked regal. He was so different than Inuyasha who would lie on the branch like it was a comfortable couch. It didn't matter where he was, Sesshomaru was always elegant. He gave off that aura of controlled power and refinement.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing up there?" Her curiosity could not be contained especially since the tree was in rather close range to the clearing. His acute sense of hearing might mean he had heard every word. She didn't want him to know about Hojo, not after been counseled by him only two weeks ago regarding Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's opinion mattered to her, though she was at a loss to know why. She sent up a silent prayer to whatever god might be listening that somehow, he hadn't heard any of that conversation with Miroku.

The gods weren't listening to her this night. Sesshomaru had heard; almost every word that was spoken between them. The taiyoukai had heard all too clearly her admission of loving someone. Nor did he miss her happy sighs as she walked alone along the path. A part of him felt satisfied at hearing her confession to the monk. Yet another part of him ached although he could content himself in the fact that she was happy in her choice. That small voice within his heart, the voice of logic that grew more timid the longer he knew her, once more reminded him of the impossibility of anything between them. She was not of this world. Her future and destiny lay elsewhere and in the end he knew she would have to return to that time if she were to live.

As graceful as a panther, Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree and stood before Kagome on the path. Illuminated in the moon's silver light the taiyoukai stood unmoving, the darkened shadows only emphasizing the ethereal beauty and strength of him. Kagome stared at him, reminded of a picture she had seen once of an unknown warrior, some mythic hero who had saved some kingdom from long ago. She wondered at this moment if the painting was from this time. It could be; she just wished she had paid better attention. There had been a story that accompanied the picture, but then again she didn't pay much attention to her grandfather when he started rambling about the past.

Sesshomaru regarded Kagome with the same intensity that she had regarded him, though his reasons were entirely different than hers. The taiyoukai watched her for any signs of fatigue, or any behavior different than she had previously displayed. He didn't want to question her, because he sincerely doubted she knew what had almost happened to Kikyo earlier this evening. Sesshomaru was certain that it was Kagome's approaching the place where he and Kikyo were had triggered the reaction he witnessed in Kikyo.

Satisfied with his conclusions he spoke.

"I saw you and the monk and talking, and I did not want to intrude. I wanted to wait though, to find a moment alone to answer whatever questions you may have had earlier, as well as to offer my thanks for your discretion in not asking them in front of everyone. You understand the power of opposites that is at work, do you not?"

"Hai. Midoriko died saving Inuyasha, and Kikyo died killing him. One loved him enough to give her life so that he might live, the other died ending his life." Kagome said soberly. All thoughts of Hojo gone from her mind, and any embarrassment she may have felt. Back were the questions that she had wanted to ask him but couldn't. She had inferred from his story that he was still not ready to reveal Inuyasha's true parentage, and she could not have asked any of her questions with Inuyasha present, things were still very fragile between the two brothers.

Sesshomaru was pleased to see that she made the connection. Although he didn't doubt for a moment that she would. He would have been surprised if she hadn't caught on. As he looked at her, he knew there were more questions that she planned to ask. He knew in what direction they lie as the look of guilt and sadness that crept back into her eyes. He knew where her thoughts lay, and he wondered if he had it in him to tell her the truth. Sesshomaru wondered if he had the strength and the courage to look in this woman's eyes and tell her, despite everything she may die.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome's voice was tentative and unsure as she spoke. He looked down into her midnight eyes. He dreaded what he knew she would ask. "Why are you teaching me the Kokoikomi? Does it have something to do with Kikyo's soul?"

In her eyes he could see the anticipation held in their midnight depths. Once more he found himself searching for the words, to both answer her question and shield her from the truth of it all. How could he tell her she might die? How could he tell her when he would not let himself believe it was even a possibility? But he knew he was letting his emotions cloud his judgment once more. He knew why he was teaching her the Kokoikomi. He knew all too well why. Tonight had been another reminder of exactly why it was important that she learn to use it.

"Why don't we sit?" Sesshomaru motioned towards the base of the tree where two large roots protruded from the trunk of the tree, spaced just so, leaving them enough room to sit and face once another. Kagome sat first, and Sesshomaru sat on the opposite root facing her.

After a moment of silence he answered. "Hai. You are right. I taught you to keep the Kokoikomi to keep the portion of the soul Kikyo possesses from merging with the portion you possess…"

"I thought so. I'm relieved. I couldn't take the remainder of the soul from her. It would hurt Inuyasha too much." The relief was evident in her voice. "I couldn't do that to him…to her. They've already lost each other once. I didn't want to be the one to cause her to die a second time. I couldn't live with myself if I did. If she possesses some of my soul, then there is hope that one day they'll be able to love each other like they did before all this happened."

Sesshomaru looked at her in disbelief. This woman was more than generous to the being that walked the earth with nothing but hatred and vengeance in her soul. What happened to that wisdom and understanding she had held but moments before? His ears must surely have deceived him, because she could not truly believe that naïve fairy tale. Yet he could not condemn her for wanting to believe the best. And he could not bring himself to tell her the real reason, not tonight, not when she was so happy. He would tell her, but just not tonight.

Kagome smiled at the taiyoukai. His arched silver brow said what he did not. "You think I'm silly to believe that. Maybe I am. But I can't help thinking, that if I have her soul, and I can find it in me to forgive and have faith in others, somewhere inside her even amongst all the hate and bitterness that she has, that faith and love are still there. She just needs time to find them again."

Sesshomaru smiled at the woman who sat in front of him. Her eyes held that look of wisdom that was beyond her years. A timeless wisdom that many long to possess and few who had lived ten times her age did. "I was a fool to think you were naïve, even if it was for a moment. You are right; again you look at something differently than I. Just like earlier, when you spoke with the monk. I agreed with the monk at first you know."

Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru. A blush slowly crept into her cheeks. Sesshomaru gazed in wonder at her profile as the silver light of the moon illuminated her in its soft light. The high color of her cheeks, the brightness of her eyes all seemed to add to the beauty of her person. Once again he was struck by the difference between her and the priestess he had spoken with not even an hour ago. Every word, every feeling she possessed was superior in every way. The only thing Kikyo had that Kagome lacked were the years of spiritual training. However, that would be remedied in short order. As it was now, Kagome's control was almost at the level Kikyo's was.

"What was the curse you spoke of?" He asked wanting to divert the conversation from the direction his comment had begun to take it. He couldn't go there. Not tonight, later when he was alone and he could collect his thoughts.

"The void in his right hand is his curse." She stated simply regaining her composure, but still unable to look Sesshomaru in the eye. She was grateful that this is what he wanted to talk about. Everything about her and Hojo was too new to share with anyone right now.

"How is such a powerful weapon a curse?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked at him then. Her eyes full of concern for her friend. "Hai, it is a powerful weapon, but that weapon will one day draw him in as well. Naraku cursed his grandfather almost fifty years ago with the void. The curse was passed down from generation to generation until there would be no more of his family left. His grandfather eventually was drawn into the void he carried. What's worse, is that Miroku saw his own father suffer the fate that will one day be his." Her soft voice was full of sadness. "Miroku isn't worried about dying at the hands of Naraku in a direct battle. His greatest fear is that he won't have that chance. That's why he didn't want to tell Sango how he felt about her. I think that's why he traveled alone for so many years."

"The taijiya has seen much death already." He stated calmly. "Many do not survive to be as old as she. And those that do, and are older than she have seen too many battles for one lifetime. I can understand the monk's reluctance to have her witness yet another death. She may be a taijiya, a skilled one at that. But she is still a woman. Any man who has any sense of honor, if he loved her would do all he could to spare her pain, physical or emotional."

"Despite his lechery Miroku is honorable. Naraku is not. Naraku tricked her father and comrades. He led them to a trap, and he used Sango's little brother to kill them. He practically sent a horde of demons to her village where everyone was killed. She and her brother are the only survivors. Kohaku, is under Naraku's control. A shard of the Shikon no Tama is the only thing that keeps him alive. Naraku wants Sango to fight her brother to the death. Doing so would infuse the shard he carries with more evil energy. She's lost so much to Naraku already. Her, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo they all have lost someone they love because of the jewel and Naraku's quest for it."

"And you, what have you lost to Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked. Soft golden eyes searched midnight ones wanting to know what moved her to fight. He wanted to know what inspired the determined look that was in her eyes. So small, yet so fierce and determined her will alone could move mountains, of that he was sure.

"Nothing. I don't intend to lose anyone to him. And I don't want anyone else to either." She said fiercely. "What Naraku does to people, turning their love into hate and turning them against each other, I can't understand it. I can't accept it. If I can in any way help stop him I will."

He looked at her then. His heart swelled with pride, she was a warrior. So small, yet he had been right all along. She had more determination and will than many, and it would serve her well in the battle to come. He was proud to fight by her side.

"Is that why you were so adamant the monk talk to the taijiya about his feelings?"

"No. It's something I learned for myself when I went to my time. You see there's this guy…" She said blushing furiously and trying to keep her composure as she spoke, " He was always giving me presents, if I hadn't have fallen through the well I probably would've been really excited, then with Inuyasha, I couldn't tell anyone outside my family what I'm doing here, and I wanted to protect him. I pushed him away, and I tried to do it again, but he wouldn't let me. I'm not as wise as you think I am, I'm just smart enough to not let others make the mistakes I've already made."

"The monk was right, whoever he is; he is a very lucky man."

"Thank You," she managed to whisper. Kagome looked at him then her blush deepened and an embarrassed smile touched her lips. As she looked into his eyes, a question formed in her mind. She didn't know why, she couldn't explain it. Maybe it was the moonlight, maybe it was the subject of their conversation, but she had to ask it. "What about you, Sesshomaru? Is there someone special to you?"

He regarded her carefully. Knowing that he couldn't lie to her, he decided to answer as honestly as he could. "Hai, there is." The tenderness in his voice and the look in his eyes as they glittered in the moonlight took her breath away. But she could not ignore the wistful sadness underlying his tone. She looked at him in question and he understood the silent plea to continue. Again he had revealed too much. "It can not be. She loves another."

"That's her loss. Have you told her how you felt? Any girl would be lucky to have you care for her." Kagome said sincerely. Right now she couldn't fathom anyone not returning his feelings. So much had changed since she had first met him. In many ways Sesshomaru was still an enigma to her. Yet right now sitting in the moonlight she felt a closeness of spirit with him that she could not define.

"No, I haven't told her how I felt." Sesshomaru answered honestly.

"Then how do you know she loves someone else?" Kagome asked intrigued. His admission had given her a brief moment of hope. For a moment she even thought he was as uncertain about his heart as the rest of them were, though it was hard to imagine him being scared to admit anything to anyone.

"I heard it from her lips." His words held a solemn intensity, and she did not know what to say to that. But she was saved the necessity because Sesshomaru continued as he noticed the strange look that crossed her face. "To declare my intentions now, when the future is uncertain would not be fair to her. I can not confuse her heart when there is no certainty."

"When this is over, are you going to tell her?" Kagome prodded, intrigued by what she was hearing.

"That remains to be seen. If the man she loves is worthy of her affections, then I will be happy for her and keep my affections to myself. If he is a fool and would make her unhappy I will move heaven and hell to win her heart for my own." His voice was firm, tender and intense. For a moment Kagome wondered what kind of woman would inspire such fierce emotions in such a man. She amended it quickly in her mind demoness, Sesshomaru could not feel that way about a human. She felt a pang at that last thought. However she brushed it aside, whoever she was, was lucky to have inspired such feelings in someone like him.

She smiled at the taiyoukai then. Her words were tender and soft, yet full of earnest appeal as she sought to make him believe it would all turn out in the end. "I don't think you need to do that. Just be yourself, be as you are with me and she will fall head over heels in love with you."

Sesshomaru regarded the young woman before him. Part of him wanted to declare his feelings right now, but he knew to do so would be folly. As he had told himself too many times before, too much was at stake. He had already said aloud what he intended to do, and he would do it. He would find the one she loved, and make sure he was worthy of such a mate. If he was not, then he would indeed move heaven and hell to win the heart of the woman who sat across from him now.

"It is late, miko. You must get your rest. Come, I will take you back to the village."

* * *

**Revised/Edited/Reposted 1/14/05**

**Author's Note: : **I am continuing to revise, edit and repost chapters as errors are brought to my attention. Special thanks to theBigW for all his edits, his help has been immeasurable and very much appreciated. As always thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review either by pressing the button below or sending an email.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 22: A New Day: A New Hope**

It was that time between night and day when the celestial show was between acts. The moon had set and the sun had yet to rise, the land was once more bathed in that blue gray light that preceded the dawn. Within the deep shadows of this early hour the inhabitants of this concealed castle stirred. Safe, sequestered behind a curtain of energy and miasma that was thick with poisonous fumes that would suffocate the strongest of demons, a malevolent coward considered his next move.

Eyes that glittered like polished onyx regarded the small form that knelt in silent subservience at his feet. Sensual lips curved slightly upwards in malicious satisfaction as the hanyou reminisced about how the young boy had come into his service. It was one of his most cherished memories of a plan gone wrong. He'd known defeat before as well as victory now and again but nothing was as sweet to him as the side effects of this particular plan gone awry.

It truly was such a simple plan and the taijiya were so trusting. Initially, everything had went just as he had planned. The best taijiya had arrived from the villager leaving it's defenses weak. He knew the demons would be all too eager to decimate those that were left behind. The warriors that had come had a special. What a surprise it had been to notice that among the elite were a young boy and a girl. He had almost laughed outright when he had seen the two of them amongst the group. It had been sheer indulgence on his part to ensure the girl survived to the last. The fight between the siblings was an unexpected but welcome treat. In the end they had both lay dead, and their village destroyed. The clan of the taijiya forever wiped clean from the land. How easily they had all fallen.

He sighed deeply. Total victory was not yet his. One taijiya had managed to defy him. The young woman had survived. She had stood out even from the first, though for very different reasons. Naraku had watched her closely as she fought the demon and then her brother. He had been astonished that such a fierce and determined spirit as she possessed was to be found within such a fragile creature as a woman. Naraku knew only of one other, but she had fallen. _Her_ will to live gone with the love she once possessed, unfortunately he had forgotten self sacrifice was common among those that held the title miko.

This young woman however possessed the spirit of a warrior. And she had fought like one; for her own survival. Sango had clawed her way through death and earth to be part of this world again. She did not know her village lay in shambles, everyone and everything she had known and cared about was destroyed. He wasted no time in letting her learn of their fate.

He reminisced fondly as he could almost taste her pain and heart wrenching sorrow all over again. She had been putty in his hands then. He had even dreamt of possessing her for his own, making her his queen when Inuyasha and the others were dealt with. If she had survived that is. He had been certain that she would succeed, but then he didn't count on her particular ideas of justice. That sense of truth that dwelt within the girl was something he had not counted on, nor understood, but now he feared it. She had turned on him in an instant when she realized he had deceived her. Now her loyalty and skills lay in the hands of his enemy. For that betrayal he had sought to make her pay.

Naraku had known exactly how to make her suffer. He intended for her to suffer the fate that should have been hers. She would die facing her brother in battle or live with the knowledge that she had killed him. Then he would send her to hell and the land would be rid of taijiya. Once more this plan had flaws in it that he had somehow failed to foresee.

The taijiya, that fierce warrior he had witnessed just days before had disappeared. Gone was her will to live, to fight. In place of the warrior he expected was a woman, weak and full of emotions. Her suffering both physically and emotionally was his only consolation. Deprived of the battle to sully the jewel, he would watch her die futilely trying to reach her brother. What a pathetic end to one whose spirit had shown great promise, but in the end she was weak.

Once more he had been wrong. Something else had happened that he had not expected. Kohaku had faltered in his attack.

He had only sought to reanimate the boy, not restore his soul, but something had gone wrong. The soul should not have accompanied the boy. But it had. Sango had broken through to her brother somehow; still he could not understand it. And he sought to destroy them both then and there. At that moment in time he could feel a strong bond between them. Whatever its name it was a pure unselfish unsullied emotion deeper than anything he had felt between any two creatures before. It both frightened and intrigued him. Instinctively he knew they must be destroyed. Despite this knowledge he had allowed them to live a while longer.

Something had held him back…_ pleasure_… Their pain had given him pleasure as he had watched the struggle. That heartbreak that had so encompassed her entire being before she had broken through to him; that unmistakable sense of deep betrayal that ran into the soul. From the boy there was a self loathing, a deep despair that was etched into the very marrow of his bones. The emotions that had flowed through the two siblings had filled him with such malicious joy, the likes of which he had not known since Kikyo and Inuyasha. He knew it would be a long time before, (if ever) he would experience such pain again, and in the workings of an instant he had made a decision.

And in that moment of introspection disaster had almost struck in the form of an arrow. Onyx eyes glittered with unabashed hatred at the thought of the strange miko named Kagome that traveled with his nemesis. She reminded him of everything he wished to destroy in this world. He would in the end, and the pain and suffering he would instill would be great. But first there were many battles that lay ahead of him, and he would savor every victory and study every loss until he accomplished what he had set out to do. The last battle had ended in failure; another of his creations had been thwarted, he needed something to enjoy.

Once again his eyes saw the prone figure of Kohaku before him. Sango may not turn on her brother and add to the energy of the jewel, but he could toy with them for a while longer and derive pleasure from their pain. Her suffering stirred him as Kikyo's once did.

The still all too human heart within his body gave a traitorous lurch at the mere whisper of the dead priestess' name across his thoughts. Even in her current state of being her soul resided in body that was neither living or dead, just an empty shell who was only a dark shadow of the woman she had once been, the mere thought of her still haunted the dark recesses of his human heart with an incessant need to possess her. Her presence no longer filled him with the sadistic joy it once did. No longer did he dream of tearing from her that love that would never be his, another had done that for him. She walked the earth as he had only dreamt that she would, but there was no joy in that, just empty satisfaction. The self righteous holy miko had become what she had despised… a pitiful being filled only with malice and vengeance.

Though her presence could no longer provide him true amusement, it served as a valuable reminder to him of how dangerous the game he played with Sango and Kohaku was. Fifty years ago he had made a mistake, and because of her he knew better. Naraku knew he could not allow Sango to shed blood, for the hanyou was certain that ultimately it would be the taijiya's own. Such a selfless sacrifice had the potential to cleanse the jewel, regardless of her lack of miko powers. The hanyou knew better than to risk his hard fought work. That bond between the boy at his feet and the taijiya was strong as any power he had felt from the miko that still held a place in the human heart that still beat within his body. Yes, he would allow them to find each other again. For a moment he would allow her to hope as she always did and then vengeance and victory would be his. Sango would finally suffer the fate that should have been hers. She would die at the hands of her brother with a shattered heart.

Naraku knew that with the loss of the female taijiya the group would be weakened. They would mourn the loss of their friend. They would fight with their emotions. They would make mistakes and he would kill them all.

"It is time to face your sister again." The silky tones of the hanyou broke the quiet silence that typically engulfed the castle.

Naraku regarded the young boy as the small taijiya raised his head to look at his master. His lips curved more upwards as a full fledged smile of malignant self satisfaction graced his lips as he anticipated the coming events. Into the silent halls he spoke, "Soon, my dear Sango, soon you shall have everything you have ever desired, and I will glory in the agony of your soul."

Empty brown eyes stared back at him. Subservient obedience was evident in every aspect of the boy's movements. He felt the malevolent power of the jewel within his veins. His power had increased tenfold since the last time the siblings met. Satisfied with what he saw and felt the hanyou turned and walked away leaving the young boy in his cell once more.

Kohaku regarded his master dispassionately. The silky soothing tones of his master's voice held his attention. But more than that, it kept the pain at bay. It kept the feelings from encroaching upon him. There was a sense of consciousness that was suspended at the edges of this oblivion that he resided in. All at once he both desired and dreaded to reach out and grab it.

"…my dear Sango... Sango… Sango…"

That name forced away the haze. The clouds and the mists lifted, for a brief moment of suspended time he could see a face. A beautiful face, the face of an angel with brown eyes like his, filled with something he no longer knew, yet he felt he should. He could see her standing tall before him, her dark hair swept up in a ponytail, a smile upon her lips. He knew her. Something called to him from the recesses of his consciousness, a feeling, long forgotten, wanting to be remembered. A voice whispered his name in soft feminine tones both foreign and familiar all at once.

"Kohaku…"

Instinctively he knew it was hers, the angel's. Something in the tones created from memories locked somewhere deep inside himself awakened a feeling of warmth. Slowly he let the feeling ebb its way into his consciousness, testing, waiting with trepidation for something to follow. And it did. It always did. A surge of despair came upon his heart full force as the picture of the girl changed. Her soft eyes that had held such affection now pleaded with him, with some emotion that made him want to cry out in tortured anguish. The tones of her voice rose and then it coupled with others, countless incomprehensible voices rose together in a cacophony of pain that threatened to consume him in the feeling of utter despair that started to wrap its icy fingers around his fragile heart.

_"You don't want to remember. If you obey me you'll never have to remember again." _The voice sprang from memory. The silky tones of his masters soothing voice was like the eye of a hurricane, alone place surrounded by chaos that was safe. He fought through the emotions grasping on to the remembered sound of his master's voice. He could still feel the typhoon of emotions swirling about, waiting to pull him under in a crushing tidal wave of truth he could not bear to face.

He saw her face one last time before it too faded into the hurricane that swirled beyond the safe haven of the abyss. He saw within her eyes a silent promise for one brief shining moment he knew the truth…he knew who she was… Sango…. his sister…his savior… she would save him because he couldn't save himself. Then the emptiness took him, and once more the truth was forgotten. Once more alone in his cell, safe in the abyss of emotionless existence without memory or feeling, the young boy moved mechanically to follow where his master had led.

The first rays of the sun began to stretch over the horizon, turning the sky that hazy shade of mauve and orange. Sango looked at the woman who lay sleeping next to her and smiled slightly. Kagome had been asleep when she returned to the hut with Miroku. Just the thought of his name caused a rare smile to grace her lips. She sighed, a happy contented sigh. The taijiya could not lie there anymore. She had to be up, active or she felt she would explode.

Slowly, carefully, Sango turned to look around the small room that was still cast in deep shadows. The others were still asleep. She hadn't slept at all. Part of her was too giddy to sleep and part of her was scared that if she did, when she woke up she'd find everything that happened last night had been just another dream. She had lain awake all night replaying everything in her head. Wanting the morning to come, knowing only then would she be fully secure that it hadn't been another in the series of empty beautiful dreams created from the secret desires she held within her. She's had so many of them over the time she had known the monk, yet none of them could compare to last night.

Sango briefly touched a finger to her lips. He touched them with his last night, and had unleashed within her exquisite intoxicating emotions that she had never dreamed existed. She sighed in happy remembrance as she stood silently and walked out of the hut. She could feel the warmth spreading throughout her cheeks. Sango was surprised to find that she did not want to share this with anyone just yet. For some reason this was something special, intimate, that belonged only to her and Miroku. Later, she would share the details with the woman she thought of as sister, but not yet. For now, what happened last night would be hers to savor. The dawn had come, and with it a hope she had not known for a long time.

The morning air was cool and brisk against her skin. But yet that just seemed to further enforce the truth of it all. Last night had not been a dream conjured from the romantic imaginings of her heart. Her eyes wandered to the edge of the forest, her keen hearing listening to the peaceful quiet that still hovered over the village. Even the gentle sounds of the village beginning to awake brought to mind perfect harmony. Too many mornings she had seen the sunrise and not noticed the beauty and serenity that engulfed the land the moment before it truly awakened. Today was different, filled with a promise she had not felt in a long time… Miroku loved her. The knowledge of that changed everything.

How very different everything had happened last night than she had thought. She had dreamed of him going on about how beautiful she was, confessing undying love and devotion, with words and words, but that hadn't happened. Yet what happened was more powerful and more meaningful than she had thought possible.

Again she replayed the scene within her mind.

She had arrived in the clearing to find Miroku and Kagome sitting alongside one another. From the looks on their faces whatever they had been discussing was very personal. She noted the glint in Miroku's eye, and the look of welcoming encouragement on Kagome's face. In the silver moonlight Sango's sharp eyes could make out the blush that stained her friend's cheeks. For a brief moment she felt jealousy well up within her heart.

Now in the pale light of the early morning, armed with the knowledge that her feeling was unfounded she could almost giggle at herself. But yet she could not. She knew where that jealous feeling stemmed from. It had been born the first time she had heard Miroku admire another woman… a goddess at that. Every time he admired someone else it grew. Time and again she reminded herself of how unstable, unsuitable he was, but to no avail. Her heart was set. She had been torn between logic and her heart's desire. How many times had she wished to give in? How many times had her heart swelled with emotion when he touched her? But she had always known better to give in.

In the secret safety of the solitude of her subconscious dreams she had, so many times. In these manufactured visions he would confess his undying love for her, fall at her feet and beg forgiveness for not knowing it was she whom he loved best of all. With beautiful words spoken like a poet he would compare her beauty to the stars and heavens, proclaim her to be one without compare. The memories of these dreams were enough to almost make her laugh out loud for the foolish notions of her girlish desires. Thankfully she had shared them with no one, not even Kagome.

Last night had shown her how corrupted her thoughts had become listening to the various women in the inns they had stayed at. They knew nothing of love, that's why they sat dreamily talking of what they wished for. They had nothing to hold onto but those flimsy wishes. She had something more, the reality and certainty of being loved.

Miroku, the monk with the silver tongue, had not said much, and what he had said was not his usual eloquent speech meant to ensnare a woman's heart. He had told her of his fear of dying, he had spoken to her of his father, of being alone, and then he had told her he loved her. "I love you." Those three words were all he had used to declare his heart to her. It was then that she realized the power those three words could carry when they were spoken earnestly, with truth and sincerity. There was no need to truss them up with superfluous sentiment that meant nothing. Those three words told her everything she had ever dreamt of hearing.

Again her hand went instinctively to her lips. She could still feel his lips against hers. That gentle pressure, the taste of him within her mouth when she had gasped in pleasant surprise. His mouth upon hers had been firm, steady yet tender and slowly, patiently he had let her taste of him as he had of her. It was not the passionate lust-filled kisses she had heard those same women describe, yet it ignited feelings and desires for her that she did not know herself to possess. After the kiss they had just stared into each others eyes. She knew her heart had found its home. Whatever time they had left, it would be theirs… together…neither of them was alone anymore.

A noise from behind her startled her and she spun around in alarm, only to come face to face with the man she had been thinking about. He wasted no time in greeting, just slightly bowed his head and claimed her lips for an all too brief kiss.

"Morning" he whispered huskily as he embraced the woman before him. He smiled in contentment as she leaned into him, accepting him. Last night had changed everything for him as well, but unlike Sango, he slept with the knowledge that it was real. The events the night before had granted him a peace he had never in his entire life known. For once he was certain of something.

"Mmm, morning" she whispered back. She leaned into him letting the warmth of his body ease the chill from her skin.

They stood there in contented silence. Hearts touching in silent promise, knowing that today would be the beginning for them. Both of them wanted this fragile peace that surrounded them to last forever. They savored the moment of just being there, the two of them holding onto to one another, suspending it in time forever ingrained in their hearts. In this moment it was only the two of them. There was no Naraku, no curse, no worries to plague them, just the truth and the joy of each other.

Shippo's voice calling out to Kagome to wake up broke the spell that hung over the two. In mutual agreement they pulled away from each other. Only their eyes locked in intimate embrace. Both of them felt that this was too new to be shared with the others. A brief kiss on her cheek, and without a word Miroku set off towards the village well.

Sango watched him go, letting her thoughts wander once more. For the first time in her life she knew what a woman who was loved in return felt. There had been men she had dreamt of before, even in her own village there had been those that she had fancied herself attracted to. Yet she had always felt she would never know what it would be like to be loved in return. Thankfully that fear had been unfounded, and today she could greet the day with something more than equanimity, something she hadn't realized she had been living without… hope.

Somewhere along the way she had stopped believing that anything was possible. The only things that kept her moving were her feelings of duty and guilt. Sango had known that in the end she would have to kill her brother, and then she would have to answer his blood with her own. That was the only honorable solution to the problem that faced her. The taijiya had always believed her time with the group was only temporary, whether it was a fall in battle or the work of her own hand, she knew one day she would die. Such was her fate. Such was the fate of any human. Life was a temporary state of being, she had seen enough of death to know that it was an inevitable fate that all would someday meet. She neither welcomed death, nor feared it, but rather accepted it as fact.

Just as she accepted the fact that no man would ever love her…truly love her for who she was… a female taijiya.

Sango had felt instinctively for a while that men were rather taken by surprise that she was a taijiya. Countless times she had watched expressions change on forgotten faces from admiration to shock when they discovered she was the slayer sent to them. Always she had known that she would not have a family of her own. She had resigned herself to that being the way of things. When men sought a wife, they didn't want someone to stand beside them. That's what comrades were for. What they required of a wife was everything she was not… beautiful, soft spoken, and most importantly domestic. Miroku had shown her differently last night and had given her hope.

She had been wrong about never finding someone to love her despite what she was and what she lacked. Maybe she had been wrong about Kohaku. Maybe there was another way besides death. There was hope that maybe she wasn't the last, maybe she and Kohaku could live and the traditions, honor and culture of their people would not be extinguished forever. One day, the taijiya would stand again…warriors who lived and died with honor and purpose. Sango smiled, the dawn of a new day had never seemed so bright.

Kagome silently observed her friend from the doorway of the hut. She smiled, satisfied that the outcome of whatever happened between the two last night had indeed ended happily. She looked back into the hut at the two small children that were eating rice out of bowls at the table. Thankfully Shippo's hunger had diverted his thoughts from Sango and Miroku. The last thing Sango needed right now was Shippo telling her that he saw her and Miroku kissing this morning.

Kagome shook her head in bemusement as she remembered the small kitsune waking her from one of the few dreamless restful sleeps she had in a while. Yesterday had left her thoroughly exhausted both mentally and physically. So much had happened within the scope of twenty four hours she had fallen asleep almost instantly, to wake up to a small excited Kitsune whispering, "Wake up Kagome, wake up, you gotta see this, you won't believe it. Sango let Miroku kiss her and she didn't hit him. Hurry up you're gonna miss it."

Awake instantly at those words, Kagome knew she had to distract the kitsune or else he and Rin would have intruded upon a private moment between the two. Within this group she knew those would be hard for the two to come by so had suggested breakfast with the promise of a chocolate bar if they had finished their bowls of rice. Now the two children sat diligently eating their breakfast with the elderly priestess.

"Kaede, I better go and find Inuyasha and let him know we're eating. I'm surprised he's not here already. Usually he's up at the crack of dawn waking us up and telling us to hurry. But after last night…" she ended it there, not wanting to say anything more. Partially blaming herself for wanting to be alone, and then spending the evening talking to Miroku and his brother, only to fall into an exhausted and dreamless sleep. Inuyasha had not been part of her thoughts last night and he should have been. "I hope he's okay."

"Did ye not see Inuyasha last night child?" Kaede asked eyeing the young woman who stood before her with curiosity.

Kagome shook her head, and smiled self depreciatingly as she looked at the older woman, "no, I just needed to be alone last night for a little bit. I knew no one would let me, so I just sort of …."

"I understand." Kaede said nodding her head. The young woman before her held many secrets within her. The elderly priestess had seen enough of youngsters to know that often they needed to be alone to find the answers.

Sango entered at that moment. Brown met midnight, and both girls smiled at each other. Kagome's heart was filled with happiness for her friend, whose eyes shone with a light that she had never seen before. Once dull, soft and sad brown eyes that resembled a hurt fawn's before its slaughter now shone as if lit from within. Kagome knew that Miroku had succeeded where she had so often failed. How many times had she given her friend comfort, but it was no more than a band-aid for the wounds that lay upon Sango's heart. Miroku had found the cure.

Kagome reached out and gave her friend's hand a gentle squeeze. "I better go find Inuyasha." With that said she left the hut. Maybe she should have seen Inuyasha last night, maybe gone after him… but she knew better. All this time with him had taught her one thing and that was when to leave him to himself. He wouldn't have listened last night, and she didn't have anything that she could tell him. Last night she didn't know for sure, but now she did, the Kokoikomi would save Kikyo. He'd have what he wanted. He could still be with Kikyo without going to hell. That thought gave her mind some ease as she walked along.

Inuyasha had spent another long sleepless night perched in the same tree that he had occupied for the past week. Kagome's return hadn't brought him any rest as it normally did. Silently he watched as the sun rose. He knew Kagome would have told them by now. Inuyasha did not want to look into their faces, to see the looks in their eyes. Scared he might change his resolve. Last night he had made a decision, he would leave the group.

As he watched the sunrise he had sat there in indecision. Leaving them meant breaking his word. In the moonlight all his reasoning had made sense, but now in the light of day it seemed ill-conceived and cowardly. Inuyasha was torn, he had already planned to be gone from here, and yet here he sat. Leaving without a word suddenly was no longer the noble thing to do. He saw it for what it was, cowardly.

Kagome had been right; he was too scared to face his feelings. It wasn't just the feelings he felt for his brother he didn't want to face, it was the feelings he had felt for all of them Kagome, Sango, Shippo and even Miroku. They ran deeper than he wanted to admit. Somehow amongst all this chaos and anger, a bond had formed between all of them. At its core were their mutual feelings for Kagome, initially they had all stayed for her. But over the course of the past week, he had realized something else; they had become sort of a family. Strange as it may seem they had and he found it hard to imagine being without any one of them.

The morning breeze carried the scent of milk and honey, Kagome's scent. She was heading towards him. Mind made up he jumped from the tree determined to be out of reach of any of them. With a single leap he was on his way.

Suddenly in mid air he felt the strong grip of his brother's hands on his arms, his momentum stopped and he was brought against his will down to earth. He wrenched his arms from his brother's grasp and glared at the interfering taiyoukai. How dare he stop him? How dare he interfere? He had no right after all this time, this was none of his affair. It didn't matter if the Vendetta was lifted or not, nothing between them had changed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha growled. "How dare you lay your filthy hands on me?"

Amber clashed with amber.

Sesshomaru regarded his brother with sheer exasperation. Inuyasha's foolishness knew no bounds. He had spent the remainder of the evening watching his brother sit in the tree, wondering what was going through the hanyou's head, feeling guilty over the part he had played in all of this, and knowing that to show himself would not help his brother. Then Kagome's scent was on the wind, and the idiot ran off. Something in Sesshomaru's gut told him that his brother was running, and the taiyoukai knew he must not allow that to happen. If this were to succeed they would all need to stick together.

"What were you running from brother? Are you that eager to face your death?"

Inuyasha bristled at his brother's tone. He didn't have to answer him. He owed Sesshomaru nothing. "Like it matters to you, look if you want to play hero in front of Kagome, that's one thing, but you can drop the act it's just the two of us." Inuyasha snarled as he clenched his fingers into a fist at an attempt to keep control of his anger.

"You mean to leave the quest now. This surprises me. Over the years I have believed many things about you. But I don't recall ever thinking you a coward. You flee because you can not face them, like you fled last night and left it to Kagome to tell everyone what you intend to do." Sesshomaru stated coldly. He stopped himself before he launched into a full fledged lecture that he knew ultimately would be a waste of time and energy. Inuyasha wasn't going to listen to anything he had to say.

"Coward! Is that what you think I am?" Inuyasha asked his anger growing, forgetting his own brief misgivings about leaving. Now leaving appealed more to him it was far better than dealing with these feelings his brother evoked. "I may be a lot of things but I sure as hell aint no coward. I already told you last night, Kagome won't have to worry about fighting Naraku. I gave my word on that last night. Honor, duty… you know the things that you supposedly live by. Well I have my own promises to keep. "

"So you still intend on going to hell with your miko." Sesshomaru stated his voice and face still emotionless, expressionless as he regarded the defiant hanyou before him.

"I already told you to drop the act. I don't buy it. I thought you'd be dancing with glee when you found out. You're going to get what you wanted all along…me dead."

Sesshomaru remained silent. Something glittered in his golden eyes though Inuyasha could not even begin to know what. Inwardly Sesshomaru cursed himself for all the past years he had wasted keeping up the farce. His soul weighed heavy within him, but he could not let that show. It was not the time for sentiment or the baring of the truth, Inuyasha still did not accept what was before his eyes. But he could not let his brother go. It would mean his death. "You intend to fight Naraku single handedly." Sesshomaru stated after a moments silence.

"I thought you'd be a little quicker than that. But I guess big ego doesn't always mean big brain." Inuyasha replied nastily.

Sesshomaru ignored the barb as he continued on. "You have faced him before, and he has eluded you even then when you had the aide of your comrades. Yet you intend to face him now when his powers have increased without their aide. Once again emotions cloud your judgment brother. You may be hanyou, but within your veins flows the legacy of the Inu Youkai. I expected better. You spoke of honor and duty…yet you are willing to shirk that and meet a death conceived in a moment of foolish recklessness. Do not rush out to greet your death needlessly, with these humans you have found strength. I have seen it. They have helped you become stronger, and together you are a formidable opponent for Naraku and his minions. To face them alone now would be suicide. How will you keep your promise to protect Kagome if you are dead."

"Naraku's not strong enough to kill me. But Kagome's been through too much already. You may be willing to sacrifice her life…."

Inuyasha had struck a nerve because amber eyes glittered dangerously as the taiyoukai interrupted his voice for once betrayed his emotion…anger. "I do not train her just to lead her to her death. I have no intention of sacrificing the miko. No harm will come to her as long as I am by her side."

"And how long will that be? How long until you turn your back on her?" Inuyasha snapped. He couldn't help himself; the words had tumbled out before he could stop them and he cursed his own weakness.

Golden eyes regarded his younger brother then, as a wave of guilt assaulted him, his anger evaporating at the sound of the pain held in his brother's voice. He could hear Kagome's words…and he knew they were true, he had taught Inuyasha distrust as surely as he had taught the hanyou to use his powers. As always Inuyasha had been an apt pupil. The truth, would his brother accept it? Still, even now, after speaking with Kagome, nothing got through to him. Too much had happened and it could not be undone. Inuyasha still did not accept the truth of it, even when it stared him in the face. What else could he do?

_"Show him like you always have, again and again until he can not help but accept it…"_ he could hear Kagome's earnest voice within his head urging him on.

"I will be at her side as long as she wants me to be." Sesshomaru answered his voice now devoid of the anger that had flared at his brother's accusation. Golden eyes rested on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha had given him an opening and he would press it.

When Sesshomaru spoke again, his voice was the voice that lived in Inuyasha's long buried almost forgotten memories when the taiyoukai before him held the title beloved elder brother. The voice that had asked him how he felt about his mother's death, the voice that had welcomed him to their castle, the voice he heard almost every night of his childhood before he closed his eyes. It was the voice that always made him feel safe. "But this isn't about Kagome is it brother? We both know that there is something more than this that holds you back. Only you can get past this. I've done all I can, the rest is up to you."

Inuyasha clenched his fingers into a fist once more. His eyes never left his brother's. His thoughts raced, his emotions jockeyed for position. Words escaped him; he could not yet admit the truth… not even to himself. The small voice within him cried out, begging for him to answer, but he could not. He didn't want to hear what his brother had to say. It was too soon, he couldn't face the truth. He was a coward.

A soft breeze blew then, and on it carried that familiar scent of milk and honey stronger than before. He looked past the taiyoukai that blocked his path and saw Kagome coming towards them. As if she had known, Kagome arrived at the moment he needed her the most. He may not be able to trust himself, but he could trust her.

Kagome stopped in her tracks as she saw the two brothers. For a brief moment she felt a sense of déjà vu. She stopped her inward sigh as she realized the events of the previous morning were not replaying themselves before her eyes. The way they stood, the air was devoid with the burning bitterness that had so engulfed her yesterday. She picked up the vulnerability and hope that was intermingled in the air and turned to move away. They needed to be alone and sort this out.

Inuyasha saw her turn and his heart sank. She was leaving him to face this on his own. He looked at his brother, and then back at Kagome. Before Sesshomaru could move to stop him Inuyasha had taken off after Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched them go. Inuyasha wasn't ready to hear what he had to say… not yet. He shook his head and followed where the two had disappeared. The day had only begun and some tentative progress had been made.

**Revised/Edited/Reposted 1/25/05**

**Author's Note: **I am continuing to revise, edit and repost chapters as errors are brought to my attention. Special thanks to theBigW for all his edits, his help has been immeasurable and very much appreciated. As always thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review either by pressing the button below or sending an email.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

**Author's Note: **This chapter took a lot longer than I expected in between postings. I probably would have let it lie for another month or so if it wasn't for Lizzie (a.k.a. Kagomefire) being very tenacious about where the next installment was. So I dedicate this chapter to her. If it wasn't for her persistence and pushing this would not have come to fruition. Thanks Lizzie for your boundless enthusiasm and feedback, and for being there to bounce ideas off of.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Koga Returns**

The sun hung high in the sky, the air was heavy with moisture, and despite the clear skies the smell of rain filled the air. A small tornado tore through the countryside oblivious to the chaos it caused in its wake, and to the cries of the two that followed it. Koga could feel the approaching storm despite the almost clear skies, and he did not miss the cries of his clansmen. Frustrated as he had spent the past eight days running in circles hoping to get a whiff of her scent again only to scent infrequent whiffs of the sweet smell that was hers alone, invariably each time he had it came from different direction than before. Wherever they were traveling he could not tell, almost as if they did not have a set destination.

He had to get to Kagome before that damn dog demon filled her mind with this nonsense about saving the world. Koga was not about to let him, or anyone else sacrifice her life to save everyone else. Nor would he give up the shards in his legs, they were the only way he could protect his clansmen… and her. Naraku was going to die at his hands… Koga skidded to a stop and sniffed the air in yet another vain attempt to catch her scent, or even a whiff of the mongrel mutt, Inuyasha. In the distance his keen ears could hear Ginta's futile pleas for him to stop.

Koga kicked a stone and a feral growl escaped his lips. Lately it seemed everyone was trying to hold him back, or at the very least dictate how he should act. As far as he was concerned right now he didn't need anyone.

He had left the council meeting that had been called by some ice demon from the North, a Lord Hikari. It had been the damnedest thing he had witnessed to date; an ice demon standing alongside a dragon demonness as if it were the most natural thing in the world. That should have been the tip-off that something was wrong. The two of them spoke with the heads of the different clans for hours trying to get their support. He remembered his initial anger at the tribes from the south and the west, how quickly they had forgotten what Naraku had done to the Northern clan. Koga had always known that they were cowards, but it never failed to stir his blood to see proof of it.

Koga now mentally kicked himself as he remembered his own easy acquiescence to the plan, anything to bring down Naraku. Impatient and impetuous as always he had given his support and pledged his assistance before he had heard their entire plan. Kagome was the key, and they were all willing to throw away her life to protect their own. He knew to the rest of these youkai that a human life, especially that of a miko's was nothing. However this particular human girl was not expendable, she was his woman.

A sneer of satisfaction graced his face as he remembered the look of horrified incredulity that graced the face of the dragon. "Damn bitch", he muttered to himself as he sat on a rock, loosing himself in the memory as he sniffed the wind again trying to catch any trace of Kagome or her group.

Koga could still hear Lord Hikari's voice, "Unfortunately, the odds of survival for this miko are slim."

His mind once more filled with the sounds of the sneers and jeers that this pronouncement had evoked from the others gathered at the table. He could still remember the feel of the table cracking under the force of his fist as he hit it. His throat still had that raw ache it held as the words spilled forth from his mouth; "What the hell do you think you're doing? You should be trying to find a real way to bring Naraku down. Or are you all cowards? Humph, sending a human girl to her death because none of you are brave enough to face Naraku on your own. Well count me out."

He could still see Lady Taikasei's eyes. The memory of the dangerous flame that had danced to life in them, the smoke that emanated dangerously from her nostrils still gave him satisfaction. He could still hear the tinge of disdain in her voice as she spoke.

"Silence you insolent whelp. Do not speak to us of cowardice, for you are a fool. What bravery is there in one who possesses shards of the jewel? An item we seek to destroy. You are part of the problem. Thankfully the miko is with someone who has a better understanding of what is at stake…"

She hadn't been able to finish that sentence, he hadn't allowed her to. Damn wench should know her place. Rage had taken hold. He looked to his hand he could still feel the rough scales of her neck as he held her fast against a wall of the cave where they had met. His sword gripped tightly in his other hand ready to send her to whatever hell she so rightfully deserved to go to. It was the feel of Lord Hikari's icy claws digging into his shoulder that prevented her death. Even now he could feel the icy breath around his ear as the ice youkai spoke, in that falsely sympathetic tone.

"Young Chieftain control yourself; we can not fight amongst ourselves. You have seen the destruction Naraku's treachery is capable of first hand. But you must understand that we are all on the same side; if we do not come together nothing will exist."

Koga snarled at the memory, but he had released the demoness from his grasp, and turned his wrath on Lord Hikari. "Damn you, where the hell were the rest of you when he killed our clansman from the North? Where were you when that bitch of his, Kagura, slaughtered many of my kin? You all think you're so damned smart. But I know you're scared. Because it's now, when there isn't anything left for Naraku to take but what is yours do you come here with this _plan_. You're only trying to save yourselves."

Koga remembered with empty satisfaction the immediate change of the tone in the taiyoukai's voice. The act was over. It was a hollow victory, but a victory none the less. The young wolf chieftain was not formed for the art of diplomacy. He said what he felt, and acted as he thought he should. He expected the same of others. He despised any sort of disguise. Over the years of fighting he had learned to distrust the words of others, only actions held the truth.

"Foolish mongrel you are fortunate that others requested your presence here. It was not our thought to include a foolhardy braggart such as you. Now hold your tongue and put your emotions in check or you shall no longer be welcome here. We do not need or even desire your compliance. Lady Taikasei spoke the truth. You do not know what you are about. In your quest for vengeance and your hunger for power that is beyond you, you have foolishly placed your trust in the fragments in your legs. You did not think to consider what the cost of doing so could mean, you only thought of what they could enable you to do."

The cave had gotten very quiet then. All eyes looked back and forth from the impetuous wolf to the ice youkai. The murmurs and original outcry at his outburst were at an end. Koga seethed as he looked into the impassive face of the demon before him. No sign of emotion, no sign of life flickered in the being before him. The ass that was only too ready to sacrifice Kagome's life.

"I will not be spoken to in such a way." Koga had countered breaking the silence in the cave. "Until today you haven't given a thought to what destruction has been caused, or to this miko you are so ready to let die. I have seen her fight. Have you? We can defeat Naraku without letting her face him. There must be a way to destroy the jewel without harming Kagome. I won't allow her to be used in such a way."

"Enough, Koga," Toshiue growled as the elder wolf rose to his feet. " I had thought you finished with this foolishness. Ayame told me of your fascination with this human. Now I see I was wrong to have discounted her information as that of a heartsick female who was tired of her lengthy engagement. Tell me I'm incorrect." Toshiue demanded as the elder wolf rose to his feet. The elder wolf's grey eyes were as hard as steel as looked into his, daring the younger wolf to defy him.

Koga felt for the first time a twinge of guilt in his choice, but he had gone too far to back down now. Nor would he allow any of them to hurt Kagome, not even this elder wolf. "Ayame spoke the truth. I intend to marry this human. As my intended she is under my protection and I will not allow her to be used in such a way. I'll see you all in hell before I let you use her."

"You have dishonored not only me and my granddaughter, but the entire collection of wolf tribes with this blasphemy. What sort of demon would willingly lie with a human? From this day forward you are no longer one of us. I was wrong to think that you had much promise, that you would be the one to finally unite all wolves under one leader. I see you know for what you truly are, lowly cur. The sight and smell of you sickens me." Toshiue had turned away from him then.

Stupefied, Koga had not anticipated the guards that were upon him before he could react. He was physically ejected from the cave, not that he had cared. Without a backwards glance he had taken off towards the Western Lands, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku behind. He had not spoken to them or allowed them to catch up as he pieced together what he could of Kagome's trail. He did not want to hear what they had to say about the matter. He didn't want to hear what anyone had to say about it.

He breathed in deeply, and this time he caught a hint of something familiar. It wasn't the sweet smell of milk and honey. It was the foul smell of wet dog… Inuyasha. Koga knew where the damn half breed was, Kagome was never far from his side. Without another thought Koga was off in the direction of the smell.

"Stop laughing!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo who stood on the bank of the river. Wet, angry and embarrassed the hanyou stepped onto the muddy bank. Shippo was smart enough to hightail it out of arms reach. Inuyasha was in a foul mood, although that was nothing new these days.

This however did not stop the ever impetuous kitsune from commenting. "Don't be mad at me. It was your own fault you fell in. I could have told you the branch wasn't going to hold you. Why don't you just go over there and watch Kagome train instead of trying to spy on her and Sesshomaru? You really need to grow up."

Inuyasha lunged at Shippo who quickly jumped out of arms reach again. "Just shut up" he snarled sending the kitsune a withering glare.

"You really have been in a bad mood all week. Miroku says it's because you're upset Kagome is spending more time with Sesshomaru than you. Sango says it's because Sesshomaru is here. I think Sango's right all you ever did was make Kagome mad."

Inuyasha lunged this time and managed to catch the mouthy kitsune by the tail. "That's it." He said as he hurled the now shrieking kit into the river. "Humph, that should teach him to shut up when I tell him too."

Seconds later Shippo emerged from the water sputtering indignantly swimming to the opposite shore where the others were training. Inuyasha watched as the small fox shook himself off and scampered to where the little girl stood waiting for him, laughing.

"Serves him right" Inuyasha muttered to himself, before he caught a glimpse of a purple in some shrubs across the river. The monk was there. That meant that the taijiya was nearby as well. He picked up a rock and hurled it at the bush. The effect was immediate both Miroku and Sango appeared from their hiding spot. Before they could say anything he yelled out to them. "Serves you right for spying on me! Leave Me Alone!"

Thankfully the two of them took the hint and headed back to their training.

Once more Inuyasha was alone. Wet and angry he leapt back into the tree. Inuyasha knew it wasn't the fall he took into the river nor was it the fact that he was now wet that had him angry. He knew what it was and he found himself helpless to do anything about it other than sit and stew.

Amber eyes watched the young woman with concern. Ever keen especially when it came to the safety of this particular human he could not help but notice the beads of perspiration on her brow nor could he miss the red flush upon her cheeks. His sharp sense of smell could pick up the smell of it as well. His ears could pick up the labored sound of her breathing. Yet she continued on relentlessly without rest towards the brink of exhaustion. There was a fervor bordering on fanaticism about the way Kagome was pushing herself. To the hanyou this effort seemed a waste of time, but he couldn't help but appreciate the fact that it was for him that she was doing this.

The Kokoikomi, Kagome had told him, would allow Kikyo to keep the portion of the soul, to stay alive. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was not doing this for Kikyo. He knew it was for his sake that she was putting herself through this. Even if Kagome didn't want to be his mate, she was still unwilling to let him go to hell. It was her love for him that drove her to do this, that need she felt to keep him alive. Inuyasha had tried to make her understand that he was already dead, he had died over fifty years ago when Kikyo pinned him to that tree. Kagome stubbornly refused to understand.

Damn girl was too stubborn for her own good. At the rate she was going Naraku wasn't going to have to kill her; these damn 'training sessions' were going to do it. No matter what he said she just brushed it off with some little speech and then the two of them would continue until Kagome practically passed out from exhaustion, and from the looks of it she was fast approaching collapse now.

Impulsively his hand clenched and unclenched again as he fought the urge to confront the two of them regarding Kagome's training. A low growl formed in his throat as the memory of the previous afternoons came to mind. Every afternoon had been the same. Every afternoon he had voiced his objections and concerns that they were wasting time they could spend looking for the jewel only to end up in another argument with Kagome.

Crossing his arms in front of him he let out another growl and shook his head. Though he understood why she was pushing herself. Knowing only made it harder to watch. Was he the only person who realized he wasn't worth so much effort? Only one person had ever given this much effort for him, and that person was dead… his mother, Katsume. Inuyasha pushed the thought from his head. Now was not the time to let his thoughts wander there would be plenty of time to dwell on such things when this was over.

Inuyasha wished there was another way as he watched as Kagome let out another sigh of frustration indicating that once again she had not been able to hold onto the barrier. He could see that this was pointless. Kagome could barely hold onto the barrier when she attempted it without fatigue. He didn't know how the hell she expected to hold onto it after she summoned the jewel shards. The first time she had done it she had collapsed from the strain of using that much energy. It was true that she had been able to summon the shard from the demon that had come after Shippo and Rin. Inuyasha may not be a taiyoukai with the ability to sense the strength of a demon's power, but he'd been around long enough to know a weak demon when he saw one. Inuyasha sincerely doubted that summoning the shards from Naraku or any of his incarnations would be that easy. The hanyou felt that Kagome would be lucky to stand on her own after such a feat.

Inuyasha racked his brain trying to come up with a better solution than what was already planned. The thought of Kagome having to summon shards from Naraku still made him uneasy. They all knew that Naraku would figure out what was going on. And they all knew that there was no way in hell he was going to let Kagome follow through with it without a fight. Right now they were depending on the element of surprise. The longer they waited the more chance Naraku had of discovering what Kagome was capable of. Inuyasha knew that Naraku would waste no time in targeting her. He would never allow that bastard to get anywhere near her.

Protecting Kagome had always been the one thing that he had never lost sight of. The one thing that he knew he must do. Every instinct in him, every thought through every battle had been of her safety; even if the price of her safety was his life. Inuyasha didn't think he was meant to protect her from all the other demons so she could face this one on her own. If anyone was going to face Naraku it should be him, not Kagome. That was asking too much of her. Hell this whole thing was asking too much of her as far as he was concerned.

He turned his attention back to the two of them again. His eyes flicked from Kagome to Sesshomaru. The effort Kagome was putting forth wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. There was something about Sesshomaru's intensity regarding her training… almost as if Kagome's life depended on it. Amber eyes turned on his brother accusingly as the thought once more came into his mind. He could still hear the words his brother said to him by the river that morning he tried to run.

_"I do not train her just to lead her to her death. I have no intention of sacrificing the miko. No harm will come to her while I am by her side."_

It was rare to hear such raw emotion in his brother's voice; even if it was only anger. Inuyasha could probably count on one hand the number of times that Sesshomaru had let his feelings show. The last time had been when he had retrieved the sword from his father's grave. He could only guess at what had triggered his brother's reaction. But these guesses only served to fuel his growing suspicion that there was something Sesshomaru was keeping to himself; and whatever it was it had dire consequences for Kagome.

Inuyasha remembered training with his brother. He could still hear his brother issuing instructions in that commanding voice of his, similar to the tones that his brother used when talking to Kagome. Yet, Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was the passage of time, or his own emotions, but he didn't recall that underlying urgency in his training. There was something in the way that Sesshomaru spoke to Kagome, the way he watched her as if everything that she was doing held the utmost importance. But then again, his brother was convinced that the fate of the world depended on their success.

Inuyasha still didn't fully believe that his brother's theory was correct, nor did he trust his brother. He looked down at his brother, who stood there watching Kagome train with the same unreadable expression on his face that he always wore. Inuyasha always wondered how someone could look so cold, so unapproachable and so powerful all at once. Part of him envied his brother, and part of him despised his brother for it. It had never been easy to know how his brother felt, now it was damn near impossible to know what went on in his brother's head. Still the small voice of dissension spoke inside him, begging him to drop this, to give in.

A glint of sunlight glimmered off the hilts of two swords worn on his brother's hip… Tensaiga and Tokijin…

"Master Inuyasha." A familiar voice broke through his thoughts. "I came as soon as I heard about the Vendetta. What wonderful news… now we can be welcomed…."

The last part of his sentence was drowned out as Inuyasha quickly closed a palm around the flea and shook his hand vigorously. Myouga always had rotten timing. He should have known the damn flea would show up knowing about it. The last thing he needed was the damn flea to go blabbing to the rest of the group about the Vendetta. Bad enough Miroku and his big mouth had told them about it in the first place. Now the idiots were already warming up to his brother…even Sango seemed less frosty to the taiyoukai these past few days.

There were times despite himself he wanted to believe his brother had changed…like the other morning. He had seen his brother briefly and he had almost given into the desire to put everything aside, to forgive… but then he had caught sight of the swords his brother wore. One, the Tensaiga, a gift from his father; the other, Tokijin, forged from the fang of Goshinki; another reminder of his brother's treachery. It had been his brother who commissioned the sword from the fang of the demon whose hate was strong enough to crack the Tetsusiaga. Anger resolute in its righteous indignation at almost having been duped by his brother welled up within him.

"Whatever you heard is wrong." Inuyasha snarled as he held up his hand to look at the dazed parasite. "Sesshomaru may want to play games, but I'm not about to fall for it."

The flea disoriented and dazed by the rather unexpected and violent greeting he had received tried to steady himself. Ancient eyes rattled around trying to focus themselves, and rested on the familiar form of Kagome who appeared to be in deep concentration. A moment later, the figure of Sesshomaru came into view. Confusion filled the small demon as he turned his eyes back on his master.

"Then why is Kagome with Sesshomaru and you aren't doing anything about it?" Myouga's indignation was evident in every syllable he spoke making it plain that he was not at all pleased by the discourteous treatment he had just received. "Surely she knows about it."

Amber eyes narrowed in anger as the hanyou glared down at his vassal. "She doesn't know. None of them know. And you better keep quiet about it if you know what's good for you."

Myouga looked at the hanyou with a mixture of confusion and indignation. He was not certain what he had walked into or where Inuyasha's mind was at the moment but he knew better than to cross him when he was like this. Despite the things he had seen, and the ill treatment sometimes received at the hands of this particular hanyou, Myouga understood and sympathized…besides he wasn't in a position where he could truly do anything to the hanyou.

Inuyasha recognized the silent question in his old friend's eyes and was almost repentant for his harsh words and treatment. But he would not take them back. Kagome trusted Sesshomaru too much all ready. The only point of contention that she seemed to have with him was the fact that she believed the Brother's Vendetta still existed between them. For whatever reason Sesshomaru had not told her it didn't exist any longer, and for that small favor he was grateful.

Inuyasha sighed. The flea in his hand forgotten as his eyes once more followed the motions of the raven haired woman below him. He did not want to imagine her reaction if she ever found out that the both of them had kept it from her. Part of him wanted to tell her that it no longer existed just to prove to her that Sesshomaru was keeping things from her. However, he wasn't foolish enough to believe that he would leave that conversation unscathed. The hanyou was fairly certain there would be another crater shaped like him if he were to ever start such a conversation with Kagome. He just wished there was a way to stop them from being so close. It sickened him to watch the two of them every afternoon.

They trained for hours together, and then, when Kagome would collapse the two of them would just sit there talking like old friends. It took everything in him not to shove her forcibly away from his brother's side. Kagome was his friend, and Sesshomaru was his brother but he had never been able to talk to either of them the way they seemed to talk to each other. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he was…of both of them and he hated himself for his weakness.

Restless, his gaze once more wandered to his brother and rested upon the swords he wore. And once more he chastised himself for the silly wishes of his heart. Sesshomaru would use that weakness to destroy him once his guard was down. The hilt of that sword glinted once more in the sunlight, a silent reminder of just how deadly his brother truly was, no matter what it may appear to be.

Myouga let his gaze follow where Inuyasha's had strayed and he knew the reason for the hanyou's black mood. Years of living with the hanyou and his family had given him an insight into the hanyou that few could claim. The flea knew what warred within his master. He had been with him since the hanyou had fled the Castle of Sunset. He had seen the emotional turmoil that Inuyasha had gone through.

Ancient eyes looked upon the two training, and he was reminded of many familiar scenes within those castle walls, but instead of a young girl receiving instructions it was the hanyou sitting across from him. Those were the only times the hanyou had known peace since his mother's death. Not exactly the affection his mother had shown, but the attention of his elder brother would be the nearest thing to affection that he would receive from anyone for many years. When that was taken away, Inuyasha had changed, hardened in some ways, and he had never really recovered. Myouga could only begin to guess at the memories and emotions that watching the two of them would stir in Inuyasha.

Myouga was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he watched in alarm as Kagome swayed unsteadily on her feet only to watch in surprise as Sesshomaru was instantly by her side helping guide her to the ground, letting her rest against him as he sat by her side. That was a sight he had never in all his many years had witnessed.

After gazing in astonishment at the taiyoukai before him, his eyes went back to the hanyou who sat beside him gauging his reaction. However, Inuyasha showed no astonishment to the scene, in fact his emotion had not changed, it became apparent to the flea that this was not something new, and he could not help but wonder at the situation. Much had happened in his absence.

Once more Sesshomaru found himself supporting the young woman as she lay against him, too exhausted to even sit on her own. The past five training sessions had all ended in the same way, but today the girl had pushed herself even harder, because not only was she leaning on him, but she had fallen asleep. This was a first and he felt a pang of guilt at having pushed her hard enough that she would fall unconscious from exhaustion. However in the end, he knew that unconscious was far better than dead.

Sesshomaru listened to the even pattern of her breathing, as she lay against him so trustingly. He hoped he deserved such confidence, and he knew he had not done much to earn the faith she had so generously given to him. That alone made her special. However, the taiyoukai knew it was much more than her ability to trust in her heart so implicitly that made her special. There were so many facets to this enigma that lay against him.

Kagome indeed was an enigma. She made him re-evaluate his definition of human. She challenged it at every turn. She challenged him at every turn. How many years have gone by since he had this kind of companionship with anyone else?

'_Too long' _the answer came immediately to his mind. Jaken and Rin were companions true, but they required nothing more than his presence there to make them happy. Almost as if on cue Rin's laughter rang out over the field. Amber eyes strayed to where she played with the young kitsune. The friendship formed easily between the two of them. He wondered if that would last as they got older.

Kagome's weak giggle caught him off guard. The sound of it pleased him, as it meant that she was getting stronger. Her recovery time was definitely improving. Hope swelled in him at this realization. He looked down upon the top of her head his face its usual mask of stoicism.

Kagome felt the movement of his body beside her. She knew he was probably wondering what she found so funny. Their friendship was new and tenuous at best that she didn't want him mistakenly believing that she was laughing at him. She thought it best to tell him what had her laughing.

"Jaken sure seems to be playful this afternoon. Maybe all this time around the children must be paying off." Kagome said in amazement as she watched Rin tag Jaken only to have him bolt after her.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to where his retainer was standing close enough to see the children, but far enough away not to be included in their games. The sour look still firmly planted on his face. Jaken had made it abundantly clear that he did not like staying with these humans. And he was even more dissatisfied with the fact the children were often in his care. The taiyoukai knew that only reason Jaken stayed was his loyalty to him.

Sesshomaru didn't need looked back to Kagome to know that she was watching the children play. A frown creased his brow as he realized who she was talking about. She was relying on her sight instead of her miko perception. This is something that he would need to remedy. Tomorrow he would bring this to her attention.

Shippo turned then and his tail was exposed. "Oh," Kagome's voice still held amusement but realization as well. "I guess I should have known Jaken would never play tag with Rin."

Sesshomaru didn't comment on this. And the girl didn't seem to want one as she watched Shippo take his true form once again. They watched as Rin made a request of the kitsune. Shippo promptly turned into a mirror image of the young girl. This made the original clap her hands and squeal in delight. This time when the other Rin turned there was only a small hint of a tail behind him, barely noticeable.

"Shippo is getting better at changing forms. Soon we won't be able to tell the two of them apart." Kagome said obviously pleased with the kitsune's trick herself.

"The kitsune is improving. Fox illusory magic is a rather effective tool against humans. They rely too much on what they see with their eyes, that they have lost use of some of their other instincts." Sesshomaru replied. He stole a sideways glance watching her face for any indication that she understood his meaning.

She did not disappoint him. He knew when she had understood his meaning as a bewildered hurt expression crossed her face and Sesshomaru felt a brief pang of guilt for his words. He too had taken for granted that she used these powers of perception. How often could she sense how he was feeling? How often did she hear past the words that he said and found the hidden meaning? He had just assumed that she could spot the kitsune in whatever form he wore.

Before he could think further the words were coming out of his mouth. He turned to face her fully as he spoke. "Do not trouble yourself on that account. I too have overlooked this part of your training. Tomorrow, before we work with the barrier again we will train with the kitsune and Rin."

Amber eyes held midnight in silent apology. He was rewarded with a tentative smile before she spoke. "I told you I wasn't a miko."

"Hai, that you did." He replied giving her a smile of his own. An action he found himself becoming more and more comfortable with in her presence.

Kagome's only response was to smile more broadly back at him. Those smiles of his were becoming more and more frequent these days. The only thing that still bothered her about the taiyoukai was the Brother's Vendetta. She still hadn't been able to convince him to drop it. Maybe…

Her line of thought was interrupted by an all too familiar yet always overpowering feeling. Her entire body froze and midnight eyes widened in realization of what was coming her way.

Jewel Shards… she sensed them coming near them very fast that could only mean it was one demon… Koga.

Sesshomaru saw the girl stiffen. Midnight eyes opened wide as if she had been struck by a sudden feeling. Instinctively he sniffed the air, searching for anything that would explain the girl's behavior. Then he smelt it. Faint but growing stronger.

Wolf… the scent of the wolf named Koga filled his nostrils was carried on the new breeze that came from across the river. A quick glance at Rin and Shippo gave his mind ease. Rin's terror at seeing the bastard was not something he would soon forget. And though he would never admit it to anyone he would not like to see that terror on her face ever again.

"Kagome, I will deal with this wolf. Stay and rest. I will not allow you to exert yourself for this demon." Without giving her a chance to argue he was already striding to the bank of the river. He had no qualms about killing this particular demon if he was here to get in the way.

"Where the hell is he?" Koga demanded as he came to a stop at the base of the tree where Inuyasha sat watching as the unwanted visitor approached.

"Even if I knew who you were talking about I wouldn't tell you." Inuyasha snarled as he regarded Koga with a mixture of emotions varying from surprise to annoyance. The wolf was the last thing he needed right now. The gods were definitely against him. First the big mouth flea showed back up knowing all about his brother and the blasted vendetta, and now this.

"I don't have time for this dog shit. Where the hell are your brother and Kagome? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Koga asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Inuyasha stared at the wolf demon, torn. On the one hand he didn't want to give into Koga's demands. On the other hand the wolf was more than ready for a fight. This might be an opportunity to show Kagome how stupid both these two demons really were. At the very least she'd have to choose at least one. He hated to admit it, but if he had to choose he'd choose Sesshomaru, at least his brother wasn't interested in Kagome that way. Whatever he needed her for, when this was over at least he'd never have to see his brother again.

"That will be unnecessary as I am here." Sesshomaru voice stated calmly, startling both demons. Cool amber eyes met cerulean blue eyes that blazed with a heated fervor reminiscent to what he had seen burning in his brother's eyes the morning Kagome returned from her time. Whatever it was had the wolf in a murderous temper and he could care less if he found out why or not. Sesshomaru knew only too well the wolf's fascination with Kagome and he was not going to allow any interruptions.

"Inuyasha, see to Kagome and the children" Sesshomaru commanded his brother, his eyes never leaving the wolf's gaze. "Koga and I have unfinished business to attend to."

Inuyasha debated with himself for an instant on whether or not to do as his brother asked, but as it got him away from the both of them he didn't hesitate and leapt from the tree, landed on the bank and was once again in the air crossing the small space between the two river banks and was by Kagome's side, for the moment Myouga was forgotten in the tree; silent and observant, two traits that had enabled him to live these many years.

"I should have told him what you are up to, I doubt if he knows what you're planning to do. Does he know it will kill her? That'd be the end of your little truce wouldn't it?" Koga sneered.

Sesshomaru regarded the wolf for a moment. It was obvious that the wolf knew more than he had thought. He had wondered if Hikari would inform the wolves, now he had his answer. That knowledge meant that he could not handle this as quickly as he would have liked.

"What is between my brother and I is none of your concern. As for the miko, I have no intention of letting any harm come to her." Sesshomaru replied cordially.

"Why the hell are you even using her at all? I thought you of all demons would understand that not all humans are expendable. Or will I have to carry through on my threat to the young girl that travels with you? Don't forget I know how you feel about her." Koga's voice was deadly serious and his blue eyes glinted with malice.

Sesshomaru didn't blink, his tone didn't change, but as always the taiyoukai didn't mince words. "What claim do you have? Obviously Lord Hikari and Lady Taikasei spoke of what we have planned. They must have told you that there is a chance of her survival."

"I'm not up to playing games. I've been tracking you for ten days now, and I'd as soon slit your throat." Koga continued to glare at the taiyoukai before him. Not in the least put off from his intentions by Sesshomaru's cool demeanor or his placating words.

Sesshomaru saw there was no dealing with this fool. Like his brother this demon was headstrong; unwilling or unable to see the truth when it was before him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes relaying his unspoken challenge. Koga lunged at him. Sesshomaru easily stepped out of the way. The wolf skidded to a stop and turned around, making another pass at him, which ended with the same effect.

"We can do this all night, and I assure you, that I do not tire as quickly as you will, or you can stop this foolishness and listen." Sesshomaru said impatiently.

Koga regarded the taiyoukai then and nodded indicating that Sesshomaru should continue. Seeing this Sesshomaru continued with his explanation, "Kagome holds pieces of two souls, both incomplete within her." At the vacant look in Koga's eyes Sesshomaru knew that the wolf had no idea what he was talking about. Deciding it was best to know what exactly the fool did know Sesshomaru's next question was blunt. "What do you know of Kagome and this affair?"

Koga was offended at being questioned as if he were a child. Mostly he hated being forced to admit that in truth he knew very little about Kagome other than the fact that he knew that she could see the jewel shards, and now it seemed she could summon them. That the taiyoukai meant to use her to summon the entire jewel and destroy it which would ultimately kill her. "I know enough. I know that destroying the jewel will kill Kagome."

"There is a chance she may survive, but she will have to be strong enough." Sesshomaru replied calmly to the heated response he was given by the wolf.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Koga demanded. "This better not be some sort of game. I've had enough of them at that joke of a tribunal."

Sesshomaru looked at the wolf with cool amber eyes. He definitely did not need another hot-tempered foul mouth fool hanging around. Especially one he was not related to and had no prior obligation to deal with. Inwardly Sesshomaru wished he could deal with this fool like he had originally intended to. At the moment he didn't have the time let alone the inclination to play this game any longer.

"I find it hard to believe Lord Hikari did not mention the details of what we intend to do. If he and Lady Taikasei thought the wolf tribes important enough to include in this, then I am certain they filled you in on all that we know."

Koga glared at the dog demon who stood before him, calm and unruffled. His fist clenched at his side. He hated this. He hated when someone tried to reason their way out of something, and he was certain that the demon who stood before him was trying to just that. "Stop the bullshit Sesshomaru. I know what you're about. I know her life means nothing to you…" his rage and anger were cut off effectively here as Sesshomaru grasped him by the throat. A move the wolf didn't anticipate. Now he struggled for breath as he looked into eyes that were no longer amber, eyes that now glowed a dangerous shade of red.

"Enough, you fool." Sesshomaru snarled. "I haven't time to waste explaining or arguing with the likes of you. If you wish her to live, you won't interfere."

Sesshomaru fought to control the rage that welled up inside him as he held Koga by the throat inches off the ground. The gasping sounds the demon made as he fought and tried to claw for some sort of ground gave the taiyoukai hollow satisfaction. Though it would have given him immense pleasure to end the wolf's troublesome existence right then and there, Sesshomaru was not foolish enough to believe that this at would not go unnoticed by the other wolf tribes. He could not jeopardize anything that Lord Hikari and Lady Taikasei had worked to put together.

Reluctantly Sesshomaru released the death grip he had on the wolf's neck and watched with no small amount of pleasure as the wolf fell unceremoniously to the ground in a heap. He looked down with evident disdain on Koga as he knelt gasping for breath as he struggled to regain his breath and his pride once more. The wolf's temper flared even hotter than before at this attack on his person.

Cerulean blue eyes lifted in defiance to stare into amber eyes that glittered like polished topaz. "Kagome is my woman. By the laws of our land I have every right to a say in whatever pertains to her safety. I was a fool to allow her to stay with that half wit brother of yours. I should have known the baka would get her killed."

Sesshomaru clenched his hand into a tight fist. Kagome's words floated into his mind. _"I wanted to protect him. I pushed him away and I tried to do it again but he wouldn't let me."_ Could it be that Koga spoke the truth? He didn't know. It was possible for Koga to be alive in Kagome's time. He pushed the doubt away. Koga surely would have marked her if it were so.

"There are no markings on the girl. She bears no sign indicating that she belongs to you or is in any way affiliated with your clan. Furthermore, Kagome has never mentioned any such alliance with you. In fact she hasn't even spoken your name in the time that I have been with her."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Koga growled.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and in the voice he reserved for dealing with difficult heads of state he said, "No, I am merely suggesting that you may be mistaken." Sesshomaru hoped that he was right.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a slight tingle at his neck. Reflexively he grasped the flea between his thumb and forefinger. "Aren't you supposed to be watching over my brother?" Sesshomaru asked the small parasite.

Myouga audibly gulped, knowing that the wrong answer would earn him some form of torture. "I was, he took off before I could jump on him. But perhaps I can be of some assistance here."

"A flea, what the hell are you doing talking to a flea?" Koga snarled angrily. The damn dog was trying his patience.

"Lord Koga, I am not merely a flea. I am Myouga, I serve Lord Inuyasha."

"Speak Myouga." Sesshomaru cut in. Time had not yet erased his memory of how valuable this particular flea's information had been to his father.

"Kagome is not pledged to Lord Koga." A snarl from the wolf was incentive enough for the small flea to continue. "But I can easily see his confusion. She has never declined or shied away from his advances. Nor has she asked him to stop."

Sesshomaru stared at the flea speechless. Could Koga be the man Kagome loved? The possibility of it overwhelmed him for a moment. He was pulled back into the moment once more by the sound of the wolf's voice.

"That's settled then. Out of my way. I'm going to see Kagome, it's time she knew about this."

"NO." Sesshomaru commanded. "I will allow you to see her after you understand everything." Once more Sesshomaru found himself laying his pride aside. He would talk to this fool. He would not allow him to corrupt Kagome or the others. He had come so far with them.

"And whose going to stop me?" Koga asked defiantly.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes glinted dangerously then in silent answer to the wolf's question. Koga saw the raw hatred glinting in those amber depths, and despite his outward bravado the wolf had a keen sense of self preservation. "I'll stay, but it better be worth my time. If it's not, I'm outta here and off to tell Kagome you're trying to kill her. Got it."

"Continue to waste my time, and I'll have a wolf skin to lay by my fire." Sesshomaru countered. This time crimson invaded the amber color of her eyes and his youkai flared momentarily, effectively silencing the wolf. Satisfied that he had the wolf's attention Sesshomaru went about the distasteful task of educating the fool. Part of him hoped Koga would be satisfied and leave without so much as a word to Kagome.

However, as much as he wanted to believe it possible Sesshomaru knew the wolf was likely to want to stay. He didn't know if he could take watching Kagome show affection for someone who was so obviously beneath her. But then again, maybe it wasn't him. He'd be able to see how they interacted first hand. Sesshomaru managed to keep the smile off his face as he reasoned Kagome could practice summoning the jewels from Koga's legs. The ass wouldn't be so cocky if he didn't possess them. Koga would be reduced to his regular powers and he was certain that Kagome would never love some fool who found it necessary to howl at the moon.

Sesshomaru suddenly remembered something. Tomorrow was the night of the new moon. He could not allow Koga to stay. From what he witnessed before there was animosity between the two. Sesshomaru knew that though Inuyasha was just a hanyou his brother could hold his own with Koga if not defeat him. To allow an enemy to know Inuyasha's weakness eradicate what little progress he had made with his brother.

Being a wolf, Koga was always in tune with the phases of the moon. He also knew that tomorrow marked the night of the new moon, the night when the hanyou would lose his demonic powers and become fully human. Koga had no intention of leaving Kagome unprotected against Sesshomaru during such a night and he had every intention of staying with the group now that he had found them.

No dog, no matter how powerful, was going to stand between him and the woman he loved. Kagome was his, and he would see her safe, now more than ever. He would not allow Sesshomaru to continue to have his way unchallenged. Inuyasha apparently wasn't up to the task, so it fell to him to see that it was done.

* * *

_**Everyone…. Just let me say thanks for reading, whether or not you left a review I hope you've enjoyed what I've written so far. As always any glaring mistakes, plot holes etc. please don't hesitate to point them out via email or in a review.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Mary** _


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Disturbing Facts, Rin…Koga A Story Revealed**

Kagome watched Sesshomaru leave. Varying emotions coursed through her; the most prominent of these was surprise. She was not surprised that Sesshomaru had figured out it was a wolf. Demons and their impeccable instincts had ceased to amaze her long ago. No, what surprised her was the fact that he had reverted back to the unreadable, formidable youkai she previously thought he was. She watched him walk towards the river's edge with that innate arrogance and self assurance that only he had. Even Koga, the demon wolf he was going to meet, for all his bragging and self confidence seemed insignificant compared to the demon lord that strode away from her. . It didn't matter that he possessed two of shards of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome knew he was still no match for the taiyoukai she had come to know.

Koga, she feared for him. The wolf demon did not have the familial claim on Sesshomaru that Inuyasha had, and Koga was similar in temperament to the hanyou. Kagome knew only too well how Inuyasha tried the patience of the taiyoukai and she suspected that the only thing that kept him alive all these years was brotherly affection and Sesshomaru's sense of guilt. Koga's mouth could very well cost him his life.

Sesshomaru seemed softer to her, but she was no fool. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was still the demon he had been. He hadn't changed. She just understood him better. Kagome knew that Koga would demand to see her, and Sesshomaru had made it abundantly clear to everyone that he would not allow her training to be interrupted for any reason. And if Koga's past behavior towards Inuyasha was any indicator of how he may react to being told by Sesshomaru that he could not see her, Kagome knew there was a very strong possibility that the encounter between the taiyoukai and the wolf youkai would become physical. For the first time since she had really come to know him Kagome wished that there was a subduing necklace was around Sesshomaru's neck. She knew she had some influence with the taiyoukai, but she could not fool herself into thinking that it would extend as far as saving Koga's neck if the wolf pressed Sesshomaru too far.

No matter how she wanted to go after him she did not have the strength. The distant sound of Sango's voice let her know that her friends were busy with their training as well. Conflicting emotions filled her being as she sat there watching him go. She had learned so much, but then it seemed she knew so little about him.

There was something about the way he spoke. Her perceptions were still off balance but she still sensed a great deal of animosity from him. This confused her. She wondered if it was something instinctive that lay between dog demons and wolf demons. They were both rather arrogant, though from what she'd seen Inu demons seemed to be more powerful individuals, though they seemed to prefer to work alone, and wolves, though not individually strong, traveled in packs and their strength lay in their sheer numbers and loyalty to their clan.

"Your boyfriend's here. Sesshomaru doesn't want you to see him." Inuyasha's voice broke into her thoughts. Kagome turned to face him, surprised to see that damp tendrils still clung to his face. She thought briefly to mention it, but his decidedly angry voice and the scowl on his face stopped the words before she could utter them.

"I know." She said dully drained from her confusing thoughts as well as her physical exertion of the afternoon. Midnight eyes full of concern and fatigue clashed with molten amber.

Inuyasha at once regretted his previous tone, but he would not relent. She had chosen this path willingly. If Kagome was too tired to cope with this she only had herself to thank. There was much he didn't agree with and at the risk of hearing that dreaded word he pressed forward. "Something's up. Koga was mad as hell at my brother. I didn't' realize that they knew each other."

Kagome was silent for a moment as she let Inuyasha's words sink in generating a bevy of new thoughts. _Koga had come to see Sesshomaru instead of her. _That was something she hadn't thought of.She wondered if Sesshomaru knew who he was going to meet. He hadn't mentioned a name, he had simply said 'wolf'. But the cold look that glittered in his amber eyes was more than just indifference. It was the look she'd seen so often in Inuyasha's eyes when he recognized the scent of an enemy. Realization hit her then; _Sesshomaru knew Koga_. Midnight eyes met amber that glittered with the angry emotions that roiled through him.

"Sesshomaru didn't seem too happy to know that he was here. I hope everything is okay." Kagome said trying to hide the confusion that started to run through her body.

The hanyou stifled the growl of frustration he felt rise in his throat at seeing the look of confused concern flit across her face. Damn her forgiving heart and the concern she felt for those two bastards. Inuyasha didn't share her concern. Nor was he going to pretend he did for her sake. Worrying about her well being these past couple of days had earned him nothing but a mouthful of dirt once or twice already. The resentment that already festered within him began to cloud his better judgment. He felt at liberty to express his true thoughts.

"I wouldn't be too concerned; maybe one of them will be dead. That's one less bastard I'll have to worry about." Inuyasha said casually.

"Inuyasha," Kagome replied. Her exasperation with him was evident in every syllable she spoke to the hanyou. He flinched at the sound, waiting breathlessly for the hated word. He had pushed too far and he fully expected some sort of retribution. But as always the girl surprised him.

"I know this has been hard on you. But I think you would be really upset if something happened to your brother. And I thought that despite everything that you had a soft spot for Koga, it's not like you haven't saved his life before."

"I only saved his life because I want the damn shards for myself. I figured if he has 'em then Naraku doesn't have them. I know I can beat him when it comes time to take them from him. And as far as Sesshomaru is concerned I want to be the one to kill him. I owe him that much. Besides, Koga doesn't stand a chance against Sesshomaru. The stupid wolf may be fast but he'd be no match for my brother if it comes to blows. So if you're worrying about your new best friend he'll be fine, but you'll have to find a new boyfriend." Inuyasha replied irritably, the strain of the past ten days wearing on him even more now that the wolf had shown up.

Sesshomaru had caused too many emotions to well within him that he was not prepared to deal with. There was no way he was going to deal with both demons. And from what little the hanyou had seen between the wolf and his brother, Inuyasha knew that one of them wouldn't be staying. That was if either one of them left that meeting alive.

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha then. Midnight eyes glittered angrily at the hanyou's bitter reckless speech. Her compassion, her understanding and most of all her patience with him had reached their limits. Inuyasha had gone too far.

"Sit Boy" the command was uttered once again, albeit by a very tired and beleaguered Kagome. The curse itself may have been weak, but it was still effective. Inuyasha was thrown to the ground, although the force of the impact lacked its usual vigor it was still enough to make him understand he had pushed her too far.

"Damn it Kagome." Inuyasha's voice may have been muffled but his annoyance was plainly evident by the string of muttered curses that continued as the spell held him to the ground. When he finally was released from his brief enchantment he stood glaring at her, arms crossed expectantly waiting for an apology.

Midnight eyes watched his display of anger dispassionately. Kagome didn't regret using the subduing spell, nor was she in any way inclined to apologize just to appease his hurt pride. Inuyasha had been difficult all week, but she had thought she had made some headway. Koga's sudden appearance seemed to have undone all the progress she had made. Although the progress she had made with him wasn't anything to brag about, she'd take any victory she could at this point, no matter how small.

She looked heavenward in frustration. Kagome's entire body felt heavy and she was tired beyond words. She didn't have the strength, the fortitude or the desire to put up with his juvenile antics at the moment. Never in a million years would she have thought that getting Sesshomaru to open up and talk honestly would be easier than dealing with Inuyasha.

Right now her concern was for Koga's safety. She didn't need Inuyasha to tell her that Sesshomaru could kill Koga without even breaking a sweat. There was nothing in Sesshomaru's make-up or code of honor that would prevent him from doing so if the taiyoukai felt inclined to do so. Something in her knew that she couldn't allow that to happen. No matter how annoying the wolf demon was, something in her couldn't allow anything to happen to him. Koga despite his shortcomings had managed to endear himself to her and she never was one to sit idly by and let something bad happen to anyone she cared about. Even if it meant getting in between two people she cared about.

The irony of that last thought was not lost on Kagome. A month ago she never would have dreamt that she would have ever cared about what Sesshomaru thought about her, and now she found it weighed heavily on her mind. For as much as she liked Koga and didn't want to see anything happen to him, she also didn't want to lose any of the ground she had made with Sesshomaru.

Midnight eyes full of determination looked into amber ones as she made her demand, "Inuyasha, take me to them."

Kagome's demand didn't take Inuyasha off guard. He had fully anticipated that the foolish girl would want to go there, but he by no means wanted her there stepping in between two demons he loathed. He wasn't about to be put into a position himself where he would have to choose sides between two demons he despised and would rather see dead.

"Damn it Kagome, can't you just stay put? You're in no condition to get in the middle of a fight between Koga and Sesshomaru. You can barely even sit up on your own as it is." Inuyasha said as he glared down at her.

Midnight eyes glared back at amber ones. She knew he was right but she didn't care. She needed to get to them before something happened that couldn't be undone. She doubted that if Sesshomaru did indeed kill Koga she'd be able to convince him to use the Tensaiga to bring him back to life. Just like she couldn't get him to drop the Vendetta he had against Inuyasha. That was the one opinion she had of Sesshomaru that had not changed since she had got to know him better, she still thought him just as stubborn as she always had. In that respect the brothers were very much alike.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he came running up to her in alarm distracting her from her thoughts. "Kagome, something's wrong with Rin."

Everything else momentarily forgotten upon hearing the panic in the small fox's voice, Kagome summoned what strength she could and was instantly, albeit unsteadily on her feet. Inuyasha as he had been so many times throughout their acquaintance was by her side helping her to stand.

"Where is she Shippo?" Inuyasha asked scanning the area the kitsune and the little girl were playing earlier. He spotted Rin before the fox demon could reply. She was standing underneath a tree, her eyes focused on a distant spot across the river. From his vantage point he could not see exactly where the girl was looking at but if he had to venture a guess he would guess she was looking at his brother. His thoughts raced then as he briefly wondered if something happened to his brother. Without thinking Inuyasha sniffed the air for any trace of blood and to his relief found nothing to indicate anything had happened between his brother and the wolf.

Not caring to explore that feeling of relief he felt upon not smelling his brother's blood in the air he scooped Kagome up and carried her to where the young girl stood transfixed. The scent of the small girl's fear hung heavily in the air around her, her face pale and her brown eyes wide with horror. Inuyasha's heart went out to the young girl, but upon reaching her side he could not discern anything too horrific from what he saw. All he could still see were Koga and Sesshomaru in what appeared to be a deep discussion.

Inuyasha could at least content himself with the fact that now Kagome could see for herself that there was no reason to go across the river to where Sesshomaru and Koga were. The small rise they were now situated on provided a much better view of the two demons across the river.

As it was, any thoughts Kagome had regarding following Sesshomaru across the river had fled the young woman's mind upon hearing Shippo's pleas for help. Now that she could see for herself the state that Rin was in those previous worries were the furthest thing from her mind. Rin was such a happy go lucky child that this state of paralyzed fear that the girl was in had Kagome's full attention and concern. Sesshomaru and Koga were far from forgotten, but the state Rin was in was at the moment more pressing and dire.

"Rin," Kagome said soothingly as she made her way to the little girl's side and both from weakness and necessity sank to her knees beside her as she put her arms around the small girl.

Rin however was in a state of shock. Seeing the wolf demon that had sent the wolves tearing through that village not so very long ago brought back the memories of her death. This was the second time she had seen him since that day, and just as before he had come to visit the taiyoukai who had taken care of her. No matter how much she tried to calm herself the small girl could not suppress the fear that held her fast in its suffocating grip. She tried to speak, but she had no voice. Her arms would not move and her feet were rooted to the place on which she stood. She had wanted to run, to scream, to be able to tell the others of the danger they were in. To Rin's utter dismay she found she could do nothing but stand and stare at Sesshomaru as he stood talking to that wolf just as she had before.

Kagome's voice seemed a lifeline too far away to reach, until she felt the warmth of Kagome's arms around her reminding her that she was not alone, and that there were others nearby who cared about her. Tears formed in her eyes then and a sob escaped her lips as the memories once more came to her mind. Memories of her own death, of the pain and agony she felt as the wolves' teeth tore through her tender flesh.

The embrace that held her tightened as her teardrops began to fall. That simple act made the small girl feel secure even though she knew that an evil demon stood nearby. Sesshomaru-sama was with him. Rin had every faith in the world in the silver haired taiyoukai's abilities and knew there was no one stronger than he. Yet it didn't change the fact that her guardian was across the river and she couldn't help that paralyzing fear from encroaching on her once again. Kagome's voice, her presence eased that fear and she felt the need to tell Kagome what had happened with the wolves. Rin felt Kagome would understand, and maybe she could help Sesshomaru make the wolf leave them alone forever.

The small girl pulled out of Kagome's embrace and looked at the faces of the three that surrounded her. Amber eyes eyed her warily, turquoise eyes eyed her with compassion and midnight eyes full of concern gave the small girl the courage to speak. Sniffling slightly, Rin wiped the back of her hand across her eyes and began to speak in a hitching voice just as Miroku, Sango and Kirara arrived to see what had happened.

"The wolf…" Rin started as she pointed across the river. "He sent the bad ones… everyone is dead… they bit Rin. They killed Rin." She finished her voice trembling with emotion, her brown eyes filled with tears. The group around her looked at her and then from one to another. They all knew that this tale was far from some fantastical dream conjured by the imaginations of a young child with a vivid imagination. They had each witnessed the destruction caused by the wolf tribe. But so much had happened since then that it had been easy to forget. But listening to the young child, hearing the fear and despair in the voice of a child usually so happy could not help but stir their emotions.

Kagome listened with growing concern. _Had the wolves really killed Rin?_ The girl's fear and reaction had been only too real and if this was true it would explain Sesshomaru's animosity towards Koga. And Kagome couldn't blame him if it was. Sesshomaru was like a father to this little girl. All of them knew it and had been surprised at first by it, but none of them, including Inuyasha could deny that Sesshomaru cared for this young girl as he would care for his own pup. Kagome knew that the fierce demon lord certainly would have used the sword on the small girl without a second thought.

Kagome could also not deny Koga was capable of doing such a thing. Her first glimpse of the wolf demon had been at the remains of a village that had been decimated by a wolf attack. She could not help but wonder if there been other villages before? Another more disturbing thought struck her then as for the first time since meeting him she began to wonder if there had been other villages destroyed by his hands since? The last question created a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She began to wonder if she had let her vanity take over her sense of reason. Once more the young miko began to doubt the instincts that had taken her this far as she wondered if she was indeed friends with someone who would let something happen to a little girl like Rin. Kagome knew Koga could very well be the one who ordered it to happen just as the little girl had said.

Kagome's emotions whirled at the questions and thoughts that began to surface and has they had so often in times of uncertainty midnight eyes met amber ones. In those twin golden pools she was heartened to see many of the same emotions she was feeling present there. Ever observant the young woman did not miss his fist clench and unclench. If it had been any other situation Kagome would have smiled with the realization that Inuyasha did hold some affection for the small girl that traveled with his brother.

For the past few days she had watched Inuyasha interact with Shippo and Rin. It was more than evident to her that the hanyou went out of his way not to speak to the young girl. Even so far as to leave whenever the two came anywhere near him.

As always Kagome's instincts were not far off from the truth. Inuyasha had been struggling with his feelings for the small girl that traveled with his brother. She stirred memories of when he was her age, memories of a brother who had long ago ceased to exist. Memories that begged and beckoned him to listen to that small voice in his heart that begged him to trust his brother once more. To listen, to believe what the others believed that Sesshomaru cared about him. He had come so close to giving in. But the sword on Sesshomaru's hip told him differently.

However lately when Inuyasha looked at Rin, he could not help but remember also the day she stood angrily defiant as she yelled at him, her dark eyes wide with anger and sorrow, even then she had seemed haunted with the specter of death and darkness, it was at that moment he could see traces of Kikyo in her. When he first laid eyes upon her she had resembled Kagome and Kikyo often he wondered if she was maybe related in some way to them. Sometimes when he gazed upon the small child he would wonder if he had been able to become a human would they have had a little girl who looked like the one standing before him. Again Rin served as nothing more as a reminder of something that could have been that was now forever lost to him, whether it was his brother or a 'normal' life with the woman he loved. The small girl through no fault of her own caused troubling thoughts and feelings to fester within him and the hanyou thought it best to avoid her as much as he could. So he did.

However, right now, despite all the conflicting emotions she stirred within him, he could not help but feel his anger stir within him. Such a small child should not feel such a way. Inuyasha knew only too well that fear. He had felt it long ago as a child. He had felt that way the day his mother died, and for a moment he was certain he would be alone in a world that despised him… then his brother had come… Inuyasha stopped himself there. That had been a lie. His brother had saved him only to hurt him even more deeply than his mother had by dying on him and leaving him alone. His mother didn't have a choice. Sesshomaru did.

Miroku watched as the young girl spoke desperately to Kagome, her ebony eyes wide with a fear he had never seen in them before. This was a deeper more desperate terror that gripped her more strongly than her fear upon meeting Kaede for the first time. He was overcome with a strong desire for vengeance on her behalf. Again the small girl struck a chord deep within him that he had thought long buried and safely tucked away.

The monk knew that terror in those wide brown eyes. The terror the gripped Rin now was the terror that gripped his heart when he watched as his father's void overcame him. It was the same paralyzing fear that gripped his heart in its clutches many lonely nights as nightmares of what his fate may some day be overtook him. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on his staff, and to his surprise a gentle hand covered his. Violet met warm pools of brown.

Sango gave Miroku a grim smile of understanding which the monk returned with one of his own. The taijiya knew his feelings for the young girl. The hentai monk continued to surprise her. Though his inappropriate attentions have not altogether ceased when he was with the small girl there was a paternal softness about him that she had not expected. This new discovery though unexpected was not unwelcome and it solidified her knowledge that there was not another man amongst her acquaintance that she could love as she did Miroku.

These thoughts did not make her forget the fear that the small girl held in her eyes or forget the words the girl had spoken regarding the wolf. Koga was another demon Kagome had befriended against Sango's better judgment. She had stifled her training and beliefs for Kagome's sake, but seeing Rin and hearing what the small girl had just said made her regret doing so. Brown eyes flicked to the two demons across the river.

Even from the distance she was at she could tell that their meeting was not a friendly one. The way they stood, she had seen that stance all too often through the years. The taijiya was certain before long a battle would erupt between the two. Concerned brown eyes met with midnight then. Sango knew without Kagome saying anything what Kagome wanted to do.

"Kirara." Sango called out the cat's name in that all too familiar voice the taijiya used before rushing into battle. Instantly the small fire cat transformed herself into the large demon cat rushing to her mistresses' side. Sango swung onto her back and Miroku hoisted Rin up to Sango's waiting arms.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. He knew what they were doing, and he didn't like it one bit. "Let them fight it out. We …" he stopped mid sentence as angry midnight eyes turned on him. The hanyou recognized that all too familiar glint of raw fury and decided to wisely stop his tirade for the moment. Besides, he knew who she was angry at, and in his opinion it was about damn time too. That wolf was nothing but a nuisance since he kidnapped Kagome. Finally she was realizing what he had known all along. Silently he stooped in front of Kagome to allow her to climb onto his back, Shippo hopped up as well. As soon as the kit was secure Inuyasha took a running start and with a great leap he had cleared the small river and he stood in front of his brother and Koga once more.

Amber eyes looked at the group that had just arrived. Sesshomaru's stoic face betrayed none of the irritation that he felt at their ill timed arrival. He had just finished telling Koga all he knew when he had noticed that his brother and the others were coming. His first thought was his brother had something to do with this and anger welled within him, but he caught sight of Rin who clutched at the monk as he sat on the fire cat.

Memories of the first time he had seen Koga flared within Sesshomaru again as the taiyoukai looked into the child's terror-filled dark eyes. Yet another reason this wolf could not stay with them. Every protective instinct the demon lord possessed rallied within him, his resolve firm. "It is time for you to take your leave wolf." Sesshomaru stated coldly amber eyes once more fixed on the face of the wolf demon.

Cerulean eyes flashed in defiance as Koga crossed his arms and stood his ground. Both demons stared at each other unmoving. The new arrivals noticed the air between the two demons charged with animosity. Sesshomaru's face as always was an unreadable mask, but the wolf was a different story. Just as Sesshomaru was able to conceal the emotions that raged within him Koga wore his openly for the world to see. Hatred, disgust and disbelief were all plainly visible on the wolf's face for everyone to see.

Koga had sat there and listened as the dog demon spilled forth the most unbelievable story and expected him to accept it as true. Clearly the dog demon underestimated his intelligence. Well Sesshomaru was in for a fight. Koga was tired of these taiyoukai and their double talk. He had never heard such bullshit in all his life. First from Lord Hikari and Lady Taikasei and now Lord Sesshomaru, Koga had expected a straight answer from this last demon. The bastard actually expected him to believe some story that Kagome was from another time. Koga might have believed the rest of Sesshomaru's story if the fool hadn't been so overconfident and lied so blatantly to his face. This command however was the last straw. He wasn't about to leave Kagome's life in the hands of this demon.

"I'm not going anywhere, not without Kagome. So how about it Kagome, are you ready to stay with a real man, one that can protect you all the time?" Koga said meaningfully but his gaze never left the taiyoukai before him. Keen demon eyes didn't miss the tell tale signs of anger coming from the seemingly docile demon lord before him.

In the back of his mind the voice of reason once again chanted a reminder that Lord Hikari had sought out an alliance with the wolves. No matter how tempting it was at the moment to end this interfering wolf's life he could not jeopardize everything, not for Rin, not for Inuyasha. He would have to deal with this latest term as he had with everything else, with an equanimity that would have made his father proud. However if the wolf stayed there would be terms.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Koga." Kagome said weakly, however her normally cheerful voice was charged with angry emotions catching the attention of both demons. They watched as she stood on wobbly legs next to Inuyasha, hanging onto his arm for support.

"About damn time you told him." Inuyasha muttered, only to receive a glare from the young miko standing next to him. The hanyou wisely decided to let her speak uninterrupted. His pride could only take so much, and being 'sat' in front of his brother and Koga was something he could very well do without.

Koga looked at Kagome then. Brilliant blue eyes met midnight eyes that glittered with the same angry emotions that laced the tones of her voice. He turned to Sesshomaru, blue eyes narrowing as suspicions began forming within his mind. The wolf was certain the damn dog had poisoned her against him with some fantastical story. Koga was not going to let him get away with it. He was tired of all the games these demon lords were playing at. "What the hell have you been telling her?" Koga demanded as he turned to look back at the impassive taiyoukai.

"He hasn't told me anything about you. But Rin has." Kagome interjected again her voice a little stronger this time as her anger became more evident. This was not going to be easy and she would have to be stern if she was ever to get to the bottom of this.

"Rin?" Koga asked his confusion evident. Blue eyes searched the group for any indication of who she may be talking about before resting on the small human girl that traveled with Sesshomaru. Again his suspicions led him to jump to conclusions and once more brown eyes narrowed as understanding dawned within him. The taiyoukai was using this small human to do his dirty work. These taiyoukai and their infernal games disgusted him to no end. He looked back to Kagome, determination blazing in his blue eyes. The wolf was going to make sure that he got to the bottom of this. He would expose all the lies and Kagome would come with him unquestioningly. "What did she tell you?"

"That you had your wolves attack her village. That they killed her…" Kagome began tentatively. The words sounded much worse when she spoke them aloud.

"She looks pretty healthy for a dead girl." Koga said contemptuously as he cast a derisive glance at Sesshomaru's pawn who sat huddled between the monk and the taijiya, who both were glaring at him. He didn't care what they thought of him. In a moment they would all know the truth. A warning snarl from the youkai across from him served only to fuel his determination.

What Kagome said next made Koga stop everything… "Sesshomaru's sword has the power to revive the dead."

Cerulean eyes went wide with surprise as his eyes rested on Kagome's face. For once the wolf had nothing to say. A sword that could revive the dead, how could anyone swallow that? Did the taiyoukai before him actually have the power to conquer death? If that were true, did Kagome actually have the power to travel time? His mind was a whirl and he did not anticipate Kagome's next question.

"I need you to be honest with me Koga, have you killed any humans since we met? Have you allowed your wolves to kill any humans since we met?" Midnight eyes looked into his with earnest hope.

Koga felt both anger and shame at this line upon hearing her question. He came to save her, and he gets this over some girl that traveled with the dog demon that was going to sacrifice her to save his own ass. He'd seen the small girl once before, and Koga remembered the instance. It was the first time he had laid eyes on Inuyasha's brother and had discovered that the rumors were true, the dog demon had gone soft like his father, like Koga had and allowed a human into his presence.

"None that mattered to you." Koga said honestly. He watched as her face fell, he had seen the glimmer of hope in her eyes. Part of him was ashamed to admit to her that he had, and he needed to redeem himself as much as he could in her eyes. He quickly added "And certainly not this girl, I know better than to attack a girl under Sesshomaru's protection." It was an honest answer. He had not seen the young girl since he had come upon her that day in the clearing when he had met Sesshomaru. He had certainly not harmed her. Scared her, yes, but he hadn't laid a claw on a single hair on her head. He may be brash, but he definitely wasn't stupid. He knew better than to toy with something that belonged to a powerful demon.

"Rin's not a liar." Inuyasha snarled in defense of the young girl, "and any idiot can see that she's terrified of you."

"Are you calling me a liar, half-breed?" Koga snarled angrily. Blue met amber in unspoken challenge as the two once more stared each other down in open animosity.

Kagome almost sighed aloud at the all too familiar scene beginning to play out in front of her. She needed a different tact and obviously asking Koga wasn't going to get her any answers. Her emotions were again in a tangle. There was only one being present that would be able to approach this rationally and give her the answers she needed. Midnight eyes looked turned to Sesshomaru as she directed her next question to him. "Sesshomaru, what happened with Rin?"

Koga wasn't about to let the taiyoukai contaminate her mind any further with any more of this story. He hadn't touched the girl. Had everyone suddenly gone crazy? He was quick to speak before Sesshomaru had a chance.

"All he's going to do is lie to you. Did you know that this whole plan of his could kill you? Did you know he tried to tell me you're from another time? Kagome, please, for once listen to reason. I've left everything behind for you, to save you." Koga's voice was laced with the emotions he felt. His anger, his desperation, but above all his earnestness was evident in his tones. Kagome knew he spoke the truth, but it still didn't sway her from her intended path. A quick look at Rin still sitting atop Kirara showed her the young girl was still scared. Besides, it was well past time that Koga gave up on this notion that there could be something between the two of them.

"What about Ayame? You're promised to her." Kagome countered quickly. The young miko was annoyed that Koga wouldn't let her get to the bottom of this.

"I've told you she doesn't mean anything to me. It doesn't matter anyhow; I'm no longer welcome in any of the lands, when I found out about their plans," Koga said as he cast a derisive glance at Sesshomaru. The dog could go to hell as far as he was concerned. Kagome had a right to know everything and he was going to tell her once and for all. "I stood against them. I wasn't about to let them sacrifice you so they could save their own asses. His allies kicked me out of the meeting. I'm no longer a wolf. Not that I want to be one. They're all cowards and I know the truth. As for Ayame she will be fine, I have no doubt she will find herself a worthy mate."

Sesshomaru heard the last part of the wolf's speech and realized that the wolf had played him for a fool. He had wasted precious time and had practiced great restraint only to realize that it had been in vain. The wolf was nothing more than a rogue outcast from his tribe. Dishonored and ignorant the fool had come of his own accord to interfere with what was already in motion. Sesshomaru felt nothing but the deepest loathing for this weak demon that let his own selfish emotions get the better of him. The taiyoukai was also angry at himself for assuming that this pathetic excuse for a demon was sent by Lord Hikari. He should have known better. Now the wolf would pay.

"Enough." Sesshomaru snarled angrily, causing all eyes to turn to the once impassive taiyoukai. His eyes were narrow, no longer the glittering topaz, they blazed a brilliant crimson. His aura swirled about him as he prepared to release a blast of energy at the wolf.

Kagome realized what Sesshomaru was about to do and realized that there was no way any of them could stop him, but she had to try. Despite everything she knew she couldn't let Koga die. Not like this. Where she found the strength to move in front of Koga, she didn't know, but she had. Somehow she eluded Inuyasha's grasp and was standing in front of Koga just as Sesshomaru released the blast of energy. The taiyoukai watched in horrified silence as the deadly energy hurtled toward the young woman who held the fate of the world in her hands. The taiyoukai was certain his foolishness had just cost him something more precious than anything he had ever known before.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called as she swung down from atop Kirara. Always alert the taijiya had reacted on instinct when the energy was released. Sango knew she couldn't trust the demon and she wasn't going to let Kagome get hurt because her friend's instinct had been wrong.

A sudden blast of energy released from seemingly nowhere struck the deadly boomerang from its intended course drew the attention of the group to the small green toad demon sitting astride the three headed dragon that had arrived without any of them noticing. His yellow bulbous eyes rested on the taijiya. "Foolish human, you dare try to strike my master when he is distracted. I knew this was a mistake. I knew we couldn't trust the likes of you." Jaken's speech was lost on the group. All eyes were still focused on the young girl.

Kagome was only aware of the energy hurtling towards Koga. It took all her strength to concentrate and as if she had been doing it all her life managed to erect the Kokoikomi. The energy deflected and burnt the nearby tree to mere ashes. Then just as quickly as it happened Kagome couldn't hold onto the barrier and swayed unsteadily on her feet.

Before anyone else could react Sesshomaru was by her side supporting her. "I'll see to her." he said to the others as he held onto the young miko with his good arm. Relief mingled with anger and hurt directed towards himself, the wolf and Kagome ran through him. The last time his emotions had overwhelmed him in such a way was when he had received news of his father's death.

"Like hell you will, you almost killed her." Koga snarled angrily from behind Sesshomaru. He didn't like seeing the dog demon act so possessive about what was his, nor did he like Kagome's easy acceptance of such attentions.

"If you hadn't come sniffing around here and stirring up trouble she wouldn't have had to save your butt. You're pathetic." Inuyasha snarled as he advanced on Koga. "I don't know what you think you know, but you're wrong. Kagome's not going to die. Not while I'm around."

"And what happens tomorrow night? What happens when the new moon rises? You can't even save yourself when you're nothing but a weak human." Koga snarled as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation of a fight. He would kill both dog demons if he had to, or he would die trying.

Sesshomaru's head snapped around at these words. This wolf knew. Inuyasha had been foolish enough to let an enemy know when his night was. His impenetrable façade was already down and his emotions had already gotten the better of him. This was just something else he hadn't anticipated. This had given him a direction for the anger that coursed through his body at the moment. "Brother I can't believe you were foolish enough to let this wolf know…"

"It's okay Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered weakly from beside him, "Koga is a friend."

Amber eyes looked down at the top of her head. The girl couldn't even stand. Without his support she would have fallen to the ground in a heap, but still she wasted her energy defending this wolf. His earlier suspicions began to grow inciting his rage. The taiyoukai would have liked nothing better at that moment than to tear the wolf's head from his body. Inuyasha's voice stopped his line of thought.

"It's none of his damn business anyways. Everyone here knows. And nothings happened yet. Besides, even in my human form I'm stronger and smarter than that wimpy wolf. If I hadn't have saved his ass he'd be dead." Inuyasha bristled. How dare Sesshomaru lecture him, as if his brother cared.

Amber clashed with amber then. Inuyasha felt some satisfaction seeing the anger written so plainly on his brother's face. Finally Sesshomaru was showing some sort of emotion. Not some fleeting look in those cold amber eyes that could be nothing more than a figment of his heart's imagination. That small place in his heart gave an unexpected lurch at the thought, before he quickly squashed it.

"You should have let him die and kept your secret." Sesshomaru said coldly his eyes reflected the hatred he felt for the wolf.

"It's none of your damn business what I do…brother." Inuyasha said bitterly. He still wasn't ready to accept his brother's concern. Who the hell did he think he was? How many moonless nights had he hidden himself away, alone and on guard? Where was his brother then?

Kagome closed her eyes in frustration. This had gotten so far out of control. She wondered what she had been thinking to come over and confront Koga as she had. Inuyasha may have been right. Maybe she should have stayed where she was. But then again, if she hadn't Koga could very well be dead right now. And that was something that she was not going to allow to happen.

"Please, everyone, can I talk with Sesshomaru alone?" Kagome said as loudly as she could.

She caught Sango's eye. Her friend was worried and Kagome couldn't blame her. However, right now, she needed the taijiya to understand. She mouthed the word please to Sango just as Koga's voice caught her attention.

"I'm not leaving you with the damn dog…" Koga began angrily as he went to stand before the two of them.

"Koga, please, I'll be fine." Kagome replied as she looked at the wolf before her. She sent up a silent prayer that he would do as she asked without anymore fight. Kagome knew that this was asking too much but she hoped somehow she would catch a break. To her surprise the break came in the form of Sango, who just moments before was ready to kill Sesshomaru.

"Koga, come with us. We won't be too far away, and if anything happens to her we'll make sure he dies." Sango said fiercely placing a hand on the wolf's shoulder.

The wolf hesitated, looked at the two of them and turned and walked away, shaking his head in disgust. Sango walked over to where the Hiraikotsu lay and retrieved it. Before she walked back over to where Kirara stood silently waiting Sango faced Sesshomaru and Kagome once more. "I meant what I said. You hurt her in any way I'll kill you, or I'll die trying."

"Sango…" Kagome began. "It wasn't his fault, it was mine. Sesshomaru would never hurt me." Sango nodded in acknowledgment of what Kagome said but she said nothing and her eyes remained fierce before she turned from them and made her way back to the where the fire cat stood awaiting her mistress with Miroku and Rin still sitting atop her back.

Kagome watched as Shippo scrambled back onto Inuyasha's shoulder and the hanyou headed off with the others. In moments the others were safely across the river. The imp had gone unwillingly but he had known better than to go against his master's wishes. He too was across the river, though a little ways away from the others.

"He won't hurt Rin." Kagome said without preamble now that she was certain she only had one demon to deal with. She could still feel his rage and thought that this was mostly where his anger stemmed from.

"He will not have the chance." Sesshomaru replied succinctly in clipped angry tones.

Kagome pulled slightly away from Sesshomaru so she could see his face. The young miko could tell he was still angry, and then he spoke, "What you did for the wolf was foolish. You should have let me kill him. At least he would have found honor in death at my hands."

"I can't let you kill him." Kagome said simply as she took another tentative step away from the demon beside her.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he regarded the girl. It was as he feared, she loved the wolf. Hatred surged within him at the thought of her with Koga. He reprimanded himself, now was not the time for such foolish thoughts. There were other more important issues at play here. "These are my lands, my word is law here. I can do as I please." He growled.

Kagome was taken aback a moment at the fierceness in his voice and the cold hatred she saw burning in his amber eyes. His affection for Rin ran deep and she couldn't fault him for that. Kagome held his amber gaze in hers, "Please Sesshomaru listen to me." Her grasp on his arm tightened as she spoke.

He could hear the pleading in her voice, he could smell her fear. A part of him felt regret that he had caused her to be afraid of him after how far they had come. And a part of him was angered even further that she would feel that way. Anger won out, "you speak from your emotions. Your love for him blinds you…"

"And your love for Rin blinds you." Kagome shot back angrily. How dare he accuse her of acting on emotions when he was the one being irrational?

Sesshomaru blinked then. Her words struck him as if she had doused him with cold water. He was thinking with his emotions. Anger and jealousy had gotten the better of his so carefully constructed personae. Again, his feelings for the miko had gotten in the way. He was getting too close. But he couldn't walk away. He couldn't leave. There was too much at stake for him to walk away. He had to be strong. He had to put his own feelings aside no matter the cost to himself. He had done this before. This time was different. Laying aside his affections for his brother had been difficult. Laying aside his feelings for this human woman was proving even more difficult. And he understood only to well why it was difficult to do so. But now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. Now was the time for him to be strong. He could not be weak. There were too many people counting on him, too many things he could not sacrifice if he was and he didn't intend to sacrifice anything or anyone, especially not the miko before him.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's eyes became guarded once more. Her heart thudded in her chest as cold anxiety filled her. She had lost him. She only hoped she could reach him again. So much had happened between them and she hoped that she would not lose his friendship over this. Everything was still so new between the two of them, she knew much of it had to do with the power she possessed, but somehow she felt it was something more than that. When she was with him she truly felt as if she were special, not just because of the power she possessed, but because of who she was.

True the others accepted her, and they were her friends and they could share their feelings and thoughts openly with one another. With Sesshomaru, she felt as if she was the only one he trusted with such things. The others were still warming up to him, and he to them. There wasn't that intimacy that the two of them shared and a part of her relished the fact that this was something that she had special all to herself. He was still an enigma, but she felt as if she knew him better than anyone… even Inuyasha… and even Hojo.

Kagome pulled herself from her thoughts then. Now was not the time to start romantic daydreams about the boy who held her heart. Not now. She had to get Sesshomaru to see reason. They could use all the help they could get. No matter how annoying and aggravating the wolf might be at times his intentions were pure. They would just have to learn to get along with him as well.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said softly when she realized his emotions were no longer controlling him, "I know what Koga did was unforgivable. I know I am asking a lot, but please let him help. He's helped us before. I know he talks big, and he's a show off but deep down he means well."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome; really looked at her. It was then that he noticed the blush that had crept into her cheeks that night in the moonlight was not there. There were no longing sighs, nothing that would indicate that the wolf was the one. He had jumped to conclusions just as she was jumping to conclusions now. The miko thought his anger lay with the wolf's treatment of Rin.

"When we first met Koga was at a village, it was right after Inuyasha almost killed you with Tetsusiaga. We came across a pack of wolves, they had killed everyone there. We would have been dead had it not been for Inuyasha. Koga arrived then and Inuyasha defeated him… I thought he had three shards of the jewel. Well Koga took off, and then later he kidnapped me and wanted me to find him more jewel shards…"

"He kidnapped you?" Sesshomaru asked, careful to keep his emotions at bay, although at the moment he would like nothing more than to rip the baka from end to end and tear his head from his neck. And Kagome stood there before him and pleaded for his life. Another night came to mind, and he remembered her generosity towards the undead miko. He wondered if this human knew how to hate or if that emotion was beyond her. "And you call him a friend?"

Despite his disinterested tone, Kagome saw the tell tale single raised eyebrow and she knew that the taiyoukai was having a hard time understanding why she would defend such a creature. "Yes. Inuyasha tried to kill me. Shippo managed to get me mixed up with the Thunder Brothers, and I was almost turned into hair potion. Miroku tried to kidnap me, and Sango attacked us thinking that we killed everyone in her village. I guess I got used to realizing that people have motives other than just evil intentions. Many times there's something more to the story." Kagome was careful not to point out that the taiyoukai himself had almost killed her on several occasions.

"And I suppose Koga had something more to his story too." Sesshomaru said quietly as he too remembered that he was as guilty as the others were. He didn't deserve her trust any more than the rest of her companions did. Trust was one thing. Love was an entirely different matter. He didn't even want to think about it, let alone say it out loud.

"Acutally yes. He was trying to save his pack from these bird demons." Kagome said matter of factly. "Unfortunatley the only side effect from the whole thing is that he seems to think that he's in love with me."

Unknowingly she had touched upon a subject of great interest to the taiyoukai before her. He felt his heart constrict then as anger took hold. It was hard for him to breathe. The air around them was suddenly stifling hot and he wanted to be anywhere but where he was at the moment. But he couldn't bring himself to stop her. He felt as helpless as he did when he watched the deadly energy he unleashed hurtle towards her less than an hour before. The taiyoukai hoped that never again in his life would he feel that way again.

Kagome, oblivious to the turmoil she had set off within her companion continued unabated with her speech. "I hope he can fix things with Ayame. She really loves him and she's waited so long to be with him. Besides, I have someone waiting for me in the future and it wouldn't be fair to him or Koga to let Koga think that he has a chance with me."

Sesshomaru could not care less who Ayame was. And he definitely did not care about what happened between her and Koga. All that mattered to the taiyoukai at the moment was the fact that Kagome didn't want Koga for herself. Suddenly he could breathe again as the feelings that had held his heart in their vice like grip let go. He forgave her foolishness of throwing herself in front of the unworthy wolf. All that mattered right now was the fact that the wolf was not the one she loved. That knowledge gave him some peace, as well as gave him the equanimity to be generous towards the wolf. Koga could live. He could stay as long as he liked, as long as he kept in line and kept his mouth shut.

He felt both her hands tighten their grip on his arm. Amber eyes turned to meet midnight ones that were filled with compassion. "Sesshomaru, I know it'll be hard for you to forgive him what he did to Rin… I can't believe it myself. I can only imagine what it must have been like for you…"

Sesshomaru stopped her there. He did not know who had hurt Rin, and he could not let her continue on in this vein. There was so much that he had kept from her already, so much he couldn't bring himself to tell her, he was not about to lie through omission again. "I do not know if he hurt Rin or not." He stated simply.

Her hands dropped from where they had clung to his arm. Sesshomaru felt the loss of their warmth as if a dagger had been thrust into his heart. He saw the questions form in her stormy midnight eyes and was instantly determined to tell her everything he knew about Rin's demise. He took a deep breath and plunged forward with his story.

"I met Rin after a battle with Inuyasha. I was injured, but the Tensaiga protected me and I found myself miles away in a forest. Rin came upon me and tried to give me human food. I later came across her body in the middle of the road. I decided to try out the sword my father gave me, the Tensaiga. It revived her and she has been with me ever since."

Amber eyes held midnight ones throughout the entirety of his brief depiction of how he had met Rin. He saw her interest as well as her understanding. And just as suddenly as she had removed her hands from his arm, they were once again there. His heart pace quickened at the mere touch.

"She's been with you ever since." Kagome said quietly her eyes shimmering with their familiar mix of emotions.

"Hai." Sesshomaru said evenly with a slight nod. He could say no more as he was caught briefly in their spell once more.

"No wonder she worships the ground you walk on." Kagome said softly as she turned to look across the river at the group that awaited them on the other side. Her eyes resting on the small child that still sat upon the fire-cat's back huddled next to Miroku. "Honestly I was surprised that Rin was with you that day on the road. I guess that's when I began to realize that I didn't really know you at all."

"And now?"

"Now, I know you better." Kagome said turning her eyes back to him. Midnight met amber once more. "And I'm glad I got the chance to." She smiled affectionately at him then softer emotions shining in her eyes and his heart gave a sudden unexpected lurch.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say to such a speech. He knew if he spoke he would reveal too much and he was petrified of what her reaction would be. Kagome however saved him the necessity of a reply.

"So how about giving Koga a chance? He may surprise you."

At that moment Sesshoaru would have cut off his remaining arm if she had asked him to. "The wolf can stay. Provided he doesn't interfere with your training. I have no qualms about ending his life if he continues to act as he did this afternoon. We don't have the time."

"Arrigato, Sesshomaru." Kagome said bowing her head. "One more thing before we go back to the others. I wanted to tell you, I know what Koga said about you sacrificing me to save yourself isn't true. If that were true I know you wouldn't have wasted all this time training me. We would have already fought Naraku and I'd be dead. I'll get him to understand."

Sesshomaru was once again mystified by the wisdom this young girl seemed to hold. He wondered if it was because the souls she possessed or was this girl just naturally intuitive. It was true she had seen and done much for one so young, but the depth to her never ceased to astonish him.

"Are you ready to return to the others?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome said as she once more moved to stand beside him. "Inuyasha's not going to like this either. Koga isn't exactly his favorite person, but little by little he's come around. He didn't like Miroku or Shippo too much either. I'm going to have to try and spend some more time with him."

"You care for my brother a great deal." Sesshomaru said solemnly. He wasn't jealous of her feelings for his brother, he was jealous of her ability to show them so easily. He still couldn't comprehend how strong and wise she could be with so many emotions running through her. Father had always taught him to lay them aside, and he had practiced that all these years looking down upon those who let their emotions get in the way. But lately he was beginning to wonder if he had been wrong all these years.

"I do." Kagome whispered as she laid her head against his shoulder. She knew he wasn't asking a question but she had answered all the same. She cared about Inuyasha; nothing had changed that. Not all the times she had sat him since she'd come back or all the times he had argued with her since she'd come back could ever change that. Inuyasha deserved a better lot in life than what the fates had given him so far and she intended to see that he got it.

Sesshomaru said nothing more as he stood beside her. In silence he gathered his energy. Before Kagome could say anything else they were aloft and next thing she knew they were settled on the ground amongst her friends, and Inuyasha instantly was by her side. The hanyou took no pains to hide his annoyance at his brother. Without a word Sesshomaru guided Kagome to Inuyasha where the hanyou instantly put an arm around her waist giving her the support she needed to stand. Without another word, Sesshomaru walked towards where Rin stood grasping Miroku's hand watching him with wide eyes.

"Come Rin. We have much to speak of." Sesshomaru said as he extended his hand to the young girl. Koga would be staying with them and her terror was too real for his liking. The taiyoukai did not intend for the small girl to live in fear of the wolf while he stayed among them. She was his responsibility. He had accepted it the day he brought her back from the dead and it was time he fulfilled all his obligations to her. She had received bruises and abuse for him and it was time he repaid that with more than just his company. It was time that he tried things Kagome's way.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Koga called out angrily to the retreating demon, causing Sesshomaru to stop in his tracks and turn to face the wolf, the small girl's hand still clutched firmly in his.

"I am finished with you. You are only alive because Kagome wishes it. I will honor her request for the moment. But you will not do anything to interfere or I will not be so lenient." Sesshomaru stated coldly. Amber eyes glittered with the promise of the words he spoke, and for added effect the youkai let his aura flare.

Without another word, Sesshomaru walked away from them with Rin's hand held firmly in his.

Kagome felt something at her neck. She carefully pulled the small flea away from where he had attached himself.

"Myoga, you're back." Kagome said surprised to see the flea demon after all this time.

"Yes, and Kagome don't ever do that again." The flea said in a shaky voice. He had jumped on Kagome when the girl arrived, certain that she was the safest place to be. It was only when they were safely on the other side of the river that the flea thought it safe to move once more.

Kagome placed the flea back on her shoulder again. Kagome turned her attention back to the demon lord walking hand in hand with the young girl. She could not help the smile that came to her face. She had made progress with him and she hoped she'd be here to see him and Inuyasha come to terms with one another. Hopefully fate will be kind and defer her meeting with Naraku until then.

Wind whipped through raven hair as magenta eyes scanned the countryside. Kagura gave a look of loathsome resentment to the young boy that sat silently behind her. Kohaku wasn't just another one of Naraku's puppets. He was a human, controlled by that shard in his back. And she had been his keeper these past ten days, and it had been she who had paid the price each night when they returned without a sign of Inuyasha or the others that traveled with them.

Naraku held her heart and he took pleasure in tormenting her. And all she longed for was her freedom. All she knew was that she wanted to live, how unlike the pathetic human behind her. He had it in him to break free, to become what he once was but he was too weak, too scared to do it. He clung to their master with blind obedience that sickened Kagura's independent spirit.

The wind witch had hoped that they would find the group today. She could not risk letting the boy see Inuyasha tomorrow. He would surely tell Naraku Inuyasha's weakness and Kagura had no doubts that Naraku would exploit that information to its fullest. She could not allow for her sole hope of freedom to be taken from her. Inuyasha was Naraku's bane, her one hope for salvation and she would guard his secret until Naraku was destroyed.

Kagura was infinitely jealous of the young boy that sat silently behind her. Kohaku possessed his heart, yet the young fool was scared of the secrets it held. If only he had the courage he would be free. She loathed the human for his weakness. And because of that weakness Naraku controlled his life as well as hers with a single shard placed in his back. The shard was the key to the boy's existence without it he was nothing. As far as she was concerned, with it he was nothing as well.

She was the wind sorceress. She could control the winds, work them to her will… yet she was a slave, bound to Naraku by her heart. It was her love of her life that kept her by his side. Not any love she felt for the one who was her master. No, for him was reserved a loathing, a bitter resentment of sorts that one feels for a abusive parent. How many times had she dreamt of Naraku's demise? How many times had she hoped for it? She had even gone so far as to ask that bastard Sesshomaru to aide her in this matter, only to be rebuffed and ridiculed.

"Get the shards yourself, and then you will be powerful enough to stand against him." The dog had said.

Magenta eyes turned to the young boy who rode behind her on her feather. Silent as always, she knew he possessed a shard of the jewel. It was what kept him alive. Maybe there was a chance she could relieve him of it. Maybe then she'd have a chance… Kagura knew she couldn't risk it. She was more expendable than the boy. Hatred welled up in her chest as the thought invaded her mind.

Kohaku was under her protection. She was not to allow anything to happen to the boy. But she, a powerful demoness in her own right, was expendable. Nothing but a pawn to her master, there were many occasions when he had made this abundantly clear. Kagura shuddered as the memories of such instances began to flood her mind. Angrily she forced herself to push those thoughts away. They would do her no good. They only served to stir her fear and weaken her resolve. If she was ever to be free she would need to lose this fear she had of him. She would have to take a stand and fight. Maybe even sacrifice her own life, but she wasn't willing to do that. She was too much like Naraku in that regard. She feared losing that little bit of self she had that was hers. The idea of being nothing, of being absorbed back into the body struck a chord of fear in her that she could not understand. A primal fear that defied all logic, but instinctively she knew that this existence of hers, no matter how pathetic was preferable to the alternative.

Earlier she had seen that troublesome wolf, tearing through the land as if he were chased by the hounds of hell. She had to fight the temptation to fight him for the shards. The boy was with her. He never spoke. She never knew where his loyalties lay. But if she had to guess, she'd say the boy was loyal to Naraku. Stupid human…

The sun was beginning to set. She'd have to return once more with the boy, once more with no news of Inuyasha and the humans he traveled with. She did not look forward to Naraku's reaction. But just as she turned her feather in the direction of Naraku's stronghold a group of demons traveling amongst the shadows below caught her attention. If she hadn't had looked at that moment she would have missed them all together. These demons did not want to be seen and that drew her curiosity.

She brought the feather around for a closer look. To her surprise she found she was looking down upon three Nekos. Briefly Kagura wondered if her eyes were deceiving her. But as she took in the surrounding landscape and brought to mind the landmarks she had passed this day, she knew she was not mistaken. She was still in the West, in the land of the Inu Youkai… the sworn enemies of the Nekos.

A malicious smile curved on her lips as understanding dawned within her mind. _Assassins_… they were assassins. They had to be if they had traveled all this way. She wished she had the time to follow them. Again she wished that this boy wasn't with her. The wind sorceress could go in for a closer look had she been on her own. As it was, her companion was human and the Nekos were well known for their hatred of the species.

For a fleeting moment the wind witch contemplated warning Sesshomaru about the trespassers. That generous thought evaporated as quickly as it had come. Kagura was still angry at the arrogant canine demon for his lack of interest in her welfare and his callous words. He was nothing to her, she owed him nothing. She was decided that the powerful taiyoukai would have to rely on his reflexive instincts and strength. If he was strong enough he would survive. If not, then she had been wrong about him all along. He would not be the one to bring down Naraku and set her free.

Kagura sighed audibly at that final thought before she once more turned to head off for Naraku's castle and whatever form of punishment he would have for her today, since once again the family reunion had to be delayed. He would not be too happy to be denied this pleasure.

* * *

**Revised/Edited/Reposted 1/25/05**

I am continuing to revise, edit and repost chapters as errors are brought to my attention. Special thanks to theBigW for all his edits, his help has been immeasurable and very much appreciated. As always thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review either by pressing the button below or sending an email.

_**Author's note: **It's been a while since my last update, I honestly had the best of intentions and about 7 pages of this written when I posted the last chapter. Writer's block, time constraints (yes, housecats have time constraints when they've turned into 'football moms') and the fact that no one would leave me alone to write. That and I kept finding things to add. This chapter is a little long, I couldn't think where to divide it so here it is. I hope you like it._

_I will once more thank **TheBigW** for all his hard work as my self appointed editor. It always makes my day to find an email from you sitting in my inbox. If it wasn't for you chapter 1-19 would be an unholy mess. Thank you, and for that I am eternally grateful. By the way I highly recommend his story "Angels at the Left Hand of God", his other stories are great, but this is my favorite._


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**_Chapter 25:Approaching Storm_**

The shadows of the surrounding forest began to deepen as the sun made its way to the western reaches of the sky, its daily journey almost at an end. Its light was still bright, as it had not yet begun to sink beneath the horizon giving way to the darkness that would encompass the land. The small form of the moon was just a thin silver line in the eastern sky, and almost non-existent. A lone figure stood silently, not taking in the daily ritual as something unnatural in the heavens had his full attention.

Dark eyes glittered dangerously as they watched the overlarge feather float through the sky carrying its passengers on their trek back home to him. Anger and disappointment pooled in their inky depths as he silently promised to punish the wind witch for her incompetence. Ten days and she had not found a trace of them. His patience was wearing thin. Anticipation of the pain he could cause the siblings was wearing on his nerves, stretching them as if he were a mere human.

It had been over fifty years since he had anticipated something so badly, and that incident's ill planned execution had consequences that only now were being remedied…one by one. Steadfast patience had seen to that. For fifty years he had wandered this god forsaken land growing in power. He knew the instant the jewel had been reborn. Its power called to him…as it had when he was a mere human. But this time it would be his. He would not repeat the mistakes of the past.

Dark eyes narrowed as memories of how foolish he had been started to encroach. He had let his emotions get in the way and had lost what was most important… the jewel. Naraku would not do so again. Once again he pushed the feelings that ran through his human heart aside. Onigumo's human heart may still beat within his breast, but he was now a great and powerful demon whose name invoked fear wherever it was spoken.

Naraku pulled himself together, forcing any remaining thoughts from his mind as he watched the wind witch come closer. Her failure and his disappointment were to be dealt with soon. There would be time to reflect on the past later. He wondered what her excuse would be today, certain she would echo her sentiments of the past few days.

The foolish sorceress was convinced that his quarry was purposely hiding from him. He refused to believe that his enemies would do such a thing. And he refused to believe that such a feat was possible. Naraku was certain that there was no way they could be hidden.

Dark obsidian eyes glittered dangerously as suspicious thoughts filled his mind. The evil hanyou knew there was something amiss. Inuyasha and the humans he traveled with did not have the means to conceal themselves. Something was not right at all.

Had it not been for Kohaku's presence with his independent incarnation Naraku would have suspected her of her usual deceit. The evil hanyou was not ignorant to the fact that Kagura would betray him without a second thought if the wind user thought she could earn her freedom.

A sneer of satisfaction graced his face as his dark eyes glanced at the heart he held within his grasp. The wind sorceress would not risk her life unless she was certain of success. Naraku knew with absolute certainty that Kagura would do nothing in front of the boy whose loyalty no one could readily determine fickle as it was. She may have been desperate but she was not stupid. The two were close enough for Naraku to see the catatonic look in the mortal's empty eyes. For the moment Kohaku was loyal to him.

The boy too had betrayed him more often than he'd like. Love for his sister was seared into the very marrow of his being. It had gotten in his way once or twice. If it wasn't for the memories that tormented the boy, Naraku knew he would have no hold on the youngest taijiya. A malevolent smile tugged at the corners of the hanyou's lips as he thought of the blissful oblivion of amnesia the boy clung to. As long as the memories caused him pain, Kohaku would be loyal to him.

The familiar buzz of his faithful spies ended that line of thinking. The insects were the most useful allies. They were only too eager to follow Kagura. Naraku's malicious smile deepened. They too did not trust the sorceress. However they were faithful and loyal to him and Kagura knew that. The hanyou knew that Kagura would not lie to him when they were by her side. She knew that they would tell him everything. Kagura had only one choice. His troublesome incarnation had no other option but to be truthful about her failure.

Kagura would pay the price for failure yet again to satisfy his own pleasure. But the pain she suffered did nothing to satisfy his craving; especially not when the prospect of the taijiya siblings' reunion loomed in his thoughts. Naraku was not fool enough to believe Kagura had not searched everywhere possible, nine days already she had paid the price. Today would make ten.

Somehow Inuyasha and the others were eluding him. But how was it all of a sudden possible for them to do so? Kagura hadn't been his only incarnation to fail, nor the only means he had employed to find them. It was almost as if they had disappeared. Naraku knew this to be impossible.

"Master Naraku," Kagura's submissive voice broke into his thoughts. Dark eyes flicked down to the wind sorceress who knelt before him the picture of a faithful servant paying homage to a revered master. Naraku knew better. Her fear and anxiety filled the air, she knew what was coming despite this little show of hers. "I've searched the Western Lands."

"I see the boy is with you still." Naraku stated in deep silky tones. The sneer of malice that graced his face deepened. He could sense her fear rise with each word he spoke, he reveled in the feel. The demons within him hungered for more. Having been denied his intended quarry once more Naraku decided he would make due with what he had.

Obsidian eyes glittered with sadistic glee as he walked around the kneeling figure of Kagura, his very closeness added to her distress just as he had known it would. "Yes, I searched everywhere I had not explored previously. No one has seen a thing master." Kagura whispered.

Naraku smiled with malicious satisfaction upon hearing those soft feminine tones laced with fear. She knew it was coming. He could tell part of her hoped; a foolish hope really, but part of her hoped that he would spare her. Hadn't she learned by now that she meant nothing to him? He knew the demoness that lay prone before him was powerless against him. She was nothing but a creation of his; a child in essence, his child, to do with as he saw fit. Like a child she was disobedient and longed to be independent but would forever be tied to him by the blood that flowed within her veins, the flesh that covered her bones and the memories that resided within her mind. He was her creator. It was his flesh and his blood that gave her life. Everything she needed to live he had given her… all but one essential element. Her heart was safe in his keeping. He knew what she feared the most. Today he would spare her that pain.

Without another word or even blinking an eye, Naraku wrapped a tentacle around the wind witch's neck. In the workings of an instant Kagura was held aloft struggling from breath. Her agony was a source of satisfaction for the hanyou. But it was short lived. Ten days of the same thing when he had longed to indulge himself in the heartache only Sango could feel on having to confront her brother. This was a poor substitute. Still he did not release his hold. Poor substitute though it may be, it was something. And Naraku had learned long ago something is better than nothing. He would relish what he could.

The pain Kagura suffered at his hands was not enough to distract his thoughts from where they had been earlier that evening for very long. The wind witch was not held in his suffocating grasp but a mere moment before Naraku once more was fixated upon the puzzle this particular group of enemies now presented him with. Where were they? A simple question, but one that he found he could not answer as readily as before. Always he had been able to find them one way or another he had drawn them out into the open.

The hanyou was certain that none of them had the ability to conceal themselves from the world. One of them had the potential to create such a barrier but lacked the training. Kikyo's reincarnation was a mystery to him. The strange human girl had no idea what she was capable of nor had she any control of what she could do.

_Kagome… _that name hung in his thoughts. Its syllables like a vile curse to his senses. She was Kikyo, yet she was not. The strange girl was far inferior to the woman she so resembled. So much potential lay dormant in that single human, but the girl had not blossomed into the woman that Kikyo had been, let alone the powerful miko his heart's obsession had been, and still was.

Kikyo walked this earth a shadow of who she had been but her powers still remained intact. Though Naraku's heart found empty satisfaction in her current state of being at the same time it reveled in the fact that she was there. Her beauty was as unearthly to him now as it had been that day she had found him in the cave. He relished the hatred that now burned openly for him in her ebony eyes. It was a far more preferable emotion than the pitiful disdain she had looked upon the dying Onigumo with. She was a dark priestess to him, beautiful and terrible all at once. He thrilled with the malice he felt from her, though he wished it had been him that created such feelings. In a way it was, but he could not have done so if she didn't harbor feelings for that hanyou Inuyasha.

Naraku forced the vile name of his nemesis from his thoughts. That hated hanyou had nothing to do with this. Other than his demon strength the foolish hanyou who challenged him had luck on his side. Inuyasha was not capable of such a feat. If anything he was more reckless, undisciplined and emotional than the poor replica of Kikyo that traveled with him.

Many times he wondered if the powers were Kikyo's alone, and just as many times he had discovered that he had been wrong in those thoughts. All too often he had underestimated what this reincarnate had been capable of and had paid the price. Once or twice it had almost cost him everything.

These thoughts were just as fruitless as all the others. Kagome may have powers that he doesn't know about but he was certain that the girl didn't know about them either. As many times as she had surprised him he knew without a doubt she had surprised herself as well. Reckless, impetuous, and emotional, these were the very things that set her apart from Kikyo; and they were the very things that made him certain that she was not behind his inability to find the group. Whereas Kikyo had complete control and knowledge of what she was capable of, this cheap facsimile knew nothing of the power that flowed through her. Naraku knew it was mere luck that the girl was still alive.

Briefly Naraku wondered if perhaps this was something the girl had done without thinking, as she had done so many times before. Even as the thought hung in his mind Naraku knew better. Shielding yourself and others from the world was not something that one did accidentally, not for this amount of time.

Naraku knew there were demons powerful enough to conjure such a barrier without thinking twice. Demons like Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru, were capable of such a feat. None of whom would dream of forging an alliance with these particular enemies. Kagome's being a part of the group would see to that. No demon with any sense of honor would openly aid a miko against another demon.

HHHH There were an abundance of demons that would like nothing more than the demise of this entire group. Even the hanyou's own brother… Naraku stopped there.

_Sesshomaru… _

Yes, that could be it. A sneer of satisfaction graced his lips. It was well known that the taiyoukai had a particular disgust for his brother. More than once Naraku himself sought to use Sesshomaru to affect Inuyasha's ultimate demise. Each time the taiyoukai had failed. Somehow or other Inuyasha had survived stronger than he had been. Naraku had entirely given up the notion that Sesshomaru had the ability to kill his half brother. Maybe now it was fortuitous that he had not integrated the taiyoukai into his body.

The cold malicious smile that the hanyou so often wore had formed on his lips as he remembered the surge of power he felt when the taiyoukai was almost a part of his body. More than anything else, more than the taste of pain and suffering, the feel of his increasing power gave him pleasure. The knowledge that with each demon he took in, with each shard of the jewel he collected his powers intensified was an intoxicatingly distracting notion.

That was all he truly ever desired; to be more powerful than any other being. In time even the gods would bow before him, and they would all pay. Pay for the life fate had dealt him. Pay for every injury he had ever suffered, pay for the love… the life that should have been his but hadn't been. Naraku vowed he would put an end to the lie of love and the empty promises it made. Every living creature would tremble with fear at the sound of his name. The world and all that dwelt within it demons, gods, humans they would all in time answer to him.

Obsidian eyes glittered with wicked delight as the thought of his deepest desire crossed his mind once more. Tenacious as always the pernicious hanyou knew despite his longings he must move slowly and carefully. After all he hadn't survived this long by giving in to fervid stray thoughts. No, as always he would bide his time and all would come to him.

For now he would find Sesshomaru. If anyone knew where that loathsome hanyou Inuyasha was and the filthy humans that traveled with him were it would be Sesshomaru. Once the taiyoukai had given him the information he required, then Naraku would consume the taiyoukai as he should have done long ago. He would collect the taiyoukai as he collected the shards. No one would oppose him. The winds were about to change and a new Era was at hand.

_Wind_

His attention snapped back to the Wind Sorceress who hung gasping for air, his tentacle still held her slender neck fast. Her pain no longer held his interest. Two choices were before him. The wind witch was a thorn in his side. Defiant, untrustworthy…expendable…. Yes, she was expendable, and to him that was useful. Without preamble the hanyou carelessly released the demoness. Kagura fell to the ground like a pile of discarded rubbish. She lay on the cold floor gasping for breath. Her hatred and anger surging within her as each gasp filled her lungs with precious air.

Magenta eyes burned with rage but they did not look upon their tormentor. Instead they stayed fastened to the floor before them. Kagura knew better than to look at her creator when she felt this way. This was an easy punishment compared to what he had done. The bastard held her heart, and he could easily end her existence once and for all. She knew her salvation had been her creator's distraction.

Inadvertently Inuyasha and the humans had saved her. Not for the first time did the wind user feel that she had been right in keeping Inuyasha's secret from Naraku. He would never hear from her lips about Inuyasha's weakness. As long as he lived there was hope for her. No matter how slight a chance it was that hope was the only chance she had at being free.

Small hands reached for her neck and gently caressed the abused areas. Kagura knew that she meant nothing to her creator. She was expendable. Her life was at his pleasure. Right now he needed her to do his dirty work. She knew that as long as Inuyasha and the others lived he would need her and her sister. They were expendable pawns in this game he played with the humans in his quest for the jewel. But what happened when no one opposed him?

Magenta eyes closed painfully at the thought. She was a demon… an immortal. Kagura knew only too well she was created from the vengeful coward who held her heart to ensure her loyalty. But Naraku was flawed, unlike her he was a hanyou. He had a human heart. The sorceress sighed ruefully. He had a heart, where he had taken hers and given her nothing in return; nothing, save this pathetic existence of servitude. A bleak reality filled with dark days with nothing to look forward to save the hope that one day her master would be destroyed and she would finally be free.

She yearned for so much more. Her fondest wish was to be a whole demon who answered to none but herself; whose fate rested solely in her own hands. She despised Naraku for denying her that. More than anything else she despised him for holding her back from all that she could do.

Yes, Kagura decided that she would keep her secrets. Secrets like Inuyasha's one weakness and what she had seen that afternoon; three Nekos traveling in the Western Lands. Naraku, like Sesshomaru would have to find that out on his own. She was a little surprised that his little insects had not informed him of their presence. Most likely because their presence at the moment posed no threat to Naraku and more importantly no shards of the jewel were involved. The wind demoness doubted whether the vile little creatures even knew the significance of such creatures in this area. She did. And she was certain that Naraku would too if he learned of their presence. The bastard would have to learn of it in his own time because she would tell no one. Neither Naraku nor Sesshomaru had a right to her loyalty.

Magenta eyes looked heavenward to the darkening sky. The sky was afire with a splendor of color streaming through the dark clouds that hung suspended in the sky. The sun was setting beyond the horizon of her sight, but Kagura knew that beyond the horizon lay sights she had yet to see. For now she would stay here biding her time but one day she would be free. As long as his enemies survived there was hope for Naraku's fall… there was hope for her.

Within the darkening shadows of the forest, the Nekos stood frozen. Fear of discovery held them fast and kept them motionless.

"Koroshi" whispered the smallest Neko of the trio. The whisper was so faint that even the two demons that stood with her almost missed it.

But Koroshi didn't. The tones of her voice were something that stirred him as nothing else in this world could. The largest of the three Nekos turned his tawny head to look at the beautiful neko who had whispered his name. He was mesmerized by her emerald eyes. Even in this situation they found themselves, those gem colored eyes sparkled, giving hint to the soul they belonged to.

Koroshi knew Ansatsusha was more alive in situations such as this. The enchantress beside him savored danger as one would savor a fine meal. She was a warrior, a cold blooded killer who lived on the edge, and he loved her for that. There was no sentimentality from her, no bonds of affection for family, friends or lovers. She indulged her passions, and it suited him just fine, since many of those passions included him. At this thought his jade eyes drug themselves over her lithe body and for a moment he indulged in the remembrance of why they were here in the first place.

Thin feminine lips curled upwards in satisfaction, as she saw the look of admiration in his smoky jade eyes. Ansatsusha knew that her power over Koroshi was still intact. Not that she ever doubted it would waver. Her beauty had turned the heads of many in their lands, but this demon was the only one worthy of her affections. He was strong, powerful and extremely male. She almost purred as her mind drifted briefly to where it shouldn't but she caught herself before her baser instincts took over.

Ansatsusha knew that now wasn't the time to indulge some of her more base desires; their very lives hung in the balance if they should fail. Lord Usotsuki had made that abundantly clear that failure again would cost them their lives. They had failed to kill the Taiyoukai Sesshomaru when he crossed their borders, had they done their duty then this stealth would be unnecessary. The taiyoukai's death would have ended the Vendetta and the hanyou _Inuyasha_ would be theirs for the killing.

So now here they were, relegated to the shadows, knowing should they be discovered they would be killed by their own Lord who had sent them on this quest. Yes, the hanyou must die. He was the only remaining relic of a betrayal that had spanned the centuries. A betrayal that had cost their Lord, a betrayal he would not soon forget...nor would they. The brief appearance of the demon and human child hadn't escaped her notice.

Koroshi had been the first to notice the demoness and had pulled her and Satsujinsha into the shadows out of sight. There they remained waiting, holding their breath in silent apprehension knowing that this could be their final end. But nothing happened. The demoness did not come any closer and it seemed she had left.

"I think she is gone." Ansatsusha continued after a long silence had engulfed the group.

"I think you're right my love." Koroshi said huskily as his eyes roved where his hands itched to at the moment. He knew that danger stirred the hellcat at his side. It stirred him the same way.

"You two are going to get us killed, it was this behavior that got us here in the first place." Satsujinsha admonished his two companions. He had the unfortunate luck of being related to Koroshi. His brother was weak where this female was concerned and vice versa. The neko was certain that this was going to get them killed one way or another and he had no intentions of dying at the moment. He would not let their obsession be the cause for his demise.

Emerald and Jade eyes glittered angrily as they regarded the third unwanted member of their group. Koroshi growled low in this throat as he spoke. "You forget your place brother."

"No, you forget yours." Satsujinsha replied with a growl of his own. If his brother meant to challenge him, he would not hesitate. The bonds of brotherly affection had one too many times found him at odds with their lordship. This was the final straw. He flicked a derisive glance to Ansatsusha. Yes her beauty was legendary and a male could go many years a lifetime perhaps, if ever, to find her rival. He knew how treacherous that beauty was. How many of her lovers had ended up dead? How often had their desire for her lead them down some foolhardy path just to prove their worthiness? He was certain that she could teach a black widow spider a lesson or two. His brother was a fool. And now he would pay as well.

Satsujinsha knew as the others did that the odds were stacked against them. Unlike his companions he did not find that in the least intriguing. In fact he had spent much of these past days silently cursing himself, his brother and the damn female that had ingratiated herself into his brother's heart. This mission was foolhardy at best. There was only a small chance for survival even if they did manage to kill the hanyou.

Saffron eyes met jade eyes that still glittered full of angry emotions. The neko knew that no matter how angry he was at his brother, if someone laid a hand on him they would pay with their lives. In his heart he believed that Sesshomaru was no different from himself. If indeed the canine taiyoukai used the codes to protect his hanyou half brother his wrath would have to be dealt with. Not only that, but the Nekos had signed a treaty… a temporary treaty, but a treaty nonetheless. Inuyasha was not to be harmed before the jewel was destroyed. Satsujinsha had his doubts as to whether or not Lord Usotsuki would be able to garner them immunity from Sesshomaru's wrath if their part in this were to be known. The taiyoukai would demand justice. He would demand that they be remanded into his custody.

True, they were under his orders to hunt down the hanyou who had long been a painful reminder of a treacherous miko who had spurned their lord in favor of a dog. The human and her canine lover had been dead many years but the fruit of their union was a painful reminder of that betrayal. His death fifty years ago had been celebrated, but his reawakening had opened old wounds. Lord Usotsuki had spies watching Sesshomaru's every move. True the taiyoukai gave every indication that he loathed his half brother. But the simple fact remained that Inuyasha lived.

Would Lord Usotsuki do for them what Lord Sesshomaru had done for his brother? Would he play the game the treacherous canine demons had for so many years? Would they have to live a farce for the rest of their lives if they succeeded? There were too many things that remained unanswered even if they succeeded. But success was the only small hope they had. Refusal of such a mission meant only death; a dishonorable one, at least they were given the chance if not to return as heroes they would die with honor as warriors of their clan. This last thought was of little comfort though as death wasn't something he particularly looked forward to at the moment. Satsujinsha sighed. If only his two companions had been more attentive to their duty the ambiguous fate that was now theirs would rest on the shoulder of others.

"There will be time for this challenge later." Ansatsusha said into the tense silence that stretched between the two angry males with her. "The trail of the fire cat will not last much longer."

Koroshi turned his attention back to the delectable creature that had now moved in between the feuding males. He loved to watch her move. The sway of her slender hips, the way she held her head, the fall of long rust colored locks of hair, the distinctive golden markings on her face that proclaimed her lineage, everything about her set him aflame. Koroshi took a deep breath and let it out slowly to cool his boiling blood. She was right. The fire cat's trail was fading. It was their only hope of finding Sesshomaru and those that were held in his protection.

The irony that this particular companion of the hanyou's would be instrumental in finally putting an end to any reminder of their Lord's pain was not lost on any of the three. Their unsuspecting link had been a gift to the priestess Midoriko. A gift she had readily accepted even as she betrayed their Lord with another. It was fortunate that Lord Usotsuki had given such a unique token to the inconstant mortal as that token was their only tie to the whereabouts of the hanyou they sought. The cat had survived the attack against its mistress. Now, the loyal beast unknowingly led the assassins to the very being she had fought so hard to protect alongside her previous owner.

Satsujinsha nodded in silent acquiescence. She was right. Their fate was sealed one way or another. He and the others had to succeed in killing Inuyasha. That was the only chance they had for their lives to be spared. Without another word or glance at the two demons, he leapt into the treetops following the distinct markings in the trees that only the passing of a fire cat could make. For the first time in his long life Satsujinsha rushed off to an uncertain fate.

The only thing on his side right now was the weather. Heavy dark clouds gathered along the horizon and the smell of rain hung heavily in the air. Hopefully the rains would come and wash their scent away, leaving no trace of what they had done for Sesshomaru to find. Anonymity would be their only hope for success.

There was very little that conversation between the small group that sat huddled within the confines of the cave. The events of earlier in the day still hung between them. Silence was the only thing that seemed agreeable to them all. It was foreign to most of them as well; however, with silence there reigned a tense filled peace.

Kagome glanced around her at this steadily increasing group. Such hostility lay between them and she began to question the optimism she had just earlier that day. Everything had changed so drastically this afternoon… so many things had gone so wrong. She sighed as she thought how much simpler things were before the lines between friend and foe had become even more blurred.

It hadn't been a month since Sesshomaru had seemingly done an about face and nothing had been simple since that morning that seemed like years ago, but had been a little over three weeks ago. So much had changed and had gone on since that fateful morning, and now Koga was in the mix.

As she looked around at the stoic silent faces of her companions, she wondered if perhaps she should have just told Koga to go. It would have been so easy to do, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She sighed again as she thought if she had it would have made things a lot simpler.

_Simpler…_ she almost laughed aloud at the word that had just crossed her mind. Her life had been nothing but confusion since that day she fell through the well and into the past. Simpler had been a lifetime ago, before she turned fifteen. Simpler had been when her main worries were whether or not she was as prepared as she should be for a test. Now she worried what new life and death struggle the next moment would bring.

Fortified by the last thought Kagome knew she had done the right thing earlier in the day. Just as she knew she had made the right decision to keep with this quest when it would have been so easy to give up. Sesshomaru himself had told her to rely on her miko perceptions and she was doing just that, whether he agreed with it or not.

That last thought startled her a little. She wondered at herself for a moment. Unlike with Inuyasha where disagreement and discord seemed to be a basis for their relationship, her recent dealings with Sesshomaru had never been truly contentious. Koga had changed all that today.

Today had proven that Sesshomaru could be as stubborn as Inuyasha when it came to those he cared about. Rin was special to him. Not that she could blame him. The small girl, unfettered by the rules of behavior for demons and humans, had made no secret how much she adored Sesshomaru. His seeming indifference did not bother her in the least. Somehow the girl had seen better than the rest of them what lay in the demon's heart.

Midnight eyes looked across the cave to where Sesshomaru sat with Rin's head lying in his lap. Her optimism returned at the sight. Today was the first time Sesshomaru had allowed himself to show any of his feelings for the young girl. It had been Koga's presence that had allowed that to happen.

Kagome's heart warmed as she thought back to earlier that afternoon when Rin and Sesshomaru rejoined the group. Rin still gripped Sesshomaru's hand within her own. Kagome could still see the determined set of the small girl's mouth as she marched past the group to where Koga had stood. It had been obvious to them all that the small girl was trying her best to be brave. Rin had cast an uncertain glance at Sesshomaru, who had simply given the child a brief smile before he said softly, "Remember Rin."

Rin had given him a small smile then and nodded to her guardian before she turned to face Koga. She released her grip on Sesshomaru's hand and took a single tentative step forward and bowed to the wolf demon. "Koga-sama, you are Kagome-sama's friend, and so you are mine."

After she spoke the small girl stood to her full height waiting for Koga to make a reply. Kagome had never seen the young girl stand so rigidly before, but she could not help but be proud of the effort Rin was making. Her fear earlier that afternoon had been genuine, and all consuming to the point where the child could barely function. Now here she stood making an attempt at an overture of goodwill to a demon who was more than likely responsible in some way for her demise. Kagome smiled as she thought that Rin's affection and trust in Sesshomaru outweighed every other feeling.

The wolf stood there in silence for a moment as he regarded the young girl before him. He knew that the attention of the entire group was on him at this moment. The wolf was not foolish enough to think that he could chastise the small girl and even maintain a hope that Kagome would forgive such a transgression. "I'd be glad to call you a friend though I'm not so sure your guardian would wish you to be mine. Isn't that right Sesshomaru?"

Kagome remembered the feeling in the pit of her stomach upon hearing the challenge in the wolf's question. But Sesshomaru's response allayed her fears as he met Koga's insolence with an equanimity and stoicism only he could possess in the face of such disrespect. Kagome wasn't sure she could have been as gracious as Sesshomaru had been. The demon lord had merely replied, "Kagome has requested of me to allow you to stay; I have agreed."

Rin had grasped Sesshomaru's hand then, and the two of them had turned away from Koga and had walked ahead of the group in search of shelter from the approaching storm. The group had been mostly quiet since then, each of them lost in their own little worlds since then.

Much had been said that afternoon when Kagome had first returned from speaking with Sesshomaru, and Kagome was certain there were still some unresolved issues regarding trust within the group. Issues that would need to be resolved in short order, but she was at a loss of how that could be accomplished.

So much lay between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Years of distrust could not be overcome in a matter of weeks by simply talking. It was true that headway had been made, but it wasn't enough. Kagome wondered if the lack of battles had anything to do with it, but she knew that wasn't it. There were times in the recent past the brothers had worked alongside one another, but there was always an underlying current of hatred between the two. Inuyasha was reluctant to be hurt again… not that she could blame him.

Even though she couldn't blame Inuyasha, she couldn't bring herself to blame his brother either. The subject was just as touchy for Sesshomaru as it was with Inuyasha. The only difference being where the hanyou was vocal, loud, and angry the taiyoukai was silent and uncommunicative. These were the only times that Kagome truly couldn't fathom what held Sesshomaru back. However, her affection for both of them gave her the strength to be persistent, however much they both disliked it.

"Hey dog breath move out of my way." Koga's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha replied testily as the hanyou rose from his seated position to stand and face the wolf.

Kagome looked to Miroku who just shrugged his shoulders in defeat. She sighed again, instantly missing the tense filled silence that had filled the cave. She cast a glance at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai's face betrayed nothing but his attention was on the two idiots preparing for yet another verbal sparring match. She knew she better involve herself before the taiyoukai did. Kagome doubted Koga would get off this time if Sesshomaru involved himself. Besides, Rin needed her rest. The young girl had a trying enough day as it was without having her sleep disrupted.

Determined to put an end to this at least for the night Kagome marched over to where the two stood toe to toe glaring at each other.

"That's enough the two of you. It's late, Rin's asleep and you better not wake her up." Kagome hissed in an angry whisper.

"Well if he'd let me leave then there wouldn't be a problem." Koga replied calmly as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked shocked at his words. "You're leaving?" she asked her disbelief evident in her voice. "Why?"

Koga directed a triumphant smirk at Inuyasha upon hearing the concern in Kagome's voice. She wanted him to stay. He grasped both her hands in his. "Kagome, don't worry. I'll be back. I just want to take at look around the area and get a feel for the land. I won't leave your side ever again no matter what."

Kagome gulped as she felt the tension in the cave escalate. Inuyasha instinctively slapped Koga's hands away from Kagome. "Keep your paws off of her." he snarled.

"Inuyasha, it's all right." Kagome interjected turning to look at Inuyasha. As always her friend had a stunned hurt look on his face.

"That's right dog breath. I have every right to touch my woman any way I want to." Koga gloated as he moved next to Kagome and put an arm around her shoulders.

Kagome immediately shrugged his arm off and stepped away to face him. "I think it's time that you and I talked alone."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere alone with that wolf, especially at night." Inuyasha interjected.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's unspoken warning was laced in the syllables of his name. "I need to say things to Koga that are between the two of us and no one else."

Inuyasha was torn. Experience had taught him that if persisted she would use that damned command again. That was the last thing he wanted. However, he did not like the fact of her going anywhere with the wolf. Koga may very well run off with her again. The damn wolf could barely save his own butt, there was no way he could possibly protect Kagome, unless he followed them without Kagome knowing. The storm would prevent Koga from catching his scent. Inuyasha was decided.

"Fine." Inuyasha reluctantly acquiesced as he allowed the two of them to pass by him towards the entrance of the cave where Sesshomaru now stood, his face an unreadable mask. He purposely had stridden over to the entrance when Kagome had questioned why the wolf was leaving. The taiyoukai was taking no chances that the wolf might abscond with her in a misguided attempt to save the miko's life. Nor was he now going to allow her just to walk off into the night alone with the wolf.

Sesshomaru knew this wolf didn't hold Kagome's heart. He also knew of her resolve to find a moment to tell the wolf her true feelings. In this environment there was little room for privacy. He had witnessed first hand the difficulties the two humans who still sat side by side in front of the fire had at trying to conceal their blossoming relationship from the prying eyes of the others in the group. Kagome's compassionate heart wouldn't let her say anything in front of the others that would hurt the wolf. Tonight he could not allow that. Not with the approaching storm playing havoc with his sensory abilities. This talk could wait for another time.

"Sesshomaru," His name was said in exasperation as she stood between him and the wolf demon. Midnight eyes clashed with amber. Another fight… yes things had been so much simpler before.

Sesshomaru could see the determination in her eyes. He knew she would fight him on this just as she had Inuyasha. Unlike his brother, she didn't have a subduing spell to control him. "Miko," he saw her flinch slightly at his choice of word to address her with as well as the tone he used when he did so, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let that sway him. "I told you I would allow the wolf to stay, but I will not allow him to interfere with your training or safety in anyway."

Midnight eyes glittered at his words. Sesshomaru could see her defiance of his words in her facial features before she even spoke. "I'm going to talk to him. Just outside the cave. I'll put up a barrier, no one will get through."

"Since when does Kagome have to listen to you anyways?" Koga asked angrily. He had no kind feelings for the taiyoukai that stood before Kagome. Koga pushed Kagome behind him, to shield her from the taiyoukai. This afternoon the bastard had walked away from him twice. Koga flexed his claws as he eyed the taiyoukai before he spoke again. "I certainly don't have to listen to you. So get outta my way before I make you move."

Amber eyes narrowed as the looked into cerulean slits. "Do not be so foolish wolf as to challenge me. This time there will be no intervention and I will not spare your life." Sesshomaru stated in those calm disinterested tones.

Kagome put a hand on Koga's shoulder. "Koga, it's okay. Let me talk to Sesshomaru."

"No. Kagome you're my woman. I'm going to protect you. You don't have to ask him permission to do anything." Koga answered without taking his eyes off the demon before him.

"Dammit Sesshomaru, just let them go." Inuyasha interjected. What the hell did Sesshomaru think he was trying to prove. Inuyasha knew that this was going to end badly. And Sesshomaru said he was foolish and headstrong.

Sesshomaru looked past the two of them to his brother who had now moved behind them. "I will allow the wolf to leave. But Kagome will remain here."

With a guttural cry Koga lunged for Sesshomaru who simply sidestepped the attack and the wolf landed just outside the cave entrance. He lunged again at the demon who once more stood in the cave's entrance but this time was pushed back by a barrier sealing off the entrance.

"Damn you!" Koga cried as he threw a stone at the unseen barrier. Sesshomaru simply turned around to face Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, I needed to talk to him alone. I…"

"Kagome, I know. I also know why, but I can not allow it tonight. There will be a time and place for that discussion but it is not this evening. The approaching storm interferes with my ability to scent out trouble and to some degree my hearing, if something were to occur there is a chance that we could not reach you in time." Sesshomaru said patiently, his voice once more friendly.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru her anger at once deflating in the face of his logic and the sound of his voice. The familiar friendly tones were the ones she had come to know these past ten days. Her voice failed her at this moment so she simply nodded in agreement.

He gave her a smile then before he continued, "it seems it was your turn to act upon your emotions."

Kagome smiled back at him then the tension between the two of them gone once more. The appearance of that now familiar, though rare, smile never ceased to win her over.

"Now, about the wolf…" Sesshomaru tilted his head a little to indicate an angry wolf who was still trying to break through the barrier he had placed at the entrance.

"I'll tell him we'll talk another time." Kagome replied in stern tones.

Sesshomaru looked at the determined woman before him and raised a single silver eyebrow as he pressed forward. Kagome was tenacious but the wolf had proven to be more unmanageable and undisciplined than Inuyasha had ever dreamt of being. "And if he doesn't understand?"

"He will." Kagome said firmly. She knew that Sesshomaru was right. Koga would be hard to talk to. He always was. The wolf only heard what he wanted to hear. But Kagome knew that was partially her fault as well, she had on too many occasions played upon his intentions towards her to manipulate the situation to achieve an amicable end. How often had she pacified his feelings and pride so he would leave on a peaceable note? Many times this had been at the expense of Inuyasha's. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would not accept this. And she wondered if it came down to it would she be able to really do it.

Amber eyes held midnight eyes for a moment longer. The human before him knew him too well to doubt that he would carry through with his word: the wolf would die before he allowed him to jeopardize Kagome's safety or training in any way. Sesshomaru sent up a small prayer that the wolf would listen to the woman. He knew too well what Kagome's wishes were. They had almost killed her this afternoon. If it came to that point again tonight he would not give her the chance he had this afternoon. No he would not underestimate her again.

"Very well," he stated. The barrier immediately dissipated. A rock that Koga had thrown at the barrier hurtled towards Sesshomaru only to be destroyed with a small blast of energy that the taiyoukai released before the rock could strike him.

When Koga noticed that the rock had made it through the barrier the wolf once again charged at Sesshomaru, who once again easily dodged the wolf.

"Stop it, Koga!" Kagome yelled as the wolf skidded to a stop right in front of her.

Koga looked down into Kagome's eyes. His temper had instantly cooled at the sound of her voice. Once again she had addressed him in those tones of annoyance that he so detested. Those tones reminded him all too well how he had come to know her. They brought feelings of self reproach for the ill treatment she had initially received at his hands. He had abducted her from her friends and she had despised him for it. Even in those early stages he thought her nothing more than just a mere mortal, even with her power to see the shards.

His perception of this ebony haired human changed drastically when he returned to find she had nearly escaped his den. True, she had not done it alone. Nor was it her audacity to even attempt the feat that earned his newfound respect. It was what this angel had done when all looked bleak for the two would be escapees. The girl had chosen to fling the small kit over the edge, knowing he would be able to get to safety. She had no way of knowing what the consequences would have been for her, but Kagome had been willing to face them for a demon cub that wasn't her own. He had only thought wolves possessed such loyalty to the ones they loved. It was at that moment he decided that the human woman had to be his, even though she had made it abundantly clear that she had wanted nothing to do with him.

Then something had changed. Somewhere in that battle with the Birds of Paradise she no longer acted as a captive. He felt it. He saw it in all her actions. She had become an ally. His fight had become hers and she had helped him against the birds. She had used her arrows to defend those that had so recently threatened to devour her for their dinner. Koga knew he wasn't the only one who had taken notice. All of them had. All of them suddenly truly accepted her. It was then that his heart was truly hers and he knew he would not let her get away so easily.

He saw enough to know that she was enamored with the half demon that traveled with her. The stupid mutt thankfully had no idea how to treat someone like Kagome. As a demon he was able to observe the different responses she had to the dog and knew that even though the mongrel held her heart he too often pushed his luck. Koga believed that if he treated her as she should be treated eventually she would become discontented with the half-breed.

He had left then because Kagome had wished it. Too many times he had left because it was too painful to watch her give her affection to one so totally unworthy of her. But he never lost hope that one day she would come to regard him as something more. He had only to bide his time. Now he didn't have the luxury of time. Sesshomaru and his ilk had seen to that.

Looking down into Kagome's beautiful face he knew that she would not hear him out. Not tonight while the bastard was standing there. These dogs had a hold over her that he couldn't compete with. Silently he had cursed himself for his weakness. He should have followed his first impulse long ago and whisked her away. Yes she would have been angry at first, but she would have eventually understood as he did that they were meant for one another.

Even now he was tempted to sweep her up into his arms and run off into the night with her. Koga knew that was a reckless thought. It would only serve to hasten his death. And if he were to die no one would be here to protect her from these demons that pretended to be their friend. No he would have to stay alive and tonight that meant leaving without Kagome. He had to get out of this stifling air. All at once she was too close and beyond his grasp and that was more than he could take.

"Kagome, I've decided that the storm may come any moment now it'd be better if you'd stay where you'll be warm and dry. Now don't worry about me," Koga said grasping her chin in his hand and tenderly running a claw along her jaw line, "I'll be fine. I am a demon after all. I'll be back before morning."

Koga dropped his hand then and turned and exited the cave in a cloud of dust, leaving a stunned Kagome standing in his wake, murmuring, "I really need to talk to him."

Sesshomaru said nothing to Kagome upon hearing this as he was still struggling to keep his feelings as neutral as possible. It was everything he could do not to rip the wolf's arm from his body. Once he felt he was in command of himself he returned to his place beside a still sleeping Rin.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha who had been unusually quiet during the last part of the argument. He stood there his arms crossed in that all too familiar stance as he leaned against a wall of the cave. However, there was a thoughtful expression on his face that was typically reserved for those moments when he thought of Kikyo. Kagome very much doubted that he was thinking about Kikyo, but she was at a loss to realize what could have put him in such a meditative state.

Kagome would have been pleased to know that it was Sesshomaru who had inspired such a reflective mood in his brother. From the moment Sesshomaru had spoken to Kagome in those friendly tones he had been lost within himself, almost entirely oblivious to what was happening around him. Then he saw something that brought back long repressed memories.

Sesshomaru had smiled at Kagome; really smiled at her. The cold features which had been his brother's for so long had all at once softened to that face his heart knew so well. Kagome had somehow managed to revive the brother his heart had ached for so long for. He didn't know if he should be grateful to her or not.

Today had been a series of emotional explosions within him. He had been torn with conflicting emotions when he had watched Sesshomaru walk off with the small human girl he allowed to travel with him. He had been able to set them aside quickly as Koga's ever irksome presence had prevented him from dwelling too long on them earlier. But then Sesshomaru had returned later with the girl still clinging to his hand.

Inuyasha remembered when it was he who had done so. There was a time when Sesshomaru had held his hand and stood behind him silently lending him his strength as he had done for Rin today. There was a time when his brother had spoken to him as Sesshomaru had spoken to Kagome. There was a time when Sesshomaru's smile wasn't an apparition that evaporated almost as quickly as it came. But that was long ago.

A lifetime ago… Inuyasha never thought he'd see his brother smile again. But he had and now he wondered, he doubted his own logic. He could not help himself and selfishly allowed himself to hope that maybe Kagome had once again worked her unique blend of magic on his brother. Confused with himself Inuyasha decided it was best to move as far away from these disconcerting figures.

He turned his back on Kagome and walked into the dark shadows of the cave where Jaken and Ah-Un had cloistered themselves away from the others. At least here he wouldn't have to look directly at his brother. Here sat two reminders of who his brother really was: a cold heartless demon who didn't give a damn about anyone. But this time even he could not fully believe that.

He was surprised that for once the anger he usually felt with the one question that reigned both in his heart and mind was not as virulent as it usually was as Inuyasha once again asked himself the question, "Why had his brother suddenly turned on him?" And for the first time since Sesshomaru had placed the gauntlet of the Vendetta between them did he wonder if maybe his brother had less than sinister motives. He began to wonder if Kagome and Miroku could possibly be right.

Kagome watched Inuyasha walk to the back of the cave. Always in tune with the hanyou she hadn't missed the brief glance at his brother. She smiled then as she realized where his thoughts and tumultuous emotions were. For once they weren't centered on Kikyo. They were centered on his brother. Hope swelled in her as her optimism once more took hold. Simple wasn't going to get anything done. She would be strong and do what she could to bring the two of them back together.

Kagome sat back down next to Sango who immediately cast her friend a small smile. It had been hard for the taijiya to keep her seat during the earlier scene. Her promise to Kagome and Miroku's hand firmly clutching hers had helped her to keep her seat. Hiraikotsu however was nearby in case she had to spring into action.

Sango thought Kagome a little too trusting, especially after what had nearly happened earlier to day. In Sango's opinion the newest editions to the group were more detrimental than helpful. They were too often fighting amongst themselves. Most importantly there was a distinct lack of trust amongst the group at this moment.

Sango had to acknowledge that it had taken them awhile to adjust to one another. But they now had come to a mutual understanding of respect, but it had taken time. And it appeared that time wasn't on their side. As a warrior she wondered if she could trust them to stay allies after Naraku was defeated, or would there be another battle afterwards. The antics of the newcomers this evening seemed to confirm her belief.

That was until she heard the difference in Sesshomaru's voice when he spoke to Kagome and seen the genuine smile on the taiyoukai's face. In all her years fighting demons she had never witnessed anything like the transformation of Sesshomaru. Then he had put Kagome at ease with a light hearted comment, something so alien to his typical demeanor she would never believed it had she not seen and heard for herself. The taijiya's keen observation didn't miss Inuyasha's reaction either.

Sango had expected more of a reaction from the hanyou when Koga had charged Sesshomaru. With uneasy eyes she had watched as the hanyou made a move towards them, but had stopped upon hearing Sesshomaru's voice. The expression on his face told her that he was lost transfixed to his brother, looking at him as if he'd seen him for the first time. But it was gone almost the moment it had appeared. It was replaced by that melancholy pensive look she had seen too often for her liking. However, this time his heart wasn't fixated on his dead lover.

Sango knew that could only mean that Inuyasha was starting to come to grips with something. She couldn't even begin to imagine what that something could be, but she was certain of one thing, Inuyasha was softening towards Sesshomaru. Something about his brother talking to Kagome must have triggered a memory… she knew all too well about that. How often did something remind her of Kohaku? How often had her heart felt heavy with the impossibility of it all? But no longer.

Sango smiled a little then. Those thoughts no longer plagued her. Now when she thought of Kohaku she had hope, even more so now after witnessing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru this evening. She sighed and leaned against Miroku. The tension within the cave seemed to have dissipated with Koga's retreat.

The monk looked down at the taijiya in surprise at this uncharacteristic public show of affection from the taijiya. Miroku closed his eyes in contentment as she snuggled close to him. He would take any open display of affection from the taijiya when he could. His cheek still stung from yesterday.

The monk opened one violet eye to look over to Kagome who now had Shippo sitting quietly in her lap. Though quiet, the kitsune was watching him and Sango quite intently. His turquoise eyes fixated upon the couple before him, but thankfully it seemed that the kit had learnt his lesson and was keeping his mouth shut. Miroku closed his eye once again.

He knew the kit wasn't entirely at fault. Shippo by nature was curious, precocious and unafraid to ask questions. Miroku could still see Sango's face flushed in embarrassment when Shippo had asked her if it was okay if Miroku touched her since she let him kiss her when she thought no one else was looking. Despite her embarrassment Miroku had been foolish enough to take advantage of the light-hearted moment and let his hand stray to where it so often wished to, which earned him yet another handprint on his cheek.

It had been a long afternoon after that. For a few hours he had been plunged into the depths of a hell he hadn't known existed while he thought he had pushed her too far. But thankfully he had been able to make amends as well as a promise to act more respectfully towards her. He longed to tell her that he worshipped her, that touching her was part of that adoration, but he knew that would come in time.

Sango may be a warrior, skilled in the ways of combat, knowledgeable about strategy, but she was ignorant to what transpired between men and women. Miroku knew that he would enjoy educating her. But he would have to do it at her pace. This was something that he wouldn't be able to force. So he would accept what she was willing to give him… for now.

Kagome noticed Shippo watching Sango and Miroku. She smiled to herself as she quietly stood cradling the curious kitsune in her arms as she went to retrieve her sleeping bag from her backpack. She was happy for her two friends, and it looked like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had maybe reached a turning point. Only the storm brewing outside and the knowledge that she would have to break Koga's heart dampened her mood. But right now she wouldn't think about them. She slipped into the backpack, cuddled Shippo close to her and she closed her eyes and finally gave in to the exhaustion that consumed her.

* * *

**Revised/Edited/Reposted 3/7/05**

**Author's Note:** Some of you may be a little confused. I had this up, briefly very briefly. But it's back and I'm actually at least satisfied with it, for the time being. Sorry about the long wait, but I've had a lot to deal with that got in the way of this chapter. So hopefully the length of it makes up for the delay in the update.

You may notice that Koga's eye color in this chapter is no longer brown as it was in chapters 23 and 24. It was brought to my attention by a reviewer (VB, thank you) that this was incorrect, that Koga's eyes are blue. I have gone back and revised those chapters to reflect this change.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

**_Chapter 26: Quest for Clarity_**

The clouds that had begun to gather the day before now stretched as far as the eye could see. The scent of rain was more prominent than it had been. Yesterday its scent had been a little more than a lingering innuendo, today the likelihood of rainfall was certain as its familiar fragrance permeated the air. The only questions left were when the skies would let loose and how long would the rainstorm last.

A little promise of rain wasn't going to disrupt the daily ritual of this rag tag band of would be heroes. However, the addition of a certain wolf threatened to overthrow a routine that was still in the making. Koga had been true to his word and had returned last night before the dawn. All had been peaceful until breakfast was being handed out.

Koga regarded the repast before him with undisguised wonder and apprehension. The meal was made of some strange substance that Kagome added water to. He sniffed it warily wondering at the mixture of scents that confounded his olfactory senses. A slurping noise drew his attention away from the peculiar concoction that Kagome had handed him.

Cerulean eyes watched in almost utter disbelief as the hanyou greedily ate his portion. Koga hazarded a glance around at the others in the cave. Not surprisingly the humans all seemed satisfied with the meal. The taiyoukai and his retainer also were eating, albeit out of seeming necessity as there was nothing else available at the moment.

A wolfish grin graced his features as a thought crossed his mind. He wondered if either of the canines knew how pathetic they looked eating this human handout. Koga wasn't about to lower himself in Kagome's eyes by eating this paltry substitute for a real meal. This was the perfect opportunity for him to show the woman of his dreams his worth; he'd bring back something worthy for her to eat.

Kagome watched as Koga sniffed at his food and looked around at the others. "Aren't you hungry, Koga?" she asked gently, wanting to preserve the fragile peace that engulfed the group.

"Kagome, this stuff isn't fit for my woman to eat." Koga replied fiercely as he motioned to the food.

"Hey, if you're not going to eat it hand it over here." Inuyasha ordered as he set aside his empty bowl.

The dark haired demon gladly surrendered it to the dog demon and couldn't pass up the opportunity to take a jab at the hanyou. "A mongrel such as Inuyasha relies on you to feed him, I will not." Koga declared boldly as his blue eyes caught her gaze and he clasped her hands in his. "I will show you how a real man provides for the woman he loves. I'll be back with something worth eating."

Midnight eyes widened in surprise in response to this all too familiar but sudden attack. What was she to say to this without either encouraging more of the same behavior or crushing the youkai's spirit? The young miko was at an impasse. The words and advice she readily had for others unfortunately at this moment escaped her. Not that she had a chance to reply because as usual Inuyasha was ready for a verbal sparring match.

"I told you to keep you stinking hands off of her." Inuyasha snapped. The wolf's slight hadn't escaped his attention, nor was he about to let it go unchallenged. "Besides what are you going to do? Find a village to murder and steal all their food? Wolves are sneaky cowards…"

Koga spared a bored glance at the angry hanyou and tightened his grip on Kagome's hands. No mongrel mutt was going to tell him how to act. "Humph," he sneered, "It seems I touched a nerve. The truth hurts doesn't it? You don't like the fact that I'm actually going to do for Kagome what you should've been doing all along; I'm going to take care of her every need."

"Koga, really, I don't need anything else. I like Ramen, besides we can't waste time cooking up something more elaborate, I've got training…" Kagome began gently as she pulled her hands form Koga's in an effort to diffuse the growing tension.

"Don't worry about it." The hopeful suitor interrupted dismissing her objections with a wave of his hand. "I'll take care of everything. The taijiya and the girl can prepare it for you when I get back." Koga finished boldly before he took off in a whirlwind out of the cave without a thought to the barrier that protected the entrance. Not that it mattered because the barrier had been conveniently been removed.

Kagome cast Sesshomaru a glance as Koga passed through the entrance to the cave. The taiyoukai blatantly ignored the accusation held in her midnight gaze. She knew he had released the barrier for the wolf, only to place it back the second the troublemaker left. The taiyoukai hadn't decided if he'd allow the idiot inside again, that would be determined when the time came.

One nuisance was out of the way, if only for the moment. Amber eyes rested on the face of his still somewhat miffed younger brother. Inuyasha had been unusually quiet last night and much of this morning. Sesshomaru had no idea of what to make of the sudden mood swing his brother had experienced the previous evening. Sesshomaru only hoped whatever Inuyasha had been thinking about wouldn't cause him to interfere with what the taiyoukai intended to do today.

The demon lord looked over to Shippo and Rin who were as usual sitting close to each other conspiring about some childish fantasy or other. It seemed longer than a day had passed since he had watched them playing tag. Again he wondered at their easy acceptance of one another. The irony of the two of them wasn't lost on him. Rin was a human child who trusted demons more easily than she did humans and Shippo was a demon child who trusted humans more easily than he did demons. He couldn't help but think that they too were opposite forces in a way. And now here they sat before him together though not of their own doing. Serendipity, fate, chance, whatever it was something had pushed them all together.

Fate and destiny were not things he took lightly. There was a time he thought he could fight it, alter it in some way, but more and more lately he had to believe that there was something pulling them forward on this path. This wasn't a chance meeting that this group was together. It wasn't some fluke that Kagome was born in a different era and somehow manage to traverse the impenetrable barrier of time. There was a reason for all of this and maybe one day he would fully comprehend the complexity of it all, but this wasn't the time for these musings. Right now he had to do what he felt he was led to do in his heart; and that was to guide the powers in Kagome so that she would be strong enough to survive her part in this play.

"We will train differently today." Sesshomaru said abruptly as he addressed the group. "Shippo and Rin we will require your assistance as the others are not so adept at seeing through deception."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snarled. His temper hadn't cooled with the departure of its object. The arrogant wolf merely ignited an already short fuse that seemed to burn hotter as the days progressed without a target to fully release his wrath upon.

Sesshomaru eyed his brother for a moment, weighing his words hoping that just this once Inuyasha wouldn't fight him at every turn. However, Kagome once more came to his rescue. "We're going to try to see through Shippo's illusions. He's getting better at his fox magic. I actually thought Jaken was playing tag with Rin yesterday."

Kagome's voice was filled with the admiration she felt for the fox child's blossoming skill. Her face and smile were for the kit alone and everyone in the group could see how Shippo seemed to bask in its maternal warmth. Sesshomaru was certain the pup's own mother couldn't have been more pleased than Kagome was.

"Really Kagome?" Shippo chirped happily.

"Uh, huh." His proud caretaker nodded still beaming with adoration.

"That's because she's just a human." Inuyasha interjected. His words immediately halted the young fox's burgeoning spirits.

"If I recall there was at least one instance not too long after I met you that Shippo fooled you." Miroku interjected, once more buoying the juvenile's ego by alluding to the time his stubborn comrade had been taken in by one of the precocious child's mirages of Kagome.

"Stay out of this monk!" Inuyasha snapped. He remembered the instance his lecherous friend alluded to only too well. The last thing the hot tempered hanyou needed was Miroku relating stories that his brother could use for ammunition later on. Sesshomaru hadn't been part of his life then, there was no need to share with him.

"Enough." The word was spoken quietly with deadly authority and all eyes turned back to Sesshomaru. Even the small retainer in the corner ceased his muttering. No one uttered a sound. All eyes rested upon the imposing silver haired demon who stood before them regarding the group before him. He didn't have to say anything more his very being seemed to command their respect, obedience, and most importantly their undivided attention. He waited a moment but no one broke the silence, not even his brother.

If Sesshomaru had not been so focused on the task at hand he may have taken a moment to wonder at Inuyasha's lack of argument when he so readily engaged the others as he normally would. The taiyoukai may have noticed the guarded look in the hanyou's eyes, or the way in which his brother once again withdrew into himself.

But at the moment this was all lost on the taiyoukai. He wanted to get started as soon as he could before the interfering wolf returned. Sesshomaru once again wished he had just outright killed the meddlesome fool, but it was too late for that and now the baka was with them. Today would decide if the bothersome buffoon lived or died. Yesterday he had spared Koga's life on Kagome's bequest. Today he would not be so generous, especially if this mornings antics were any indication of what lay ahead the imbecile better enjoy the day's hunt; it could very well be his last.

Sesshomaru pushed the thoughts from his mind and got back to the task at hand. "Yesterday, it was brought to my attention that I have overlooked some fundamentals in Kagome's training, precisely her ability to rely on senses other than her sight."

"We are all guilty of that." Miroku offered when Sesshomaru paused in his speech.

Amber eyes locked onto violet ones as Sesshomaru focused his attention on the monk. "Hai," he said and nodded slightly for added effect, "but you are not ordinary humans. I have seen that for myself. You all have faculties beyond the normal scope of mortals."

"Of course they do, he's got a hole in his hand, Sango's been fighting demons since she was born and Kagome can see the shards of the jewels." Inuyasha added testily.

Amber clashed with amber then. Sesshomaru noticed the subtle change in his brother's demeanor. Inuyasha's words and speech inflections had their usual amount of impertinence and irritation but they lacked the usual amount of animosity that was typically present whenever he spoke with his elder brother. Hope welled within the demon's heart as he regarded his younger sibling with cautious optimism. Years of practiced self control allowed Sesshomaru to hold back the smile of relief, it was too minute a sign to truly indicate anything, but it was progress. "You are quite right. It is more than obvious that your friends have exceptional abilities. For that very reason I assumed that with the presence of the fox pup you would all know how to see through many of his illusory effects."

Inuyasha looked away from his brother then. Too many unsettling recollections were begging to form within his mind. Last night he had managed to put them back where they were harmless, closeted away in the deep recesses of his consciousness, never to be thought of willingly. But again they threatened to burst from their confines and give aid to the desires of his heart which were once more tainting him with the hope that Kagome and Miroku had been right. Sesshomaru's voice gave life to those unwanted visions of a brother he had long believed lost to him.

"You mean we should be able to tell Shippo from another demon?" Miroku's question saved Inuyasha from further withdrawing into himself again.

Sesshomaru turned towards the monk again. "Not all of you, but you should be able to tell a demon from a human regardless of the guise they wear."

"Like you. You wear the guise of a human." Sango stated, using the taiyoukai's own words to reinforce her point. "What we see now is not your true form."

Jaken lost his patience. This particular human woman was far too impertinent for her own good. The damn taijiya was always suspicious of his master's intentions, questioning him at every turn, it really boiled his blood. He wasn't about to let her speak to Sesshomaru like that. Yesterday she had been quick to assume that the taiyoukai had intended to harm the silly miko. Jaken knew the girl would have been safe if she had been sensible. This demon slayer was far too prejudiced against his revered master and the small imp couldn't contain his irritation with her presumptuous question. "Shows how much you know you foolish mortal. Sesshomaru doesn't pretend to be human. What human has such markings upon his face? My master wears his lineage proudly for all to see. He doesn't don the costume of a mortal. Only cowards do. Heh, some taijiya you are." Jaken finished with a derisive sniff.

"Jaken, it's all right." Sesshomaru said mildly. Both the retainer and the taijiya looked at him in shock. Jaken because, Sesshomaru had never spoken a reprimand to him so kindly before, and Sango because despite herself, her taijiya training and her burning curiosity had gotten the better of her and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Even as the words left her mouth she regretted the tactlessness of her thinly veiled accusation. Last night's little exchange with Kagome once more flittered across the female warrior's consciousness as her own silent reprimand to herself. Immediately she felt the effect of her words and sincerely regretted her brazen question.

"My apologies Lord Sesshomaru." Sango quickly amended and bowed her head in a penitent gesture.

"Apology is unnecessary. Many mortals before you have made that very assumption and there will be others. You are partially right. This form is and isn't my true form. Within every demon lies a beast that calls to us to act on our more primal instincts, those that can control and even push those predispositions aside are able to possess another form aside from the beast that dwells within. Many mistake us for humans. However closely this embodiment resembles a mortal's there are distinct differences that set us apart. My markings for one, my talons…"

"Your ears." Rin chirped happily.

"Yes my ears." Sesshomaru replied indulgently. His young charge beamed with delight at his recognition of her input into this weighty discussion. Her young mind did not totally comprehend the gravity of what they were discussion but her natural empathy made her realize this was something important to all of the grown-ups.

Inuyasha looked away from the shining eyes of the young girl that glowed in triumph. Despite his best efforts the conflicted hanyou could perceive the stirrings of envy. Averting his head hadn't erased what he had just seen, instead it had emblazoned it in the forefront of his thoughts. He was thankful that the conversation continued around him and he forced his attention there.

"Do demons such as yourself have the ability to take on the appearance of a mere mortal?" Miroku asked. The monk was visibly astounded by this revelation. He had always taken for granted that the taiyoukai couldn't appear more human than he had. Like the taijiya he believed that the markings that were so visible were beyond the demon's ability to hide. It never crossed his mind that the proud demon saw no reason to conceal them.

"Of course they do." Jaken's small voice filled the small space, "If a hanyou such as Naraku can parade around as one, don't you think demons a thousand times stronger than he could too. They just don't choose to. There's no need for them to deceive anyone into thinking they're weaker than they are. Why would those whose lineage dates back to the dawning of time want to conceal their heritage?" The ignorance of these pathetic creatures never failed to irritate his sensibilities. It was unthinkable that they thought his master was parading around as one of them. It only reinforced his belief that these mortals thought too highly of their race.

Midnight eyes widened in surprise as Kagome digested what the green imp had just said. It never occurred to her that Sesshomaru could change his shape other than what she had seen. Like Sango she too had assumed that this was his human form. True to form she found this new piece of information exciting and was eager to see it in practice, as she tried to imagine what Sesshomaru would look like as a human. She wondered if there would be a resemblance to Inuyasha, or if he could manipulate himself as Shippo could. "Are you going to change your appearance when we do our training today?"

"It would be pointless for me to participate in the actual demonstrations as I am missing an arm. Altering my appearance will not allow me to provide the illusion of a limb I no longer possess." Sesshomaru replied slightly amused by her question, though nothing in his outward demeanor betrayed his emotion. It was rare but there were moments when she showed that she too was still very young.

"Is that why Shippo's tail stays?" Kagome asked innocently.

"My dad could change into whatever he wanted and no one could tell the difference. I just need to keep practicing." Shippo said proudly.

"Today you will indeed have that opportunity." Sesshomaru said reassuringly to the small kit. "Now it is time to begin…"

Inuyasha watched and listened as his brother patiently instructed the others on what signs to look for. Regardless of his intention to focus on the conversation before him the heartsick hanyou heard none of it as the visions of years long past he had tried to keep locked away burst forth, unleashed upon him by the very sound of his brother's voice. The low soothing timbre prodded his heart, and stirred up feelings that he thought had been settled the night before. The amber eyed warrior was lost in a tidal wave of conflicting emotions.

It would have been so easy for Inuyasha to give in to the knowledge that the sibling he loved was there with him in the cave. No matter how much he wanted to believe it and free himself from this deadlock he was in, he could not. Too many years had passed for him to simply let go because some memories resurfaced, and that sense of self preservation fought valiantly against the growing tide of trust, acceptance and hope that that threatened to allow his brother his place in his heart once again.

On instinct Inuyasha walked through his brother's barrier without a word to the others in the cave. They all noticed his departure. No one questioned Sesshomaru's decision to let the silver haired hanyou alone. All of them understood that their friend, for whatever reason, needed time to himself.

Kagome watched him depart without a word to anyone, still lost in his thoughts. She could sense his confusion and wished she could help him see things clearly, but somehow she knew that this was something he must do on his own. Midnight met amber then and she knew the taiyoukai felt the same as she. They would give him this time to himself for now.

Sesshomaru watched his brother go with mixed emotions. Part of him had hoped that his brother would stay as a sign that he had been correct in his earlier assumption that there had been an alteration in their tenuous relationship. However, if it was not to be, it was better the hanyou left and not turned this into another showdown that would take away from the time that they had.

Sesshomaru made a single resolution; that Inuyasha would be found long before nightfall. This time he wouldn't just watch over his brother from a safe distance hidden within the shadows. No, tonight he would be where he should have been all along; right by his little brother's side. It had been too long since he had done something his brother understood. Tonight would be another opportunity to do as Kagome had bade him to, and show his brother that he was indeed here for him.

Inuyasha ambled along aimlessly, heedless of the cool winds and the ever darkening sky. He struggled to put those memories and sentimentality behind him. Whatever was going on right now was just temporary, there was no point in latching onto anything that would make him think otherwise.

"_You're scared that you'll get hurt again"_ Kagome's words once again reprimanded him for those thoughts. He tried to think of other things but they would not remove themselves from his consciousness as Kagome's words from days before once again hit their mark. "_…you will get hurt again…there'll be times when you're happy…times when you'll be alone again…times when you'll be surrounded by friends…trust yourself to get over the bad times…"_

Part of him wanted to believe what she had said to him that day, a part of him already did. She had taught him so much of forgiveness, he just didn't think he had it in him to put her lessons to use. Not for his brother anyway. Sesshomaru had to do something more substantial than cast aside a long standing grudge and stir old memories. He wanted evidence that his brother was worthy of his affections. He just wasn't sure what his brother had to do to offer such proof.

"Hey dog boy, did Kagome finally tell you to take a hike?" Koga's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Inuyasha looked through his bangs into the mocking cerulean eyes of his unwelcome companion. Too annoyed to even respond with anything other than a feral grunt, Inuyasha kept walking, wishing that the wolf would take the hint. As usual nothing went the way he desired; the idiot wasn't taking the hint.

The demon never missed an opportunity to needle his silver haired companion. The amber eyed hanyou provided ample entertainment. There were so many venues to sharpen the edges of his wit on Inuyasha's ego. His personal favorite was to taunt the hanyou where Kagome was concerned.

"I was right. You wouldn't be so upset if she hadn't." Koga crowed.

"This has nothing to do with Kagome, so just leave me the hell alone." Inuyasha stopped his stride and whirled around to face the irksome creature at his side. He looked at the wolf this time and amber eyes narrowed into slits before he spoke. "Anyways, where's the sumptuous meal you promised to bring back for her?"

Koga's demeanor instantly changed as he regarded his empty hands. Instantly his attitude changed as the hanyou taunted him about his lack of luck. "The weather has driven whatever prey might be out into hiding. It is unusual to not find anything, it's almost as if the damn smell of rain is making almost impossible to sniff anything out. I've never…"

"You must not be much of a provider then." Inuyasha interrupted. He was in no mood to listen to the wolf's excuses after all the fuss the moron had made this morning over breakfast.

"I'd like to see you do better." Koga snapped.

Just then a bolt of lightening lit up the sky, followed by the loud rumble of thunder, drowning out Inuyasha's reply. The improbable duo looked to each other as another bolt of lightening lit up the sky.

"Damn it, I can't go back empty handed." Koga muttered.

Sensitive canine ears heard him anyways. "I don't intend on going back anytime soon."

"I always knew you were stupid and this just proves it. If I were you I wouldn't be too far away from that brother of yours, especially tonight." As if to punctuate the warning held in Koga's words the rain that had been threatening to fall all day finally came in a torrent akin to a waterfall.

The rain did nothing to phase Inuyasha's resolve. He had no intention of returning to the cave just yet. The wolf only succeeded in turning his annoyance into anger. "I know what the hell tonight is, and I sure as hell don't need my brother to take care of me. I've taken care of myself for years, I didn't need his help then, and I sure as hell don't need it now."

Cerulean eyes studied the angry face of the half demon that stood drenched before him. This was no act. The wolf had known the hanyou long enough to know that unlike his demon brother, Inuyasha did not hide his emotions or wear false ones for the world to see. The plain truth was that Inuyasha despised his brother. This was certainly unexpected. The wolf truly hadn't given the matter much thought until now, he just assumed that with the Vendetta gone everything between the two was now settled, considering Sesshomaru was with the group and training Kagome.

"Hmmm. Maybe you aren't so stupid. You don't trust your brother anymore than I do." Koga stated after a moment.

"It doesn't matter if I do or not." Inuyasha replied not wanting to admit anything to this particular demon. He didn't want to have anything in common with the wolf, not even his distrust of his brother. "Putting an end to Naraku is what matters right now. Why the hell do you think you're still alive?"

Koga was about to reply but the voice of the small flea took both demons by surprise. "Master Inuyasha, please, let's just go back to the cave." The small flea whined.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha snarled as he plucked the flea from where he was snuggled under his haori.

Myouga shivered in the cool wind and rain that pounded against his small body. However this was nothing compared to the fate that would befall him at the hands of the taiyoukai if the flea had remained behind in the safe confines of the cave with the others. "I have the misfortune of being your guardian."

"Some guardian you are." Inuyasha growled.

The wolf however found this information more than a little amusing, and he wasn't going to miss an opening. "The flea's your guardian. You're more pathetic than I thought." He snickered.

Amber eyes blazed at the comment. Without a second thought the hotheaded hanyou flicked the small parasite away. "I'll show you pathetic." Inuyasha snarled as he cracked his knuckles in unspoken challenge.

"So you do want to fight." The demon snarled in answer to the hanyou's challenge.

Myouga was not to be ignored. From the moment Inuyasha had left the security of the cave the flea had this ominous feeling of doom. It was true it was not yet afternoon, but the fact remained tonight was the night of the new moon. But the feeling that had the hairs standing on the back of his neck was something infinitely more than that. The tiny vassal just didn't have any idea what it could be. Years of experience told him that such a presentiment should not be ignored. "Master Inuyasha I implore you, please let's just go back. There's something not right. I can sense it." The flea pleaded once again.

Cerulean eyes flicked to the tiny demon. He too had sensed that all was not right when he had problems detecting the smells of his usual prey. Forest creatures weren't extremely adept at concealing their scent and typically a rainstorm, even one such as this, didn't wash out their smell entirely. It was almost as if the animals weren't there at all. "Hmm. Apparently your size doesn't affect your senses. I've been feeling the same thing all morning. There's something going on, it's like we're the only ones in the forest."

"I wouldn't say the only ones." An unfamiliar sultry female voice purred from the shadows.

The argument was postponed for the time being as three pairs of eyes tried to focus on the figure emerging from the shadows. Myoga immediately recognized the female demon that stood before him. If the reddish brown locks that fell behind her like a waist length cape or those emerald eyes didn't jog the small parasite's memory, the distinctive markings on her face did. On her left cheek lay two thin golden stripes, her right cheek was adorned with a single star and emblazoned on her forehead was a full moon with a smaller crescent moon on either side. Before them stood Ansatsusha, she was one of Lord Usotsuki's most effective assassins.

Myouga gulped back the fear that threatened to paralyze him. The Vendetta had been set aside, the Nekos were here to finish what they had started years ago. Inuyasha and Koga were no match for the demoness in front of them, and Myouga knew that this deadly siren wasn't alone. She never was. There were bound to be others nearby more powerful than she.

"Master Inuyasha," the small flea whispered in his canine master's ear, "you need to return to the others."

Inuyasha simply flicked the flea from where his miniscule advisor had temporarily perched himself. Stubborn as always, the urgency in his guardian's tone held no sway over him. The silver haired hanyou was intractable as always. Before him stood an unknown entity, but in the pit of his stomach he knew she was yet another in a long line of nemeses and she too would fail simply because he was not ready to.

Myouga looked up at mule-headed fool in exasperation. The unspoken message was painfully clear and the tiny attendant knew what he must do. Sending up a silent prayer that he would be swift enough the astute flea headed back towards the cave… to Sesshomaru; only with his help did these two unwitting canines stand a chance.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded his hand already grasping the hilt of his Tetsusiaga. Amber eyes never left the face of this adversary. Stubborn to a fault the half demon was by no means wholly ignorant of what kind of demon stood before him. She was some type of cat demon. Her facial markings proclaimed her to be a taiyoukai of some sort, in other words a demoness of immense power; an enemy not to be underestimated. The battle today would be hard, but he refused to lose, Naraku still existed and it would be he that finally put an end to that nefarious villain's reign of terror.

His acting comrade was of the same mind. Entrancing a vision as she was, the wolf was no fool to think her any less lethal because of her looks, she was more so. Primal canine senses pricked with the feeling of danger that hung in the air. Cerulean eyes narrowed as he waited for the femme fatale before them to answer.

A sinister smile slowly stretched a pair of sensual pink lips and emerald eyes glittered with dark emotions as the demoness answered in a mellifluous voice that belied the words she spoke. "It doesn't matter who I am since you won't be alive much longer."

"Oh yeah, well it's going to take more than you to take me out." Inuyasha bit out in answer to her bold statement. His fingers twitched at his side, silent indicators that this would-be gladiator was anxious for the battle he knew was eminent. Finally he had a willing target upon which to release his pent up energy. Everything was clear now. There were no internal struggles, no conflicting emotions for him to quell, and no hidden messages for him to decipher. Most importantly this had absolutely nothing to do with his brother. And he more than welcomed this now rare sense of clarity that existed in this moment, it was him or her. She was his enemy. He intended to strike her down.

Cerulean eyes flicked momentarily to the hanyou who now stood to his side. Despite himself and all his posturing Koga had to admire the hanyou's ability to focus on a battle. The being at his side was a true warrior in every way. The pony-tailed demon knew that this is what Inuyasha was best at, overcoming impossible odds and strong foes. The wolf knew there was more to his momentary ally than sheer brawn, there was something in his spirit that gave the silver haired fighter something indefinable. Whatever it was, he swore he could see it flicker to life in those amber eyes. This demoness that had the audacity to challenge them didn't stand a chance… taiyoukai or not.

In the shadows of the forest an undetectable foe watched from his camouflaged position. Satsujinsha opened his palm and turned his attention to the squashed flea. No one would ever know of their being here. Soon they would be rid of this troublesome task of disposing of this hanyou and the unfortunate wolf with him. As if in agreement with his thoughts a bolt of lightening cut through the sky followed by a loud crack of thunder and the ever cleansing rain had come at last.

It was time. Victory was theirs. His saffron eyes gleamed and met the jade eyes of his brother who was hidden in the shadows near their true target. Their unsuspecting victims were all but dead already. With a final glance at the parasite in his palm the neko assassin gave the tiny carcass a derisive flick.

* * *

_**Edited 3/10/05**_

**_Author's Note:_ **_This chapter isn't as long as some of the others have been but I'd rather end it there than in the middle of the battle. Now we're poised for the pace of the story to pick up a little bit here, and hopefully I can get the fight sequence sounding coherent enough to post. Well everyone thanks for reading this latest chapter, please let me know what you think._


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imagination and writing abilities.

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Annihilation of Enmity**_

A streak of light flashed across the darkened sky. A loud roar of thunder soon answered its brother's silent call. Rain fell in heavy sheets. In the midst of the squall three figures stood in the open clearing. Two reluctant allies faced a single foe whose reason for enmity towards the hanyou was still unknown. Both canines could only guess at what this demoness hoped to gain from their demise. In the end the two uneasy comrades knew it didn't matter, because her posturing was in vain.

Emerald eyes revealed nothing but her animosity for the silver haired offspring of her master's bane. Long had the stories of his parent's treachery circulated amongst her kind and for just as long the couple had been despised. The canine demon and the priestess had both fallen. The human bitch had even managed to take one of their revered generals and his army. Their souls locked in an endless struggle inside the Shikon no Tama. The Inu Lord had fallen as well, he had succumbed to wounds inflicted by Lord Usotuski's oldest and dearest ally. Unfortunately that brave demon had as well. His sacrifice had not been forgotten, just as it had not been in vain. Now only the hanyou remained.

This bastard child of their disgraceful union somehow managed to survive after supposedly being sealed by a miko's spell over fifty years ago. Ansatsusha knew better than to believe such nonsense. That story was in all likelihood just another ploy concocted by the dishonorable Inu Clan to save this unholy creature before her. She believed it was as false as the Vendetta his half brother had used for so long to protect this tainted creature. Unfortunately there had been no real proof, just suspicions. None of that mattered now that she had her quarry before her, at long last this saga would be at an end.

Looking at him now she saw nothing special. He was a feral looking beast at best. A taiyoukai and a mortal miko should have known better than to participate in such an illicit coupling. The code of honor that bound all the taiyoukai had been set forth thousands of years ago. It was true that lesser youkai all too often practiced just that sort of sordid affair, but they didn't live within the established guidelines. The land was littered with their unfortunate children. Before her stood one that in her mind should never have come into existence; the bastard son of that conniving priestess.

Yes the female human was surprisingly intelligent for one of that inferior species. That made her all the more diabolical a creature. Midoriko had wormed her way into Lord Usotsuki's heart and driven him mad with her teasing ways. The devious chit had almost blinded him as she had this half breed's sire. Her proud master had almost fallen into her trap, and for that the mortal woman and her overly infatuated lover were killed; she for her treachery and he for his folly. The only remaining survivor from their ill-begotten tryst was standing here before her, his doom closer than he realized.

Emerald eyes remained fixed on her true target. In her mind there was no need to worry about the wolf. In a matter of moments neither would be nothing more than a memory. The assassin trusted her confederates implicitly. They were experts at concealment. She knew just because she couldn't sense them she knew intuitively that they were there waiting for the right moment. Everything was going according to plan and in a moment both canines would be dead.

Then she heard the faintest of thuds. Keen eyes didn't miss the faint twitch of a snow white ear. She cursed inwardly as both canines looked in the direction of the small noise. Later she would discover what the hell had just happened. Right now she needed to focus their attention back on her.

Satsujinsha inwardly cursed his foolishness. A moment after he had flicked the small corpse away he had heard the faint sound of the parasite's body hitting a tree. Across from him he could see the unmistakable look of confused annoyance in his brother's jade eyes.

Koroshi fought the urge to swear when he heard the almost indistinct sound. He had heard it and he had looked to his brother to see if he too had heard the faint noise. The emotions reflected in the pair of saffron eyes across the clearing spoke volumes. There was yet another problem that would have to be dealt with. First, they would have to deal with the canines that stood unwittingly between him and his brother.

Unfortunately it appeared that their prey had heard the muted noise as well. He could feel the surge of adrenaline rush through his veins both intended victims began to turn their heads almost simultaneously towards where his brother waited hidden in the shadows. Instinctively he crouched lower on his haunches, gathering his power to spring from his location. A sultry feminine voice stilled his motions as it caught the attention of the dog and the wolf once again.

"You sound sure of yourself." The demoness purred in a timbre different than the mellifluous angel song she had previously used. The pitch though deeper was still every bit feminine but it no longer sounded saccharine sweet, but rather it reverberated with the sultry tones of a seductress. Her gem colored eyes shimmered with animosity inspired both by her musings on Inuyasha's heritage as well as his prior statement; _"Oh yeah, well it's going to take more than you to take me out." _His bravado infuriated her senses, but she was not foolish enough to give in to the rising need to teach him a lesson. Her part in this play was regrettably clear. She was to be the decoy. "You sure don't look like much from here, especially since you're not protected by your brother anymore." She taunted.

Amber eyes widened. Frustration welled within him. Even now, in the face of this unknown enemy, his brother managed to plague his every moment. "My brother never protected me." He snarled as he unsheathed his sword and charged at the astounded temptress. The words were out and the aguish of his heart was in the open, forced from its confines by this stranger.

Her callously spoken words had ignited the powder keg of conflicting emotions within him. It had been days since he had a true enemy to fight and he was more than ready to do so. Unwittingly she had supplied him with an easy target for his pent-up physical frustration. Her ill chosen jeers had turned this into something more; a battle royal for the truth. For days Inuyasha had been grappling with this problem alone in his head, now he had been provided with a venue. He knew he wasn't going to find the answers anytime soon, but at the very least he could direct the repressed physical need for a good fight those thoughts of his brother inspired. And maybe, just maybe after this was over he'd be able to look at things more clearly.

The hanyou's explosion of feeling caught more than one neko off guard. Koroshi wasn't prepared for the Inu-hanyou's reaction to his lover's last taunt. Watching him with the wolf had given them a false impression on how the dog eared fool would react. Unlike the confrontation with the wolf the hanyou hadn't taken the time to exchange barbs and had unexpectedly launched an offensive assault. Ancient primal instincts to protect what was his compelled the muscle bound cat into action. He lunged from his hiding place only to have his outstretched claws slice through the air. Inuyasha had managed to elude him by a fraction of a second. Jade eyes widened in anguish as he watched the silver haired mongrel swing his sword and unleash a blaze of energy towards the copper-haired siren. Ansatsusha barely managed to jump out of the way of the lethal energy. The sandy-haired demon let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

While the infatuated male was momentarily preoccupied on his missed prize and his current mate, Koga reacted to this intruder with his usual lightening speed. In less than a blink of an eye the pony-tailed hero landed a well placed kick to the newest arrival's gut. The large cat doubled over as surprised jade eyes clashed with glittering blue ones as each opponent briefly acknowledged the other. Energized with adrenaline, Koga swung his left arm hoping to connect with the chiseled chin of this coward. A seasoned fighter, Koroshi was not an adversary easily surprised twice. He knew what was coming and managed to tuck and roll forward, almost knocking the quick footed wolf over. Koga managed to hurdle his adversary's defensive move. The foes spun around and faced each other now oblivious to the actions of the female neko and the silver haired hanyou.

Koga cracked his knuckles as he assessed the creature before him. This latest opponent looked lethal enough but the wolf wasn't about to be intimidated by some muscle-bound cat that hid in the shadows. If the fool felt the need to send in a mere female to distract them while he did the dirty work there couldn't be too much to this foe other than his looks. "Hiding behind the skirts of a female, how pathetic" Koga stated coldly his cerulean eyes glittering with hatred, "how many others you got in those bushes?"

"It won't matter if there is one or a hundred wolf," Koroshi sneered, "since I'm going to kill you." He cracked his knuckles as he stared into determined blue eyes. A smile of anticipation graced his lips; battle was as intoxicating to him as alcohol. He lived for the feel of a good fight and he was certain he was going to get his fair share today. The wolf carried no weapon that he could see. Until one was produced he would fight honorably with his hands. This was going to be interesting.

Koga moved swiftly. Jade eyes widened in surprise at the speed of this pony-tailed assailant. The first time he had been too worried about Ansatsusha to notice the velocity the wolf traveled at. Once more the large cat found himself doubled over from a kick to the gut. Koga spun around after having landed the first blow and landed another kick to the sandy-haired foe's head sending him staggering backwards into a puddle of muddy rainwater.

"I think you'd better call those reinforcements." Koga stated as he charged the fallen neko.

Koroshi leapt to his feet and wiped the mud out of his eyes in time to catch Koga's leg with both hands before the wolf could do any more damage. Holding firmly the cat spun around before he released his hold sending the wolf crashing into a tree near where his brother still kept his place.

Satsujinsha had not yet made his presence known. Things may not have gone as originally planned, but he was now their fail safe. Discipline alone kept him in his place. The primal instincts within him yearned to leap into the fray, but he steadfastly kept his place hidden amongst the shadows, waiting for the moment when he would be needed. He watched as the wolf leapt back into the struggle with his brother and then he turned his attention to the true prize…Inuyasha.

Amber eyes blazed with fury as Inuyasha watched as his foe leapt to safety. He was more than well aware of the newest arrival into the fray, but he had every faith that his dark haired companion was more than able to hold his own. Koga's speed and agility would see to that. Once he finished off this talkative tigress he would take care of her sneaky comrade. At the moment he didn't care what their motives were for wanting him dead. It was enough to know that they did.

"Well it looks like you came with your own protection." Inuyasha sneered. "So how much more help do you have, because whoever else you've got hiding isn't going to be enough."

Emerald eyed sparkled with a mixture of emotions, surprise not being the least of them. The attack was only half unexpected. This deadly predator had learned long ago not to underestimate her foe. Because of this she was able to narrowly miss being obliterated. What truly amazed this seasoned warrior was the level of power and skill that this mongrel possessed. Ansatsusha knew that this could only mean that someone had taken great pains to ensure her adversary's training. This lethal demoness had seen many battles, faced many opponents and was by no means a creature of limited intellect. The level of power this vile half breed was capable of did not just come from battling; no someone had to have shown him. Gem colored eyes reflected the derision and animosity she felt for the deceitful Inus. In her mind she had just witnessed proof of what they had believed all along; the Vendetta was indeed nothing more than a farce to keep this worthless being alive.

"It seems elder brother has taken care of your training, hanyou." The last word was spoken as a curse.

Inuyasha chose to ignore the last comment and the accusations held within her hypnotic eyes. He wasn't going to deal with any thoughts of his brother right now. Whoever this wench was, she could believe whatever she wanted, but the angry dog hanyou wasn't going to listen to anything this cat had to say. Without another thought he slashed again with his sword.

This time she was ready for his attack. Green eyes blazed as from seemingly from thin air she produced a staff which she twirled before her, creating a whirlwind of energy that reached out and met Inuyasha's blast sending it back at him. Amber eyes widened in disbelief and he leapt up into the air as the energy he released tore up ground beneath him and continue towards the only assistance he had at the moment.

"Koga!" he yelled and the wolf was alerted to the energy that was hurtling towards him. The shards once again granted him the speed he needed to escape with his life.

Satsujinsha cursed as he was now forced to leave his hiding spot. He leapt into the clearing where Inuyasha and Koga now stood back to back flanked on three sides by this small band of assassins.

"No wonder she talked so tuff." Inuyasha muttered, "I'll bet these woods are just crawling with cats.

"And they don't seem to like you very much. That says something for them." Koga replied, keeping with the usual banter that the two of them often engaged in.

"Whose side are you on?" Inuyasha demanded as he rose to the bait.

"Same side as always, mine. Right now that means I have to work with you."

Inuyasha merely nodded at this last statement, thankful that at least the wolf wasn't trying to pretend anything was different. No, thankfully their relationship had remained the same. They were both warriors on the same side but that didn't mean they had to like each other to get the job done. Rivals as always, this was just another contest to prove that he was indeed a more skilled fighter than the mangy wolf.

Emerging from his hiding spot from beneath a pile of leaves, the balding parasite sighed in relief. Ancient eyes looked on the battle scene, more concisely at the two males he had never seen before. If his information was correct one of them was Ansatsusha's current lover and judging from the looks of both a particularly dangerous one at that. Inuyasha and Koga were indeed a formidable pair of warriors but experience told him that the three youkai they faced were seasoned deadly assassins. Lord Usotsuki would only send his best for a mission such as this.

Myouga wasted no time dallying about this place. Too much time had been lost by his most unfortunate capture and his subsequent 'death'. Long ago he had realized that when the opportunity to run was denied him playing possum worked just as well. He didn't get to be as old as was without a couple of tricks up his sleeves. This time was no exception.

When the assassin squished him with his fingers he made sure to give every indication of a dead insect. He didn't talk or utter a sound, instead he concentrated all his efforts and energy on holding his new shape. He was well aware of the keen feline eyes that observed him closely. The tiny demon knew that if he failed to convince this neko of his demise he would be done for. And truth be told he simply wasn't ready to die there was still too much in this world to do. Apparently his act work as the cat gave him a flick that sent him flying into a tree. Despite the pain that racked his entire body he knew he couldn't call out in any way shape or form.

It wasn't until he landed in the pile of leaves that he felt at ease. He knew it was a only a matter of time before this warrior would leave his post, and then he would make his move. The unfortunate side effect of this alternate plan was that moments were ticking a way, precious moments that could very well be the difference between life for death for his friends. If only they had listened to him. Muttering to himself about stubborn hanyous and foolish wolves out to prove themselves, he made his way back to the others.

Time wasn't the flea's only enemy at the moment. The weather did not make the going any easier as he raced as quickly as he could back to the others to fetch aid for the pair in peril. The rain and wind both worked against him. The forest life had sensed the cats and their purpose and had wisely hidden themselves thus leaving the small would-be messenger without anyone to assist him in accomplishing his mission sooner.

By the time the miniscule herald reached the group he was breathless, frantic and frustrated to find the barrier once more erected at the cave's opening. Tiny fists flailed against the energy in a valiant attempt to gain the attention of those within that were engrossed in their training. He knew that his efforts could very well be for naught with the storm raging as it was there was little hope that even Sesshomaru's keen hearing would be able to discern his struggles over the din.

However his efforts were not in vain. The ever alert taiyoukai felt the tiny poundings and was almost immediately aware that something other than raindrops was pushing against his barrier. Golden eyes spied the small parasite and noticed the panic stricken look on the guardian's tiny face. The barrier was immediately released and the tiny harbinger fell forward sputtering "Inuyasha…nekos…"

Sesshomaru's full attention was on the small insect gasping for breath. Surely he had heard wrong, but he knew he hadn't. "How many?"

"Three…at least…" It wasn't necessary for Myouga to say anything more Sesshomaru knew what this meant. The others however were at a loss, all eyes turned to the Lord of The West who stood silently before the little flea. The facial change was subtle as amber eyes narrowed slightly revealing his displeasure at the two words the tiny vassal had gasped out.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked concerned. Anger and dread were rolling off Sesshomaru in waves. Apprehension filled the human miko's heart when the taiyoukai simply ignored her question altogether and looked past her into the deeper recesses of the cave.

"Jaken." The name was spoken in tones of command and the green retainer had already grabbed his staff and was rushing to be by Sesshomaru's side.

"Yes, milord?" Jaken had also heard the flea's words but unlike the others he had an inkling what was going on. He knew that his master was none too pleased with what they all had just heard. It was also no secret to any in the demon world that there was great animosity between the nekos of the east and the inus of the west. However he was fairly certain that all that had been laid aside for the moment. If the small imp judged by the ancient advisor's agitated state whatever was happening wasn't good.

_"Inconsiderate creatures,"_Jaken thought to himself, "_so much at stake…"_

"Summon him." Sesshomaru stated in clipped tones as the taiyoukai fought to keep control of his anger. He couldn't let it get the better of him. Not now at this crucial time he had to keep his wits about him if he was to deal with this in anyway that would both defend his brother and not alienate those that they needed to destroy the jewel. He cursed inwardly.

Only one thing was clear at this time; the lives of the nekos involved depended upon their actions. Their future was entirely in their own hands and he hoped that they would give him a reason to kill them, each and every one of them. He would take delight in presenting their heads to their lord when he arrived. He would much rather do that than remand them over to Lord Usotsuki's custody and hope that the cat would honor their treaty.

The command was vague to the other's present but the loyal vassal knew exactly what to do. With another, "yes milord" he was headed out into the squall to do his master's bidding. There was no muttering or complaint about the weather that would pass his lips or enter his thoughts at the moment. Loyalty and obedience were needed at this time of crisis and the imp would do no less.

"Stay here. Jaken will return momentarily and seal the cave once again." The taiyoukai stated to the others and stalked towards to the entrance.

"Wait!" Kagome cried frustrated at both his abruptness and vagueness. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that something was wrong, but she wasn't going to let him leave without telling them what it was and bringing them along with. After all they were in this together. And it was obvious that Inuyasha was in trouble. "We're going with you."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and cursed. This was not the time for Kagome's loyalty and sense of justice. He didn't know how many demons there were nor did he care; the humans were to stay put. Inuyasha would be all the help he needed, and possibly the wolf if he managed to come across Koga. He wasn't about to risk her welfare by dragging her not only into a battle with very lethal demons but into the weather as well. Humans were such susceptible creatures he wasn't about to risk her falling ill from exposure.

"Miko, there is no time to argue, nor are you and your friends prepared to deal with this foe. This is a family matter." And with that he was gone.

Kagome watched him go, conflicting emotions warring within her. Part of her felt betrayed that he thought so little of her abilities and part of her was hurt because he didn't confide in her. There was an even larger part of her heart that felt warmed by his emotions and protectiveness of his brother. Whatever was going on he intended to be by Inuyasha's side. Maybe this would be the time that Inuyasha would finally see that Sesshomaru was for real.

However touching that last thought was Kagome wasn't about to let it lie. It was obvious that Inuyasha was in trouble. Anyone with eyes and ears could see that. All she needed to know right now was where he was. She did not intend to sit in the cave and hope everything was all right. Right now it didn't even matter that she would be going against Sesshomaru's express command that they stay put. She hadn't come back from the future to sit and wait in some cave while her friend was in trouble. No, she was going to do as she had always done since she'd been here and she was going to help in any small way she could. And now even more than ever before she had a confidence that she could make a difference.

Midnight met brown and violet then. She nodded grimly to both. It was evident on their faces that they thought just like she did. Sesshomaru could be dealt with later when everything was settled; right now all that mattered was getting to Inuyasha.

"Myouga where is he?" she questioned taking no pains to hide her annoyance.

The flea took another gulp of air and tried to slow his beating heart. He had accomplished his goal. Sesshomaru was heading out to aid Inuyasha; there was no need to involve the humans in this battle. Besides, Sesshomaru had implicitly told them to stay out of it.

"Kagome," he began in a placating although breathless voice, "Sesshomaru will take care of it. We should wait here where it's safe." The small flea had a remarkable sense of self preservation. He wasn't going to act willingly against the taiyoukai's pointed orders.

"You little coward" Sango cried as she scooped up the small parasite, "Tell us where Inuyasha is."

"Now, now Sango…" the flea pleaded but was interrupted by the monk who was just as forceful and earnest as the ladies had been if not more.

"You better tell the ladies what they want to know." Miroku demanded. Violet eyes reflected the monk's determination. Inuyasha was one of the few friends he had managed to make and he wasn't about to sit and wait to see if he was okay. They had fought by his side thus far and he didn't intend for today to be any different, especially since Miroku knew that nothing would have kept the hot headed hanyou from any of them in such a situation. It was more urgent today since they all knew what nightfall would bring.

"Now, if you all would just calm down and just listen…" the flea said as he tried to gather his courage. He understood their feelings. He just wished he was powerful enough to make them see reason. In all his years on this earth he had rarely witnessed the devotion that this group had for one another. It may have touched his heart but right now it was misplaced. Unfortunately for him there was no one to save him. He looked at the faces of the small children and only saw avid interest and a little bit of fear. And an idea struck him.

"No, you listen," Kagome interrupted angrily, "if you don't tell us we're going to head out there anyways. We know enough to look for cats; I'm sure Kirara can find them even in all this. And we're taking you with us. There's no way you're going to stay in this cave while Inuyasha's in trouble."

"Kirara," Sango called out.

At the sound of her name spoken in her mistress's urgent voice the cream colored cat erupted in the familiar flames and once again a formidable demon stood ready for battle. Just as quickly the three humans scrambled onto her back, the flea grasped securely in the taijiya's hands, his pleas completely ignored.

"Surely you're not taking the children out into this weather?" Myouga gasped out in alarm. He hoped that their concern for the welfare of the youngsters would at least tempter their desire to charge into a battle they knew nothing about.

"Shippo, Rin, you two stay here with Ah Un." Kagome bade, certain that the children were safe in the confines of the cave; besides, Ah Un was a more than capable babysitter. She wasn't about to bring the two youngsters out into this kind of weather nor to a battle if she didn't have to, but she wasn't going to be deterred from her intention, nor were the others. If she had to judge by Sesshomaru's reaction to Myouga's vague warning she was certain whatever Inuyasha was dealing with was something that he couldn't handle alone.

The two children simply nodded in return as they watched the others take off into the storm. This wasn't anything novel to either youngster. Right now, being in the cave with Ah Un and each other was the best place to be. They trusted that the others would be back soon.

Kagome cast one last look at the pair of them huddled in the corner of the cave and smiled reassuringly at them as she and the others set off into the storm. The rain was cold against their skin especially so after leaving the relative warmth of their shelter. The wind was brutal. It was hard enough just being out there without having to think about fighting. The sound of a voice caught her attention as she strained to see through the rain who it was that was calling after then. For a moment she thought Shippo had changed his mind and wanted to tag along, but then she saw the small figure holding a staff standing on the mountainside a few yards above the entrance of the cave.

"Foolish humans come back!" The small retainer called as he watched the trio leave atop the fire cat. "Do not be rash! Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased.! He has enough to worry about with his ungrateful brother he can't take care of you as well!"

Yellow eyes squinted against the rain and wind hoping that they would listen to reason but knowing that they wouldn't. He was thankful that they didn't involve Rin in this ill advised adventure of theirs. Grudgingly he admitted to himself that their loyalty to his master's younger brother was not something he expected from humans, but this impetuousness… Jaken wondered what Sesshomaru would think. He had been by the taiyoukai's side for many years and he was almost certain that his liege would not be happy to see them.

Almost…

Earlier today his lordship had surprised him and the imp had spent the better part of the morning wondering at the change. Never in the time that he traveled alongside the stoic scion had he been reprimanded with something like sensitivity. Which led his thoughts to the taijiya and her words; he couldn't count the number of mortals who had met their end for less. Sesshomaru not only allowed her to live but he had gone out of his way to patiently explain to the female warrior about his heritage.

A bolt of lightening and a clap of thunder pulled him for these distracting thoughts and reminded him that he was still outside in the cold and rain. With another glance at the darkened sky Jaken let out a snort and headed back to the cave. The impetuous humans would not only have to face the nekos but they would have to answer to Sesshomaru as well.

At the moment a certain flea was being interrogated as the trio of humans rushed to the aide of their colleague. It wasn't enough that the wind was blowing the rain the speed at which Kirara was traveling sent the raindrops stinging into his skin. All the small guardian wanted at the moment was to crawl into the safety of Kirara's fur. Sango however hadn't loosened her grip on his body nor was she likely to as they seemed hell bent on getting some answers.

"So what's going on?" Kagome asked from her spot behind Sango.

Self preservation was an instinct well practiced by this ancient creature. There was nothing to do at the moment but to answer their questions. "Three nekos ambushed Inuyasha and Koga." He yelled hoping that they could hear him over the storm.

"Koga?" Kagome asked. Her anxiety easing just slightly upon hearing that the wolf was with Inuyasha. It gave her some amount of relief to know that one of the people she cared greatly for hadn't been battling alone for God knew how long. The two didn't always see eye to eye but she knew that they would fight side by side just as they had done before.

"Yes, Inuyasha ran into him before the nekos attacked. One of them tried to kill me to prevent me from getting help." The small captive complained as he remembered the rough treatment he received at the hands of one of the thugs.

"Nekos? Like the ones we fought before?" Sango asked as she regarded the small being held tight in the palm of her hand.

"Those were panther demons from the west, from across the sea. These are Cat demons from the Eastern Lands controlled by Lord Usotsuki." Myouga explained.

"But the Vendetta…" Kagome cried. "If they're from Japan they have to know about the Vendetta."

The minuscule vassal audibly gulped at this. Inuyasha had made it abundantly clear that he wasn't to say anything about the Vendetta to them. It didn't matter if he agreed with the hanyou's wishes or not he had an obligation to abide by them. It seemed his brother had been as well. But now he knew it was just a matter of time before one of the three figured out what was going on. All of them were very astute and right now that was not an attribute in his favor.

Miroku craned his neck around to regard the small youkai that his love held before her. Violet eyes narrowed as he regarded the old demon. He had heard enough of this clan to know that they would not touch Inuyasha because of the Brother's Vendetta. He wondered if that was why Sesshomaru was so angry. He hoped that he hadn't been wrong about Sesshomaru's intentions. "That's right; with Sesshomaru's claim on Inuyasha's life they shouldn't have traveled so far to kill him. That would go against their code." The pony-tailed monk stated.

Myouga gulped again at this, earning him more than a curious look from the monk. "What?" Miroku demanded. The monk knew there was more to this than what had been said and the monk intended to get to the bottom of this.

Myouga averted his eyes from the monk's penetrating violet gaze. Just then another bolt of lightening lit up the sky and surrounding area. The clearing was in view. They had arrived and none too soon for the flea's comfort. If they found out more it would be after the battle and he wouldn't be the one to face Inuyasha's wrath.

"There they are!" He cried excitedly pointing to the figures in the clearing below where the Kirara was flying. The cat had already begun her descent into the fray but the others had not noticed as they were involved with questioning their small friend. The question of the Vendetta had wholly distracted their thoughts from their surroundings, but now upon seeing figures embroiled in a struggle below their attention was refocused to the pressing matter at hand.

Four pairs of anxious eyes were met with a most distressing sight. Through the heavy sheets of rain they could make out four figures standing in the clearing. The familiar form of the taiyoukai stood in the midst of three unknown enemies, the familiar red haori of Inuyasha no where to be seen.

Kagome's heart beat furiously in her chest as she strained her eyes to look around at the landscape searching for any sign of her friend. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of red a little beyond the clearing. She prayed that it was just a piece of fabric shredded from his clothing, but the cold feeling that ran through her body told her different.

She held her breath as Kirara's descent made it easier to see that it wasn't as she had hoped; Inuyasha was lying unmoving under the cover of the trees. "Inuyasha!" Her voice screaming his name sounded distant to her ears but it caught the attention of everyone else.

Her two companions turned to look at her and followed her gaze. Their feline transport had also noticed their fallen comrade and was making a beeline to where he lay motionless. As they came closer they saw a little bit of movement granting them some relief in the knowledge that he was alive.

Kagome jumped off as soon as Kirara was near enough, anxious for her protector's well being. Miroku and Sango dismounted as well, but left Inuyasha's care up to the miko; right now their place was between the nekos and their two friends.

The arrival of reinforcements was far from unnoticed.

"How pathetic, humans coming to your rescue," Ansatsusha jeered as the taijiya and monk came up behind the two male demons, Sango launching her Hiraikotsu and Miroku swinging his staff.

Sesshomaru ignored the female's taunt as his eyes sought out the miko who kneeled at his brother's side. _"Foolish humans'_ he thought to himself. Yet he couldn't help but briefly admire their loyalty and determination. Once more these humans had proven to him their worth. Regardless of their skill, it was the fact that these three would head off to fight an unknown enemy in defense of his brother spoke volumes of the nature of their hearts. Only the outcome of this afternoon's altercation would be the indicator of their wisdom in coming.

These thoughts however did not distract him from the foe in front of him nor deter him from his purpose. With lightening quick speed Sesshomaru once more wielded Tokijin and charged the cat demoness who eagerly charged him as well, her staff at the ready. Amber eyes glinted with cold fury as his thrust was blocked by her staff. Emerald eyes glittered with perverse emotions as she felt the controlled strength in his swing. Sensuous red lips curved in a smile of satisfaction as she faced this formidable youkai, waiting for his next move. He was going to be a handful and she looked forward to it.

The hanyou had been a surprisingly worthy opponent, fighting with raw strength, but his brother was a different fighter altogether. It was easy to see why he was the scion of the western lands. It was a pity he had to die. But then again he was brother to that foul beast she had slain just a heartbeat before Sesshomaru's untimely appearance. The bastard was hell bent on revenge; that would be his downfall, that and the humans who were his allies.

These canines and their perverse thoughts; the three of them heard all this nonsense about some human being able to summon the fragments of that accursed jewel. She briefly wondered which one of these weak humans was supposed to be the miko that would save the world. To her jaded eyes neither of the women looked like much, but if she were to guess she'd assume it was the warrior woman on the demon cat. The other human female simply looked pathetic kneeling by the fallen hanyou.

But then she felt the surge of power that surrounded the strangely dressed human. She should have guessed the miko would have concern for the hanyou. After all the creature had ties to the jewel. Supposedly she possessed a fraction of Midoriko's soul. And it seemed she inherited more than just a piece of the soul, but some of the ancient priestess's maternal feelings for her bastard son as well.

These thoughts didn't divert her attention from the deadly demon in front of her. As always she was ready when another swing from Tokijin came, this one releasing the deadly energy this sword possessed. Easily she spun her staff and sent it flying straight back at him. He easily struck the attack with the sword itself and it seemed to reabsorb the energy. Emerald eyes glittered with curiosity. That was definitely a risky move. A smile of understanding formed on her lips as she looked past him. His brother lay on the ground clinging to the last vestiges of life; had he dodged the girl and the hanyou would be dead.

"That was certainly a risk I didn't expect you to take. But then again, after all the games you played to keep him alive I should have known you'd still protect him. I'm disappointed in you. I had given you the benefit of the doubt, but now you must die."

"I do not require your approval, nor will I die. I've summoned your master and when he comes I shall give him your heads and confront him about this breach of treaty. His head too will roll for this." Sesshomaru replied through gritted teeth.

He was angry at himself for his lack of foresight. That blast could have killed both Kagome and Inuyasha. This entire scenario was rank with pitfalls. This fight had to move away from where the priestess tended to his brother's wounds.

The objects of his discomfort were totally oblivious to anything happening around them at the moment. Concerned midnight eyes gazed at Inuyasha's fallen form. A large wound was visible through the layers of clothing. The fire rat cloth that so often protected him had been penetrated. Bodily fluids seeped from his body. Desperately she tore at the sleeves of her blouse for something to staunch the flow of blood. Her heart thudded in her chest as she slowly peeled back the layers of cloth to reveal what she knew would turn her stomach. Silently the young woman prayed for the strength that she would need to tend to such an injury. The determined miko opened up the shirt revealing Inuyasha's flesh. A bolt of lightening lit up the sky and Kagome gasped at the damage done to her friend's body.

Inuyasha felt her touch and tried to move, but it was her distressed gasp that enabled him to find the strength to move. Slowly, painfully he lifted his head to look at her beloved face. He could see the tears mingled with the rain. She was crying for him again. One day she would realize he wasn't worth all the tears she had spent on him. He had to put her at ease; after all he should be dead already. He had died fifty years ago when Kikyo had pinned him to a tree. He hadn't been able to keep his promise then, and now he wasn't going to be able to keep it to Kikyo's reincarnation.

He grasped her hand as coldness began to seep into his body. "Kagome," he rasped, "don't cry."

"I'm not crying Inuyasha." Kagome stated quietly determined to keep her voice steady. "Just relax and let me take care of you. You've been through worse, you just need to rest and let your body heal. Sesshomaru and the others will take care of the cats."

The resignation in his voice had scared her. He sounded like he was giving up. That wasn't the Inuyasha she knew and loved. He had to fight. He had to live. There was so much left for him to do, a life for him to find when this was all over and she was going to make sure he got it.

Inuyasha knew better than that. His time was up. No matter how he hung on, no matter how hard he had struggled, it was finished. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but at this point there was nothing left for him to do. The borrowed time he had been granted was over and he had failed in his mission. But then again that had been his entire life hadn't it? And now it seemed he was destined to live that again. But more than anything he felt guilty because he wouldn't be there to kill Naraku and help Kagome piece the jewel back together again. However there was one thing he could do this time around that he had been denied the last, he could make peace with this girl, with this beautiful soul.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." He began.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Kagome stated her voice trembling with emotion. He was scaring her. There was a sad finality in his voice that confirmed her fears; he was giving up, he was letting go. Her heart knew she couldn't let him do that. It wasn't his time. Not now, not yet, not when they hadn't even faced Naraku for the last time. Inuyasha wasn't supposed to die like this. Oh how she wished she had greater control of her powers, how she wished she could make him whole again. She looked into those golden amber eyes of his filled with such pain and disappointment and her heart broke for him.

"Kagome… I just want you to know…I tried to keep my promise…tell Kikyo I'll be waiting for her." with that Inuyasha drew his last breath.

Kagome looked down at her friend in disbelief. Midnight eyes wide with horrified emotion as her mind began to register what her heart didn't want to acknowledge. Inuyasha was gone. "Inuyasha!" she wailed as tears flowed freely now as she moved so she could gather his head into her lap. "No, no, no, Inuyasha…" she continued as she rocked gently back and forth. Her fingers entwined themselves in his silver tresses stroking the wet silken locks.

She wanted to curse him for giving up. How had he just let go like that? Why hadn't he fought? Why hadn't he just let her try to save him? It wasn't right. After all they had been through for him to end up like this. He was supposed to live. He was supposed to be the hero.

Movement in the bushes caught her attention. Midnight eyes looked up into emotionless obsidian eyes. Kikyo stood just feet away from her. Kagome sent up a silent prayer. She asked whatever benevolent god that might be listening at this moment to intervene on Inuyasha's behalf. The undead priestess had never made it a secret that she wished to take Inuyasha to hell with her. Kagome prayed that she would just leave Inuyasha be.

"So, again he has not kept his promise." The resurrected priestess whispered half to herself as she regarded the fallen form of her lover. "I should have known better than to take him at his word."

Kagome merely stared in shock at the woman who held Inuyasha's heart, as she listened to the woman's dispassionate voice. The naïve girl wondered just how was it possible that the being before her could possible say such a thing. This woman had to feel something. The young miko couldn't believe that the priestess before her didn't feel anything at the sight of the hanyou she loved lying lifeless in the arms of another. Kagome tried with all her might to feel anything from the other woman. But yet it seemed she had proof that this creature was truly nothing but a shell devoid of any feeling and pity rose within her breast as she wondered how awful that must be.

"You pity me." Kikyo said addressing her reincarnation. The undead priestess saw the all too obvious emotion flicker to life in the younger woman's eyes. Her anger was roused once more upon this reminder that she too once felt such things. The insolent wench was not to pity her. A smile of victory graced her face as she knew her words and intentions would wound her usurper. Inuyasha was dead. He was hers and this girl could do nothing to stop it. Just a few moments and a few feet more and he would be in her arms. She had won. "Don't waste it on me. I have what I want after all; even if his death isn't by my own hand. He will journey with me to his final resting place. Step aside and Inuyasha and I can start our sojourn in hell together."

Pity was instantly cast aside upon hearing those cruel words and seeing the smirk on her predecessor's face. Kagome set Inuyasha's head gently on the ground. Silently she rose to her full height and moved to stand in between Inuyasha and this vengeful spirit. She wasn't going to allow Kikyo to take Inuyasha to hell, not now, not ever. Yes, she believed that the two of them deserved a chance at happiness but this wasn't how she envisioned it. Nor was she going to stand by and let it happen. She owed Inuyasha that much. She owed it to him to try and get through to this woman.

It was at that moment that it dawned on her that there was hope. Sesshomaru possessed a sword that could be his brother's salvation. It could very well be the thing that brought the two of them back together again. Kagome intended to see that he got the chance to use it to not only revive Inuyasha's spirit, but Inuyasha's faith in him as well.

"Stand aside." Kikyo demanded, annoyed to see the first signs of defiance flicker across the face of her reincarnation.

"No." Kagome stated firmly. Her recent realization made her all the more certain that she could not allow Kikyo to abscond with him to hell. There was a chance that some good may yet come from all this and the compassionate girl was going to make damn sure they had the opportunity to take it. There was no way she was going to let Inuyasha spend an eternity believing his brother hated him. She had to find a way to stop this.

The dead priestess glared at the defiant girl before her. She narrowed her dark eyes at the obstacle that blocked her way. The ignorant chit may think she was helping but she was only prolonging the inevitable. The incessant tugging at the soul within her almost unbearable, Kikyo knew her time here was short and she wasn't going to leave empty handed. She wasn't going to hell alone. The hanyou's soul beckoned to her even in death and she was going to answer it this time and no silly girl was going to prevent her. Inuyasha was dead, there was no reason for the girl to hold on so. The foolish child would have to learn the hardships of life. The miko stepped forward despite the opposition she faced; desperately using all her power to hold onto the last piece of her soul until she reached Inuyasha's side, only then when he was in her arms would she give in. Only then she might be able to find some peace in death.

Kagome's mind worked furiously to find a solution. In her heart she believed that she was no match for the priestess before her. Dead or alive Kikyo still possessed formidable powers. Kagome herself had been at the receiving end of these abilities too many times for her liking. Even with the training she had undergone and the new confidence in her own abilities, the younger girl still felt inadequately equipped to deal with this woman. Somehow she had to stop her. She was going to use everything she had, even if it meant sending Kikyo to hell alone.

Just as that thought entered her mind something happened, something Kagome could not explain. There was a surge of energy building within her, and it felt like a part of her had splintered apart and then a brilliant pink light began to engulf her body. As if in a trance the reincarnate closed the distance that remained between Kikyo and her. Instinctively the possessed girl raised her hands till they touched either side of Kikyo's face. Without warning Kagome felt a surge of energy leave her body. Kikyo staggered backward, obsidian eyes wide, surprise evident in her face. The ever present soul stealers that had hovered in the background sensed their mistress's need for help. Within seconds of the light fading from the two of them they lifted the stunned woman into the air and carried her off to safety.

Kagome watched on unsteady legs as the other miko was carried off into the distance until she was out of sight. Only then did she look down at her hands. She wiggled them to try and ease the uncomfortable tingling sensation in their tips. Somehow she had tapped into some dormant powers, that much she was able to conjecture. The question was; which ones, and would they by useful in the future?

"Kagome what did you do?" Myouga asked from his hiding place in her hair. The flea had managed to hitch a ride on Kagome when she dismounted her feline mount. He knew her goal and he suspected that she would be the farthest from the battle and he too needed to be near his charge. The last thing he expected was that surge of power he felt from her. Thankfully it hadn't been powers of purification or he'd have been a goner, whatever it was he had never in his innumerable years come across such powers.

"I don't know." She answered breathlessly. "But at least I was able to keep Kikyo from taking Inuyasha to hell."

Myouga spared a glance around him. It seemed the others had noticed as well. All eyes were on the young maiden who paid no heed to anything put the palms of her hands. The brilliant pink light, the surge of unknown power came from one source. They all knew something of great import had just happened that caused Kikyo to be carried away. However, the brief silence didn't last as the trio of felines tried to turn this momentary distraction to their favor.

The cause for their distraction didn't notice as she was still shocked and confused by what she had inadvertently done. The impetuous miko was just thankful that she had managed to drive Kikyo away. Now her attention would be where it should be.

Kagome turned around to look back at her fallen friend. At the corner of her eye she noticed a fur covered foot protruding from a nearby bush…Koga. It was then that the befuddled heroine realized that she hadn't even thought to look for him as she had been so preoccupied with Inuyasha. Her heart was in her throat as she quickly made her way to where the demon lay…lifeless. The tears began to flow once more as she looked upon the body of this demon.

Fear took hold of her heart as the salty tears spilled from her eyes. The sounds of her friends calling out their attacks, the feel of energy from the attacks pricked acutely at her senses. Adrenaline poured through her veins. She spared a glance to her friends who battled bravely just meters from where she stood out of harm's way as a sudden realization entered her stream of consciousness; Inuyasha and Koga had both fallen to these creatures. Her friends were strong but they were human with abilities far inferior to these fallen warriors. Midnight eyes looked upon the conflict before her, which eased her fears just slightly. Her friends were holding their own for the moment. She turned her head once more to look at Koga's motionless body.

He didn't deserve to die. The wolf had so much to live for and this was just another senseless death. And she didn't even know why. The shards were still embedded in his legs, it was obvious that these demons weren't after the shards or else they would have taken them already. No, this was about something else.

"Myouga, what's going on here?" Kagome demanded of the small parasite once again.

The flea gulped audibly. He was torn. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to know abut the Vendetta, but his charge was no longer alive. The ancient advisor wanted to tell the young woman everything; he felt that she had a right to know. Honor bound him to keep his silence. "It's over, they got what they wanted." Myouga said sadly.

Kagome knew she wasn't going to get anything more out of the flea. The normally verbose and informative parasite was being unusually evasive and tightlipped about all this which frustrated her to no end. Her first thought was that the nefarious felines were after Koga's shards, but she didn't have to look at the wolf to know that the shards were still in his legs.

_"This is a family matter." _The taiyoukai's words entered her mind then. He wouldn't have said that if this fight had somehow concerned Koga. No this had to do with Inuyasha, but what?

Suddenly it came to her like the lightening that illuminated the sky. Fragments of conversations from days gone past were called forth from memories at lightening speed then. _"…his life is endangered… leaving him defenseless against foes as I know would not think twice before taking his life…"_

Somehow deep down she knew he was talking about these demons. His reaction in the cave confirmed that. He was angry, though he didn't seem too surprised.

_"… with Sesshomaru's claim on Inuyasha's life they shouldn't have traveled so far to kill him. That would go against their code." _The monk's statement inserted itself into the path her thoughts had taken. He was right, with the code these demons wouldn't have come, not onto these lands, not where Sesshomaru's word was law. Not if the Vendetta was still in place. Midnight eyes went wide as the suspicion dawned within her.

She looked over to the battle and saw Sesshomaru fighting with the demoness and suddenly it was all clear. She could hear the taiyoukai's words from when she first asked him to drop the Vendetta.

_"Doing so will not soften my brother's anger towards me. It will not change anything between us."_

No wonder he could say those things with absolute certainty. She had thought that he had been wrong, thought that he had been stubbornly holding onto the foolish notion that he could protect his brother through such means. But he had already let it go. Sesshomaru had lied to her.

Kagome's heart twisted at the thought. For a second she wished that the beads that hung around Inuyasha's neck were around his brother's. She had the distinct urge to sit him a time or two for letting her believe that the Vendetta still stood between the two brothers. Why had he lied to her? He had been so forthcoming with everything else.

_"It is a matter between brothers."_ Those words echoed in her mind then. They struck a chord within her, he had said that when she had wanted to know what he and Inuyasha had been fighting about.

Midnight eyes rested on the silver haired corpse. Did Inuyasha know? Is that what the two of them had fought over that day? Somehow she sensed that the secretive parasite hiding within her hair knew the answer.

"Did he know?" Kagome asked.

"Know what?" the wizened advisor asked, although he suspected what she meant.

"Did Inuyasha know that Sesshomaru had called off the Brother's Vendetta?"

Myouga gulped. Kagome didn't even need to hear his affirmative response. In a matter of seconds Sesshomaru was absolved of keeping this from her. Her heart knew that he was trying to prove something to his brother. Whatever it was only the two of them knew.

"Oh Inuyasha." She whispered moved to pity. This brash yet seemingly unbreakable spirit had been shattered so many times in a single lifetime. Until this moment she didn't realize how deeply his pain ran. She regretted her words to him that day she came back. She should have consoled him, understood him better. Kagome felt that she had failed him in a sense. There had to be something she could have done to make him understand that he was loved. Whatever she had done wasn't enough.

Midnight eyes lingered on his face. Even in the dim light of the storm she could see the troubled lines. Even death hadn't brought him peace. Another tear rolled silently down her cheek. It wasn't fair that he should have lived the life he had so full of confusion, where the poor boy didn't even know who to trust and who cared for him. The times he felt loved were all too brief in this place where he was despised for what he was. Anger and sorrow mingled within her, fueling her desire to put an end to the battle. She had power enough to aide her friends… it may be too late now but she would punish these three that had so callously slain her two friends. It was time for her to fight. Sesshomaru had taught her many things these past few days and she intended to put those lessons to good use.

Kagome stepped closer to the fray, gathering the powers within her as she did so. The incessant pleadings of her tiny passenger for her to stay put went ignored. It was the sound of beating wings overhead that stopped her forward advancement. Overhead circled a large birdlike demon she had never seen before. Its call was loud and deep; louder even than the roaring boom of thunder heralding its descent. The three felines seemed to recognize the creature as the immediately fell into line and prostrated themselves on the ground before the arriving demon.

Sesshomaru too seemed to recognize as well as expect this demon's arrival as the silver haired demon lord watched the skies his face as always was an inscrutable mask of stoicism.

Indeed Sesshomaru had expected the arrival of this treacherous lord of the cats as he had his loyal retainer summon him. However it had only been moments ago that he had sent the summons. The canine lord knew that even this raven could not have arrived this quickly. Amber eyes narrowed at the implications and the audacity of Lord Usotsuki. It was a bold statement, one that Sesshomaru wasn't certain that he liked but for the moment there was something larger at stake than his family honor and pride. This would be dealt with in its own time.

Miroku, Sango and Kirara gathered around Kagome and their fallen friends. Their grief would have to wait at the moment as the situation before them demanded their utmost attention. The tearstained cheeks and the look on the young miko's face was all they needed for confirmation of their fears, Inuyasha was gone. The four of them faced the scene unfolding before them in the clearing as the large Raven landed and another demon dismounted, another Neko.

It was clear to all of them from the prostrate forms of the other three that this wasn't just any Neko demon. From the combatants, Sesshomaru was the only one that remained standing in the clearing. Nothing in his manner or facial expressions gave hint to the feelings within him that he suppressed. Even Kagome, with her abilities to sense many of his moods, was astounded at his prowess at setting his sentiments aside. At the moment she wished he would give into the anger she knew that he must be feeling. The demons before him all deserved no less than what they had given Inuyasha and Koga.

Sango felt the same as her friend. The monk however was able to see things a little differently. There was something odd about this situation. He had seen enough of Sesshomaru to know that typically given that small window of opportunity the three youkai would already be dead. No there was something going on here that they were all failing to grasp and he intended to find out what it was.

Sesshomaru watched the grey haired neko taiyoukai as the elder demon looked around at the group around him. Sharp canine eyes didn't miss the satisfied smile that formed on thin lips nor did the gleam of pleasure that glittered in the depths of sage colored eyes escape notice. It took all his willpower to not speak first. He would not show this bastard any courtesy, not after such a betrayal and such a blatant display of it as well.

Lord Usotsuki knew that the Inu youkai before him was more than well aware of his game. That gave him a small amount of satisfaction. His objective was complete and there was nothing the bastard could do about it. The hanyou was dead. That was all that mattered at the moment.

He spared a glance at his triumphant assassins. Once again their talents have proven invaluable. It was a pity that he would have to do what he must. But he too could play the games that these mongrels played, and in the eyes of the rest of the world Sesshomaru could not challenge him. The cur had played him a fool before; this time the tables were turned.

"Ah, I see you've found our three fugitives." He lied smoothly. "I was out on a post nearby searching for them. Apparently these three thought that they could ingratiate themselves into my good graces if they brought back your brother's head now that you've relinquished your claim on Inuyasha's life."

Two of the humans let out a collective gasp upon hearing this piece of information and the taijiya and monk looked to Kagome only to see that she was not as shocked by this information as they were. Questions formed within their minds but neither one of them spoke not wanting to miss a single word the latest edition had to say.

"We had a treaty." Sesshomaru ground out doing his best not to let the rage overtake him. The beast within him fought valiantly wanting to unleash all its wrath and fury on the coldhearted villain before him; it would only take one swipe to sever his head from his body.

"Yes, of course, that is why I was able to arrive so quickly. For almost ten days I and a few of my best warriors were searching for them. I wasn't going to allow their misguided intentions to jeopardize our truce. I gave my word I would not act against your brother until this business with the jewel was resolved." The cat delivered his practice lines with a congenial smile upon his face.

Sesshomaru was no fool, and he wasn't about to be played for one. "Do you expect me to believe that these three acted without your knowledge? I find that very difficult to believe."

Sage eyes glittered with mirth as he watched his nemesis's scion maintain that cool façade, but despite himself that accusation revealed just how enraged he was. The feline was only sorry that he hadn't been able to face the father in such a way. But then again, this young taiyoukai was nothing like his sire. The stoic being before him was as passionless as his father was passionate. The father fixed his failings through this favored son. If Inutaisho had a weakness it was his feelings for those he cared for. All too often the canine would allow his emotions to cloud his judgment, many times forgetting, sidestepping and even ignoring certain protocols. Sesshomaru apparently did not.

Lord Usotsuki didn't even bother to hide his amusement as he spoke. "I will overlook that slight to my character, you are of course grieving for your brother. I can truly understand and sympathize with you. It is hard to lose someone you love. But as proof of my word I offer you this…" At that moment the elder taiyoukai released a blast of energy at the three demons who had remained prostrate before him. Their shrieks of agony were brief and in seconds they lay as lifeless as their prey.

Kagome was horrified at the scene as were the others. "He killed them!" she cried in disbelief. "I can't believe he killed them. He sent them and he killed them." Before Miroku or Sango could stop her Kagome had pulled her energy to her and sent a wave of purifying power towards the newest arrival. She didn't care who he was, all that mattered was that he was behind all this and he seemed to enjoy this whole thing. In her opinion he was no better than Naraku.

Both demons sensed the building of power within the girl and turned their attention to the young miko whose aura now shone brightly around her. Energy swirled about the girl sending raven locks fluttering about her like ebony flames. She had turned from a meek unnoticed bystander into an avenging angel. Pride swelled within the canine youkai's breast as he laid eyes on her. He could see her determination, he felt her thirst for justice and he understood and admired it.

However; he wasn't going to let her interfere in such matters. He couldn't afford to at this moment. To the utter amazement and horror of the three humans the silver haired taiyoukai moved in front of the blast of energy. They couldn't understand why he had taken such a risk for the bastard that stood before him.

Emotionally and now physically overwhelmed Kagome sunk to her knees breathing heavily trying to regain her strength, wishing she could recall the pink energy that engulfed her friend. She wondered if Sesshomaru had felt the same way yesterday when she had saved Koga; this sense of confusion and betrayal.

Even with the rain amber eyes could clearly see the mixture of emotions that ran across her face. Other than the emotional turmoil such an ineffectual display of her powers caused him no real harm was done. His mind briefly flitted back to the strange burst of energy he felt before he noticed Kikyo being carried off into the distance. Something had happened. Whatever it was seemed to have drained Kagome's powers. At the time he had been grateful that the Shinidamachu had carried their mistress off before her soul returned to Kagome.

Fear seized his heart in its iron clad grip then. Fear for her. Time was running out, he knew it was. He wished to the gods that she had been able to have struck him dead; then he could have left this world knowing she'd have strength enough to survive the inevitable destiny that was hers.

"Ah, so this is the priestess that will save us all." Lord Usotsuki's voice pulled Sesshomaru from his thoughts. "Not much to look at; and she doesn't seem to be very powerful or very intelligent."

"That's enough." Sesshomaru growled.

Sango, who had knelt beside Kagome giving the young miko support, was about to voice her opinion but a firm hand on her shoulder stilled the words in her throat. She turned to meet Miroku's gaze. "Sesshomaru will deal with this. We can not interfere."

"Very wise monk, this is nothing you humans need to concern yourself with." The cat demon sneered before he turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. "Well, now all is as it should be. Your brother's death has been avenged, I have seen to that. You know in a way this has saved much trouble between us."

"How is that?"

"Well, you and I both know you would never have allowed anyone to harm your half breed brother. Whether or not you have love for him, I can't say, but I do know your father did and your father wished for his safety. You would do nothing against your father's wishes. However I wished for Inuyasha's death. I would have done everything in my power to see that it happened. You would have done everything in your power to prevent it. But now it is over."

"Is it?" Sesshomaru muttered.

A grin of triumph plastered itself on the feline's face. "As far as the code is concerned it is. If you act against me, you will do so in dishonor in the eyes of your allies. I too can use the codes to my advantage."

Sesshomaru squeezed his hands tightly as he fought to keep from killing this demon right here and now. He breathed in heavily fighting once more to keep the beast within at bay. He reminded himself once more that Inuyasha would soon be restored; Usotsuki's victory was only temporary. There would be another time for this. Somehow he would find a way to make him pay, and he would pay dearly.

"Yes, now you know how it feels. The code is on my side. Let that anger simmer within you, eat you alive from the inside, but know that you can not act against me, if you do you risk everything. Are you prepared for that?"

Amber met sage again. The feline demon was right and he knew it. In the eyes of the world there was nothing he could do. There was no way he could retaliate without risking open war.

Usotsuki easily read the taiyoukai's thoughts. He had lived with them for far too many years. It was time the canine learned what it felt like. With a departing laugh the diabolical lord mounted the waiting raven and the two flew out of sight.

Once he was gone, Sesshomaru erected a barrier over the area in which they stood. Far too much activity had been happening here. The day had turned out unlucky enough; he didn't need to risk Naraku or any of his minions stumbling upon them now. Not when Kagome was so weak. Not when he didn't have a clue what had happened to drain her powers.

Sesshomaru walked over to where Kagome leaned against Sango struggling to stay conscious. Despite everything that happened he couldn't help but feel some admiration for that indomitable spirit the girl possessed. She was weak, frail, and she knew it but yet she battled to stay awake, certain that she could help in some way.

Midnight eyes watched avidly as the silver haired demon walked stately towards where she knelt. He was soaked to the bone, his clothes plastered against him, there were some tears in the fabric but the demon himself looked no worse for wear. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she hadn't injured him in any way. There wasn't more her poor heart could take this afternoon. Inuyasha and Koga dead… three nekos… and she wasn't sure what she had exactly seen or why Sesshomaru hadn't just killed the cat…

"You're okay." She breathed in relief as she leaned against Sango for support. It was all she could do to say that much. The other questions would have to wait.

"Hai. I am." He said somberly as he looked into her distressed face. He felt his heart constrict this time with a different emotion; commiserate agony. This woman had shown him so many emotions, but not this one, not this heart-wrenching sadness. He determined then and there that Kagome should never look so desolate again, it wasn't right. There was a hopelessness in her eyes that made him want to pull her to him and hold her tight. He wanted to tell her everything would be just fine. But he couldn't. He would have to finally face the truth; he would have to find a moment to tell her.

Again he vowed to himself that Lord Usotsuki would pay for this treachery. If Kagome didn't survive that bastard would die as well. The repercussions would no longer matter; he would finish what he wanted so badly today. The slayer's voice pulled him from his murderous thoughts.

"Why did you get in the way?" Sango asked the question that her friend was too weak to. "He sent them to kill Inuyasha. How can you be so heartless?" The taijiya demanded.

Amber met brown. The rage simmering in their depths was mingled with a pain that he comprehended only too well. Part of him had wanted him to. That primal part of him demanded satisfaction. However, what he was about to do would change everything that had been done. For the moment he had to remind himself that they did need the neko. Lord Hikari had been adamant about it. That's why he had relinquished the Vendetta in the first place. Had he not this situation never would have taken place.

"Sango…" Miroku began gently as he sunk down next to the woman.

"It's all right Miroku." Sesshomaru stated wearily. Explanations didn't matter right now. There was something he still had to do. Without another word or glance at the three of them he walked away over to where his brother lay motionless on the ground.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he remembered arriving just as the wolf jumped in front of a blast of energy meant for his brother. Inuyasha had turned then and noticed him. The hanyou had been momentarily distracted by his arrival that he failed to dodge a blow from Ansatsusha's staff. The hanyou had immediately retaliated with tetsusiaga. Sesshomaru had jumped into the fray then. But it hadn't been enough. Somehow Inuyasha still had been mortally wounded. How it happened he still wasn't sure. All that mattered right now is that he hadn't been able to protect his brother. Again he had failed and his heart ached with that knowledge.

He drew a sword from his side. Miroku kept Sango in her place. The three of them watched as the sword pulsed with a brilliant energy and in seconds Inuyasha was sputtering and sitting upright.

"What happened? I was dead…"

Amber met amber then as realization dawned on the now resurrected hanyou; his brother had brought him back. His brother had fought with him. The hope that lived within him had the proof it needed to overwhelm the distrust that festered within his soul for so long.

"Brother," Inuyasha whispered in a tentative voice filled with emotion.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes and ears. How long had it been since that word was spoken in such a way? How long had it been since his brother looked at him with anything other than distrust? The taiyoukai's face softened then as the weight of what happened earlier eased with the knowledge that Usotsuki hadn't only failed to get what he wanted, but the cat had inadvertently provided him with the means to reach his brother. Sesshomaru smiled as amber eyes misted slightly.

Neither sibling noticed that tetsusiaga and tensaiga pulsed with energy until they heard the collective gasp from the human onlookers. The brothers raised their swords, crossing the blades as they did. When metal met metal a single flash of light blazed brightly from the two weapons causing them to release their hold on the hilts, and to shield their eyes and look away. The burst of light was but a moment and when they looked back a ghostly figure stood between the two, a sword held in each hand.

"Father" Sesshomaru rasped with emotion as he dropped to one knee and bowed his head in a show of respect. Inuyasha followed suit though he did not speak. The hanyou was too overwhelmed at the moment to say anything.

The glowing phantom smiled benevolently at the two, "my sons, it is as I had hoped it could be again. Sesshomaru," the elder of his sons who stood raised his head and looked into eyes he had never thought to see again, "you have restored your brother's faith. I could not be here otherwise. Inuyasha," the specter said as he turned to his youngest who mimicked Sesshomaru's actions, "I know it hasn't been easy for you all these years…"

"That's an understatement…" Inuyasha muttered earning a rueful smile from the apparition before him.

"If I could undo everything, change the path I set us all upon I would do it in an instant. I believed that I was doing the right thing at the time. Unfortunately foresight is never as clear as hindsight." He sighed then, "It is time you finally knew the truth and maybe just maybe you can come to grips with what happened here today."

"The truth?" Inuyasha asked confused by what his father said. Didn't he already know; wasn't that why his father was here; because he had accepted the fact that Sesshomaru had been trying to protect him from other demons?

"You only know in part. I owe it to you to tell you everything. Katsume is not your mother." He stated bluntly. There was no way to cushion it, no way to tiptoe around the issue, his time here was short and there was much he had to do. "There are those that know the truth, your mother is Midoriko." Upon seeing Inuyasha's startled look he added, "yes, as in the very priestess whose soul resides within the jewel. Our love was a secret affair, until…"

"Until I was born" Inuyasha added.

"Hai," Inutaisho replied apologetically, "There were so many reasons we kept it hidden, all of them seem foolish upon reflection, but at the time the secrecy enabled us to keep the peace. Forgive me if I do not indulge you and relay the details, my time here is limited, just know at the time we did what we thought was best. The lie was born, Katsume agreed to participate in the charade, and in many ways she was your mother."

The specter paused a moment there as the information sunk in, and before Inuyasha could ask a question his father began speaking once more, "I was away when the attack came, an army of demons was sent to kill you and your mother, Lord Usotsuki apparently saw through our hoax. His general, a particularly vile demon with great strength was in charge of that mission; he too is sealed within the jewel."

Amber eyes widened as the implications of what his father said began to take root. "The jewel was formed because of me."

"Yes. Midoriko fought them off so Katsume under Sesshomaru's protection could take you to safety. Your life was more important to her than her own. Katsume wasn't safe within the confines of the stronghold. She was human and there were many there that believed she was responsible for the political turmoil that my actions had led to. I allowed her to stay in a nearby human village where I could easily watch over you and extend my protection if need be. Again, that plan proved insufficient for I underestimated the humans fear and loathing of our kind…"

"And she was killed trying to protect me." Inuyasha added with emotion. There was an uncomfortable heaviness within his heart as this memory resurfaced. Two women had died trying to protect him. Amber eyes flicked to Kagome, she possessed a piece of Midoriko's soul, his mother's soul. His father's voice stopped his thoughts before they began to race with all the possible implications this had.

"Hai, unfortunate as it was, I was too late, Sesshomaru managed to bring you to safety. He brought you home. The years that followed were peaceful, you were young and after a time it seemed many had forgotten. Lord Usotsuki had not. He had wanted Midoriko for his own, and she rejected him in favor of me. His jealousy fueled his hate and it consumed him. He sought vengeance for an imagined wrong; only my death and yours would satisfy him. While I had allies he would not stand against me and you were safe until you came of age. He could, as a ruling youkai, challenge you; the only way to prevent this was if someone had a prior claim on your life."

Inuyasha looked at his brother then.

"Yes, the Brother's Vendetta was the only way. I wasn't going to let you die for my transgressions, perceived or real. Your brother had no choice but to abide by my wishes, not only was I his father, but I was his Lord as well. He tried to persuade me otherwise, as did a close and dear friend, but I would have none of it. I thought that it would be enough that you were alive. How wrong I was." He finished dejectedly as he shook his head slightly as he looked upon his youngest. "Your struggles and hardships will forever be burdens that I carry with me.

"Father…" Inuyasha muttered softly as he finally understood. Eyes now the color of liquid gold brimmed with emotion as he tried to compose himself, but years of suppressed feelings had already broken loose from their prison. Forgiveness came easily upon seeing and hearing the contrition in his father's voice.

"Inuyasha, I am wholly responsible. Your brother did as I asked; he was an honorable son. More honorable than I, he respected my wishes and went against everything he had been taught his entire life; he risked his reputation for the sake of doing my will."

"And I disappointed you…" Inuyasha replied mournfully, castigating himself for not seeing what others had so easily seen.

"No, it was I who disappointed you. That look on your face when it happened, that look of utter betrayal sliced through me as no weapon forged by demon or mortal ever could. But I didn't just lose you that day, that day I lost both my sons… one to his emotions, the other to his word." Inutaisho said as his somber gaze once more rested on his eldest.

"You have given up much to do my will. No father should have asked what I asked of you. But you've restored what I've stolen with one exception and thankfully it is in my power to restore it to you."

If Sesshomaru was expecting anything it was not what materialized in his father's outstretched arms. There in his father's ghostly hands lay the arm he lost in battle with Inuyasha. In the face of his brother's emotions and his father's presence the mask he had worn over the years was stripped away, his surprise and feelings were plain for all to see.

"No, father, it is my penance for not…" Sesshomaru stated his voice breaking just slightly with a mixture of guilt and gratitude, his heart stuck in his throat. This was entirely too much for one day.

Inutaisho interrupted his son then. "No, never feel guilt my son. It is not your burden to bear." His eyes flicked to the clearing to the three fallen assassin, " I have one last request to make of you, one that I know will be hard. The three warriors Usotsuki sent, revive them."

Sesshomaru looked up at his father then, disbelief and defiance clearly etched on his face. "Father you can't possibly expect me to, not after what they have done. If this is the price my arm will cost me, I will live without it."

'No my son you misunderstand. The arm is yours. I make this request of you because just like you they were unwitting pawns in this melodrama."

"They enjoyed it." Sesshomaru spat vehemently, "I fought them father, I know how much they relished it."

"They have been fed lies for so long. How many years has it been since Midoriko's death? Enough for her memory to almost fade entirely from this land, even amongst demons she is all but forgot. Hate is a persuasive mistress, and Usotsuki knows her well. These unfortunate warriors simply followed the wishes of their bloodthirsty Lord without question; just as you followed your father's wish to protect your brother. We abused the codes to save your brother's life. He manipulated them to end it and in doing so he sacrificed lives that were not his to take."

Amber eyes regarded his father's spirit for a moment. The firm lines in his father's revered and beloved face told him that his father would be intractable in this matter than he had been about the Vendetta. There was no arguing his father had already won. "Hai, I will do as you ask."

"This time I am certain that I am not leading you astray. These warriors may surprise you yet."

"If you are mistaken father, they will not live long." Sesshomaru stated fiercely.

"Understood," Inutaisho replied as he grinned at his eldest. The demon had become more confident after all this time.

All eyes were mesmerized to the scene as the arm in the ghost's hands began to glow slightly, the wind picked up and in a blaze of brilliant aqua the arm moved to where it had once been. A brilliant light enveloped Sesshomaru's body causing them all to shield their eyes once more. When they opened them Sesshomaru stood before them his arm outstretched before him, amazement, wonder and gratitude played across his face as he looked upon his newly restored arm.

"This is the very least I can do, for I can not restore the years you two have been separated, nor can I undo the pain that I caused the both of you."

Inuyasha looked stricken at this last statement. Never had he given Sesshomaru's motives a lingering thought. Even now hearing what his father had said, not once had he thought what Sesshomaru must have had to endure. His own feelings and memories clouded his mind, but looking at his brother's face, he could clearly see that mixture of mingled incredulousness, guilt and underlying sorrow. He wondered if he would have been able to do as Sesshomaru had done.

Just then another bolt of lightening lit up the sky, and the rustle of cloth from behind him drew his attention to his friends… to Kagome. And he knew he too had tried to do just as his brother had. He would never forget that horrible day after an intense battle with Sesshomaru that he sent Kagome into the well. The look in her midnight eyes as she fell backwards into the darkness and safety of the well; confusion, hurt, betrayal all were ingrained in his memory. Unlike him she had returned to his side full of forgiveness and understanding. He looked back to his brother and father knowing then he could do no less but to forgive both of them.

"Farewell my sons, I can finally rest now that my work here is finished." Inutaisho stated as his figure faded away.

"Father…" both brothers cried in unison. There was so much that they each wanted to say, they turned to each other then. The rain still poured, silver hair plastered to both their faces, clothing stained from the earlier battle, but none of that mattered to either. Words escaped them as they gazed at each other as if for the first time in years. Both hearts to the point of overflowing, neither knowing exactly what to say, finally Sesshomaru stepped forward and placed both hands on Inuyasha's shoulder and said simply, "my brother."

Inuyasha looked back at him and smiled and was granted a smile in return. One he hadn't seen in too many years, a smile full of benevolent brotherly affection. And it was enough for him. No other words needed to be spoken; this was all he needed as he bowed in respect to his elder sibling. What Sesshomaru did next was totally unexpected as he removed the soaked white pelt from his shoulder and placed it on Inuyasha's. "You are restored to your proper place."

Inuyasha was moved beyond words as the heavy mantle was placed on his shoulders. But he welcomed the weight of it. He stood and looked into his brother's eyes then and for the first time in what seemed like forever he knew the truth of what he felt. How many years had he lied to himself and said it didn't matter if was part of this family or not, but at this moment he couldn't deny the truth he had hidden from himself. This is what he had wanted all along. This is what he had searched for almost his entire life. He was home. In the middle of the rainstorm, in a clearing, drenched to the bone, he was finally home.

Sesshomaru saw the emotions shining in golden depths. It was finally as it should be once again. He nodded to his brother then and turned to finish what the sword at his side now bade him to do. The wolf was next.

Golden eyes rested on the form of the annoying demon that lay lifeless on the ground. Tensaiga pulsed with power calling out to him to send the small imps of the netherworld back to their domain. Without a moments hesitation he did so. This wolf had earned it, this lone demon fought alongside his brother, had lost his life doing so in a battle that should never have been.

The wolf opened his eyes to look on the face of the taiyoukai. Something had changed recently but he didn't know what. Cerulean eyes flitted around as he touched the places on his body where his wounds once were. He had been dead. Somehow he was alive. His gaze once more rested on the demon lord before him and he remembered what the others had said. Sesshomaru had the ability to bring back the dead.

Confusion swirled within his thoughts as he tried to find a reason why this stoic lord who had just yesterday meant to end his life would now restore it.

Seeing the confusion on Koga's face Sesshomaru spoke, "I granted your life because you fought alongside my brother, sacrificed yours for his. You have proven your worth and you have my gratitude."

If his words weren't enough to shock the ex-chieftain, his solicitous tone coupled with the seemingly insignificant gesture of bowing his head in respect were. The wolf stood there and bowed his head back. This was too much. His pride was shattered at that moment; the infuriating dog demon had more than proved his worth.

He watched in disbelief as the taiyoukai moved from him to where the three cats lay dead. Koga didn't know what had happened or who had killed them but he was curious as to what Sesshomaru's intentions were. His gaze briefly flicked to the others, he couldn't see their expressions but he was able to deduce by the way everyone all intently followed the canine taiyoukai's movements that they were as anxious as he.

No one spoke, no one made a sound as they watched Sesshomaru walk over to the remaining corpses of the trio of assassins. Koga hadn't heard what the others had. The others all wondered at his equanimity as he did so. His countenance was hard as stone, amber eyes were set with determination, devoid of any indication of the war that raged within him. These three were trained killers and he had felt their enjoyment of his brother's murder. But his father had made him see things differently; they were pawns in this odious business between Lord Usotsuki and Lord Inutaisho. It was in his power to grant them this second chance. Whatever they choose to do with it would determine whether they met as friend or foe if ever their paths should cross.

Wordlessly he swung the still pulsing sword and once more the soul eaters were denied their prize. The deadly threesome once more revived. Saffron, jade and emerald eyes reflected their confusion as they looked at their savior. All of them remembered their fate just moments ago. The pain was but a vague tingle that resonated through their bodies. They all knew that this was impossible but their senses told them otherwise; somehow this dog had brought them back from the dead.

Sesshomaru saw the disbelief on their faces and he stated coldly, "Yes, it is by my hand that you live again."

They looked from one another before they looked around and saw that the hanyou and wolf were indeed as alive as they were. Without hesitation they all three fell to their knees before this benevolent demon. All of them knew that though it was in his power to do so, there was nothing, not his sense of honor, his sense of family obligation or his sense of right that could have compelled him to do this. This act was beyond generous and they weren't certain what to make of it.

"Lord Sesshomaru you have your thanks, our lives are now in your hands and in your service." Koroshi mumbled. As the eldest male he had the responsibility of being the spokesperson for this small band of warriors.

"Do not thank me. I simply did as my father bade." Sesshomaru stated calmly. Their fates of the demons before him were secured. These three would live.

Upon hearing Sesshomaru's words, Satsujinsha's head shot up and the younger of the male neko siblings found new respect for this canine. Had he revived his father as well? "Your father?" he questioned boldly. Jade eyes communicated a silent reprimand to his younger brother.

"Yes, my father." Sesshomaru stated plainly a little bemused by the cat's interest in what he had to say.

"But he's dead. Did you…" Satsujinsha pressed on heedless of his brother's angry glare.

"No, it is beyond my ability to bring my father back. His spirit was able to return briefly when I revived my brother. Left to my own devices I would have left you as you were. Each of you met your death at the hands of your sovereign in accordance with our laws, as traitors should, but the fact remains that you were here on the orders of your lord. Whether or not he will admit it, we all know the truth. I realized in listening to him that you were hapless puppets in this feud between my father and your master. Each of you acted as you ought to have and for that your lives were restored to do with as you will."

"Are you granting us our freedom?" Ansatsusha spoke up bewildered at this turn of events.

"Hai, your lives are now your own to do as you see fit. To your lord you are dead. If you choose to return so be it. The consequences of that will be dealt with and when we meet again we meet as enemies. Or you can find your own way and I will consider you friends."

The three nekos looked from one to the other. Their agreement was evident without words. Return to their home was not an option. "We will make our own way." Koroshi stated solemnly as he once more resumed the position of the spokesperson for the three.

"Then when we next meet, we shall meet as allies. This will all be forgotten." Sesshomaru stated as he bowed to the three that still knelt before him.

Upon hearing that the three felines bowed their heads and stood in unison, the female stood forward, emerald eyes sought out the hanyou. "Inuyasha," she called out to him and waited until his eyes met hers. "You are a brave and fierce warrior, I enjoyed our battle, I look forward to fighting beside you if the time ever comes."

"As do we all," Koroshi added as he put an arm around his lover's waist. "Lord Usotsuki's will is no longer our own, and we would be proud to call you friend."

Inuyasha nodded to them. "My father trusted you enough to ask Sesshomaru to bring you back. I guess I have to as well."

The three demons exchanged glances, it was time to go. Koroshi and Ansatsusha turned and began to walk away. Satsujinsha stayed a moment longer he had something left to say. Saffron eyes rested on the taiyoukai who revived them. "You are indeed an honorable and benevolent demon. Those who call you friend are fortunate. Those who call you brother are doubly so." And with that said he too walked away following after the others.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered as she felt the well of emotions within her friend.

It was all he could do not to turn around and look into her eyes. He heard only too well the feelings of awed admiration in those soft feminine tones. The taiyoukai knew he couldn't face the disappointment of gazing into her eyes and seeing the gratitude and admiration shining there. They were noble emotions but not the ones he wanted to see when she uttered his name with so much feeling. When next she spoke his name with that much emotion he hoped that it would be with the feelings he coveted that belonged to another from a different time. Once again he vowed he would find this man even if it meant waiting 500 years he would do it.

He looked down at the recently reattached arm and smiled to himself. If ever she was to look at him that way he could take her into his arms, both of them, and he would never let her go. Not after everything they had been through.

The nagging fear returned as he remembered what had happened with Kikyo. There were questions that must be answered, and in his heart he knew the truth and he prayed to whatever gods that had granted him the time he had spent with her that they would grant him more. The taiyoukai was more than aware that now wasn't the time to ask such questions. Right now it was important that they return to the shelter of the cave. The storm still raged around them and the day was coming to an end. He was certain that Lord Usotsuki's arrival wasn't one that would go unnoticed, and by now Naraku was sure to be wondering where his brother was. After the events of today it was more than apparent he would have to be more diligent on that score.

Sesshomaru sighed as he turned back to the group; his face was again the mask of stoicism he usually wore as his heart felt heavy with its burden once more. "It is time to return to the cave."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Well this took a little while to get done. In my defense this is the longest chapter I have put together… I don't expect any of the remaining chapters to be this long… Anyhow, once again a big thank you to my wonderful beta the bigW, and for all those reading I hope you enjoyed…_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for the purposes of entertainment and I by no means will profit from the story other than the satisfaction of exercising my imaginative and writing abilities

* * *

**Chapter 28: Shifting Perspectives**

The battle was over. Five who had fallen had been returned again to the land of the living. A brother lost had been granted not only life but his own sense of being once more. Three fallen enemies, newly revived had pledged their allegiance to the Lord of the West. In the peace that followed the fray it was easy to relax, but this was far from over; Naraku still lived and the jewel still existed. There were battles of different kinds yet to be fought, many questions still to be answered, a world to save from ultimate ruin, and a young miko's fate remained uncertain.

Rain still fell and gray clouds still blocked out the sunlight bathing the shell shocked inhabitants of the clearing in its eerie light. Numbly they watched the stoic taiyoukai stand before them. His command hung in the air around them and each one of these witnesses was a little taken aback by the events that had just transpired moments before. To his shell shocked companions the taiyoukai before them appeared unperturbed and this mystified each one to varying degrees of inaction. In truth the mind of this demon was far from easy. One would have to have no feelings at all to be unmoved by all that had so recently passed. The seemingly stoic creature was no exception. It was through sheer will alone that his emotions were safely tucked away. Years of habit allowed his face and demeanor to betray nothing of the tempest of thoughts and feelings that brewed within him as shuttered topaz eyes regarded those that remained with him.

Kagome was the first to act. The weakened maiden found it a struggle to stay conscious but struggled to her feet. At the moment she could sense any emotion from him at all. The decline of her powers didn't register at the moment, only the lack of feeling she felt from him. Like the others, her eyes saw nothing but the demon she had initially believed him to be. After everything that had happened this afternoon, she could only think of one reason for his lack of sentiment, their disobedience. It had to be that or he would have acknowledged her when she spoke his name. But he had ignored her.

Midnight eyes welled with tears as she let her disappointment sink in. Cut to the core by his lack of response to her. The miko knew why and her heart inexplicably twisted at the thought of losing whatever friendship she had established with him. But she could not regret her decision to come here, not after what she had seen today. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were truly brothers again. If she and the others hadn't come, Kikyo may well have succeeded and Sesshomaru would have been left with all these unresolved feelings. Kagome knew she was right in coming, but that knowledge did nothing to quell the rising dread she felt at losing whatever friendship she had begun to build with Sesshomaru.

With the aide of Sango and Miroku, Kagome struggled to make it onto Kirara's back. Though her companions were strong, they too were battle weary and emotionally worn. Despite their assistance and the great pains the monk and taijiya took to handle the younger woman with care, they were only human after all and Kagome found herself once more falling to her knees, fighting the oblivion that threatened to engulf her.

Suddenly the young woman found herself being cradled gently in a pair of strong arms. Her vision blurred as she could barely make out the glimmer of topaz and the soft glow of white through the rain that fell. She managed a weak smile as relief flooded through her as she recognized her savior.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered breathlessly before the blackness claimed her. She closed her eyes knowing that all was not lost.

Topaz eyes gazed down upon the face of the young woman who lay limp in his arms. Raven tresses plastered in disarray around her face, the small garments that she wore were thoroughly wet and useless. Her body felt chilly to his touch, even colder than the raindrops that still fell against his skin. If it weren't for the fact that he could hear her breathing his concern would be far greater than it already was. He had to get her back to the cave.

"Inuyasha, Koga help the others." He commanded. The inu demon gathered his energy and before any of the others had time to react, he and Kagome were lifted in the air and speeding off towards the haven of the cave where Jaken and the children anxiously awaited their return.

Jaken in particular was especially fretful as he remained near the entrance of the cave, his yellow eyes taking in all that happened within sight. The rain still fell, but the wind no longer howled at the entrance to the cave; however, at this moment the weather was the least of the obsequious toad's worries at the moment. It had been a while, too long in fact, since the humans had gone after his master. Unthinkable thoughts sprung to his mind as it conjured all sorts of horrible images lending to the youkai's increasing nervous energy. The retainer's unease manifested itself in the small creatures incessant pacing relentlessly back and forth in front of the entrance, like some half pint sentry patrolling a castle's entrance. The visions were not just of the unknown possibilities of what could be happening with the stupid cats, but of what would happen to him when Sesshomaru returned.

"Those foolish humans, ooh, why couldn't they have just listened to what they'd been told to do?" he muttered to himself as he looked out at the rain searching for some movement however small as some indication of what could be happening. If their lack of discipline didn't get Sesshomaru harmed, Jaken surmised that he would pay for their lack of self control. Experience had taught him that failure was met with punishment. "Those insolent mortals should be here with these two. I should be at my master's side, not babysitting…"

He turned to look at the children whom he found were watching his antics with avid interest. He snorted in frustration as he started to pace once again. Staying with Rin was bad enough, now he had a kitsune to deal with as well. How far had he sunk? He had once been a ruler of a nation, but now he had been reduced to nothing more than a nursemaid. But then again, it didn't matter anymore as he was certain his time left in this world would be over once his lord returned.

"Imbeciles, ill timed storm, if only I'd returned sooner, I'd have been able to stop them… Master Sesshomaru's going to be furious with me…" the small demon grumbled under his breath as he contemplated his liege's return.

Once more the imp rethought his decision to follow Sesshomaru. Sure the young lord had saved him, but he knew as well that his salvation was merely an unforeseen consequence not an act of mercy. It hadn't matter what it was at the time, and it still didn't, the fact remained that he was here because the silver haired hero had slain his enemies… all of them. There was no rethinking the matter, his life was at the whim of this demon.

In all the years he had traveled with his master he had been given many a cause to wonder if he would have been better off dead, and just as many times he pushed the notion aside. Sesshomaru was a demon amongst demons, and he was lucky to be by his side. The stoic demon had never offered him sentiment or anything akin to friendship; in fact his liege had treated him no better than a servant, an expendable one at that. Yet, here he still was. And as he told himself before, that had to mean something, so for as long as he lived he would do as his master bade, even if it meant staying in a cave with a human child, a kitsune and a smelly two headed beast, all of whom he realized were watching him intently.

The youngsters watched their caretaker pace back and forth since he returned. Rin was used to being left behind with Jaken, but, never, in all her travels had there been so much upheaval during a departure. When she had been kidnapped, she didn't feel the anxiety she had now, as there was no one to feed off of. Now she had a friend, who sat beside her as anxious as she was and just as confused.

Shippo had always gone with them into battle. Kagome had never left him behind before and he had decided that he would much rather be near her than sitting, waiting, wondering about what was going on? It didn't matter that he had seen them fight battles, and seen them come out all right, somehow he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, an emptiness that made him hot and cold at the same time. He didn't like it, this fear that gripped him now, it was worse than staring at the jaws of some hungry demon.

Watching Jaken pace back and forth wasn't doing anything to calm his impatience to know what was going on. It only seemed to make the time pass exponentially slower than it was since the others had left. It seemed like an eternity before Kirara's familiar figure appeared at the entrance to the cave.

"They're back! Let them in! Let them in!" he cried excitedly to the little imp who stood at the entrance just peering at them through the energy barrier.

"Be silent, impudent kit." Jaken reprimanded in his squawky voice, "I know my place if others do not!" the peevish little demon snapped, angry that the children had noticed his master before he had.

He planted the staff of two heads firmly on the ground; the old man opened its mouth and yelled, "Enter Master."

"Oh master I tried to stop them. But the humans wouldn't listen they're such stubborn undisciplined creatures." The small toad groveled as Sesshomaru stepped into the safety of the cave.

"Not now Jaken." Sesshomaru stated coldly as he strode past his discombobulated vassal. "Get something that will keep get her warm. "

"Yes, milord" the yellow eyed servant bowed and scurried to where Kagome's bag lay against a stone wall. The pint sized demon had no idea what the human girl needed but he was determined to find something, anything that would appease his master.

"Inuyasha, where is the taijiya?" Sesshomaru inquired from his brother as soon as his younger sibling strode through the opening of the cave.

"She's with Miroku on Kirara. They'll be here any second. Is Kagome all right?" Inuyasha queried gruffly as he stood beside his brother and gazed at Kagome's pale face a moment before lifting his eyes to look at his brother before posing his next question. "What the hell happened to her to make her so weak?"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to meet his brother's. This time he didn't have any answers. "I wish I knew."

For a moment all was laid bare to the hanyou. In that brief instance Inuyasha saw the concern the taiyoukai held for the young woman cradled gently in his arms. If it had been any other time Inuyasha would have smiled, only Kagome could have inspired these protective feelings in his brother as she had in him, as she had in everyone in this group, including the wolf that had just came barreling into the cave.

The moment between brothers was over as the wolf began his own inquisition. "What the hell happened to Kagome? I thought you were supposed to be protecting her." The wolf demanded as cerulean eyes locked onto the figure still cradling the miko in his arms.

Thankfully the fire cat arrived at that very moment bearing its mistress and the monk who had been momentarily delayed as the two of them had stopped for a moment to themselves. Sesshomaru wasn't about to answer the wolf's queries delivered in such a tone. The lupine demon may have saved his brother, that debt had been paid when the wolf was restored his life. The taiyoukai owed him nothing more. Right now, getting Kagome warm and dry was his main priority; everything else could be and would be dealt with after Kagome was seen to. The welfare of the young woman in his arms was crucial, and he knew it had nothing to do with the fact that the fate of them all rested with her. No indeed, it was more simple than that and at this moment he could not deny it.

"Taijiya, are you well enough to help Kagome into some dry garments?" Sesshomaru asked the black clad warrior that had just dismounted.

The slayer turned quickly, surprised not only at being addressed, but the question itself. Sure she had witnessed his concern for Kagome before, but any assistance that had been rendered her friend had been seen to by the demon who had just spoken to her. Never would she have thought he would ask her for assistance, yet she was touched that he had. The taiyoukai could have easily taken care of her friend without any assistance, and yet she wondered if he was making an effort to… The thought trailed off as a new idea formed as sable looked into amber; it wasn't that the demon couldn't take care of seeing to the woman in his arms or that it was beneath him to attend the her friend in such a menial way. She was able to discern the truth; this mighty demon asking the help of a mere human for the sake of the young woman's modesty.

_"What an afternoon this had been."_ Sango thought as she nodded her head and followed Sesshomaru to the back of the cave. The imp carrying the overlarge pack went scurrying after her.

Koga however wasn't about to be ignored. True Sesshomaru had saved his life. But it appeared to him that the inu youkai was pretty arbitrary with who he saved as he saw fit to resurrect the damn nekos that had killed him in the first place. He already wanted answers for that, but Kagome's plight was more important. Something had happened; somehow she had been involved in the battle. As far as he was concerned she never should have been anywhere near the fight. Kagome should have been safe in the cave, out of harm's way.

"Answer me damn it." Koga snarled as he raised fist at the retreating figure of Sesshomaru, who still ignored him. "You can't ignore me forever you bastard."

"Put a sock in it. Can't you see Kagome needs to be taken care of?" Inuyasha growled as he stepped in front of the wolf.

"What the hell happened out there?" Cerulean eyes blazed angrily as he now directed the questions to someone who at least was going to give him a fight. "Why are you all of a sudden defending your brother? Didn't you see what I saw? Or am I the only one who's wondering why he would bring back those filthy cats? You all seem to have lost your minds."

"Now, now Koga," Miroku soothed as he stepped beside Inuyasha.

"Save your breath Miroku." Inuyasha sniped, "he's too stupid to understand what happened. Besides the only thing I want to know is what happened to Kagome. That's the only thing that matters anyway."

"That's the first smart thing you've said since I've met you dog boy."

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled as his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"You think you'd be more grateful since I saved your pathetic life." Koga snarled.

"Well I could say the same for you. But I guess now we're even and that means all bets are off." Inuyasha ground out through gritted teeth as he cracked his knuckles.

The monk sighed wearily, it had appeared nothing had changed between these two. It didn't matter how battle worn they were, nor did it factor in that the two of them had just cheated death here they stood toe to toe, adrenaline flowing through their veins, eyes blazing at the prospect of tearing into one another, both itching for yet another round. He would never fully understand demons.

"Well I guess neither of you wants to know what happened to Kagome then." Miroku tacitly baited as he watched the two of them. One would think that everything that had just happened that one or both of them might have had some sort of epiphany in regards to their tempers.

The mention of Kagome instantly quieted their fight and redirected their anxiety back to the original target. Cerulean and amber turned in sync, silently conveying the anxiousness that both rivals were feeling.

The monk smirked. Nothing had changed.

"Well…" The monk drew out that word as his thoughts raced trying to decide just where to begin. "Hmm… it's rather difficult as Sango and I were involved with the cats and Kagome was with you Inuyasha…"

"I knew it dog boy! I knew this had to be your fault." Koga cried accusingly as he pointed a finger at Inuyasha.

"It wasn't my brother's fault." Sesshomaru stated coolly as he joined the three. "Kagome did what she needed to do."

"As I was saying," Miroku began again his annoyance creeping into his tone as he once again garnered the attention of the wolf and hanyou. "Kagome arrived with Sango and me." The monk paused here. Violet met amber as he looked his friend in the eye. The human's face was set in somber remembrance of what had occurred just hours before. "She was the first of us to see you lying there. She couldn't get to you fast enough…"

"I remember that. Her face was the last thing I saw before… well…." Inuyasha replied his voice devoid of the earlier edge it held as he recalled his last moments.

Cerulean eyes widened as he realized what Inuyasha meant. He hadn't thought for a moment that the Inu had fallen. Then suddenly it made sense as to why Inuyasha had intervened earlier, his sudden change in demeanor to the brother who just this morning inspired an animosity that Inuyasha had never exhibited before in the time he had known the half demon. Sure the wolf and half breed had fought both verbally and physically, but beyond the barbs and blows there had always been a sort of grudging respect between the two.

Miroku waited a moment, anticipating another outburst from the wolf at this, but none came. Wisely, the storyteller suppressed the urge to smile a little at this. Violet eyes spared a glance at the young ex-chieftain before they shifted back to the face of his friend. Maybe something had changed after all. "Sango and I left her there to help Sesshomaru fight the nekos. It was only a few moments later that we felt this blast of energy. It was a power I have never in all my years felt."

"Nor I," Sesshomaru whispered, but the three of them heard him nonetheless, and they heard the tinge of concern in his normally flat voice. Three sets of eyes turned to face the taiyoukai.

"Was she trying to revive me?" Inuyasha asked. He could still see Kagome's face, her eyes filled with tears that fell and mixed with the rain on her face. The sorrow and anguish that filled her voice as she spoke to him was forever ingrained in his memory.

Sesshomaru remained silent. Amber clashed with violet in silent communication. Neither sure of what to say, both knowing the answer truly lay with the woman that was resting near Ah-Uhn, both fearful of Inuyasha's reaction when he learned it had something to do with Kikyo, and both certain that it was inevitable that Inuyasha would indeed find out that his resurrected lover was involved.

"No, well, we don't know for sure. All we know is that suddenly there was this immense release of energy, when we turned to see what it was we saw Kagome..." Here he took a deep breath and ventured a look at his friend knowing what he would say next would more than likely decompose him, "and Kikyo."

Amber eyes widened in astonishment, "Kikyo was there. But how…" he paused here as he remembered her words; _"Your anger calls to me, begging me to take you from this plane."_ He had been angry, hell he had been beyond angry today and Kikyo had come for him. Kagome must have stepped in her way and been hit with a blast of energy. Koga was right, it was his fault Kagome was lying in the back of the cave unconscious. All fight was gone from him and he hung his head in humbled shame. "It was me… Kikyo came for me…I promised…She did this to Kagome so she could take me to hell."

"You misunderstand brother." Sesshomaru stated as he noted his brother's guilty demeanor. "Kikyo did not injure Kagome, it was Kagome who released the energy and Kikyo was carried away by the Shinidamachu."

"What…" Inuyasha's head shot up immediately as his brother spoke. Amber met amber, disbelief met with truth. "How… Just what did she do?" He asked his eyes flicking between the face of brother and friend.

"We're not sure." Miroku said as he placed a hand on his chin, "although I do have my suspicions."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru stated. Again the only indication of Sesshomaru's curiosity was a single raised eyebrow that silently encouraged the human to continue.

"Mind you," the monk began tentatively, " I've never heard of such a thing, and I doubt that it' even possible." Miroku hedged uncertainly. With all their eyes turned to him expectantly he was suddenly having second thoughts for even thinking such a ridiculous thing. Even in his mind it sounded far fetched but to voice it or even form the thought into words made it seem more implausible.

"Well nothing that's going on right now is supposed to be possible, is it?" Koga muttered angrily as the monk fell into silence, some answer no matter how far fetched was better than nothing. "The jewel being broken, Kagome traveling through time, a sword that can revive the dead… all those things shouldn't happen, but they are."

"You forget a dead miko surviving on just a mere fraction of her soul." Miroku added intrigued at the wolf's insight and gaining confidence from these observations. It was true, not much of anything that was happening was truly plausible, but it was indeed happening.

"Yeah, yeah, you two can talk about all that later. Just tell us your damn theory Miroku" Inuyasha said testily.

"Well, I think, maybe somehow Kagome gave Kikyo a piece of her soul, from what I understand she'd been able to retrieve parts of the soul before, it follows that she should in theory anyways be able to give it back." The dark haired human replied with trepidation. He knew full well how very unlikely this was, but it was the only thing that could explain such a diminishment in her powers. He thought back to earlier in the day; that release of energy… it wasn't youkai, it wasn't purification but whatever it was had caught everyone's attention.

"What?" Inuyasha cried. Amber eyes went wide upon hearing his friend's theory, the ramifications of such an occurrence were at the very heart of one of his most fervent wishes. If Kikyo regained another piece of her soul, a piece of Kagome's soul, maybe, just maybe there was hope that she would get past the bitterness that directed her every movement. There was a chance that Kikyo would be the woman he had loved all those years ago. Then they all would see just who she truly was, they all would understand what he already knew, and had known all along. And maybe, if there was a charitable god there would be a future for the two of them.

"Why the hell would she do that?" Koga snarled. His hackles rose at the thought that Kagome would give something as important as a piece of her soul to whatever it was that Kikyo was. "From what I understand…"

"You don't understand anything" Inuyasha growled, interrupting before the wolf said something that would really set him off.

"I understand more than you know." The wolf continued, not about to let the hanyou speak. He'd heard rumors about this Kikyo person, about who she was, and more specifically who she was to Inuyasha. It was part of the reason he had long held out hope for Kagome's affections. It just didn't make sense to him that Kagome would do such a thing. Sure she was generous and forgiving to a fault, but for the girl to give her rival, some creature who was the result of a demon craft a part of her soul was too much. Especially when the young girl's very survival depended on the strength to summon the jewels and survive what came next. The wolf rounded on Inuyasha fangs bared. "I know that it's going to take all of Kagome's strength to try and summon the damn jewel, I understand that freeing Midoriko's soul could kill Kagome. But I guess it doesn't quite matter to you does it dog boy since you'll be getting what you wanted all along and Kagome be damned." Koga bellowed furiously, cerulean eyes blazing blue fire as they locked onto amber ones that glittered dangerously.

"You don't know how I feel about Kagome." Inuyasha roared back resentful that the wolf could even think that he didn't care about Kagome.

"Enough." Sesshomaru commanded. Amber eyes regarded the two angry males before him. They were not helping matters. The demon was thankful that Jaken had been smart enough to place a barrier between them and the young miko recuperating in the back of the cave. At times the small retainer could prove that he was indeed useful to have around.

Twin fiery sapphires turned upon the taiyoukai as the wolf turned his fury to another target, "Look, I know what the hell will happen to Kagome if you destroy the jewel. If you haven't forgotten I have spoken with Lord Hikari, I know all about this plan, this alliance. They were only too happy to tell us what would happen." Cerulean eyes flicked to Miroku and Inuyasha for a moment before turning back to regard amber ones as he threw down the verbal gauntlet. Right now it didn't matter that the demon lord before him had just moments earlier saved his life, it didn't matter that he owed him something for that, and it didn't matter that Koga knew the extent of this youkai's power. All that mattered at this moment was Kagome. "Did you tell them? Do they know that you're planning to sacrifice her?"

Amber eyes narrowed and red tinged their outer rims, a warning growl rumbled deep in the taiyoukai's chest as he regarded the impertinent whelp before him. Sesshomaru knew that he would regret what the sword had bade him to do, and now he did. Kagome knew there was a risk, she had trusted him, but these questions could very well undo all he had accomplished.

It would be so easy at this moment to return the cur to his grave, but that would achieve nothing, save some peace of mind for him, but it may very well undo the progress he had made with his brother today. Not only that, he couldn't bear to look into a pair of midnight eyes when she confronted him about it, and he had no illusions that she would let this worthless canine's death go without a thought. "I've told you before I do not intend to sacrifice Kagome. In fact if the monk's theory is indeed true, it is a most fortuitous turn of events."

"If she's too weak to even stay awake right now, how the hell is she supposed to stay alive after the jewel is destroyed? That is if she can even summon the jewel in the first place." Koga pressed his point further knowing full well that he was on shaky ground as it was, but at the moment his anger made him reckless.

"She will have all of Midoriko's soul then, and only a part of Kikyo's. If we can keep the remainder of that soul from returning to Kagome, she shall survive this." Sesshomaru stated calmly, his cold exterior once more intact. He would not let this disrespectful imbecile get another rise out of him.

"Just how do you intend on doing that. Hikari told us that the souls have already begun to bond, that the remaining piece will be called to her and a new soul will form and Kagome would die. Not could, WOULD! You and I both know that there's nothing that can prevent that from happening." Koga ground out bitterly looking for any sign of emotion from the demon lord.

"The Kokoikomi." Miroku chimed in as he recalled the various training sessions the demon lord had spent with Kagome. He had always wondered at the need of such a barrier since the young woman would not be able to summon the shards to her under its protection. The monk had never questioned this aloud, but it had always been a source of great curiosity to him that Sesshomaru insisted that his young friend master that particular barrier.

"Yes." Sesshomaru stated impressed that the monk had once again shown a quickness of mind that reminded him of a certain young miko.

"What the hell are you talking about? What does that damn barrier have to do with any of this?" Koga cried as he spun to look at the human resentful that someone had stepped in to aide the taiyoukai. All of them had been duped by these taiyoukai and the grand schemes to save the world. These were Kagome's friends, they were all supposed to look out for her. He had thought by challenging Sesshomaru in front of them they'd see, they'd talk some sense into her. He had thought wrong. Inuyasha's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Well look who doesn't have a clue now." Inuyasha said crossing his arms in smug satisfaction. The mangy wolf wasn't as in the loop as he thought he was.

"And I suppose you do." The wolf countered back.

Miroku shook his head and heaved another long suffering sigh but he was determined that they would find some peace, and he knew for all of Inuyasha's smugness that the silver haired hanyou didn't either, it was just that Koga had asked the question first. Patiently the monk began his explanation. "The Kokoikomi is the strongest of spiritual barriers, the one who erects it is basically ensconced behind an impenetrable wall of energy, nothing gets out and nothing gets in."

"All right, that's all fine and good but is she supposed to live in that barrier the rest of her life?" Koga put the question to the monk. Cerulean and violet clashed then and the silence hung between the two as the monk had no further answer as he had not thought beyond the immediate. The human struggled to find a longer term answer and came up with nothing.

Satisfied that he had made his point, Koga turned his anger back to its original target. Once more blue fire clashed with polished topaz as he posed his question, "as I said before just how are you trying to save her?"

"The well," was all the reply he received from the silver haired demon.

Violet eyes went wide in understanding as a gasp of disbelief escaped his lips. Miroku turned to regard his young friend who now lay at the back of the cave, unconscious, oblivious to this conversation. Kagome would have to return to the future and the well destroyed. Kagome would save them, their friend would survive, but at a cost almost as dire as if she was dead. He glanced at the two hot headed demons and wondered if either of them could live with that. Would knowing that she survived be enough? Movements caught his attention briefly as his eyes followed the others that attended to the miko's comfort, he was surprised that Sango or the children hadn't come to join in the argument, especially now at this moment when their discussion had turned to the inevitable fate of their friend. That last thought brought his mind back.

"Does she know?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru as he turned his attention back to the demon.

"No. I intend to tell her when the time is right." Sesshomaru answered before he turned and walked out of the cave effectively putting an end to the discussion.

"Does she know what?" Koga demanded turning his wrathful gaze upon the violet eyed human Sesshomaru may keep try to keep this to himself, but he wasn't going to give the human the same option. This afternoon had only too well proved beyond a shadow of a doubt how powerful Inuyasha's elder brother really was, so the wolf knew there was no way he could force the taiyoukai to speak. This human was Kagome's friend and normally he would have let it go at that but this concerned Kagome's well being.

Inuyasha stared after his brother's departing figure a moment before he intervened on the monk's behalf, "whatever it is, it's none of your business so drop it." Inuyasha's voice was barely above a whisper, almost a low guttural growl, full of warning to the insistent wolf.

"How the hell can you just tell me to drop it?" Koga barked. In truth the wolf was stunned the hanyou wasn't pressing the monk as well. Inuyasha's concern and care for the girl had never been anything he truly questioned until this afternoon.

"Sesshomaru said he'll tell her, and Kagome is the only one who needs to know." Inuyasha said in a low menacing voice.

"He knows." Koga bellowed as he pointed an accusatory finger at the monk.

"He doesn't know or else he'd have answered your question instead of my brother." Inuyasha yelled back.

"First that stupid imp, now you guys. Would you two keep it down?" Sango said irritably as the taijiya approached the two squabbling males. "Kagome's resting. She's been through enough today and doesn't need your childish antics."

"Yeah, so cut it out you two." Shippo said as he stood next to the female slayer and crossed his arms in front of him.

The three males looked at each other bemusedly. Why was it that the taijiya was only now reprimanding them for this argument that had been going on for quite a few minutes? Understanding dawned on each of them as they looked towards the back of the cave where a small imp laid against the wall a large lump forming on his skull. And over to where Kagome lay sleeping curled up next to the dragon. It was time to take this conversation elsewhere. Koga stalked out into the rain after the departing taiyoukai, followed by Inuyasha. Miroku however, chose to remain behind with Sango and the children. He would at least be able to think in peace.

Inuyasha caught the wolf's arm effectively stopping the other demon's progress. Koga whirled on him but Inuyasha didn't give him a chance to speak. He knew that look in his brother's eyes, and Sesshomaru needed some time to think. Despite the hanyou's own burning questions and anger that was building inside him, Inuyasha had learned one thing today; there was more to his brother than others had given him credit for. That and he had seen first hand many times over that his brother truly cared about what happened to Kagome. If his friend were merely a pawn he'd have let Inuyasha have her summon the jewel. His brother wouldn't have wasted time training her. No, Sesshomaru was on Kagome's side and he was certain the last thing Sesshomaru wanted was her death. "What the hell do you think you're doing? My brother ain't gonna tell us anything before he tells Kagome."

"Well he should have already told her. Don't you think she has a right to know what she's in for? That what he's going to ask her to do just might kill her?" Koga snapped angrily.

"And just how the hell was he supposed to do that? Can you tell Kagome that she may die, despite everything that she's been learning? No matter how much stronger she's been getting or how hard she's been training that it's all been for nothing? Could you do that?" The silver haired hanyou demanded of his companion.

"I've tried if you don't remember. I couldn't get here fast enough when from that damn council meeting. I tried to talk to her, but your damn brother has got her so brainwashed. I have to get her to see reason. I have to stop her from trying to save the rest of us." Koga snarled.

"Humph… and you said you knew Kagome." Inuyasha sniffed. "Do you know how many times I've tried to get her to stay out of a fight?" He paused here knowing that the wolf had no idea. "No you don't do you. You don't even know why she fights. You didn't even know that she came from another time. You didn't know any of that."

"I didn't need to." Koga replied angrily. "None of that matters."

"It does matter, it matters to Kagome." Inuyasha bit out. "She doesn't have to come here, she doesn't have to fight and put up with all this. But she does. Partly because she was the one that broke the jewel and she's the only one that can see the shards. It's more than that. She's doing this to protect the future, to protect her world that doesn't even know any of this is going on. In her time they think demons and half demons are fairy tales, they don't think we even exist. Kagome's different than them, she knows and she has this need to protect everyone she cares about, no matter who they are or what they've done."

"I may not know anything about her time, but I don't need to. I know how much she cares about others. I know what she'll do for someone that she thinks she can help. Why the hell do you think I love her?" Koga growled.

A sensitive ear twitched, and amber eyes regarded the wolf next to him before averting his gaze elsewhere. There was something underlying in Koga's tones that struck a chord within the hanyou. Normally there was this arrogant presumption that invaded the wolf's speech, but now there seemed to be something tender and melancholy at once included at the end of the speech. It was as if the wolf had somehow been humbled. A small smirk graced Inuyasha's lips. Kagome could do that to a person, and Inuyasha could more than relate.

"Hmph… I guess you would know that about her, wouldn't you? She forgave you too, didn't she?" Inuyasha muttered. This was the closest to commiseration that he was going to get.

Koga didn't answer, but instead remained silent for a moment. He hated to admit it, but Inuyasha was right. He couldn't tell Kagome that she might die destroying the jewel and there wasn't anything he could do to help protect her.

Koga balled his fists and growled low in frustration, earning him a curious glance from the silent half breed. He hated feeling helpless. It wasn't something the young demon was used to. He was used to being the one that his den looked to for answers, guidance and protection. But he had given that up, turned his back on those that looked to him for guidance, all for the affections of a mortal girl, affections that he was now certain he could never win.

Here, amongst this eclectic group of seemingly incompatible characters he now found himself a part of; he was continually frustrated to no end. This latest argument was just one example of how out of his element he was. A human was coming up with the answers that he couldn't. That didn't sit well at all.

However, Koga knew where his real troubles stemmed from. Disappointment welled within him once more as he allowed his mind to wander to earlier this afternoon. The shock he had felt at witnessing the stoic taiyoukai revive their enemies had been short lived and quickly replaced by heartache.

He could still hear her voice calling out that name, _"Sesshomaru" . _Cerulean eyes closed hoping to stave off the memory and the turmoil it had set off within him. With the utterance of a single name Kagome had managed to send his world crashing down around him. He hadn't been able to breathe, let alone move when his ears caught her voice on the wind, it had been a whisper, but had she shouted it the damage would have been the same. Each syllable she uttered so full of emotion sliced at his heart. He was thankful that he could not see her face, the look in her eyes… that would have been more than even he could bear.

His anger returned as he remembered the cold look on his rival's face as he instructed them to return to the cave. The bastard hadn't even acknowledged the girl or that he'd heard her. If it hadn't been for the pesky little fact that Sesshomaru had saved his life he would have kicked that bastard's ass right then and there. Or he would have died trying and he doubted Sesshomaru would have brought him back from the dead again.

No, instead he'd stayed frozen in his place, rendered immobile. He had been a prisoner of his emotions, and then Kagome fell. The taiyoukai had been there, faster than he or Inuyasha, catching her in his arms. He still didn't quite understand how or when Sesshomaru acquired the other arm, that was just another piece that he didn't know, nor did he care. All that mattered was that Sesshomaru had been the one to carry her home. He had been the one to see to her needs. He had been the one to figure out how to save her.

Koga shook his head to clear these disturbing thoughts from his mind. He still had his dignity and he'd be damned if he let his mind dwell on it for too long in Inuyasha's presence. The hanyou's resemblance to the taiyoukai would not work in favor of concealing his emotions at this moment.

"Do you think the monk was right? Do you think it's possible that Kagome gave Kikyo a part of her soul?" Koga queried in an unusually civil tone. His cerulean eyes opened and fixed on a spot beyond where the two of them had come to stand above the entrance to the cave.

Inuyasha turned to look at the wolf for a moment before he replied. "I don't know." Inuyasha answered honestly. "I don't know what to believe anymore." He finished before he turned to stare out upon the rainbow that had formed over head in the clearing sky.

Once more the witch's words taunted him as they had the day she had been reborn. _"That which keeps Kikyo moving is nothing more than her deep hatred of you. It seems most of the soul has returned to the girl from whence it came. Kikyo's hatred of you and her need for revenge must have been absorbed into the graveside soil itself. The once pure maiden is nothing more than a monster, a monster feeding off its hatred of you. Lovely image is it not."_ Those had been Urusue's final words and they had not been far from his mind since then.

They had been freshly planted there when he begged Kikyo to return to Kagome's body. That had been the only time he asked this of her, because he hadn't thought it through. All he had desired was for her to return to who she was; never thinking that by returning to Kagome Kikyo would be lost to him forever. He could still hear Kikyo's voice; see the look of pain in her eyes as she asked him if he wished her dead. He never asked her again, because her death was never something he wished for. No his heart was set on many things, one of them needed her very much alive.

Silently he sent out a message. _"Oh, Kikyo, part of me wishes that Miroku is right, that Kagome somehow was able to give you another piece of the soul you two share. I've always believed that Kagome would save us all. I just wish I could see you and know for sure what's happened to you. I hope wherever you are at this moment that you are safe and well. Then there's this other part of me is scared to death that the monk was right. If she did give you another piece of the soul I don't know if she'll have the strength to be who she needs to be to survive. Whatever happened I pray it was for the best."_

In a clearing a safe distance away the miko in his thoughts was grappling with her own questions as to what had happened. A few Shinidamachu hovered protectively near their mistress. Others streamed from all over the land to be by her side. The dark grey skies were a stark contrast to their opaque translucent bodies. To anyone who looked towards the heavens it would appear as if some celestial being had hung gossamer streamers the color of moonlight in the sky to dance in the breeze as these minions of darkness hastened their way to where the raven haired miko lay unmoving on the ground.

These creatures of darkness had once again acted in defense of this particular priestess and had taken her to a safe haven far from the fray. It had been believed that these specters of hell held no true loyalty for any one master had, yet it appeared that once again these foul beasts went against what had been surmised by the world that still had yet to understand what they truly were. Long had they been despised by humans and demons alike; their kind believed to have no one true allegiance. These scavengers of souls appeared to be only too willing to share their cargo with any that required souls. Nor did it seem that they cared if any that summoned them would meet demise, nor had any witnessed their interference on the behalf of one, until now, until Kikyo.

One after another these creatures tried to gain a response. And each met with disappointment. No amount of cajoling with their offerings of the small glowing orbs could entice her to respond. Instead their mistress lay where she had been gently set, huddled in a cocoon of memories and emotions. That girl, Kagome, had managed to give her a piece of the soul they shared. There was no denying what had happened just moments ago, the sensations that coursed through this body hadn't been felt since before Inuyasha's new companion had summoned back most of the soul that fateful day Urusue had managed to infuse it into this body.

Kikyo remembered that day only too well. The demon was indeed a formidable and knowledgeable witch; whatever magic she had used had managed to awaken the part of the soul that was Kikyo. Somehow she had regained the consciousness of the priestess she had once been in conjunction with the girl she had been reborn as. The sensation was odd, as if she had been stretched from within and that part of her that was awakening as Kikyo had clung to the part that was still Kagome with all her might, using all her strength to stay where she was. But the magic was strong and the miko she had once been was perilously close to returning. The girl she had been reborn as lay near death, and she wasn't going to let that happened without a fight.

She had known what awaited her if the soul had been allowed to awaken as Kikyo once again. How she had longed to stay asleep deep within the safety of her reincarnation. She did not want to be Kikyo again; she did not want to have to deal with everything that had been her life. Most especially she did not want have to deal with his betrayal again. As long as Kagome lived, as long as the girl held on she could remain, she could forget but it wasn't meant to be.

Then _he_ had arrived. The silver haired hanyou that was part of her life, even now, after death and being born in another time he was still a part of her life. The part of her that was still Kagome reacted to his presence. She felt the hope and confidence rise in the young girl. But she knew, the reproduction of her former self sat within sight and the rage and hatred she felt for him began to simmer once more. She prayed he'd come for the girl she now was, the girl she hoped to remain and leave it at that. But she saw only too well where those amber eyes fell.

"Do not call out for me." she pleaded as she tried to hold back those awful bitter feelings. "Do not call out my name." she chanted again, hoping that some god would intervene and strike the mongrel mute. The gods apparently had other prayers to answer that day.

"Kikyo" he had called her name, the girl's heart skipped a beat in disappointment at the sound of his voice and in that moment the soul they had shared was released, the anger, bitterness and hatred all rushed forth in that instant. She could hear the sound of her name being spoken by him even now. The disbelief it held, but more than that it was spoken with a tender reverence, with an affection that the bastard was not allowed to have, not for her. Not after what he had done. It was his claws that drew her blood, his claws that had inflicted the mortal wounds that had taken her prematurely from this world.

Once again, her murderer stood before her. For the briefest of seconds obsidian clashed with amber then, gazing into those eyes that had tortured her even in death. In those golden pools she saw the reflected the hurt, pain, confusion and love he felt. How dare he look at her that way, he had no right to feel that way to look at her with tenderness. An all consuming fury took hold of her. She couldn't care less what sorcery had managed to free the despicable creature that stood before her. All she knew at that moment was he needed to be brought to justice once again. There would be no mercy this time, no arrow that merely pinned him to the tree, preserved with the foolish feelings she still harbored for that bastard. No, this time she would send him to oblivion in a million pieces. Nothing would prevent it this time.

She would not be fooled as she had been when she died by that look upon his face when he closed his eyes, nor would she allow the feelings of self loathing as she once had. This time those unfortunate sentiments of love and compassion would not temper his fate. No, she would not be duped by the concern that displayed upon her face as she stumbled forward, crippled by the same mortal wounds that had also injured her spirit. The claws of her lover had sliced more than flesh, those deadly weapons had lacerated her very soul, ripped apart that belief she had in his goodness, shredded any faith she had in her own heart. Yes, those same lesions appeared now as the same emotions flowed through her body once again as she gazed upon the face that she both loved and hated.

But besides those feelings of old, a new bitterness had stirred as well. She had been reborn and lived her life as another incarnation, but the damage he had done had been potent enough to follow her even after she had lived as another. The injuries he had inflicted on her body with his claws were nothing to the damage his betrayal had done to her soul. She had loved him with everything she had, she had trusted him as she had no other and that had been repaid with betrayal. She had loved him and he had spat that love back in her face. She hated him for that most of all. No other creature had the power to hurt her as he had.

Tear drops fell from obsidian eyes then because she knew now that she had been tricked, that a minute piece of her heart was the only part of her that had known the truth. It had been right all those years ago to not take his life, but to bind him with an arrow. It was the love that she still felt for him, that soft emotion that lingered despite everything she had seen. Besides the bitterness and confusion, there had been that small part that had believed in him implicitly. Only now that part had been returned to her when it was too late the damage had been done and Inuyasha was beyond her grasp once again.

When she had originally chosen her fate all those years ago, too much had happened between the two of them for her to truly believe with every part of her that he could have played her a fool. Yet she could not deny what he had done to the village or to her sister she had seen that with her own eyes as she struggled to find the strength to pin him to the tree. She could not forget the look in his eyes when the arrow came towards him. Amber pools that looked so sad, so hurt, so confused and angry all at once. For a moment she had wished that she could recall the arrow, confront him, comfort him, listen to what he had to say. She wanted so desperately to believe that there was something more than all she had seen, but the life seeping out of her, the pain from the physical wounds he'd inflicted, his callous words echoing in her mind convinced her otherwise. Even now, after all these years, death and rebirth hadn't erased them from her memory.

_"Fool, I have no desire whatsoever to become human but I shall take the Shikon Jewel none the less, thank you. This jewel is about to absorb a great deal of pain and suffering when I use it to slaughter the villagers."_

Those words had given her the conviction to act as she let fly that damning arrow. She had watched the shaft sink deeper into his heart effectively pinning him. Obsidian eyes ever vigilant had seen the exact moment the emotions faded from his amber orbs as oblivion claimed him.

Only then did she let go of her strength and allowed herself to fall to the ground, physically and emotionally drained. Never once did she take her gaze from his form, but she couldn't see him any longer. His eyes flashed before her face again, and in the back of her mind she had held onto the small hope that she had been wrong. It had been tempting for a moment to cling to life, to break the spell, to undo everything that had just happened and grasp happiness again. The jewel she guarded could grant the two of them another chance.

Kaede had appeared then, it was her younger sister's voice that broke through her thoughts. Looking at her sister she could see the young child's injuries had been severe, a heart-rending reminder that she was not the only one to have suffered this day at the hands of Inuyasha. Properly chastened Kikyo made the only decision she could, she handed the jewel to her sister, putting temptation out of her hands knowing that she didn't have the strength to resist, because she knew if she saved herself, she would save Inuyasha as well. Not initially, no at the moment she was angry, resentful and bitter and she would let him stay where he was. But the dying miko knew in time she would relent, such was the weakness of one who had a forgiving heart; the predilection of an incautious heart.

At this moment the distraught priestess remembered the look in Kaede's eyes as she instructed her sister what to do with the jewel. The pain on that dear face, the terror that reflected in those chocolate eyes that had always looked to her with sisterly love and admiration impressed upon the dying woman something that had escaped her until then. It dawned on the elder sister for the first time that Kaede was going to be alone from then on. Kikyo desired at that moment for the power undo everything that had led up to this sad outcome.

That had been the first time she could ever truly recall regretting anything, the first of many times that the fallen priestess had desired the power to turn back the hands of time. The sounds of her sister's grief ringing in her ears, the fading miko simply wanted to go back to before she had set eyes on the half man whose fate she had just sealed. She desired that moment back, the second she had witnessed that lost look in his eyes, it was a breath in time but she had been undone. The expiring maiden knew she had shirked her duty and offered him what wasn't hers to offer, the jewel… and her heart. She had fallen in love, not a cardinal sin by itself, but it seemed clear back then that her heart had chosen an unworthy object for its affections; a hanyou who desired the jewel she was sworn to protect. If she hadn't been weak, no one would have suffered needlessly as those that now mourned her did. She was shamed. Inuyasha had cost her more than just her life and she wouldn't forgive him for that, nor could she forgive herself.

At that moment of her death, Kikyo had known the bitter truth. Both she and he would breathe no more, but the memory of who they were would live on in the memories of all as examples of what happens when earthly desires get in the way of duty. Her body was to be burned, the jewel with it to protect the village since their priestess had failed them so abominably. And her half demon lover, he was sealed away to the tree, a monument of sorts, a constant reminder to others of her folly. All would know her mistake, and they would not shirk their duties as she had. Love, she had decided when she closed her eyes, was a sentimentality that only the weak minded indulged in.

That was what she had believed when she closed her eyes as Kikyo. It had taken being reborn for her to come to know what had truly happened that day. To know that they both been duped, by the one she knew as Onigumo. The thief whose black soul she had taken pity on and had endeavored to give him some measure of comfort and peace in his final hours.

Kikyo had been far too overwrought with bitterness and fury when she first heard the tale to give credence to anything anyone had tried to tell her. The pleas of the old woman still rang out in her mind, those pleas only served to fuel that blind rage she had felt at the moment. All that had registered initially through the haze was that an elderly miko was asking her not to harm the deceitful creature that broke her heart, left her sister an orphan and harmed the villagers that had begun to slowly accept him. The intensity of that rage increased when the old fool revealed herself to be Kaede, her younger sister. Apparently her death had been in vain, especially since it was her sister that had seemingly learnt nothing from the mistakes that had been made. The insidious cur was running around alive, and the reanimated priestess surmised that it was her foolish sibling who had set the beast free. That was the instant her resolve had been set and had been immovable ever since… until now.

The newly restored priestess had attacked with a vengeance, only caring that he be destroyed forever with no hope of returning. She would lay his body to ash as she had Urusue's moments before. Nothing could bring him back from that. The wrathful miko took the arrows forcibly from her sibling and let one fly, but before the arrow could strike him dead for eternity Kagome had managed to take back much of the soul, but Kikyo had managed to cling to a piece of it, unwilling to leave her revenge unfinished, vowing that no one else would kill Inuyasha but she. Only one who had suffered as she at his hands had the right to end his life as he had ended hers.

Eventually this impassioned maiden had come to know what had truly transpired that day, and had come to accept the truth, but she could not release her anger. No matter how desperately she tried she could find nothing in her heart that resembled anything akin to what she had once known. Resentment grew within her easily and she despised herself for it, just as she despised Inuyasha, the girl, Urusue and anyone else that may have been entangled in this drama. Bitter, destructive sentiments clouded her actions despite whatever intentions she had otherwise; until this afternoon she had uncovered no way to overcome them, no way to feel what was denied her.

"_As long as you live I can not be saved."_ She had said those words to him, and took some satisfaction in the melancholy frustration that graced his features. Little had the priestess known the truth those words carried, because now the hanyou was gone, and only now she could feel. Now she could accept what had happened, forgive, move forward and love him again as she had, now that it was too late.

The shamed priestess shook her head as the irony of it all sunk in. Since that day Urusue had revived this body the only solace she had known was in performing her duties as a miko. Now as she lay here, she wondered how it was possible, that a being so consumed with dark emotions as she had been could still possess the ability to heal and purify souls of their own evil, yet she had been unable do that for herself. Since her unfortunate resurrection the miko had walked this land in a haze, trying to recapture who she once was.

Village after village she had found temporary respite as she aided those in need. She found all too brief solace in the eyes of the countless villagers that looked upon her with respect, admiration and gratitude for her efforts, and sometimes the guilt would creep in. But mostly it was that longing to be who she once was, who she could now be again. But as it now stood these feelings that coursed through her meant nothing, not as she had once thought they would.

At this moment she could love, and her heart broke from the weight of that crushing emotion. Since learning the truth from her sister all those months ago, vengeance truly wasn't a focus, all she wanted more than anything was to feel the love she had for Inuyasha. She wanted to feel the warmth she felt when he kissed her that first time. She longed for the sensation of fluttering in her stomach when she looked into those amber eyes of his, so full of love and trust when those emotions were directly solely at her. That is what she had wanted. Yes, she felt them, now she not only remembered having them; now she could reciprocate what he still felt for her. No, what he _had_ felt.

Inuyasha was dead. She had heard the girl's cries and knew. The image of his lifeless body lying on the ground was all she could focus on as the Shinidamachu carried her away. Her heart twisted in agony at the thought as her mind hit upon the injustice of it all. How many times had she longed for this outcome? She could still remember that evening not too long after this body had breathed new life. Hatred had flowed through her then, but it wasn't the heated rage that had boiled the blood of their first meeting. No this time it was desperation more than anything else.

Looking back on the fiasco that was her first attempt to regain what had been lost, a grab at a new beginning had ended in utter failure. It had all begun with a chance encounter with that monk, his name had long since faded from memory, still but those words of his come back now with clarity; _"Priestess, I do not know what binds you to this world, but it is certainly not a place for you to linger; go and return to where you belong."_ She should have known then, she should have let go then. It would be so easy to let go now. But something deep inside still clung to life. As easy as it should be to let go of this last remaining piece of spirit she could not.

Back then there was something beyond all the bitterness and anger. There was an emotion far deeper than that made her stay now, her guilt. That feeling was also embedded in the soil that formed the flesh of this new body. It was that consciousness at having failed so many that kept her here. Kikyo sought to redeem herself somehow starting by being the priestess she should have been when she truly lived. This time duty would come first. That pledge coupled with the feeling of peace when she was with the villagers, the children especially it was so easy to let the past slip away.

That too had been an illusion. Obsidian eyes looked at the creatures that swirled around, undulating almost rhythmically as if the moved to the beat of some mystical music only their kind could hear. Terrified brown eyes came to mind and the specters were forgotten once more as their mistress recalled the face of one particular girl, little Saiya.

A sigh escaped her lips, and true tenderness filled her. The sensation was bittersweet for the musings that accompanied the child were simultaneously welcome and painful. The young girl was just as Kaede had been, as she had remembered her before she had fallen. The Kaede she had met was a woman grown with a history she did not know; Saiya was the sister she had left. The girl was vivacious, quick and eager with a ready smile and a laugh that warmed the heart. Those brown eyes revealed everything the girl had felt, there were no illusions, no pretense with one so candid and pure. For a brief time the tragic priestess had allowed herself to believe she had indeed beaten time.

Soon the truth had once again reared its ugly head. The moment of Nirvana had vanished with a single look. Obsidian eyes saw nothing of her willing minions as a pair of brown eyes gazing up at her horrified betrayed cut through her heart. Saiya had seen what she was, and had allowed her to see as well. Her self deception had come to an end that night, and Kikyo knew that her future here would require her to wander about from village to village there was no place for her. The monk had been correct in his assessment, she was tragic. And she had made the decision to leave this world once again. But she wasn't going to leave it alone.

It was during this time that she had lain in wait for her one time hanyou sweetheart. This memory was just something more for her to regret, another stain upon her reputation. Yet she had plowed heedlessly forward in spite of everything she knew to be true. She had allowed bitter thoughts and vengeance to lead her astray.

"Oh, Inuyasha, how could you have loved me as you did? How could you even stand the sight of me after everything I've done?" The maiden cried aloud, grief stricken that she was here and he was not. Ashamed of what she had been so willing to do, if not for Kagome she would have succeeded then too.

_"Kikyo…"_ Obsidian eyes opened, mortification filled her being and her heart pounded heavily as the memory of his voice rang in her head. Again the undead priestess wondered at how unfair it was that she should feel something when it no longer mattered. Her love was gone and at this moment she could only regret how many wasted opportunities had passed her by. She railed at the forces at work in her existence. There should have been a way for her to get past the bitterness and acknowledge his feelings, return them as she longed to.

Still the young woman ignored the creatures that sought to ease her pain. Her constant companions, these scavengers of souls were a painful reminder of the being that she had become. Ruefully, raven tresses covered her face as the solitary woman hung her head as the tears truly began to fall in earnest. The words of the demon lord she encountered the other night entered her thoughts then.

"_You've become nothing more than a foul being, an abomination of nature, who selfishly consumes the souls of dead maidens."_

At this moment this regretful soul couldn't help but agree with the taiyoukai's assessment of her. Had she relinquished that final piece of this soul to the young woman named Kagome from the start all this might have been avoided. The pieces of the jewel may very well be together and in the hands of the young girl already. Naraku wouldn't have gained the power that is now his, and countless victims wouldn't have been made to suffer in this seemingly endless battle for that accursed gem.

But she had interfered hadn't she? Indeed she had been selfish. She wanted to live again, but not as a priestess. No, she desired nothing more than to be an ordinary woman. The vision of this new life was to be with Inuyasha as they had once planned. That dream, that absurd, irrational dream that he could be human; that they could destroy the jewel by doing so, that they could lead a normal life had been behind it all along. She had just longed to be with Inuyasha anyway she could.

Somewhere in her mind it seemed logical at that time to give Naraku the pieces of the jewel she had taken from Kagome. She hated the accursed Shikon Jewel. The reincarnated shrine maiden despised that small trinket that had so infused itself into every aspect of her being. Death had apparently not removed its hold over her. The damned thing had attached itself to her very soul like some sort parasite. Her debt had been paid in blood, still it demanded more. The miko wasn't going to give it any more. By taking the jewel from Kagome might make the younger woman reconsider her role in all this. Part of her actually convinced herself that she was acting in a benevolent fashion by giving her reincarnation an opportunity to escape the fate of those that protected the jewel.

The future version of her soul astonished her once again and did not take the easy road. No the girl had shown a strength of character and restraint. The girl kept the details of their altercation to herself. Kikyo could not deny that Kagome could have very easily told Inuyasha everything that had transpired. But her reincarnation held her tongue. Had the roles been reversed, she wondered if she would have done the same, or would she have used this opportunity to break Inuyasha's heart, to make him feel her pain. She knew the answer; she would have reveled in his pain. It would have matched hers, and they would suffer together. She had turned into a monster, a selfish monster that cared only for vengeance.

_"Yet, selfish is what you were when you were human… do you not remember the teachings of old? … You and my brother were stopped for a reason… Is it possible that you do not remember the balances of the universe that are inextricably tied to each of us? Has love removed all knowledge of the forces that are at work_"

Cold heartless words from Inuyasha's despised elder brother invaded her thoughts. When she encountered him that night she had been too resentful to give his words a second thought, let alone acknowledge that there might indeed be a grain of truth in all that bastard had said to her. The history of the jewel was not totally obscure or unknown, for it was common knowledge that it was entrusted to priestesses with immense purification powers, all of whom died protecting the jewel from the demons that lusted after the jewel.

Back then the thought of using the jewel for good seemed a novel idea, inspired even. Now, sitting here, she knew the truth. It had been a selfish fantasy. She would use the jewel so she could be free, so she could be an ordinary woman. But making Inuyasha human would never have taken her powers from her. She still would have been a priestess, a priestess who was in love with a human instead of a half demon, but a priestess none the less. There were other responsibilities that went with that title, other burdens for her to bear. After all, the village and those who resided in it would not have left with the jewel. True, without the jewel, the attacks on the village would decrease, but they would by no means end. In the end she had left them unprotected, just as she had left her sister an orphan. She had not been able to save them; she hadn't been able to save herself.

_"I can't save you."_ Inuyasha had said those words to her. She could still hear the regret in his voice. But more than that, she could remember the tenderness in his eyes, recall vividly the softness that lingered in the amber depths, a gentleness she had not previously seen reflected back at her. She had been angry then, blamed the girl who had the misfortune of being reborn with this cursed soul they shared. At this moment she acknowledged the truth that she had long denied, love had put that look in his eyes. Love for her and her alone had placed it there. Every time he looked at her, even the last time he had spoken to her in anger, his love was there. It never left. No matter how unworthy she had become.

For the first time in a long time the priestess was humbled and everything was clear again. Inuyasha had loved her despite the monster she had become, regardless of the sins she had committed against him and others. It was time for her to be worthy of his devotion. Before she left this world she would prove that his faith wasn't misplaced all this time, starting now.

Another eager serpent-like creature gently nudged her hands as it attempted to gain its mistress' notice. Obsidian eyes looked gently upon the glowing orb being offered freely to her. Reaching out she accepted it and cradled the newest offering in her hand. The energy of the orb was melancholy at best. Tears coursed down her face as her hands glowed pink and the bright glow dimmed to a pale blue light as the soul became peaceful. Obsidian eyes watched as the phantom returned to take the placated soul and made off towards the heavens disappearing through an opening in the clouds that began to part. One by one these creatures came and offered her these souls, and one by one they retrieved the now placated souls and journeyed to take them to a better resting place.

With each soul she healed, strength entered her body. Determination and conviction were restored as a plan began to form in her mind. By the time the last of the Shinidamachu that carried a soul departed she was certain of what she must do. Naraku would be defeated; the jewel, the remainder of the soul would be returned to Kagome and the priestess Kikyo would rest once more. One of her guardians remained steadfastly by her side aware of its future role, knowing that its mistress would not be long for this world.

* * *

**Author's Note: **First let me apologize for the very long wait with this chapter. I couldn't seem to really hit the right tone, that and Real Life sometimes creeps in. Hopefully updates will happen faster than the last, there really isn't too much more to go. So again thanks to **thebigW **for all his input and patience with this wayward author. Let me also thank anyone who may still be reading this story.

Mary


End file.
